


The Princess and the Bastard

by ArielChelby



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Book!Tyrion, Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I repeat, Jealousy, Jon has dragons, Jonerys, Romance, Ruthless Jon Snow, Shameless Smut, The kinkiest of kinks: love and affection, fuck d&d forever, the smut is shameless. You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 124,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby
Summary: Jon learns the truth before he takes his vows and sets out to Pentos to meet his true family. There, he meets Dany who is weeks away from being wed to Khal Drogo. How different could things have gone if they had found each other in the beginning?Or Jon and Dany join the War of the Five Kings. With dragons...





	1. Sisters Are A Treausre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I'm playing fast and loose with the season one timeline. Basically, we begin with Jon about season 1 episode 7 and Dany pre episode 1. The only major changes will be that Jon never took his vows and Kng Robert never sent assassins after Dany. I'll be sticking more to the timeline after season 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/1/20
> 
> There is a NEW discord that is free from trolls where men AND women are welcome!  
https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9

The evening of his first day in Pentos and all that he had gleaned thus far was that it was _bloody _hot. Until this journey, he had never left the north before and his insides were twisting with regret that he ever had.

Examining himself in the looking glass, he groaned and hid his face in his hands. All he saw before him was an imposter, dressed in a grey tunic with the emblem of a three-headed dragon. _I should at least be able to __wear my own clothes._

The room was finer than any he'd ever seen with marble floors and decadent and colorful furnishings. His room opened to a balcony overlooking the Bay of Pentos, shimmering under the setting sun.

The accommodations, while clearly a sign of respect, made him feel more out of place and sick for home.

Sweat stuck to his body and he didn't know if it was from the heat or his nerves. He was preparing to meet his _family _for the first time. It should have been exciting, but there was a pit in his stomach that told him to run all the way to the harbor and sail home.

He was asked to bring Dark Sister with him to supper, his family sword given to him by Maester Aemon at The Wall. It had been a little over a month since a _little bird_ had found him at Castle Black. The young boy had whispered that there was a man at a tavern in Mole's Town that could tell him about his mother.

That night, in the midst of a drunken crowd, stolen touches by serving maids and beckoning looks from whores, he was told the truth about who and what he truly was. Not a bastard at all, but a prince. The prince of a royal family utterly decimated and reduced to begging and living off the kindness of benefactors.

Benefactors who had sent this man to find Jon, and at the behest of his _true family,_ invite him to join them in Pentos.

Jon was terribly drunk by the time Sam found him and brought him back to Castle Black. The man, whose face was covered by a dark hood and shadow, told Jon he had three days to decide. If he so chose, the man would be waiting in Mole's Town and would escort him himself.

He hadn't confided in Sam. Not that night or anytime before he had left. There had been a powerful shame and resentment toward his father- Ned Stark- and he just couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. Now he didn't know if he would ever see Sam again and he was riddled with guilt.

While he couldn't confide in Sam, the mysterious man also revealed that he had a family member at The Wall as well. He went to Maester Aemon almost immediately and he supported Jon's intentions, wishing he could go with him.

Things grew much more complicated for Jon when he learned of Ned Stark's imprisonment on his journey east. A large part of him wanted to run to his _Stark family_, to help them fight for the return of their father. There was a dark part inside of him, however, that wondered if it was justice, as Ned had sent Jon to a prison of his own, at the frozen edge of the world. Then he thought of his sisters trapped in King's Landing and he hated himself for such a thought.

Right or wrong, he had made his choice to cross the narrow sea and he was about to meet his aunt and uncle. He knew nothing about them apart from their names and ages.

It was time to make his way to Illyrio's private solar, and he tried to shake away his racing thoughts. Would they think of him as a bastard like the Starks? While he wasn't _really_ a bastard, one could say his parents' coupling had brought down the Targaryen Dynasty.

He'd refuse to admit it to anyone else but he did long to feel accepted by them and it only made his nerves worse.

Ghost lay by the large four-post bed, his head resting on his paws. He looked as miserable as Jon felt. Jon had wondered if he should have brought him with at all. He wasn't made for such weather but when the time came he couldn't leave him behind.

Taking in a deep breath, he stepped outside his door and was greeted by a young serving girl with golden hair. She led him silently through the marble halls, the air smelling of flowers and spices he couldn't name, and all the while his heart pounded.

They stopped in front of large white double doors guarded by two Unsullied soldiers with warm brown skin. They regarded him with expressionless faces and opened the doors to let him pass through.

He walked into the room the way he imagined he'd walk into a den of wolves but he hoped the fear wouldn't show on his face.

There were four figures sitting around a great table, and they stood to greet him when he entered. His eyes fell on the girl first, and by her beauty, no one could blame him. Her silver hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders and her wide bright eyes left him feeling momentarily stunned.

Internally berating himself he acknowledged the others, eyes falling next on the man who could only be Viserys with his bright silver hair.

"Nephew!", Viserys greeted kindly. There was an undertone, however, that gave him pause.

Illyrio nodded warmly, "How do you find your chambers, young Jon Snow?"

"Jon Snow?", Viserys laughed. "Don't use that name in my presence. That's the name the usurper gave him. Here we will use his _true_ name. Aegon".

Jon felt his stomach turn at the name. "If it's all the same to you, your grace, I'd prefer to go by Jon".

A bald man in long robes whom Jon didn't recognize interjected. "Having just experienced what I can only imagine is a shocking change in identity, it may be best to give him time to adjust, Your Grace".

"Very well", Viserys said with a mocking tone. "_Jon _Targaryen".

Jon didn't have time to be offended as Illyrio was then introducing Jon to the truly lovely Daenerys. He was certain then that she would be the most beautiful woman in any court in all of Westeros. She was a wisp of a thing who spoke softly and regarded him carefully. After their introduction, he felt her gaze upon him often and he hoped the flush he felt wasn't visible on his cheeks.

Illyrio introduced the other man as Lord Varys and Jon's guard was instantly up, recognizing the name of the spider. He didn't understand what involvement the Master of Whispers could have in all this. Whatever this was.

When all the pleasantries were exchanged, Illyrio asked Jon about his famous sword. Jon unsheathed Dark Sister, her sharp blade as dark as smoke with a golden pommel.

Daenerys' mouth fell open in surprise. "Where did you find Dark Sister?"

Jon didn't know why he felt so flustered when she spoke to him, but he suddenly felt hot under his collar. "Maester Aemon. At the Wall. I had told him what I had learned and my plans to leave for Pentos instead of taking my vows and he gave it to me before I left".

"Aemon Targaryen?"

Jon nodded.

"I would have liked to meet him". There was a sadness in her voice that tugged at his heart more than it should have.

\----------------------

He was seated between Illyrio and Varys and directly across from Daenerys who had her brother at her side. Dinner was served in courses and there were delicacies presented to him that he didn't even recognize.

He was surprised when Daenerys spoke to him again, and he felt his heart speed up at the sound of her voice. "You are called Jon Snow? Why are you not called Jon Stark?"

Jon felt his chest grow heavy with shame and he started to answer when Viserys interrupted. "Because, dear sister, the brutish Ned Stark wanted to bring further insult to our family by raising our brother's son under a _bastards_ name".

Jon felt his face grow hot and it took effort to refrain from throttling him. He may be angry with Ned but he wouldn't stand for anyone else to slander his good name, not even this so-called king. "Ned Stark is the most honorable man I ever met and I ask you kindly not to insult him in my presence... Your Grace".

Daenerys gave him a sweet smile. "A man would have to possess great kindness and bravery to protect you the way be did".

Jon felt his heart melt at her words and he and Daenerys made eye contact. "Aye. A brother's love for his sister".

She gave him a small smile that reached her eyes and his heart palpitated.

"A weakness more like", Viserys sneered.

Jon saw Viserys give Daenerys a hard look and the light that had so recently come to her eyes disappeared and she faded into the background.

Illyrio redirected the conversation. "I've been told that you are quite good with a sword".

"If I am, I can only give credit to Ser Rodrick".

He caught Daenerys smiling at him again and he took a swig of wine to hide any blush that may have reached his cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear you're good with a sword", said Viserys. "It's good for a king to have men with such skills around him".

Illyrio nodded at Jon. "I'll have some of my Unsullied guards train with you while you're here. It would be wise for you to learn how men fight in Essos".

He was pleasantly surprised to hear Daenerys soft voice again. "The Wall must be quite a sight to see".

Looking in her warm violet eyes made his heart flutter, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "Aye. I'd never seen anything like it before. It goes on further than the eye can see. It's almost a thousand feet tall and the top is near as wide as the Kings Road".

"It sounds like quite a wonder. I've also heard you brought a great wolf with you?"

"Aye. A great white direwolf named Ghost. I and all of the Stark children have one".

“_Aye_”, Viserys said with a sneer. “Northern dialect, I presume?”

Jon could only look at him for a moment before hiding his anger with a forced smile. “You’re right, and it’s not likely to change”.

"I should like to see him. Your wolf", Daenerys interrupted.

Viserys removed Daenerys' wine glass from where it sat in front of her and roughly set it aside. "I think you've had enough, dear sister. Your lips are loose tonight".

Jon saw her cheeks grow red and he felt his jaw clench at the sight, offended by this man's treatment of his sister. He pushed his own wine glass away. "I think I've had enough myself. I'm not used to the sweet taste of wine. And I'd be happy to introduce you to Ghost on the morrow. If it pleases you".

Dany smiled at him shyly.

"No wine at Winterfell?", Viserys asked.

"Ale is the main drink in the north. Though Lord Stark did keep wine for Lady Stark".

Viserys turned to Daenerys again. "What do you imagine the Dothraki drink, sister? Fermented horse milk?"

"The Dothraki?"

Viserys faced him with a malicious smile. "You don't know? My sweet sister is going to be wed to Khal Drogo, the Great Khal of the Great Grass Sea. In exchange, Khal Drogo is going to provide me with an army of _forty thousand _warriors and horses to take back my throne".

Jon was speechless and looked to Daenerys who would not meet his eyes.

Viserys took a sip of wine and raised a glass to his sister mockingly. "Sisters are a treasure, aren't they?"

Jon clenched his fists under the table and then looked around at the others. "Why exactly am I here?"

Viserys scoffed at him. "We couldn't very well leave you at the wall, could we? You're a Targaryen. You're not a prisoner at Winterfell anymore".

Hoping for a better answer, he turned to Illyrio. "What will I be doing here?"

"You'll be traveling with your aunt and uncle on the Dothraki sea until it is time to invade King's Landing", Illyrio explained.

Jon could sense he was not getting the full story and it angered him that these men thought they could use him the way they were clearly using Viserys. What exactly did they have to gain?

The spider nodded his head and added, "Your ties to the North will also be paramount in brokering peace when he takes his throne".

"Don't look so disappointed, nephew! It won't be long after Khal Drogo has his bride that _I_ have my army".

\--------------

The full moon was hanging bright in the clear sky over Illyrio's garden. Much to Jon's dismay, the air still felt too warm. The aroma of flowers was thick in the air and there was a marble pool at its center, surrounded by blossoming cherry trees.

He hadn't been able to sleep after that _incredibly_ disappointing meeting. Unable to stand his dark, racing thoughts, he and Ghost had begun wandering the expansive manse.

Any sane man in his situation, would cut his losses and leave, he was sure. He knew there was more to the situation than Illyrio and Lord Varys had let on. He couldn't understand why a Khal would commit his army to cross the narrow sea only for a marriage alliance and what Illyrio and the eunuch would get out of it.

Viserys had been an utter disappointment. Smug and cruel, Ned Stark would have murdered Jon if he ever treated his own sisters that way.

When he thought of leaving, his mind turned to those warm violet eyes and her sweet smile. He had known her for the space of a single meal and he already felt a duty to protect her. What would he do if he went back anyway? Return to the wall?

He sighed as he sat at the edge of the pool, noticing the way the moon shimmered on the calm water.

Ghost's ears perked up and Jon followed his gaze upward to a sight that made his throat go dry. There leaning against the railing of a balcony overlooking the garden, was Daenerys. The moon shined on her hair as she looked out at the stars, and his heart broke to see sorrow coloring her features.

_Seven hells, but she is beautiful... And she's your aunt, you dolt. _

He almost cursed when Ghost whined, giving away his position. Startled, her eyes found him. All he could do was stare at her, frozen where he stood.

His heart fell to his feet when she walked away and he hid his face in his hands and groaned. He was even more embarrassed when Ghost whined again and he saw she had returned. She had a small smirk on her face and she outstretched her arm over the balcony, dropping something down to him.

His heart was thudding like a hammer as he got up to retrieve a crumpled piece of parchment. Opening it, he read the words "_wait for me"._

She was already gone by the time he looked up again, and he quickly tucked the note away, straightening his clothes and trying to right his mess of curls. He tried to wipe his sweaty palms off on his trousers as he began pacing unsure what to do with himself.

When her soft steps reached the courtyard, like a beautiful maiden from a story, he was awestruck again. She appeared to be wearing a nightgown with a long silk robe tied around her waist.

"Good evening, Princess", he greeted her with a bow of his head.

"You may call me Daenerys, Jon", she replied kindly. "We are family, after all".

_Of course, you idiot!_

"Havin' trouble sleeping?"

She nodded. "You as well?"

"The heat has been a bit difficult for me to adjust to".

"We aren't what you were expecting?"

His words stuck in his throat. "Well, no. But you're lovely". He felt his body flush at his accidental admission. _What is wrong with me?_

She gave him a true smile. "You are not what I was expecting either".

He froze expecting some kind of admonishment.

"I knew you'd be comely", she told him and his heart began stuttering as she went on. "But I expected you to be an ill-mannered brute and... cruel... like Viserys".

Instantly feeling the need to defend her, he told her. "It's not right how he treats you".

She smiled again and he knew his words had touched her.

"Will you introduce me to your wolf? Ghost is it?"

"Of course".

At his name, Ghost stood before her at his full height and she gasped.

"He won't hurt you".

Tentatively, she reached out to touch him while her dainty hand trembled. Her shoulders relaxed as the great beast leaned into her touch and licked her hand.

"He's beautiful".

That was a word Jon had never heard used to describe Ghost and it endeared her to him all the more.

His poor heart jumped again when she turned to look at him and he fought the urge to squirm under her gaze as he felt her eyes trace the features of his face.

"No one would guess you were a Targaryen with those dark eyes, would they?" Reaching up, she ran a lock of his hair through her fingers and he suddenly felt all of his senses come alive. "You do have our curly hair".

Feeling awkward, Jon ran a hand through his hair and his breath hitched when she took his hand.

"You're hurt", she said with concern in her voice.

"What? Oh-", he chuckled. "No, it's a burn I got shortly before I set out here".

She held his hand with both of hers and her thumbs brushed over the puckered skin there. He felt himself break out in goose flesh, suddenly very sensitive but he made no move to stop her.

"Fire hurts you?"

"Well- yes... Does it not hurt you?"

"What happened?"

"Ah- that may be a story for a different time..."

"Very well, Jon Snow". She kissed his hand before releasing it and he felt a bit light-headed. "I do hope you stay for a while".

She didn't turn back again as he watched her walk back inside. She hoped he'd stay. Of course, he would stay. As he looked at the hand she had kissed, he knew he was past the point of no return.


	2. The Place I Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get to know each other. They both receive upsetting news.

She awoke that morning earlier than usual with a lightness in her heart and a smile playing on her lips. Excitement was flowing through her. Unable to recall the last time she had ever felt this way, she climbed out of bed quickly, calling for her handmaiden to help her dress. Havinga handmaiden at all was still strange for her, as they had only been guests at the manse for the past six months.

Things felt different today with the presence of her long lost nephew. There was something about him that emboldened her, and it was a feeling she could grow used to.

It had been clear he hadn’t been impressed with Viserys and that thought brought a wide grin to her face.

Taking more care than normal to dress, she picked a sleeveless blue silk gown. Looking in the mirror, her hopeful smile faded. She had almost forgotten the silk dress she was wearing was a gift that could easily be taken away. She didn’t have a single possession that was hers apart from her mother’s ring. They called her princess but all that really meant was she could be used as a pawn in whatever game Illyrio was playing. Viserys was too stupid or too desperate to recognize it.

No, being a princess didn’t mean the same as being a prince. Jon had been treated with more respect upon arriving than she had in her entire time there. She wasn’t an heir, but a tool to make an alliance with the Dothraki warlord.

Her mood was all but deflated as her handmaiden finished brushing out her hair. Stepping outside her bedroom, the excitement she had felt upon waking over the presence of her dark-eyed nephew was forgotten, as she made her way to the dining hall to break her fast.

\----------------------

After she had eaten, she found herself wandering the halls, trying to decide if she should go to the garden to avoid Viserys or to the library to find something to occupy her mind. Before she could decide, she came upon Illyrio, and he greeted her with reverence. While his words were always kind, she sensed there was a darkness lurking underneath them and it heightened her senses.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, “Have you seen my nephew this morning, My Lord?”

“Yes, Princess. He’s in the courtyard, training with some of my guards”. With a smirk, he added, “For such a young man, he’s doing quite well for himself”.

With a bow, he went on his way and Daenerys found her feet carrying her to the courtyard.

\----------------------

The sun was high when she stepped between the white pillars surrounding the tiled courtyard. Trees and foliage among the towering stone pillars did little to provide shade, but it was a beautiful place. There in the middle, she saw her nephew standing off with one of Illyrio’s Unsullied Guards.

Ghost was there too, laying in what limited shade there was beside a white stone bench. Dany joined him, patting his head and watching quietly.

He was dressed in leather armor, his muscular arms bare and she watched him wipe sweat from his brow. No doubt this climate was wholly different from what he experienced at The Wall, and she was sure she’d never seen anyone so pale. Jon was using a blunted sword and the Unsullied Guard, a spear.

The guard lunged forward to attack and Jon narrowly dodged the strike of his spear which hit the ground with a powerful crack.

Laughing from his belly, the guard spoke fondly to Jon in high Valyrian. “Well done, little Andal”.

Dany clapped, and laughed at the look of confusion on Jon's face, not understanding the tongue.

He turned toward her in surprise and a compulsory smile spread across her face as she felt heat spread over her body.

While Jon was looking at her, the guard advanced on him, knocking him to the ground with a blow to his gut. Dany gasped and lurched forward.

Towering over him now, the guard spoke to him in the common tongue. “You let yourself be distracted by beautiful Essosi women, you die”.

Smiling then, he offered Jon a hand and helped him up, telling him they’d practice again on the morrow.

After he dusted himself off and put away his sword, he began making his way toward her, and she suddenly felt shy.

“Did you come to watch me make a fool of myself?”

She smiled up at him. “I thought you did quite well. Until the end…”

The sound of his laugh pulled at her heart.

He looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by her brother.

“Nephew! It looks like I missed your lesson. I should have liked to see you in action. I will want you sharp when we are traveling with the Khalasar”.

Her heart fell to the ground like an anvil, and not wanting to face the reality of her situation, she left without another word.

\----------------------

The library was quiet and she was alone with the smell of parchment and leather bindings. Like every room in the manse, the library was breathtaking. Colorful vases and elaborate wood carvings added to the elegance of rows of books, shelves reaching the ceiling.

She sat on a bench before a window overlooking a tranquil flower garden. Having picked up a book on Westerosi history, she struggled to keep her mind focused on the words on the pages. Thinking about her upcoming marriage wouldn’t stop it from happening.

She startled at the sound of someone clearing their throat and her heart flipped to see that it was Jon, Ghost faithfully at his side.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you”, he said giving her a sheepish look. 

He had cleaned up from his morning exercise and she admired the way his dark hair framed his face.

“It's quite alright. I couldn’t focus anyway”, she told him closing the book and giving Ghost a scratch behind his ears.

“Truth be told, I came in here to avoid your brother”.

His confession surprised her and she laughed in delight.

“The library is not the place to hide from Viserys. I have a place in the garden I like to go when _I_ wish to avoid him”.

Now it was his turn to laugh and she felt her face grow hot at her revealing confession.

At that moment, they heard Viserys call for her. Jon and Dany looked at one another before Dany called back, “I’m here”.

He came into the room quickly, “Sister have you seen- Ah! There you are! I wouldn’t have thought to find _you_ in the library”.

Dany had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, as she saw Jon’s jaw tense.

“I have wonderful news! I suppose it’s good you are here, sweet sister, as this concerns you too”.

Her stomach turned as he continued.

“Khal Drogo is coming in two days time to make his final decision”.

Dany felt a flood of shame. Not only would she be sold for an army, but she would first be paraded like livestock. She felt Jon's gaze upon her but she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye.

“If my sister plays her part right, I'll have my army within a fortnight”.

Talking excitedly, Viserys made his exit quickly stating he had so much to prepare.

She was still studying the floor after he left.

Jon knelt beside her. “Are you ok… _Dany_? Is it alright if I call you that?”

“No… I mean yes”. Meeting his eyes again, she answered, “You may call me Dany if you wish. Do you want to see the place I hide from Viserys?”

\----------------------

She led them through the garden, past the pool and through the thick cherry trees in full bloom. The sun was blazing in the sky and it was a blistering hot day. They moved through the thin tree trunks and ducked under branches until they came to a secluded area against the great wall protecting the manse.

There was a large lemon tree there, thick with deep green leaves and its yellow offerings.

“It’s not the most beautiful spot but not even the guards come back here. It’s so peaceful… and I do adore lemon trees”.

Jon gave her a wide grin. “It’s perfect”.

Walking past him, she pointed out a little alcove cut out of the hedge bordering the wall. “This is a great place for shade”.

“Thank the Gods!”, Jon exclaimed, walking into the alcove and sitting on the ground.

Dany giggled and joined him.

“So Viserys has never discovered this? He must not like to be out in the garden”.

“Well, we haven’t been here terribly long”.

Jon looked surprised by this and Dany gave him her own quizzical look. “We’ve only been here for half a year”.

“Where were you before?”

“Many places. We’ve been hosted by various noble families... We've had to sell most of our family's possessions for shelter... and food. Sometimes we had neither”.

Holding up her hand, she showed Jon her mother's ring. “This is all we have left”.

“I had no idea. I'm sorry”.

Studying her ring, she went on. “It wasn’t always so hard. When I was little, an old knight looked after us. We stayed in a house in Braavos. I remember it had a red door and a lemon tree. I felt safe there, even happy. But...I do wish I could have known my mother”.

When she looked at Jon, she saw his eyes were shining and she felt a lump in her throat. Ghost came closer to her and put his head in her lap.

“I know what you mean. I don’t know how many nights I lay awake wishing I had _my_ mother. She was there the whole time… below in the crypts”.

“What about Lady Stark?”

He laughed uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair. “Lady Stark did not appreciate my presence in Winterfell, and she made sure I knew that”.

A powerful urge to protect him rolled over her like a wave, making her feel like she could take on anything. “I’m sorry you had to go through that”.

“Don’t be. I had my siblings. Robb, Arya, Bran, and little Rickon”.

“I envy you for having siblings you’re close to”.

As they continued talking and sharing stories, Dany convinced Jon to sit under the shade of the cherry trees. As the day wore on, they found themselves sprawled out on the ground.

He told her Illyrio had shown him what would be her wedding gift. Three gorgeous dragon eggs turned to stone by time. She winced at the idea of a wedding gift but she was intrigued by dragon eggs.

She had never felt so at ease with another person, feeling like she didn't have to hide anything from him. Her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

They were laying on their sides facing one another, each propped up on their elbows. He was telling her tales of mischief, and he and Robb playing pranks on their younger siblings and she found herself fighting not to stare at his lips. She couldn’t stop giggling like a silly child and her stomach was bubbling with excitement. Being with him felt like having too much wine.

She delighted in the way he looked at her as he kept her laughing with his stories.

The petal of a blossom floated down from above and landed in his coal-black curls. Unable to resist, she gently pulled it from his hair, letting her fingertips brush against his scalp.

He had stopped talking and was watching her closely. When she held the petal before him, he caught her wrist and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing the petal.

Before he could release her hand, she took his and held it. The feel of her hand in his made her dizzy and her heart was beating wildly.

Smiling at him shyly, she told him, “If things had turned out differently for our family, it might have been _you_ that I was betrothed to”.

He blinked at her boldness but recovered quickly. “Would that it had been so”.

She smiled at him widely and he did the same, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“Did you have a lady back at Winterfell?”

He blushed harder and she laughed softly.

“No. Never. What about you?”

“No. I always thought I would have to marry my brother”.

She watched him wrinkle his nose at her words . “That seems strange to you?”

He nodded slowly.

“I’ve never felt that way about Viserys but Targaryen's do have a long history of being drawn to one another. More than tradition I think. Something in our blood, like our connection with dragons”.

Reality came raining down on her like a sudden summer storm and she sucked in a breath before her tears began to fall. This stolen time with him here, hidden away, would never last. In just two days time, her body would be put on display for the Khal to inspect and if he approved, she would be married to him and taken to live on the Great Grass Sea. 

“I don’t want to marry Khal Drogo”, she cried. “I just want to go home”.

Without hesitating, Jon sat up and pulled her into his arms. She clutched him in return and let her tears flow freely.

When her breathing returned to normal, he asked her, “Where is home?”

She laughed flatly at her foolishness. “Nowhere, I suppose. But I know it’s not the Great Grass Sea”.

She felt his rough fingers tilt up her chin and his thumb brush away her tears. When she looked into his eyes, her lip began to tremble as more tears pooled in hers. Feeling pathetic, she closed her eyes.

“Dany… what if we _leave_?”

She opened her eyes slowly and searched his for any signs of insincerity.

“Viserys will never let me go”, she said hopelessly.

“We can leave in the night”.

“What about the guards?”

“We can find away”.

The honesty in his eyes unlocked a yearning she hadn't dared to entertain. “Where would we go?”

“We could take a ship to Westeros. Find my brother, Robb”.

“Your family won’t accept a Targaryen”.

“My brother will. I know it. And if he won’t, I’ll take you somewhere else”.

Her heart felt lighter and then began to beat wildly again. In a hushed voice she barely recognized, she whispered, “Alright”.

She lay a chaste kiss on his cheek and reveled in the fresh flush on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Let’s get back”, she told him. “Before we cause suspicion.

Her heart was full of happiness and her body buzzed with anticipation. She never would have imagined this sudden twist of fate, and she felt for the first time, life could be good for her.

\----------------------

He walked back to his chambers in a daze, and smiling like a fool. _Daenerys Targaryen. _

She was like a dream he wasn't good enough to have. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her soft hand in his and smell the sweet perfume of her hair.

Never had his eyes fallen upon a woman near as beautiful as her, and when she looked at him with those wide eyes, filling with tears... he could have promised her the world. 

_I did promise her the world..._

His head began to spin. 

_How am I going to get her out of here? How can I keep her safe on the journey? _

He had meant what he said about Robb. Knowing his brother well, he knew he would accept him, new heritage and all... and he was fairly confident he would accept Daenerys.

The feelings he had for her we're growing rapidly and he thought she may have felt the same, but... she was his _family. _

_I am a Targaryen now..._

He shook the idea from his head. That wasn't what he should be focusing on now. First, he had to rescue her. 

_Who do I think I am? Aemon the Dragonknight?_

Sinking into his bed, eyelids heavy, all he saw was silver hair, violet eyes,and pretty pink lips.

\----------------------

He felt completely rested when he awoke, memories of a night full of pleasant dreams just starting to fade. Today he would start at the courtyard, training with the guards and then he would find Daenerys and they would begin to make their plans.

The thought of more stolen and secret time with her was intoxicating and he half hoped she would be there again this morning to watch him practice.

Brushing a hand over where she had kissed his cheek, he couldn't help but hope she might do that again.

His heart sunk when he saw Viserys' smug grin making his way toward him in the hallway.

"Jon. Just the man I was looking for. I've just recieved incredible news from King's Landing".

Jon froze, hoping for some good news about his Stark family.

"The traitor Ned Stark is dead!"

Jon blinked slowly. "What?"

"He was executed by the Lannisters! It seems our enemies will destroy each other before I can even set sail!"

He had heard the words but they didn't make sense. There had to be some mistake. It started to feel like everything was closing in around him and he needed to leave.

Aware Viserys was still talking, he ignored him, brushing past him, letting his instincts guide him.

\------------------------

That morning she found herself humming as she prepared for the day and on her way to the dining hall. She had barely slept the night before, coming up with plans for their escape, thinking of what they could take to sell quickly, and yet she felt rested.

She was surprised to find Viserys already there eating his meal with gusto. He seemed to be in quite a cheerful mood and she felt a tingling in her spine. 

“Beautiful morning, isn’t it dear sister?”

Eyeing him suspiciously she simply nodded.

“We’ve received _fantastic _news from the west”.

Dany felt her heart sink.

“The Usurper's pet wolf has been executed for treason”, he told her, snickering in delight.

A sense of dread and sorrow filled her gut. “Does Jon know?”

Viserys scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. “Yes. He's sulking somewhere. Can't imagine why. He’s still attached to those northern _savages_, but he'll come to realize what this means for _my_ reign”.

“How did you become so cruel!”, she accused him forcefully. 

Leaving the hall abruptly, she didn’t stay to look upon his stunned face long. She'd never stood up to him before, and it was becoming all the more clear that something was awakening in her.

\----------------------

Jon felt the world stop all around him. 

_This must be a nightmare. I'll wake up and everything will be different. _

How could he have let himself be so angry with him? He had been a terrible son... Ned had given up his honor for Jon and he'd repaid him by running off to Essos and turning his back on them in their darkest moment.

He needed to leave, to get to Robb and help him destroy the _traitorous_ Lannisters.

_Daenerys._

How could he get her out quickly, travel with her safely through Westeros and then bring her to war? He'd lost his head over her pretty face and promised her more than he could give.

\----------------------

She needed to get to him. She had more feelings for this young man than she had the right to in the brief time she had known him, and she didn’t care. He would be devastated and she wanted to be there for him.

Finding his chambers empty, she went to the only other place she could think of.

Pink petals from the cherry trees blew through the air with the warm breeze as she ducked under their low hanging branches. She could feel his presence as she touched the trunk of her lemon tree before approaching the alcove.

He was facing away from her and didn’t look up as she approached. Ghost sat in front of him like a sentry.

“I took your hiding place”, he told her with forced humor but his hoarse voice gave him away.

Kneeling in front of him she took his hand.

He let her hold his hand but he didn’t look at her. “You heard then”.

“I’m so sorry, Jon”.

He nodded, still looking away. Unable to keep up his calm composure, he hung his head in his hands and began to cry.

Desperate to comfort him, she pulled him into her arms, and he held her tightly in return.

“I never should have left. I should have been there. They're my _family_”, he sobbed.

Dany froze at the implication.

“I should be there now”.

His words were like daggers and they took her breath away. He’d been there such a short time, but she had grown attached to him already. She had fallen hard for his promise to run away with her and she could sense that this event had changed that.

“You’re leaving then... _alone_”.

Pulling out from her embrace, he faced her now, eyes red and puffy.

“I have to, Dany”.

Letting her emotions go numb, she simply nodded.

“I… I don’t want to leave you, but we'll be heading into war…”.

“Of course. I understand”. The disappointment she felt was crippling, but the anger building told her to leave quickly. To not let him see more of her tears.

“I’ll stay… to... see you off”.

Nausea gripped her gut and she pulled away from him entirely. He said it as though she were going somewhere willingly. She stood up, preparing to leave, and she thought she saw something like regret in his eyes.

“I’d rather you didn’t”, she told him coldly.

Leaving quickly through the trees, she did not look back.

This would change nothing for her. She was still leaving. All she had to do was determine how to escape unseen and where to go. Jon had awoken something in her, some power or defiance, and she wasn’t going to fade back to nothing just because he had gone back on his word. _I want those dragon eggs_.

\----------------------

"Dany!", he called out to her, and she continued to ignore him. By the time he got to the edge of the cherry trees, she was out of sight.

He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands, every regrettable word he said was racing through his mind.

_I'll stay to see you off! Seven hells! _

His words had cut her deeply, he knew and he feared she might never forgive him. War or no, she would be safer with him. He decided he'd find her later when -_if- _his head was clear so he could apologize profusely and ask her again to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all of your kind responses. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Don't Wake the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon prepare to meet Khal Drogo and determine their next moves.

His head was aching and his mouth was dry as he walked quickly through the halls. The manse was quiet and it had to be late but his addled brain couldn't guess the time.

He couldn't wait until morning to see her, neither his conscience nor his grief would let him rest. Seeing her might relieve some of the torment, and he needed to know she was ok.

_I have to make it right. _

Outside her door, he hesitated for a moment before knocking, some of his sense returning momentarily. It would not be seen as proper for him to visit her chambers so late... but they were family, weren't they?

The moments between his knock and her answer were agonizing and he began to feel nauseated.

Her wide eyes gaped at him through the opening as she cracked the door open.

"Jon?"

Her face softened as she took in the sight of him and he realized then he must look a mess. Peeking her head out, she scanned the hallway before motioning for him to come inside.

"What is it?"

Now that he was in front of her he didn't know what to say and he stumbled over his words, running a hand through his hair. "Dany, I-... I was a complete fool earlier today... I can't believe the words that came out of my mouth. I still want to get you out of here, if you're willing to trust me again..."

A soft smile played on her lips and his heart was beating wildly again, the way it always did in her presence. It didn't help when she took his hand and brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

"Thank you, Jon... _I_ am going to get us out of here... tomorrow night".

"What? How?"

She took both of his hands in hers now and looked up at him. "Do you trust me?"

It wasn't sensible to trust someone he'd know for the space of three days... but he knew he did anyway. "Aye,... I do".

"I'm going to create a distraction during the feast... and _you_ will get us to the harbor safely".

"A distraction? What kind of distraction?".

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. Not yet".

"Why is that?"

"You'll try to stop me".

"Dany, I said things earlier today that I didn't mean. Please, let me help you".

She caressed his cheek. "You're worried for me? There's no need. All will be well, Jon Snow".

"I don't like this".

She squeezed his hand. "When I leave the feast tomorrow, go to your chambers and be ready to leave. I'll find you there".

He searched for words to protest but grief and exhaustion left him unable.

She left him suddenly and opened a large chest at the foot of her bed. Pulling out a brown sack she handed it to him bashfully.

"Will you take this for me? It would be safer if I didn't have to go back to my chambers".

"Packed already?"

"Since last night", she told him with a smile, blushing prettily.

All he could do was smile back foolishly as they looked at one another.

"Go back to your bed and find rest", she told him, guiding him to the door.

His hand was on the door handle when she touched his arm. "One more thing, Jon. Whatever you hear tomorrow night, stay out of the east wing".

He walked back to his room in more of a daze than when he set out to find her. When he found his bed again, he fell into a deep sleep.

\--------------------

Jon rubbed his still throbbing temple as he walked down another long corridor. He felt like he might the morning after he had too much to drink, unbalanced and nauseated.

The morning light tore apart his grieving heart like a barely healed wound. He had cried so much now that fresh tears stung his face. _Executed _no less. For treason. A crime that couldn't be more out of character for the man he knew.

_But he did commit treason... for you. _

His heart felt like lead in his chest, and the only reason he had gotten out of bed at all was to be there for Dany.

Khal Drogo was supposed to visit the manse today to make the final _approval_ of his _bride_. He'd have to be a eunuch not to find Daenerys utterly ravishing, and Jon felt jealousy's sharp sting.

Why on earth he was being summoned to the bathhouse, he couldn't guess, but Viserys had visited his chambers earlier that morning, telling him he would be expected there.

With that sneer Jon was starting to loathe, he had added, "I don't need to tell you not to bring your wolf to a bathhouse, do I?"

The lone guard outside the door stepped aside to let him pass, and as soon as he opened the door his senses were overwhelmed by the air, thick with humidity and the scent of lavender.

What he saw next had him blinking in disbelief. There, in the middle of the room before the tiled bath, was Daenerys. Standing completely naked, gown pooled at her feet, and her brother touching her in a way _no brother __should._

In an instant, his heart went from heavy to raging savagely inside his chest. "What are you doing?", he shouted before dashing to grab a towel from a nearby bench.

He knocked his shoulder into Viserys before covering Dany with the towel and stepping in front of her protectively.

Viserys mouth hung open in amusement. "What's wrong with you, nephew?"

Jon's body was lit with anger and he stepped into his uncle, face inches from his. "What kind of man _are you_?"

"I am _your King", _Viserys replied without backing down.

"You'll be a King _bleedin_ all over the floor when I run you through", he growled. 

From behind, he felt Dany's gentle hand take his and heard her soft voice. "Jon, _please_... all will be well...".

Taking a deep breath, he mustered the control he could, and he took a step back, staying in front of Dany.

Sensing Jon's surrender, Viserys closed the distance between them once more. "I see you have the Targaryen temper, nephew. I'll forgive this transgression, _once_...I see the way you look at my sister. In truth, I wouldn't care if you _did_ fuck her, but right now, we need her little cunt tight and intact for the Khal".

Jon felt a flood of anger again and if it weren't for Dany's hand in his, he would have knocked that smug grin right off of his face. 

Viserys refocused on Dany, paying Jon no further attention. " I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me? You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"

Fear was plain on Dany's face and Jon felt utter disgust toward his uncle. "How can you talk like that? She's your sister!"

Viserys laughed and shook his head. "Your prudish Northern sensibilities are clouding your judgment, _Jon_. Come, let's leave the bride-to-be to her bath. Khal Drogo is coming".

Jon looked to Dany before moving. 

She had that far away look she often had around her brother but she reassured him, "I will be alright".

\--------------------

The sun was high and oppressive in the cloudless sky, and Jon longed more and more each day to go home. His body was sticky with sweat and he was sure his northern blood would never grow used to this.

Daenerys was by his side as they stood at the top of the steps overlooking the courtyard. They didn't talk or look at one another. If he was uncomfortable, he couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling.

She had been compelled to wear a dress that he was sure would be considered obscene anywhere in Westeros, and it highlighted every curve and feature of her body. When he had to look in her direction, he tried to keep his eyes either on the sky or the ground.

Viserys and Illyrio stood in front of them, and in the courtyard below were many other magisters of Pentos huddled under colorful umbrellas to block out the suns brutal rays. Unsullied guards stood stoically in their positions along the walkway.

It sickened him to be a party to this but he felt it would be far worse to leave her to face it on her own while he hid away.

The thunder of hooves had him holding his breath, his imagination running wild with stories he had been told as a boy about _savage_ Dothraki warriors. What he saw was more awe-inspiring than any story Old Nan might have told.

There in the flesh came a group of large men riding magnificent horses. The men below gasped and scattered about as they stormed into the courtyard with little regard for those gathered.

He'd never seen such men, warm brown skin, brawny chests bare and long dark braids down their backs.

Khal Drogo was one of the biggest men he had ever seen and he wondered how he would measure up to the Hound. He rode a white stallion and Jon could make out the curved arkah hanging on his hip.

He looked over at Dany, who looked more vulnerable than ever, trembling and pale.

As Illyrio moved forward to greet the Khal, announcing Viserys' titles, Jon chanced another glance her way. "All will be well", he whispered to her.

She kept her eyes forward and gave no sign that she had heard him.

Viserys, who looked incredibly pleased, stepped back between the two of them. "Do you see how long his hair is?", he whispered. "When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive".

Moving closer to Dany he added with a smile, "And you will be his queen".

Jon didn't have time to be angry as Illyrio's voice beckoned for Daenerys, "Come forward, my dear".

Walking at her side, Jon's hand moved to Dark Sister's pommel reflexively, feeling a powerful urge to protect her. When they reached Illyrio, he had no choice but to let her go on alone, while all of his senses raged at him to take her away. 

The Khal was even more impressive at this vantage point and Jon felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He'd always been good with a sword. Certainly, he was better than most at Castle Black but he doubted his abilities in single combat against a man like Khal Drogo. They would need to leave as soon as they could.

\--------------------

The ceremony had ended shortly after it had begun and now they were walking the courtyard, Dany by his side once more as they followed closely behind Viserys and Illyrio. He wouldn't have thought his mood could get darker than it already had been but he was wrong. 

He felt like there was a weight on his chest and he rubbed the tension building at the back of his neck. In order to get her to safety, he would have to get her past the Unsullied guards while also avoiding the Dothraki horde, and get her to the harbor.

Dany's silence and far off stare worried him. "Are you alright?", he whispered.

She regarded him for a moment before responding, "No".

Dany seemed to be paying attention to Illyrio and Viserys' conversation, all the while Jon had been trying to ignore it.

_I have to stay calm if I'm going to help her._

He overheard Viserys say, "I know how to play a man like Drogo. I give him a Queen and he gives me an army".

Dany stepped forward and it surprised him to hear her speak up. "I don't want to be his queen".

Illyrio and Viserys both turned to look at her and his heart lurched to see her falter under the heat of Viserys' gaze.

"I want to go home", she said meekly.

Jon felt his body tense as Viserys closed the distance between him and Dany, towering over her.

"So do I. I want us both to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?"

All Jon could do was watch, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Looking defeated, Dany blinked and swallowed nervously before responding. "I don't know".

Jon took in a breath and closed his eyes. _All will be well._

"We go home with an army. With Khal Drogo's army. I would let his _whole_ tribe _fuck you_. All forty thousand men, and their horses too if that's what it took".

Before conscious thoughts could form, the delicate fabric of Viserys' collar was balled tightly in his grasp, while blood pulsed loudly in his ears. Throwing all of his weight forward, there was a satisfying crack when his fist connected with the side of Viserys' nose. 

Adrenaline was pumping through his body as Viserys fell backward onto the ground, blood spurting from his face.

Far from done, he made to advance on him again when his momentum was halted by strong arms pulling him back.

Viserys sat up with a glare, wiping blood from his face. "I hope that was worth it, _bastard_".

_Gods, but it was. _

The Beggar King's usual smug grin had returned and at that moment, there was nothing Jon wanted more than to wipe that look off of his face again.

Uselessly he struggled against the guards who held back his arms. _"_Come on Viserys! _I'm _not afraid of _waking the dragon. _Or do you only fight _little_ _girls_?"

Viserys laughed while clutching his nose, blood and spittle covering his chin."Don't worry, nephew. You're still traveling with me and the Khalasar. I want you to see my sister the morning after she's been thoroughly _fucked_ by Khal Drogo".

He struggled to break free again as a storm rolled through his body.

"Confine him to his chambers until further notice!"

Illyrio nodded his approval to the guards, and at that, they carried out Viserys' commands.

As they were taking him away, all he could do was look at Dany as guilt twisted inside of him. She looked so small standing alone, wringing her hands, and looking like she could cry. He wouldn't be much help to her tonight.

\--------------------

Confined in his chambers, with a guard outside his door, Jon began pacing his room.

_What am I going to do now?_

Dany had told him to wait for her in his chambers so at least he would achieve that...

Flexing the fingers of his right hand, it had just now started to sting and he found it satisfying. Never had he found slugging someone in the face more gratifying, not even Theon, and he hoped he had broken his nose.

Without any other task to occupy his mind, he began to gather his things, preparing to leave.

\--------------------

Dany hurried through the halls as quickly as she could without breaking into a run. She had slipped away easily enough, the only person she had to evade was a Westerosi knight who had introduced himself. He was to be traveling with them after her wedding to Khal Drogo... but she wasn't going to let that happen.

The hallways were empty in the east wing with most guests in the main dining hall and courtyard. She was grateful her dress was easy to move in and happy with her decision to wear her hair back in a braid. It would be easier to hide her tell-tale hair later.

She wiped her sweaty palms over her smooth silk dress as she entered the quiet library. Walking over to the bench she had liked to sit at, she pulled out an empty sack from where she had concealed it.

Looking at all of the beautiful leather bindings of books regretfully, she grabbed a lantern off the wall.

_Nothing to be done about it._

Setting the flame of the lantern to one large tome, it caught fire quickly as she moved from shelf to shelf methodically. The room was ablaze with crackling red flame as she calmly walked back into the hall, the smell of burning parchment filling her nostrils.

Now she began running, purposefully making her breaths shallow as she approached Illyrio's private study. There was a guard posted outside the door at all times, and she needed to get inside.

"Help!", she cried out in High Valyrian as the guard came into view. "The manse is on fire!"

By now, the smell of smoke had followed her down the corridor. The guard looked unsure about whether or not he should leave his post but went running toward the smoke.

Once he was out of sight, she slipped inside, in search of eggs. Another ornate and richly furnished room, if a bit more masculine than the others. She made note of the large brazier near the back, and the lanterns hanging on the walls. Night was upon them, and they had all been lit by unseen servants.

His desk was in front of the brazier, and she made her way over to inspect a dark wooden chest resting there. Unlatching it carefully, she was greeted with the breathtaking sight of three dazzling eggs. One cream, one jade, and one black with ripples of scarlet.

Shaking herself from her daze, she picked up the black one first and found it warm to the touch. She fingered the crimson ripples over the egg and felt a flutter in her heart. Removing them carefully, she placed them in her sack, surprised by the weight.

"There you are, sweet sister".

Air left her lungs and she froze. Panic started to snake its way around her heart as she looked up to see her brother moving towards her. Bruises were starting show on either side of his nose, which looked misshapen.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to escape? Did you really think you could run from me?"

"Viserys, I-..."

"And you thought you could steal from me as well? Do you have any idea what those eggs are worth?"

He was only an arm's length away now and she found herself backing up, almost hitting the brazier.

"They don't belong to you... and neither do I. I'm leaving!" She felt panic's grip on her heart weaken as she spoke the words and she stood taller.

"You're not going anywhere! Now you've woken the dragon!"

Her breath hitched at the implication, as she stumbled back, but then, something stronger stirred inside. Squaring her shoulders, she spoke to him calmly. "I've been afraid of you my whole life. Before now, I'd never dare to cross you. And then Jon came. He's not cruel like you... and he's _not_ afraid of you".

Viserys laughed but she could smell his fear now like the scent of blood. "Do you think that Northern whelp cares for you? He just wants to _fuck_ you, sweet sister. Without me, he'll fuck you until he's tired of you and then hand you over to the usurpers".

She stared back at him unaffected. "I am leaving this place. _Tonight_. If you try to stop me, you will pay with your life".

His eyes went wide for a moment, but then his face contorted back to the cruel boy she knew, and he gritted his teeth. "I didn't want to bruise that pretty face of yours before your wedding but perhaps I've been too _lenient_".

He lunged toward her, and she stood her ground, swinging the heavy sack with everything she had. There was a sickening smack that made her cringe, as the sack of stone eggs bashed against the side of his head.

He gave her a dumbfounded look before sinking to his knees as blood dripped from his head for the second time of the day.

Bending down, she gave him a threatening stare. "If you try to stop me again, I will cave in your skull! _I_ am the dragon you should have feared waking!"

Viserys cowered before her and she felt a mixture of disgust and pity turning in her gut. She wondered why she had ever feared him at all.

Suddenly Illyrio and a pair of Unsullied came bursting through the door, and she backed behind the roaring brazier instinctively.

"Princess!", Illyrio exclaimed. "What have you done?"

She watched him take a key out of his pocket and lock them all inside.

"The Dothraki must not hear about this", he said matter of factly.

Dany let a numbness wash over her body. Feelings were a liability just now. "I'm no longer yours to sell, Magister".

"I'm sorry, Princess, but the deal has been struck. I'm afraid there's no turning back now. Let's get you back to your chambers. Make you comfortable".

At his words, two guards advanced toward her. Left with no other choice, she lowered her sack to the ground. With both hands gripping the rim that would have melted the fingers of a normal woman, she shoved it forward, showering he unsuspecting guards with angry flames.

Their screams were piercing and hideous. She ran through the flames, grabbing a lantern from the wall, and intercepting Illyrio, who was trying to make it out the door.

He gasped and stumbled backward as she came towards him, the key clanging as it dropped to the floor. She could see he was sweating, and now the fear she was used to feeling was set in _his_ eyes.

"Daenerys, please... you don't have to do this".

"I don't _want_ to do this".

"I can get you out of here. Get you on a ship to take you wherever you want to go. I'll give you the dragon eggs and enough gold to start a new life".

"Give me your coin purse", she demanded flatly.

She noticed his hand was shaking when he handed it to her.

"Where is the diary?"

He nodded to a shelf behind her.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she commanded, "Get it for me".

He hastened to do as she bid and came back with what she had desired.

"Do you have any more gold?"

He nodded again and retrieved another heavy coin purse he had hidden away.

"Thank you, My Lord. I have learned many lessons this night... about how to deal with men in power".

With that, she threw the lantern at his feet and watched as fire caught his robes and covered him quickly. The Magister's screams now filled the air, as she walked back through more flame to retrieve her eggs, walking by her brother who sat in a stupor, stepping over the bodies of the guards.

Flame licked her own gown, but she felt nothing. Not even a pleasing warmth. Calmly, she patted out the flames, which had consumed her gown halfway up her calves.

As she took another lantern from the wall, she heard her brother whimper, "Dany, please".

The plea caught her off guard and she considered for a moment helping him up... but then she remembered the Khalasar camped not very far from the manse. If he betrayed her, and she knew he would, she would be taken or killed.

Using the fallen key to unlock the door, she picked up her sack and looked at Viserys, bloody and pathetic, one last time. As she opened the door, she threw the lantern to the ground, directly in the doorway, before closing him inside.

She heard him scream, "Dany, please!"

\--------------------

Jon was inside his room pacing, Ghost sitting in front of the balcony watching him. He had her bag and his ready to go, his sword strapped to his side.

His mind had been racing with ways to escape, and he'd even looked out over the balcony to see if there was a way to climb down. If he could somehow get her to the stables, he could ride hard and make it to the harbor.

Suddenly Ghost's ears perked up and he trotted to the door, and then Jon could hear harried voices in the hall.

_Dany_?

She was speaking to the guard quickly in High Valyrian. He couldn't make out the words but he could hear her voice was trembling.

Opening the door, he saw the guard running off down the hallway and... _Dany!_

She was covered in soot and her gown was in tatters.

"What happened?! Are you alright?!"

Taking his hands, she looked up at him with a serious countenance. "I'm alright, and we have to leave. Now".

Without wasting time, she found her bag and pulled out a plain gown and hooded mantle. Unabashed, she disrobed right in front of him, and he had to tear his eyes away, cursing his honorable sensibilities.

Dressed, she picked up her bag and looked at him with determination. "Are you ready?"

He nodded at her in wonder. Where was the timid girl he had known?

Mind returning to the seriousness of the situation, he asked, "What's your plan?"

"There's a fire in the east wing. Let's make for the stables".

As they hurried down the halls, Ghost at their heels, Jon recalled Dany telling him to stay out of the east wing and he began wondering what she had done. The fire must have been large and growing larger because he could smell the smoke.

He was surprised to find the back entrance unguarded but then, in the yard, he saw guards and servants running back and forth from the well with buckets and pots, anything that could hold water.

His mouth fell open when he turned to look back at the manse, seeing half of it ablaze in flame.

Dany tugged at his arm, "We have to leave quickly! The Dothraki will come!".

The fear in the stables was thick as horses bucked and kicked against their stalls, smelling the smoke. Jon selected the calmest and most rested looking horse and began saddling it while Ghost stood guard.

The sound of hooves caught his attention, and he saw Dany releasing the other horses from their stalls. The way the fire was raging, the stable too might soon be engulfed in flames. _Just don't get yourself trampled. _

"Come on!", he called to her as the last horse ran through the stables.

Running over to him, she told him nervously, "I don't ride well".

"It's ok", he told her, hoisting her up on the grey mare, "I do".

Bounding out of the stables, they made their way through the gate which was open and unguarded amidst the chaos. Pushing the horse to ride hard through the dark of night, he rode for the harbor with his stolen princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope it was enjoyable. I'm still getting the hang of action scenes. Dany earned the BAMF tag this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind responses! It really inspires me to write and it makes it so much fun. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Where You Go, I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany make for the harbor...

They arrived at the harbor unscathed and as far as either of them could tell, undetected. Selling the mare quickly for much less than she was worth, they made for the docks. Dany had given Jon a coin purse she had procured and she made sure to conceal her silver hair beneath her hood as he pulled her through the shipyard.

His heart hadn't stopped raging in his chest since Dany had run to his room earlier in the evening. Now he had to find a ship they could board in the dead of night, and the consequences could be fatal if they were recognized by the wrong person.

The moon was high in the clear sky, showering the sea with its glowing light. If not for the danger, it would have made for a most beautiful sight. The lapping waves and the smell of saltwater gave the comforting promise of home.

He felt relieved when his eyes spotted the merman of House Manderly's sigil on a mast. Asking a deckhand loading crates where he could find the captain, he was accosted by a gruff white-haired man with a northern accent that made him sick for home.

"What is it you want?"

"We seek passage to White Harbor".

"Ship's full", he said dismissively, eyeing the great direwolf before turning to leave.

"Wait!", Jon called, deciding to take a gamble. "I'm Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's bastard son. I've just heard of his execution and I'm trying to get home to join my brother, Robb".

The man stopped and turned to eye him more closely. "Thought that was a direwolf. I was very sorry to hear about your father. I can take you to White Harbor. Provided you can pay, that is. Extra for that great beast".

Jon felt his shoulders relax, "Of course".

"We leave at first light".

Begrudgingly, the weathered captain allowed them to board early for an added fee, and they were led through the dark ship to a stateroom below.

\--------------------

They walked into the cabin silently, the dim light of a single lit candle serving as a poor host, showing little of the space they would occupy for the next couple of weeks. Instantly Dany noticed that there was only one bed, but her mind was too flooded with images of flames and the smell of smoke to think on it further.

Wearily, she sat at the edge of the bed and began studying her hands, unsure what she should do or say next. Jon sat beside her wordlessly, clearly wanting to comfort her and unsure of how to do it.

The numbness that had settled throughout her body like a fever, started to lift. Looking at Jon beside her, close enough to reach out and touch, she knew she had two choices. She could put what happened behind her and let part of her heart stay numb forever or she could face it now, and melt into him, feeling all of the hurt and pain.

Letting her gaze turn toward him, she first took in the steady rise and fall of his chest.

_Will he think I'm a monster for what I've done_?

Chancing a glance at his face, she was met with warm dark eyes that betrayed no sign of fear or disgust. At that moment the decision was made for her and she sucked in a shaky breath, eyes instantly filling with tears. Quickly, he pulled her into his arms and she let the warmth of his body comfort her as she cried.

"I killed him!", she sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him.

"Who?"

"Viserys! I killed him!"

"Hush, it's ok", he whispered as he rubbed her back.

"No, I killed him! And Illyrio and two of the guards!"

Uncurling her arms, he took her face gently in his hands. "Dany, what are you talking about?"

"I _burned_ them... alive..."

His mouth fell open and she imagined a look a horror on his face.

Her vision became blurry as she wept and he pulled her back into his embrace.

"You think I'm a monster!", she choked out.

"No", he soothed her, caressing the back of her head. "I don't. I just... I underestimated you... And you can withstand fire?"

Sitting back up, she wiped her eyes and nodded at him.

"The night we met you asked if fire hurt me", he said.

"Do you think I'm mad?"

"No, you're not. You were just tryin to survive. _No one_ can blame you for that".

Sorrow squeezed at her heart, and she fell against him again, wrapping her hands around him. "I loved Viserys... I did".

"I know".

He wasn't scared of her... she could feel it. This man she was clinging to desperately understood her in a way she had never felt before. She forgot her sorrow then and _other_ feelings began driving to the surface, accelerating the rhythm of her heart once more.

Wiping away her tears, she raised her head to find his calm onyx eyes. Transfixed by them, they stared at one another for a moment until his lips parted and they became all she could focus on. Feeling sensitive all over, she needed to know how those lips would taste.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him softly. All of her cares faded away for the space of that moment and her whole body felt lighter. Her hands resting on his chest, she felt him inhale sharply and was emboldened to deepen her kiss. She grew braver when she heard him groan softly and she let her fingers explore those dark raven curls she had come to admire.

Tonight had been a nightmare and yet she had never felt more powerful or alive. Now, as her fingernails scratched against his scalp and her lips explored his mouth, she was feeling strong again.

Her confidence at its peak, she gasped in surprise when he sat up and compelled her to move back, his mouth now overtaking hers. Soon he had her backed up against the headboard, and she was lost in a sea of sensations she had never felt before.

\--------------------

Jon was overcome with a desire he had only barely begun to entertain. Now she was beneath him with flushed cheeks and battered lips, the tops of her pretty breasts offering a feast for his eyes. Her whimpers and sighs were driving him mad. He needed more, needed all of her. She moaned as his lips tasted the sweet skin of her neck, and his blood rushed as she breathed out his name.

Thoughts raced through his mind incoherently until one had him stop abruptly, pulling back. What he felt when he looked at her was overwhelming and he cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb over her pink cheek.

"Have you... ever?"

He watched a deeper shade of pink color her pretty cheeks and the sight had him feeling weak all over as she swallowed nervously before responding, "No".

"Dany", he sighed regretfully. "We can't. Not like this".

Gently, he helped her back up into a seated position.

The disappointed look on her face twisted his heart and made his cock twitch in defiance. "Does our shared blood bother you?"

"No. It probably should... but it doesn't. After the night you've had... we shouldn't".

She gave him a devious smile he'd never seen before and it both excited and worried him. Slowly, she pressed back against him, her hands playing at the collar of his shirt.

Their faces inches apart, she asked, "Don't I get a say?"

When he felt her fingers back in his hair, he knew he didn't have the resolve to stop her. The scratch of her delicate nails against his scalp was something he'd never experienced and he would be content to let her continue for the rest of the night.

All at once her fingers ended their blissful ministrations and he opened his eyes to see her weeping once again.

"It's alright, Dany".

He couldn't say how much time had passed as he cradled her in his arms, but when her breathing slowed and he was sure she had fallen asleep, he held her longer, not ready to let her go.

Finally, he knew he couldn't keep his heavy eyelids open anymore, and he laid her in bed, removing her sandals and tucking her in. Her face was peaceful and her breath easy as he kissed her brow before making a bed for himself on the floor.

He felt himself succumbing to full-body exhaustion from all the wide range of emotions he'd had to endure over these last few days. His stay in Pentos had been incredibly short but he already knew he would remember it for the rest of his days - and that it had forever changed the course of his life. If Daenerys were involved, the change would be for the better.

\--------------------

Dany slowly opened her eyes, seeing the cabin fully now in the morning light. It was a small bare room with a simple table and chairs near the porthole. She sat up with a start when she realized she was in the bed alone. With great amusement her eyes found Jon sleeping soundly on the floor beside the bed using his fur mantel for a blanket. His great direwolf was snoring none too quietly at his side.

She felt heat rise at the back of her neck when she remembered her behavior from the night before, and she hung her head in her hands- not that she really regretted it.

She looked over the side of the bed like a bashful child. He looked so young with his face relaxed in sleep's embrace and she had to remind herself it wouldn't be proper to curl up at his side.

"Jon", she whispered and his eyelids began to flutter. His cheeks reddened when he looked up at her.

"Good morning", she greeted him with a smile.

He returned her greeting with a voice gruff from sleep as he sat up and washed his face in his hands.

"You could have slept up here", she told him patting the mattress. "There's plenty of room".

"Very tempting".

"I was talking to Ghost".

She snickered as his face burned brighter and he stood up, offering his hand.

"Come on. Let's go break our fast".

\--------------------

Laying her hands on the railing, she felt the cold droplets of saltwater clinging there. It was still early and the air was brisk but she found it soothing. 

She'd never been out so far from shore and it was a powerful experience to be surrounded by water as far as her eye could see. The winds were kind and the water was blue, but the sea was a vast mystery.

The thought of being the only woman on board made her feel lonely and vulnerable, but Jon had been ever-present at her side since they had left their cabin that morning. He stood beside her, looking out at the immense sea.

"It's beautiful", she observed. "But it feels dangerous as well. Like our adventure. Leaving known monsters for unknown ones".

"I will keep you safe, Dany".

His words made her feel warm all over, but she kept her eyes on the rolling sea. "And I you, Jon".

\--------------------

They broke their fast quickly with the other crew and passengers. He didn't like the looks some of the men were giving her and he was all too eager to leave.

He was relieved when she wanted him to escort her back to the cabin to rest, and he left Ghost with her while he walked the deck.

Talking with men from White Harbor, he was able to learn more news of Robb. The men of the north had named his brother _King_ and it filled him with pride. He couldn't wait to reunite with him and join his fight to avenge their father and protect the whole north from Lannister tyranny.

Excited to tell her what he had learned, he walked back to the cabin quickly. Knocking gently, "Dany, it's me"

"Come in", he heard her call.

Closing the door behind him, he began talking to her excitedly about what he'd just learned. He stopped mid-sentence, whatever he was about to say, now lost and forgotten.

Dany was standing a few feet before him in the same silk robe he saw her wear in Pentos. Her hair was down and her feet were bare.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, "I'll let you dress".

He turned to leave, feeling a burst of heat in his body, but then he felt her soft small hand tug his, bidding him stay.

His heart felt like it had stopped in his chest as he turned back to her slowly. She looked at him with wide eyes, practically shaking but she ran her hands up his chest until they rested on his shoulders. Her touch woke up all of the senses he had been determined to fight the night before.

"Jon, I was very nearly sold for an army. The price being my _maidenhead. _Neither of us knows what is going to happen, but I don't want to be sold again like a broodmare. I want to _choose, _to be in control of my own destiny. I haven't known you long... but I know that you are kind and brave... I want to give myself... _to you_".

His lips parted and he froze. Had he heard her right?

Caressing his cheek, she searched his eyes for the answers his lips couldn't relate. "Is that alright?"

He swallowed nervously. No, it most certainly wasn't alright. He wasn't worthy of her. He couldn't give her a life she deserved but he was powerless before her. As soon as he nodded his consent, she slowly opened her robe, laying her body bare to him as the silk garment rolled off her shoulders and down to her feet.

His eyes traced the curves of her slender body and the dusty pink peaks of her breasts. The silk of her small clothes still concealed from him what he wanted to see most.

When his gaze returned to her face, he could see she was trembling like a leaf. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into him gently and kissed her sweetly. She was so soft in his hands and he felt her relax in his embrace. He hung on every sigh he could elicit from her, quickly becoming overrun with desire.

Bracing her with both hands, he walked her back toward the bed, all the while never taking his lips from hers. She was growing bold again, fighting him for control. He would be more than content to let her have her way with him... but not yet.

Her knees backed against the bed, he pulled back and smiled at her before he pushed her back playfully. He couldn't help but chuckle when she gasped, admiring the way her tits bounced as she hit the bed. Arousal bringing him near delirium, he chased after her bashful smile and rosy cheeks as she crawled back into the pillows.

Lips reconnecting, he was lost quickly in the slide of their tongues. Her delicate fingers were at his collar, loosening the ties there when he sat back to look at her, taking in the weight of the moment.

He had never seen her more radiant but it was more than her beauty that had his heart in a frenzy. Brushing the tips of his fingers across her cheek he told her softly, "You know I would never hurt you?"

He watched her eyes fill with tears as she simply nodded back at him. Moving down her body, he gently nudged her legs apart and knelt between them. Taking in the sight of her smallclothes, he could now see they were tied up on both sides of her hips into bows.

His cock felt constrained in his trousers as he thought of unwrapping her cunt like a name day present. He traced the pale skin around the fabric and smirked as he saw her twitch. Running his hands along her thighs, he stopped at the bows on either side.

Barely able to contain himself, he looked to her for confirmation first, "Is this alright?"

She exhaled a shaky breath before nodding her head.

He took his time, watching her squirm as he undid one bow, letting the loose ribbons fall against her skin and then the other. His fingertips lightly grazed her skin as he pulled the fabric down, revealing her swollen cunt and a thatch of silver hair that seemed just as elegant as the rest of her.

He could hear her labored breath as he stared, and he knew he simply had to kiss her there. Gently, he propped her knees up and spread her apart so she opened for him like a weeping flower. He was going to take his time. He was going to enjoy this.

\--------------------

She felt so exposed. What was he looking at that was so interesting? Her heart was hammering away inside her chest and she didn't know if she could stand him _just looking _any longer.

Her heartbeat began to thump loudly in her ears, drowning out all other sounds as she felt his rough hands open her further to him and she fought an urge to wriggle away.

Her body felt tingly all over, like any touch would make her weak. She was not experienced in the ways of making love but from her limited knowledge, she didn't understand why he hadn't simply taken his trousers off and conquered her.

She began to feel needy. The thought of pain worried her, that was true, but more than that, she longed to have _him _inside of her.

"Seven hells", she heard him exclaim.

It was a phrase she hadn't heard before. "Wha-", she began to ask when air left her lungs as she felt a gentle kiss along her most sensitive area. 

This was unexpected. Another kiss. This was new. A string of kisses. This was _spectacular_. As he continued, she began muttering, "Oh, Jon..."

His tongue followed closely after his plump lips and she squeezed her eyes shut, as she began pleading, for what she didn't know, "oh, please, oh, Jon, please".

When he groaned against her, she felt the reverberations in her core and she whimpered loudly. Suddenly Jon was roughly lifting her by her arse and throwing her legs over his shoulders, and before she understood what was happening he had begun to devour her. 

His tongue was going further and deeper than before in places she would never have imagined his tongue would go and her ramblings turned into moans and strangled cries. She moved her head from side to side, gripping the sheets to anchor herself to the bed as her heels dug into his back.

In one long, slow motion, he licked her from her dripping core to that _spot _only _she _ever touched. The place her fingers roamed late at night. 

"Oh, gods!"

Nothing else mattered in the whole world except _his_ tongue just _there_. The euphoria was so powerful she felt a single tear find it's way down her cheek as she focused on the sensation his perfect tongue was making.

She would never have dreamed a man would do something like this. How is it she never knew something this _extraordinary_ existed? A powerful yearning began to build deep in her belly and her body began to tense as his tongue continued to tickle her _there_ just the way she needed.

"Ao issi nykeā _real_ zaldrīzes! Issa zokla, issa Dārys!"

She cried out as he took her over the edge. It had been a more powerful experience than she had known before, her own fingers never having been able to do what he just did.

Panting, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him in awe. Wiping his mouth with his hand, he was grinning from ear to ear, beard glistening with her essence.

"By the Gods, Jon Snow. You are never sleeping on the floor again".

He chuckled as he got up from the bed and pulled his tunic over his head. Desire began building again as she took in his pale muscular chest and rippling abdomen. Nervous anticipation returned as he pulled down his trousers, revealing his flushed cock.

Crawling back on the bed, he hovered over her. "Do you still want to? It's ok if you've changed your mind".

For her answer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. She felt his ragged breath on her skin while his hands began roaming her body. Tearing his mouth from hers, she gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth.

There was a lovely throb in her cunt as he lavished her breasts with attention and she couldn't stop her hips from rising in search of friction.

"Jon", she panted, "I'm ready".

Now it was his turn to shiver, and she recognized her own apprehension reflected on his face. She leaned into his hand as he brushed her cheek again and she knew then she could grow used to his gentle touches.

"You must tell me if I'm hurting you".

Kissing his cheek, she brushed her nose against his. She couldn't say it yet, but she knew at that moment that she loved him.

She clutched his back as he positioned himself at her entrance, and braced herself- and then her lips were parting at the pleasing slide as he joined their bodies. The pain that she had feared did not materialize and instead, she was surprised by this new pleasure of being filled by him. He was a welcome intruder and she never wanted him to leave.

Best of all was watching and listening as Jon came undone above her. His dark eyes were clouded and she could see the sweat on his furrowed brow. Now in the grips of his own euphoria, he was groaning and gasping and cursing.

__________________

Slipping inside her, moist and warm and snug, was far better than he could have imagined. All he wanted was more.

Using his last coherent thought, he took a steadying breath before asking if she was alright. She nodded smiling up at him before taking his lips hungrily.

He was focused on the slow in and out, too enraptured to be embarrassed at how hard he was shaking. His body took control and his thrusts became quicker until suddenly his muscles were contracting. 

_Not yet, _he thought as his seed began spilling inside of her. Overcome with the rush of his release, he lay his head against her bosom, catching his breath.

He was about to roll away, unsure what to do when he felt her hands running through his hair again. This kind of gentle intimacy was not something he'd ever experienced and now he didn't know how he ever lived without it.

"I'm sorry... I- thought that would be longer..."

"Don't be silly. I didn't know... that men... Where did you learn to do that? What you did with your tongue?", she asked, her voice edging on jealousy.

"I don't know", he told her honestly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to kiss you there is all. You seemed to _like_ it".

She flushed a bright red before she hid her face in her hands.

Overcome with an urge to chase her out of hiding, he pulled her hands away.

"Are you embarrassed?", he teased her. "Don't be, sweetling. That was incredible".

"Am I your sweetling now?"

He felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Are you embarrassed now, Jon Snow? Don't be. I'd love to be your sweetling".

Wishing to turn the tables, he asked a burning question. "What did it mean? What you said in Valyrian?"

She blushed again and turned away. "I'm not telling you".

A wicked idea coming to mind, he ran his fingertips over her belly in a flourish, delighting in the way she squealed."Tell me!"

"No!", she told him defiantly, trying to contain her laughter as she pushed his hands away.

He paused his fingers momentarily, feigning confusion, "What? Am I hurting you?" Starting up again, he teased, "Does this hurt?"

"No!", she cried through a fit of giggles, "you know what you're doing!"

Suddenly, she sat up, "Stop!" Her eyes were fixed across the room, "Look!"

He turned to follow her gaze and he could see the heavy bag she had brought from the manse laying on the floor. It looked completely ordinary- until he saw it twitch.

"Seven hells!", he startled, getting up at once to inspect it.

Dany darted ahead of him.

"Dany, wait!", he cautioned.

Slowly, she opened the bag and gasped as she looked inside.

"What is it?"

"Come here, love", she cooed, reaching in with a steady hand. "It's alright".

He sat stunned, mind struggling to comprehend what she pulled out. A black colored lizard-like creature held gently in her hands. It screeched as Dany kissed its snout and curled itself against her neck.

Coming out of his trance, Jon opened the bag and gingerly took out a green egg and a cream one, laying them on the ground between them.

Cracks disturbed the silence and the green egg began to break apart, another winged creature matching the shell emerging. Dany placed the black dragon on her shoulder, and it puffed up its chest and screeched as if proud to be there.

Dany nuzzled the green dragon as well, kissing him too and talking to him sweetly. He noticed Dany was glowing, smiling brightly and overflowing with warmth. Possibly the most beautiful he'd ever seen her.

Finally, the cream egg broke open, shell breaking into pieces. Dany handed the green dragon to Jon wordlessly, as he sucked in a breath. Its tiny talons pressed into his skin lightly, reminding him of Ghost's tiny paws as a puppy.

The dragon bravely raised its head up to Jon's and shrieked. 

"Pet him", Dany instructed, herself tending to the little white dragon. 

Jon offered a scratch under its tiny chin with one finger, and it nuzzled into his hand in return. 

"How did this happen?", he wondered aloud. "They were stone!"

Placing the white dragon on her other shoulder, she crawled over to him. The green now jumped back into her hands, and she offered him another kiss.

Looking at Jon thoughtfully, she attempted to answer his question. "Maybe it's because of what I did at the manse... Or, maybe it's because of what _we_ just did... It's been said there is power in our blood".

"I'd like to believe it was the latter", he replied, reaching out to pet them each in turn.

"Me too. And if there's power in our blood, think of all we might do... together".

All he could do was look at her in awe as she sat calmly with three _dragons _perched on her body. He didn't care what she thought, he _knew _it was her that had brought them to life.

\--------------------

"What's wrong?", he heard her ask. Until then he had thought she was sleeping.

He couldn't pretend there wasn't anything on his mind for she always seemed to know. Deciding it just best to tell her, he asked, "What if I get you pregnant?"

She smiled, tracing a finger over his lips. "Then I shall have your baby. We already have _three_ hatchlings".

"I'm serious, Dany. I swore I'd never father a bastard".

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You won't marry me, then?"

"You'd marry _me_?", he knew Dany cared for him but he'd never considered she'd truly want to take him as her husband.

"What woman wouldn't want to marry a man as handsome and brave as you?"

It was too much suddenly, to look at someone who loved him so freely and he turned away.

"You are _also_ the heir to the Iron Throne".

He looked at her incredulously."What?"

"You haven't thought about it? Your claim was better than Viserys'. You are the only living son of the crowned prince".

"I don't want to be King". This was all too much. He didn't want to be anyone's heir.

"Since I was a little girl, Viserys told me about everything that was taken from our family, and that it was our duty to fight to get it back. How can we put that aside?"

"We don't have an army".

"We have dragons".

"They are no bigger than cats".

"They will grow".

"No one will support my claim. There's no proof that I'm a legitimate son".

Dany got out of bed without a word and came back with a tattered leather-bound book from her things. "Here is proof. The Maester who married them recorded it".

She showed him where the maester had written of his father's marriage to his mother. Jon was dumbstruck as he ran his fingers over his parent's names. This was all too much too quickly. He shut the book abruptly. "Let's find my brother first. One war at a time, and... I would be honored to marry you... if you'd have me".

Daenerys smiled, and he felt his throat tighten as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't have anything to offer you. In Westeros, I'm only a bastard. I have no lands or titles to give you a life you deserve".

"A few short days ago I was being sold to a man I didn't know, to be used as he pleased. A captive in an unknown and brutal world. You offer me life and love. I belong with you, Jon Snow. And you, with me. I can feel it".

\--------------------

The wind was whipping the sails and the gray overcast sky added to the chill in the air. Dany hugged herself to ward of the cold. Their days on the sea were slipping by quickly, and she found herself feeling melancholy about reaching their destination already.

Each blissful day melted into the next as they hardly left their stateroom now that their bodies had been awoken to all the pleasure they could give to one another. They came up for meals and occasionally to look out at the sea, but no matter their initial intentions, they never stayed long.

"This is much colder than I'm used to. I'm going to have to get warmer clothes once we arrive".

Jon quickly removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. His warmth surrounding her, she rubbed her cheek against the soft fur. "Or maybe I'll keep this".

"Don't get any ideas. I like that cloak".

Ghost approached her next, nosing her hand for a pet, and she gave Jon a devilish smile. "Maybe I'll keep your wolf as well".

"_I think _you should speak more sweetly to me", he told her, stepping closer.

"Why would I do that?"

Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered. "Because if you don't, maybe I won't do that _thing_ with my tongue anymore".

She snorted, "Yes, you will".

A rough hand brushed her cheek before he replied, "Hmm, you're right. I will".

This simple touch from him was all it took to have her biting her bottom lip. "Do you want to earn your cloak back, Jon Snow?"

"Lead the way".

\--------------------

They were both sitting up in bed, naked as their name days as the hatchlings scampered about between them.

"_You_ should name them", Jon told her. "They clearly prefer you".

"That's because I'm their mother. The green one likes you", she said, holding him before Jon.

He snorted before giving the little beast a pet. The hatchling leaned into his touch but then quickly crawled up Dany's arm to sit on her shoulder. "He still prefers you".

"You name him and I'll name the others".

With all the grace and love of a mother, Dany picked up the white hatchling, the smallest of the three. It warmed his heart to see her being so motherly and he couldn't help but imagine her with a babe of their own in her arms. A child they would have together would know all of the motherly affection he had desperately wanted as a boy, and at that moment he never wanted anything more.

"I'm going to name him for my brother. He may have been awful, but I know he didn't start that way. He was only four when our mother, and everyone else he ever knew, died brutally. Forced to flee to another land... This dragon will represent the good that had been there before the world made him dark and cold. Viserion".

She patted the dragon and gave him a gentle kiss before setting him back on the bed.

Dany coaxed the green little hatchling into her palms and handed him to Jon, looking at him expectantly. 

"I've two dead fathers and one dead mother. I suppose it would be more fitting to name him after my Targaryen father. Rhaegal".

Dany smiled at him brightly, and he found himself happy to have pleased her. "It's a fine name", she cooed, petting Rhaegal's head.

Finally picking up the black dragon, she spoke to him. "My handsome son. What shall I call you? Anyone could see you resemble Balerion the Dread... but maybe, we two, the last Targaryens, want to go in a different direction. I'll name you after one of your lesser-known forebearers: Dreamfyre".

\--------------------

They were laying a bed one evening, a mere two days from White Harbor, and the gentle waves rocked them with a steady rhythm. The last light of the day was streaming through the porthole, casting long shadows.

He was laying on his back with Dany's soft body pressed into his side as her petite fingers traced patterns across his chest. She was humming some sweet melody he had never heard and that coupled with the thought of his seed drying between her legs made his heart feel light.

Never could he have imagined his life taking such a turn. It wasn't finding out about his true heritage that thrilled him, that was more of a burden than anything, it was having someone he loved so fully, who loved him back.

_And I'm leading her right into a war. Putting her in harm's way. _

His mood darkened like a fast-moving storm, and to his disappointment, she took notice immediately.

"What is it, Jon?"

He felt her soft fingers ghost over his brow and down his cheek, and he relished every delicate touch. "Dany, I've been thinking. I'll be heading straight to war... You would be far safer if you were to stay at Winterfell".

She pulled her hands away immediately and sat up, the loss of her touch almost painful. "You mean to set me aside?"

His stomach dropped at her words and he propped himself up to meet her. "Never. How could you think that? You are mine, Daenerys, and I am yours. I mean to see you protected. I can't let anything happen to you".

He hated to see the tears that formed in her eyes as she spoke. "Jon, haven't you seen that I am no ordinary girl? I got us out of the manse, I brought the dragons and I secured the diary".

Taking her hands in his, he tried to make her understand. "You are brilliant, Dany, but-"

"Jon!", she interrupted him forcefully, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I will not be put away in a castle to just wait for you!"

His heart was hammering now, he needed to find the right words. "Dany, war is no place for a princess".

"No! If that is all you want from me, to be your quiet little wife who does what she's told then tell me now! Tell me and we can part ways in White Harbor!"

She got up abruptly from their bed, leaving him feeling instantly bereft and confused. He was only thinking of her safety, why was she so angry with him?

He felt like he'd been splashed with cold water as she began to redress. "Dany...".

She ignored him, continuing to dress as he got up and stood before her. "Dany, stop!"

He attempted to put his hands on her shoulders but she pushed him away.

His breath was catching now and he felt tears sting his eyes. "Look at me!"

Finally, she paused and met his gaze.

"Dany! That's not what I want!"

Instantly tears streamed down her face and he felt his own hot tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Dany". His voice broke as he continued, "I don't want that! Is that what you want? To part ways?"

She shook her head, still crying, "No!".

He reached out with unsure hands and was relieved when she let him hold her in his arms again. He let his remaining tears fall freely, hidden from her sight.

Once he had collected himself, he begged her, "Please, Dany. Don't say such things to me. I can't bear it".

He heard her sniffle before she squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry", she breathed out before kissing his lips quickly, "I'm sorry, Jon".

"I'm sorry too", he told her, kissing her back. "I don't want to part from you. Not ever. I just want to keep you safe".

She deepened her kiss, then tore away and looked into his eyes. "Where you go, I go".

"Aye", he agreed. Steeling himself, he let the words spill out of his mouth before he could overthink. "I love you, Daenerys".

She stared at him for what felt like an eternity as he braced himself for rejection with bated breath.

"And I you".

He felt his eyes welling with tears again as he lifted her into his arms, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair. She wrapped her legs around him as he held her by her seat, and his breathing grew labored as her lips found his neck.

"You are mine, Daenerys. Tell me you are mine".

"I'm yours", she whispered against his skin.

"Say it again!", he commanded her while he walked her back to the bed.

"I'm yours!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... my slow burn turned into a smut-splosion. In my original outline, I was thinking of their boat trip as like a 9 hour flight and then I remembered that is not how medieval ships work. What else are two smoking hot young people going to do on a boat for 2 weeks? Fish?
> 
> Jon earned his BAMF tag by giving Dany the best first time eva!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all of your kind responses! If you notice any glaring typos or grammatical errors, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. A Romantic Love Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany make a plan to begin their perilous journey.

The whitewashed stone houses of White Harbor stood out against an overcast sky, the steep gray slate roofs providing a striking contrast. New Castle, the great keep of house Manderly, stood proud atop a hill behind the city's bright white walls. The familiar chill was a comfort to him, and he breathed in deeply taking in the sight of home.

Dany stood in front of him, and looked over her shoulder to give him a wide smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She was always lovely, but when she smiled like that, he felt like a green boy. He didn't fail to notice her cheeks were rosy from the crisp air, and he wondered how she would withstand the harsher temperatures that were surely on their way.

"I can't believe we're finally here," she told him.

He kissed her brow, not wanting to dampen her mood with the worries that were causing tightness in his chest. She'd never known him as a bastard, had never seen the way the world looked at him with disdain. At least they weren't going to Winterfell yet. He wasn't ready for her to meet Lady Catelyn. _Greyjoy_ would be bad enough.

More importantly, he had to figure out how they would begin their journey to Robb. Likely, he was at Riverrun or near enough. They couldn't avoid traveling through the swamps of the Neck, and he didn't know the Riverlands. A perilous journey for two inexperienced travelers... and with three dragon hatchlings they had to keep secret.

He could seek an audience with the Manderlys at Newcastle, and they would be able to tell him Robb's whereabouts and more news of the war.

The last two weeks had been a blissful blur and now it seemed like it had all been a dream. He tried to rub the tension from his neck as he contemplated their next moves.

She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, and waited for him to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dany. Really. I'm just trying todecide how we should go about things once we dock."

"Don't you think it would be better if we worked that out together?"

He exhaled heavily. "Alright. We need to find out where Robb is and figure out how we can get to him safely. We have to keep the dragons hidden and _you_ for that matter. And I don't know where to start."

"Well, if you had asked my opinion, you would know I've already come up with a plan for two of those things."

Amusement and curiosity lifted his somber mood. "Have you, now?"

"I can't very well stay hidden the whole time. What I need is an _alias_."

"An _alias_?"

"I shall be Doreah of Lys, your _new bride_. That will explain my features."

Warmth bloomed in his chest to hear her refer to herself as _his_ bride, and he hoped he wasn't blushing again. "A beautiful girl from Lys who just decided to marry a Westerosi bastard?"

"Of course. They make an art of love in Lys. A romantic love match, " she told him, brushing his arm. "Any woman who looks at you will understand. Girls would claw each other's eyes out over that handsome face of yours."

If he wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now. "What do I tell them about why I was there in the first place?"

"That's for _you_ to figure out."

He smiled truly then as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And the dragons?"

"Nothing very clever about that. I'll just have to hide them under my cloak until we can find proper cages."

"_Nothing_ could go wrong with that plan."

Her hands were on his neck, distracting him as usual. "All will be well, Jon. Stop thinking you have to take care of me. We are in this together."

The way she gave her love to him so freely, made him feel light headed. Anything that was in his power to give her, he would. "As soon as we reach my brother, I want to marry you."

"When we can use our _true _names."

\-------------------------

His legs felt wobbly as they took to land again as he, Dany and Ghost disembarked with their luggage in hand. He offered his arm but she just winced, and waved him away.

Dany was concealing the three little dragons within her cloak and he could only imagine how uncomfortable she was with tiny talons poking her skin. He tried to help her, but not even Rhaegal would be parted from her as they took them from the only world they knew.

They rushed through the bustling streets lined with numerous mercantile shops and inns. It was a shame they couldn't take time to explore the city but he knew she would be frightfully uncomfortable and there was no telling how long the dragons would stand for it.

With great luck, they were able to buy three little bird cages and they set to work in an empty alley putting the hatchlings inside.

Relieved of her burden, her smile returned, and she took his arm now as they walked through the city holding their birdcages surrounded by canvas coverings.

They were about to pass over the threshold of a warm looking inn when they were accosted by a young woman in a blue-green wool dress.

"Excuse me, My Lord," she greeted with a curtsy. "Are you Jon Snow?"

He was surprised to be recognized at all but remembered he was traveling with his memorable direwolf. "Yes, but I'm not a lord."

"Begging your pardon, Jon Snow but Lord Manderly requests your presence at Newcastle."

\-------------------------

The young house servant led them to the kennels first where they locked Ghost away a stall with the caged hatchlings.

The dragons screech furiously, startling the young woman. "Lizards from Essos, " Dany told her as her eyes went wide. "They don't like light."

Jon felt a mixture of excitement and apprehension as they climbed the white steps of New Castle. The Manderly banners were waving proudly atop the towers and the household guard watching them approach held silver tridents instead of spears.

House Manderly was a staunch supporter of House Stark and he felt something akin to pride that the lord of the keep would extend this support to him. That same feeling, so foreign to him, was quickly dashed as an echo from the past spoke to him.

"_Never forget what you are, bastard. The rest of the world will not."_

The great hall of New Castle was like nothing he had ever seen. Painted crabs, clams and starfish hidden amongst twisting seaweed covered the wooden planks that made up the floor. Sharks and other creatures of the depths were depicted on the walls, swimming through sunken ships.

At the end of the hall, on a great cushioned throne sat the fattest man Jon had ever seen. Now he understood Lord Manderly's nickname, Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-on-a-Horse. Two young women stood on either side of him, and he realized they must be his granddaughters. The younger of the two had green-dyed hair and he was instantly reminded of his _little sister_.

Lord Manderly waved them over with a friendly countenance and they exchanged pleasantries, introducing his granddaughters, Wylla and Wynafryd.

As Jon was introducing Dany as a Doreah of Lys, she pulled down her hood revealing her long silver hair. Lord Manderly's eyes went wide for a moment and he sat up straighter.

"Forgive me, Doreah of Lys, but it has been many years since I've seen hair like yours."

If Lord Manderly was surprised that Jon introduced_ Doreah _as his new bride, he hid it well. His green-haired granddaughter, Wylla, however, didn't attempt to hide a look of amusement, while Wynyfryd's cheeks became flushed. They both eyed Dany closely and she held her head up high under the scrutiny.

"Well, Jon Snow, " Lord Manderly started, "King Robb wondered what became of you when he found you were no longer at the Wall."

"Aye, My Lord. I decided staying at the Wall was not for me. I deeply regret I have not been with my brother and that is why I am trying to get to him now."

"Aye, " Lord Wyman nodded. "He will be happy to have you at his side, I'm sure. You must leave at once. We can send you with a group of twenty fresh soldiers. Your best course will be to take the King's Road through the Neck and pass through the Crossing into the Riverlands. We can be ready at dawn."

Jon could hardly believe what he had heard. "Thank you, My Lord, " he said sincerely with a bow.

"House Manderly will always stand behind House Stark. Please allow my granddaughters to show you to your chambers."

He couldn't believe how remarkably simple that had been and it made him suspicious.

Wylla and Wynafryd led them through the halls decorated with faded flags and broken shields from the glories of battles long past. Jon and Dany exchanged nervous glances and he gave her a reassuring nod.

Lady Wylla looked back at him over her shoulder. "Shall we call you _Lord Snow_ or _Lord Stark_?"

"Wylla!, " her older sister admonished her.

Jon felt himself bristle, but he almost felt more comfortable with her mocking tone.

"Call me what you wish My Lady, but I've never been a Stark."

He could feel Dany's anger, as she clutched his arm almost painfully. "What is your name again, My Lady? I'd _sorely_ like to remember it."

Wylla snickered. "You are from Lys, aren't you? Blood of Old Valyria indeed."

Wynafryd stopped, sighing in frustration before turning back to them with a smile. "Please forgive my sister. She means no offense. We've just been hearing rumors."

"What rumors?", Dany asked.

Wylla interrupted her sister, looking only at Jon. "That your brother, King Robb, was going to legitimize you. Name you Jon Stark and free you from your vows, only by the time they could get word up there, you had vanished, having never taken your vows at all."

Taken aback, Jon looked at Dany who seemed equally confused.

Wylla looked quite pleased with herself as she turned to Dany. "Next time we meet, I may be calling you _Lady_ _Stark_. Or Princess."

Jon felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Did they know who she really was? "What do you mean?" he asked having lost his patience.

Wynafryd was shaking her head with her face in her palm as her little sister went on. "I also heard a rumor that King Robb intends to make you his heir. From bastard to Prince in the North."

"That's enough, Wylla, " Wynafryd scolded her through gritted teeth. "Be on your way."

The girl gave a curtsy before taking off the way they had come.

Wynafryd showed them their chambers which were richly furnished in a similar style to the great hall. Once they were alone, Jon threw himself back on the bed, mind racing with the things Wylla had told them.

Robb had needed him. Had sent for him even and he hadn't been there. Was Robb really planning to name him _Stark_? Lady Catelyn surely wouldn't like that.

He didn't have time to contemplate it further as Dany sat beside him gently, "Jon, the dragons."

\-------------------------

She tried to tell herself it was silly, the way she was fretting and wringing her hands as she waited for Jon to return. He had insisted that he go alone and she could rest but it was not restful to be sitting and worrying that something would go wrong.

A knock at the door had her jumping to her feet and she ran to open it. Her shoulders dropped when she was greeted by Lady Wynafryd and a handmaiden but she received them politely and welcomed them inside.

Wynafryd had brought her gowns and boots for her journey and she assisted the handmaiden in fussing over her, holding up the wool gowns to see if they would fit properly.

"These garments must be quite dreary compared to what you're used to in lovely Lys, but they will keep you warm."

Dany ran her hands over the thick, dark blue fabric. "I thank you, My Lady, for your kindness. Truly."

"Of course. We stick together in the North."

Dany was surprised to feel her eyes sting at Wynafryd's words. She had never known such bonds, having grown up mainly around people who looked out for themselves. Maybe she would find a true home on this side of the Narrow Sea.

"Now try on these boots, " Wynafryd directed. "Your footwear is quite important on a journey such as this."

\-------------------------

She was alone again when Jon returned, and she rushed forward to help him with the cages.

"I'm sorry I took so long, " he sighed, exacerbated. "I ran into Lord Manderly and he wanted to fill me in on all of the details of the recent battles. Thank the Gods this lot stayed quiet for once."

She giggled at Jon's predicament as she unleashed the dragons, who sprang forth full of pent up energy.

"New dress? " she heard him ask while she knelt on the floor playing with her children.

Turning to face him, she held herself up on her elbows giving him a better view as he loomed over her. "New boots too, " she told him, brushing her foot against his.

Lowering himself to the ground, he crawled over her. "You're dressed like a Northern girl now."

"So I am, " she answered, running her fingers along the scruff of his beard before resting them on his neck.

He kissed her softly and her body surrendered when a piercing screech next to her ear startled her. They both cried out when her forehead went crashing into his nose. 

Rubbing her smarting face, she turned to see Dreamfyre perched on her shoulder puffing his chest out at Jon defensively.

"What's wrong with him?" Jon asked, reaching out to pet the little black dragon. Dreamfyre hissed at his hand and Jon pulled it back.

Rhaegal appeared on Jon's shoulder hissing right back, and soon the two dragons leaped off of their parents and scampered around the room playfully chasing after one another.

Dany hugged her arms around Jon's middle and tucked her head under his chin, delighting in the way he hugged her back.

"Today was... unexpected, " she remarked.

"Aye... I didn't think we'd get a reception like that. I think I prefer being ignored."

"And what they said about your brother wanting to name you Stark? Did you know?"

"I didn't and we don't know that it's true."

"Do you _want_ to be a Stark?"

"I don't know. The first thing I remember wanting as a boy was to be Jon _Stark_. But I've always known I wasn't. I'm _not_ a Stark."

His words pleased her. She'd barely been able to refrain from wrinkling her nose at the thought of being Lady _Stark_. "No, you are a dragon. Ao issi nykeā real zaldrīzes. You are a real dragon."

His lips were warm against her temple and his thumbs were trailing patterns on her back.

"What will you tell Robb? Will you tell him everything?"

"He's my brother, Dany. If I can't trust him then there's no one I can."

All she could do was hope Jon was right. If his brother was anything like him, she didn't think they would have anything to fear.

He had a thumb tracing her ear now, and another along the line of her jaw. "Do you know I've never unlaced a Northern girl's dress before?"

She suddenly felt shy even as she felt a tingle between her thighs, and she ducked her chin, looking up at him through her lashes.

Tilting her chin back up to him, he kissed her deeply before turning her around wordlessly. Carefully, he brushed her hair aside and over her shoulder while her spine began to tingle.

His hot breath on her neck had her sucking in a breath.

"You're unusually quiet, " he whispered against her skin.

"Yes, " she breathed out.

His fingers began plucking at the fastenings of her dress, her own quickening pulse catching her off guard.

"You're trembling, " he teased.

"Yes."

She was the stranger in a new land now, embarking on her own adventure, and Jon had the upper hand... for now.

\------------------------

Early the next morning, they were at the stables greeted by the smell of manure and hay. He had trouble sleeping the night before thinking about the difficult journey that lay ahead of them.

Dany had a stubborn streak, he was finding, and it made her quite sure of herself, but they would be riding hard all day for weeks and sleeping out in the open with naught but bedrolls. They would bring enough food to get them through the Neck and avoid hunting in the swamplands, but then they would be eating whatever they could hunt off the land.

The group would move faster the less they carried and Lord Manderly suggested they forgo tents and anything that wasn't a necessity.

He warned them that Ser Gregor Clegane and his men had become a blight in the Riverlands and that they should avoid drawing any attention to themselves.

With Dany's limited riding experience, she would need a patient and forgiving horse and he helped her find a dapple-gray palfrey that didn't seem bothered by the dragons. 

She felt small against him as he helped her climb onto the saddle, and he wished, not for the first time, that he could spare her this. For her part, she sat tall in her seat, looking every bit the Northern girl, as much as she could anyway with those striking features of hers.

"Riding all day is hard work, " he told her. "You just tell me when you need to take a break."

He felt her fingers run through his hair as she gave him a tender look. "You do the same for me, Jon Snow."

She laughed when he rolled his eyes at her, and it was clear to him she was not taking this seriously.

"Don't look so sullen. This is supposed to be an adventure."

He climbed into the seat of his chestnut courser before he replied. "We'll see how you feel about that by nightfall."

\------------------------

Her nose and cheeks stung in the cold morning air but the way the sun was beginning to climb in the sky she was hopeful it would be a sunny day. She felt instant affection for her dappled gray and shifted forward in her seat every so often to scratch her neck and tell her how good she was.

Growing up, she hadn't been on horses much but, what did that matter? She could learn. The men around her did not seem to share her enthusiasm, most looking like they were still half asleep.

Jon rode beside her with a furrowed brow, seemingly turning something over in his mind. She was finding he often had a tortured look on his face.

In Pentos, she had assumed his mood had simply reflected the circumstances but now she was starting to think otherwise. She had to admit, he looked quite comely even when he sulked.

The terrain was green and open as they made their way to the King's road. No one talked much, which was somewhat disappointing, but she had so much to take in, she told herself she didn't mind.

Riding hadn't been nearly as hard as she thought it would be, and she laughed at her sweet horse when she tried to divert from the path to eat the tall grass. She ignored Jon when he told her to be more firm with her, finding him to be overly serious.

As the day wore on, their path took them over rolling hills. The hills had been enjoyable in the beginning but quickly became difficult as she shifted forward and back in her seat, muscles working harder than she was used to. Her horse's snacking antics weren't cute anymore, and her affectionate petting had all but ceased.

Her thighs were starting to feel raw and it was only midday. 

_No wonder everyone looks so dour. _

She could hear her children, cages hanging from her horse, crying out in their own frustration from being kept in the dark so long. Her horse had now completely stopped, ignoring her tugs on the reins while she ate the tall green grass she simply found too tempting.

Her eyes started to sting making her feel like more of a failure. These men already didn't think much of her capabilities because she was a woman but they'd think even less of her now.

Before her tears could fall, Jon was by her side. She let her hair hide her face as she tugged on the reins uselessly. 

"Take in the reins, " he instructed calmly.

"Now pull up on them _hard_. You're a wee little thing, Dany. You won't hurt her."

Doing as he suggested, her horse finally complied.

"There you go, Dany girl."

His face reflected patience and warmth and she felt her lip quiver as they looked at one another.

"Come on now, " he bid her with an encouraging smile.

Steering her mount to keep stride with his, her thighs were still sore, her muscles woefully weary but they were in this together.

\------------------------

She tried to hide the full-body relief she felt when they stopped for the night. Barely able to walk straight after Jon helped her down, she went straight for her dragons.

She felt the other men eyeing her canvas cages and she couldn't imagine what they thought. The plan had been to keep them a secret and she hoped they could manage it. If the wrong person found out, they could try to take them from her.

Before helping the others set up camp, Jon took Dany and the hatchlings to an out of the way clearing so she could tend to them. Ghost standing guard, she fed them raw meat and watched them play. 

Her heart ached when she had to put the hatchlings back inside their cages before they all settled down for the night on bedrolls near the crackling fire. Jon lay behind her, pulling her into him for warmth. The cold was harsher than she thought it would be and Jon had draped his cloak over her in addition to her blanket.

She pressed her frozen nose into the comforting fur of his cloak as she was watching the fire dance against the dark. All but lost in its flickering flames, she was pleasantly surprised when she felt Jon's hand slip through the blankets. Inch by inch, she felt him pull up her skirt while she began to squirm with anticipation.

His fingers found her womanhood directly, fondling the sensitive skin protected by a thin layer of small clothes. She had to turn her face into her bedding immediately to conceal the sounds that wanted to spill from her lips and give herself away. 

Jon was a quiet, private man. Yet, here he was, stealing inside her skirts to drive her wild while they slept feet apart from their traveling companions.

Her body writhed as he teased her, struggling to keep still. In response, Jon grabbed her leg none too gently and trapped it between his own, exposing her further to his roaming hand. His hot breath on her neck, she thrilled at being trapped and at his mercy.

She almost groaned aloud when his hand moved under her small clothes and spread her slickness around her delicate flesh. Nothing could stop her hips from moving into his hand as his fingers plundered deep inside of her.

When his slick fingers found her pearl, she strangled her would-be moans and surrendered herself to the euphoria. Her body jerked as he took her through her silent release, and she squeezed her thighs together when he loosed her captive leg.

Rolling to face him, her heart fluttered to see his dark hooded eyes. Kissing him softly, she began to slip her own hand down between his legs, when he stilled her hand and moved it aside

Looking back at his eyes, she found regretful determination and she marveled at his self-restraint.

\------------------------

Jon found sleep difficult with his cock straining in his trousers, and he felt every lump and root beneath his bedroll. So when her silky smooth hand slipped inside his trousers the second night, his restraint waivered. Mercifully, she granted his release into an obliging piece of cloth, and he slept as soundly as he might anywhere.

By the third night, need had overtaken shame, and he fucked her as quietly as possible underneath their pile of bedding. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone, he knew it wasn't proper. Let them think he was a greedy bastard, they'd surely struggle to withstand her charms if they were in his shoes.

\------------------------

The party approached the ruins of Moat Cailin an hour before dusk and the remaining light showed the towers of the fortress covered in green moss. The malodorous smell of the swamps and the resounding sound of frogs chirping overwhelmed her senses, but it didn't matter because tonight she and Jon hoped to sleep more privately inside the ruined fortress.

A hard looking slender man, whom she had learned was Gavin Rivers, captain of this small band of soldiers, approached her. "Take care not to wander too close to the water, my dear. Lizard lions lurk in these swamps."

"They're not half so fearsome as lizards from Lys, " someone added causing a few to break out in laughter.

"_Lizard_ lions? What are lizard lions?"

"They're like crocodiles but don't worry, " Jon told her while he unburdened their horses. "They won't bother you unless you go for a swim."

Dany helped Jon tend to the horses and she felt her affection growing for her gentle beast again as she brushed down her coarse hair.

Her children were beginning to chirp for her from their darkened cages and she felt guilt tugging at her heart. She wished she could let them rest on her shoulders while they rode but it wasn't safe yet to let them be seen.

She gave Jon a pained look when they began to cry louder. "Alright, go find us a space for the night but take Ghost with you. I'll find you soon."

She carried the three little cages awkwardly as she explored the ancient ruins with Ghost close by her side. Imagining that this place was once whole and full of life made her sad and weary of ghosts. Broken archways revealed a darkening sky with awakening stars as she passed under them.

She wandered into a small room that retained all of its walls though the ceiling was open and the floor was packed earth and sparse weeds.

"This will do, boy," she said to Ghost. "No _lizard lions_ here."

Quickly, she set down their cages and unleashed her restless children. Bursting with energy, they sprung to greet her first, nuzzling her and scurrying about her shoulders and arms. Viserion crawled upon her head and she couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm.

"Fearsome dragons of old," Jon said with a smirk, as he walked in carrying their bedrolls.

"I hate keeping them in the dark all day long."

The little dragons rushed over to greet Jon when he knelt beside their mother, Rhaegal showing him the most affection.

"So do I, " he told her, kissing her forehead. "Everything will get easier once we reach Riverrun."

"I hope you're right."

Together they laid out their bedding side by side and as soon as this task was done, Jon pulled her into him for a kiss as the dragons danced about their shoulders.

"At least for tonight we'll have some privacy, " he told her. She smiled as he tickled her nose with his.

"Tired of _rutting_ beneath the blankets already?"

He laid down on his back, taking her with him, and she pressed herself against his chest."Hmm. No, only looking forward to hearing your moans again."

"Confident, are you?"

"No, just hungry. I haven't been able to taste your cunt for three days."

She slapped his cheek playfully. "Is that any way to speak to Doreah of Lys?"

"Apologies, my love". Goosebumps broke out over her body when he began kissing her neck and moving lower.

She took his head in her hands before kissing him sweetly. Rolling onto her back, she rested her head on his shoulder and faced the stars. "Imagine how those stars would look on the back of a dragon."

"Do you really think they'll grow big enough to ride?"

"I know they will, " she told him truly.

"How do you know?"

"I've dreamt of it. Many times, " she answered, threading the fingers of her hand through his.

"I've dreamt of many things too, Dany. It doesn't mean they'll come to pass."

"Haven't I told you already, Jon? I'm no ordinary woman. _My_ dreams come true."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always had such dreams. I don't always know what they mean. I dreamt of the manse burning, though I didn't know I'd be the one to do it. I've dreamt of dragons and unfamiliar castles. And... of a lover... whose face I could never see."

"A _lover_?" She knew she had his attention now.

"Yes. A Westerosi man whose face was always hidden in shadow... until I kissed you on that ship. Now, when I think on that dream, it's like the shadow was never there, to begin with, ... all I see is you."

She bit her lip when she saw his eyes become glassy before he brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Have you had the dream since?"

She felt her face grow hot. "Once or twice. You're older in my dreams and... very sure of yourself."

"Should I be jealous, Princess?"

"Your beard is thicker in my dreams too, " she teased, scratching her fingers along his scruff.

"Maybe I should let you sleep then so you can get to your _dream_ lover, " he told her, feigning offense.

Dany couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Jon being jealous of himself. "Or you could stay and I can watch you grow into him...night after night."

\------------------------

He quickly fell under her spell as she kissed his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. "There's something I've been wanting to try, " she told him.

"Oh? What's that?"

"You'll see, " she taunted him as she began undoing his trousers.

His mind began to race wondering if she was going to do, what he thought she was going to do.

"Dany, you don't have to..., " he trailed off as she took his stiffening cock in her hand.

_Please, Gods, don't stop._

"Are you nervous, " she asked breathlessly.

He only nodded in return and she gave him a demure smile.

"Good."

He watched her watching him as her lips brushed lightly over his stones. The swipe of her tongue made him grunt and then she was lapping at him with the tip of her tongue, reminding him of a kitten drinking a bowl of milk.

The heat of her breath teased him further as she asked, "Is this alright? Does it feel good?"

"Aye, " he responded quickly. "Aye."

He heard her giggle and then his head was rushing as her lips were peppering his shaft with kisses, her tongue peeking out to drive him to madness. 

When she trailed her tongue slowly up the side of his shaft, he was sure it was the greatest feeling in the world, until, her tongue flicked against his head and he thought he would burst.

He barely recognized his own voice with the sounds he was making. Having found his weakness, she exploited it and he was done for. This was ecstasy, this was _fucking_ joy.

_This is what Theon was always going on about. Fuck Theon, don't think about Theon. _

There wasn't any point in trying to control himself any further, if someone heard him, then they heard.

Months ago he had been a bastard freezing his arse off at the Wall, thinking he'd die a virgin guarding the realms of men. Now, a princess was sucking on his cock.

He tried to warn her as he was teetering on the edge, but he could only mumble incoherently. Seeming unbothered, she continued to bob her hot little mouth up and down until his mind went blank and his limbs went numb as shivers spread from his groin and up his spine.

When he opened his eyes, she was sitting up and staring down at him again. "I should have done that a long time ago."

"It's ok, " he panted. "I don't think I was ready for it."

"And just think, " she said, pressing against him. "That was only my first try."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for the longer than usual wait. The good news is that I have chapter 6 done and will post it next Monday! 
> 
> If you notice any glaring grammatical errors or plot holes, feel free to let me know. I'd like to try to improve. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the kind responses! 
> 
> Jon and Dany will be going to the Twins in the next chapter... they might have a meeting with a certain lecherous and traitorous old man... They may run into some other unsavory people as well... but who knows?


	6. Blood of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany travel through the Riverlands.

The swamps of the Neck behind them as they entered the Riverlands, it was the furthest south Jon had ever traveled- at least in Westeros. The air was fresh, the grass lush and the trees dense.

It was a challenge to keep his eyes off Dany. She stood out like a bright flower in a wasteland. He would readily admit she had impressed him with how well she had adapted to this rough way of life on the road, having not so much as complained.

He could scarcely have imagined a woman like her, let alone _being with_ a woman like her. She was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes on but she was so much more than that. He saw how the men looked at her, knew they envied him, but they didn't even know the half of it.

She was as lethal as she was lovely, a though that thrilled him. Brave like his little sister but as _soft_ as a maiden in a story. Her presence alone turned him into a starry-eyed fool.

He felt for her most days, knowing he wasn't much of a talker, not like she was. Being a foreign woman, the men didn't speak to her much either and he saw her growing more bored by the day.

That afternoon, they stopped for a break, and he watched out of his peripheral as she approached a man about their age. Whenever they stopped, this young man was always pulling out a quill and parchment, his fingers stained in black ink.

"Are you a poet?" he heard her ask.

Jon smiled inwardly watching the man startle, as he dropped his parchment, and stuttered out a response. "No. Well, I guess, sort of. I'm writing to someone back home."

The young man flushed bright red as she helped him pick up his parchment, taking a seat beside him.

"You have a girl back home? In White Harbor?"

He nodded, looking bewildered that she would speak to him.

"It must be hard to be separated from her."

"Aye, " he replied, fidgeting. "That's why I'm writing. It helps, and then I might have something to give her once I return."

He looked dumbstruck when she smiled at him brightly. Jon knew the feeling. "May I read some?" she asked.

A powerful surge of jealousy charged through his body. This young man wasn't a threat, not really, but Dany was admiring something he did that Jon couldn't offer. He certainly wasn't a _bleedin_ _poet_.

Pretending to busy himself with the dragons, he watched them.

"This is lovely, " he heard her say. "What's your name?"

"Daeron."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Daeron."

As they talked further, Jon saw her face light up. He watched her touch his arm and laugh at something he said.

Jon was no longer amused, and his foul mood continued throughout the day.

When they stopped for the evening, they found a private area to let the dragons play. This was normally his favorite part of the day but he couldn't shake his jealous thoughts, irrational though they were.

"Daeron seems like a kind man. I can't imagine being separated from you for so long, " she said.

Jon huffed. "Seems a strange sort, writing all the time."

Dany snorted. "Are you jealous, Jon Snow?"

He bristled at the accusation, however accurate it was. "Why would I be jealous of a _bleedin_ poet?"

Dany laughed outright, angering him further as he shook his head and turned away. He couldn't bring himself to look at her even as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did I run from the Dothraki horde to be with a _bleedin_ poet?"

_No_.

"Did I cross the Narrow Sea and set out on this grueling journey for anyone but you?"

_No_.

She stood on her toes to whisper into his ear. "Who's cock will my lips be wrapped around tonight?"

_Mine_, he thought as blood rushed to his groin.

"I'm sorry, Dany. I'm being foolish."

"Yes, you are. There is no one for me in this world but you."

\------------------------

It was raining the morning they approached The Crossing and Jon beheld the twin castles he'd heard about all his life. The rain did nothing to help alleviate his grave mood. He'd never heard a kind word said about Walder Frey and he hoped he'd ignore him, lowly bastard that he was, and just let them cross.

As they stood before the unfriendly castle gate, they waited for their request to be brought before Lord Frey.

"Jon, I don't like this, " Dany whispered, standing at his side, her hood up. "This doesn't feel right."

"I know. Lord Frey is not known for his charm, but the Green Fork is too flooded to try to ford and I'd rather not take the long way around. He won't pay us any mind. That's one advantage of being a bastard."

An older man in dark clothes and the leather coif Freys were known for, came to greet them with a sour face. "My Lord father requests an audience with Jon Snow."

Nodding Jon forced a smile. "Of course."

Dany squeezed his hand and whispered, "I should stay back."

"Ghost will stay with you."

Jon's heart sank as the man spoke again, "Lord Frey requests to meet your companion as well."

\------------------------

Walking through the grey and drafty halls, Jon thought of how much warmer Winterfell felt even being that much further north. He could see Dany's eyebrows were knitted together as she held his arm tightly. "Ghost won't let anyone near _them_ while we're gone, " he tried to assure her. 

Dany shook her head and whispered back, "I've heard Lord Frey is very old. He's probably met my mother. I've been told I resemble her a great deal."

\------------------------

They were led into the great hall before the head table and this room felt no kinder. Taking in the sight of Walder Frey, he tried not to gape. He'd never seen such a weathered-looking gray man, and there was a young girl standing beside him with a forlorn look on her face.

He had heard Lord Frey was partial to young women but to see the age difference in person was striking. 

"So, " the old man started, "You're _honorable_ Ned Stark's bastard. The _late, honorable _Ned Stark."

Ignoring the slights was becoming easier for him and he simply nodded politely, "My Lord."

Walder Frey wore a sneer. "I heard your father sent you to the Wall to rot with the robbers, rapers and other baseborn boys. Yet here you are."

Jon felt his ire rising. "Aye, My Lord. I left before I took my vows and now I ride to join my brother, King Robb."

The old man snickered. "_Half_ brother. I've also heard your brother intends to name you Stark. Call you his _heir_."

"It has been quite some time since I've spoken to my brother, My Lord, and I am not a Stark."

Lord Frey leaned closer. "I'd never have to ask for one of my bastards to be legitimized with twenty-two trueborn sons. My baseborn children could never dream of climbing so high as you."

Before Jon could answer, Lord Frey turned to Dany and demanded gruffly, "Who is this?"

Jon fought an urge to shield her from his gaze. "This is Doreah of Lys."

Lord Frey never took his eyes off Dany. "Lower your hood girl, you're in my hall now."

Dany did as he commanded and Walder leaned back, eyeing her with a queer smile. "It's been many a year since I've seen hair like that. What are you doing here so far from the Lysene pleasure houses? You a gift for the King in the North?"

Jon felt his face flush as he clenched his hands at his sides. "Doreah is my wife, My Lord."

Lord Frey's eyes went wide as he barked in laughter. "Your wife? My, a wanton bastard indeed. Hear you're going to be named Stark and you're off to Lys plucking a Paramore from a pillow house like some Targaryen King? The war's not won yet, boy."

Dany spoke up, smiling sweetly and breaking the tension. "We met quite by accident, My Lord. A love match."

He laughed, a grating sound like creaking floorboards. "Heh, a love match. Only a bastard can concern himself with a love match. The rest of us have to think of what's best for the family. Like your brother, King Robb. He's betrothed to one of my daughters. Any of his choosing."

Working harder to force a smile, Jon followed Dany's example. "He's a lucky man, My Lord."

"Lucky, heh. He's in a better position to win this war, that's what he is. If this _love_ match doesn't work out, I've plenty more daughters for you to choose from. Once you're legitimized that is. Now be on your way. You still have a war to win."

Just as they had turned to leave, the old man croaked out a word of caution. "Be mindful as you travel the Riverlands of the Mountain and his men. He's a vicious man. I pity anyone caught by him alive."

"The Mountain?" Dany asked.

"Oh, yes. Tywin Lannister's mad dog. He's been torturing and murdering the small folk. Men, women and children alike. You don't want to cross paths with him".

\------------------------

The rain had stopped and a pale sun was peeking through the clouds as they stood on the other side of the Green Fork, having crossed safely. There was an uneasy silence between them.

"The _Mountain_, " Dany said with a biting tone. "Do you know what he did to your infant brother and sister?"

"Aye, " he replied, feeling nausea bubble in his stomach.

"He slaughtered them. In front of their mother... before he raped her and used his sword to cut her nearly_ in two_."

"We'll stop him, " he tried to comfort her. "By my brother's side, we will bring them _all_ down."

She didn't respond but continued to look out at the river with her arms wrapped around her middle.

Jon cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I let him speak to you that way."

"It's alright, " she softened. "There's nothing you could have done that wouldn't have made things worse. I'm just glad to be away from him. I have a very bad feeling about that man."

He brushed her arm. "Well, we shouldn't have to deal with him again."

"Unless our love match doesn't _work out_ and I attend your wedding to one of his daughters, " she taunted, pushing him away playfully.

"I don't think so, " he replied flatly, with a shake of his head.

"I thought you told Lord Frey that your brother was a _lucky man_?"

He almost laughed as she crossed her arms again, and turned away. 

"Are you angry with me? Or are you trying to push me off on a Frey girl? Going to try for one of his twenty-two true-born sons, are you?"

She was laughing when she turned back to him, closing the distance between them. "If you tried to leave me for a Frey girl, do you know what I'd do?"

"Burn me alive?"

Taking little handfuls of his leather gambison, she looked up at him with a smile. "No, not a quick death for you. I'd steal you away and lock you inside a tower. Keep you guarded day and night, to use at my leisure"

Pulling her flush against his body, he studied her lips. "That sounds like one of my most _wicked_ daydreams."

Suddenly, Dany pushed away from him, putting a hand against her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just felt dizzy for a moment."

"Come on, " he said with concern offering his arm. "Let's get to the horses."

\------------------------

As the day wore on, Dany developed a headache that grew gradually stronger as they rode. She had insisted she could keep riding, and Jon took over her horse's lead rope, guiding her behind him.

Nauseous and almost feverish, they broke camp early to let her rest. Unable to eat their meager dinner, she laid out on her bedroll with the sun still in the sky and fell into a fitful sleep.

She knew she was dreaming when she found herself back in the hall of Walder Frey. It was evening and the hall was lit with candles, and music was playing. The room was full of people she didn't recognize but there were numerous men wearing the ridiculous hats House Frey seemed partial to.

A haunting melody filled the air as the doors of the great hall slammed shut. She was startled by screams echoing against the walls but everywhere she looked she saw people laughing and raising their cups.

In the middle of the room, she saw a crowd forming, and she pushed her way through. There in the middle of the floor was a young woman, lying on her back,

clutching her belly, swollen with child.

She heard Walder Frey's hateful snicker and she turned around to see him raise his cup in a toast.

"To the young wolf, heh! Forever young!"

She woke up with a start, his laughter still ringing in her ears. It was full dark, nowhere near morning as she shook Jon awake.

He sat up like a bolt. "What is it, Dany? Are you ok?"

"Jon, we can _never_ go back to that horrible castle."

"You're not making sense, Dany."

"I had a dream about Walder Frey. I don't know what it means, but I _know_ he means harm to the Starks."

"Alright, " he said rubbing her back. "We'll talk to my brother once we reach him."

\------------------------

It had been a few days since they had left the Crossing, and they found the terrain of the Riverlands far more pleasant than the swamps of the neck. Now they hunted rabbits and squirrels for their meals and he felt a twinge of guilt when he watched Dany bite into a spit-roasted squirrel for the first time. She wouldn't complain, he knew. She was determined to make the most of this like it was some grand adventure in a story and he admired her for it.

One afternoon, they stopped for a break at midday, he approached her while she was bent over, her head in a dragon cage. He grinned watching her backside wiggle, wishing they had time to take a tumble in the trees.

"Jon!, " she called excitedly. Coming to her side, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips before urging him to look inside the cage.

"Watch!"

He peeked inside, his cheek close to hers and he spied Dreamfyre looking at a piece of raw meat.

"Dracarys, " she stated firmly.

At her command, the little dragon breathed out a little ball of fire, cooking his meat before devouring it quickly.

Jon could hardly believe it and laughed in delight before kissing her. "You're a clever thing, aren't you?"

He continued to smile at her excitement but another part of him felt a sense of foreboding. Suddenly, their little dragons weren't as _cute_ as they once were.

\------------------------

The weather had been kind to them as they traveled for the past week. Used to riding, Dany wasn't near as sore by the end of the day, and she'd even gotten to know some of the men.

Children put away for the night, she rested her head against Jon's shoulder as they sat around the fire sharing spit-roasted rabbits.

"We'll reach Riverrun soon, " she addressed the group. "Won't it be lovely not to have to sleep on the ground anymore?"

Several of the men laughed. "Aye, I'm sure the officers are preparing out feather beds now."

"Oh, you know what I mean." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"It would be nice to eat something other than squirrels and rabbits, "Daeron remarked.

Turning to Jon, she whispered, "What are you looking forward to most?"

The smile he gave her made it hard not to kiss his lips, so she leaned her head back against his shoulder, enjoying his warmth.

A peculiar whine from Ghost caught her attention as she watched the great beast stand to his full height. She felt Jon stiffen within her embrace as his eyes surveyed the treeline ahead of them. Captain Rivers held a finger to his lips and looked around at the gathered men who all fell silent.

Jon whispered to her so softly she had to strain to hear. "See that fallen tree?" he gestured to a downed oak off to the side. "When I say, you run and get behind it."

Her heart was hammering in her chest and yet there was no threat to be seen. She scanned the forest fretfully, seeing nothing but trees and darkness. The leaves on the reaching branches rustled sinisterly in the wind.

A branch cracked in the dark and then there was a flurry of movement as Jon, and the men around her rose to their feet, drawing their weapons.

"Go!, " Jon told her, but she only sat stunned until he yelled again, startling her out of her trance.

Her boots kicked up dead leaves as she bolted in the dark, seeking sanctuary behind the rotting trunk, the sent of dirt and weeds invading her senses.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the crashing of steel and shouting. Trembling, she peeked over the trunk to see a battle now raging at the campsite.

The darkness and chaos impeded her view, but she thought she could make out ten or so assailants. 

_We outnumber them two to one._

She wanted this fact to comfort her but her heart palpitated with fear as she watched Jon standoff against an attacker in a red gambison.

Half bathed in the glow of the firelight and half covered in shadow, she watched him sidestep strikes gracefully. She saw the flames reflect off the steel of Jon's blade and she gasped, hands drawing to her mouth, as their swords clashed. She was granted a moment of relief when she saw Jon disarm the man and knock him hard to the ground.

Her lover safe for now, she turned her attention to her other companions as they too were overtaking the assailants. A horrible scream demanded her attention, and she looked in time to see blood spurt from a man's throat under Ghost's powerful jaws.

She released a breath as the battle seemed all but won, Jon and her friends safe. Some men had begun to clean the blood off their weapons as she stood, preparing to rejoin them. More shouts and shadows emerging from the trees had her stifling a cry as she ducked again behind the trunk. 

She felt paralyzed as she watched on helplessly as the largest man she had ever seen emerged with the fresh wave of men.

_The Mountain. The monster who murdered Rhaenys and Aegon. _

He walked into the fray with a cruel smile on his face, welcoming the violence before him.

"Clegane!, " she heard someone shout and at that moment, she watched him run a man through easily with his greatsword.

Eyes finding Jon instinctively, she saw he was defending against another attacker and that their party was overwhelmed.

_We will not win this fight. _

Letting go of fear, she crouched down and dashed to her dragons, cages settled a few feet outside of camp. Undetected, she found them screeching desperately as she approached. Her hands trembled as she took them out one by one, urging them to settle over her upper body.

She looked up to see Jon thrusting his sword upward through a man's torso. His eyes dark and ruthless, so unlike the man she knew that a shiver ran up her spine.

The Mountain was moving closer to him, having just smashed the heads of two men into one another. She thought she could _smell_ blood now. They needed to fall back. They needed a horse.

She sprinted away from the conflict until she reached their horses tied up for the night. They moved restlessly, nickering and quivering with the melee raging so near them.

Finding the dapple gray, she whispered to her softly. "You must be swift tonight, girl."

The dragon's talons pricked her skin even through her clothing as they clung to her tightly as she climbed her mount. She instantly wished she had time to put on the saddle, finding it already more difficult to stay balanced.

Coaxing the palfrey closer to the battle, she looked on in horror to see so few of their men left standing. Daeron and two others were facing off against the Mountain, who appeared to be taking his time, easily swiping away strikes. Jon was dodging another assault when Ghost leaped in between them and tore out the throat of his attacker.

Dany's heart lept into her throat as she saw Jon jump in beside their friends facing the Mountain. In an instant, she watched her friend Daeron lose his footing before the Mountain plunged his greatsword through his gut forcefully.

Screaming in anguish for her fallen friend, she was horror-struck as the great beast of a man turned around and set his sights on her. His men took up arms against Jon and the others as he leisurely approached her.

Fear left her paralyzed. This was the man who's violence had been the subject of her nightmares since she was very small.

The dapple gray reared and Dany fought to keep her seat. In the distance, she thought she heard Jon call her name, and the world slowed down around her. 

_T_ _here's_ _ no escape._

His eyes that held hers were dark and empty; predatory, like a lion stalking a stag. He reached out a meaty hand toward her and all she could do was continue to stare into those dead eyes.

A sudden battle cry brought the world rushing back into motion and the Mountain dropped to his knees before her, face twisted in pain and rage. Then clarity took the place of fear and a calm settled over her body. She knew what she had to do.

Looking back into the monster's eyes, she spoke calmly.

"Dracarys."

Clouds of flame shot past her face, warming her cheeks as they took to the hair, skin, and armor of her attacker. His terrible screams of agony reminded her of the screams at the manse, but they were far more satisfying. The smell of his burning hair and flesh didn't sicken her the way it had before.

_I am the blood of the dragon._

She was relieved when Jon's warm body took up space behind her, pulling the reins from her hands, and she melted into him. He kicked the horse forcefully and they were tearing off through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that was enjoyable to read. I'm definitely a fledging when it comes to writing battle scenes... 
> 
> Jon and Dany should make it to Riverrun next chapter and meet up with Robb! If all goes well that is...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all your kind responses!
> 
> The next chapter should be posted within two weeks.


	7. The Young Wolf

Her head shot up as she startled awake. She had nodded off again, her chin falling to her chest. Dawn's gentle light was revealing the forest around her, and she could hardly believe they had ridden all night.

Her muscles we're cramping, and her throat was dry. Jon had been silent as a grave, remaining alert and singularly focused on putting distance between them and the band that had ambushed them.

Dreamfyre and Viserion warmed her some under her cloak, quiet and resting on her shoulders. Rhaegal had moved to Jon when her upper body became too crowded for him.

In the beginning, every hoot from an owl had her jumping in her seat but now all she wanted to do was rest. Even a short break would be a relief and she knew her horse would fail if they kept at this pace.

"Jon, " she spoke softly. "We need to stop."

When he didn't respond, she covered his hand with hers, his skin cold to the touch as he held the reins. "Jon, please."

She felt him inhale sharply behind her. "Alright, Dany."

They stopped in a quiet clearing, and she watched him look around nervously, eyes still wild from battle, before he climbed down. She hissed in pain when she threw her leg over the palfrey but was grateful to feel the ground beneath her feet again.

He tied up their horse, who was looking worse for the wear, while he continued surveying the forest around them.

Finally he approached her, and his shoulders dropped before he pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her feet off the ground. Tension eased from her weary muscles within his embrace as he swayed her from side to side. He smelled of campfire... sweat and _blood..._ but still him. The dragons snorted and chirped from atop their shoulders.

"I thought I was going to lose you, " he choked out.

"I thought the same."

As he put her down, she felt his rough fingerstips caress her cheek. "We can't stop long, and we can't risk a fire. After we rest, we'll walk the horse and find water."

She was too tired to startle when Ghost emerged from the trees, joining them. The sight of blood on his muzzle was a sharp and painful reminder that everyone they had been traveling with for the last few weeks had been cut down.

Her breath caught in her throat and her vision blurred. "Poor Daeron. His lover back in White Harbor will never get his poems."

Jon wrapped her in his arms again. "There will be a time to mourn them, but it is not now."

"You're right, " she admitted wiping the wetness from her cheeks. "Let's find somewhere to rest."

\-----------------

He watched her sleeping form, allowing himself a few extra moments before waking her. Her face wasn't the peaceful calm he was used to seeing upon waking, instead, her mouth was turned down and her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. The little dragons were snuggled into her, needy for their mother's affection.

The bright light of day was casting its rays through the trees, and the songbirds were warbling. It had been only a few hours, but already much longer than they should have stayed. Clegane's forces might still be searching for them, especially if any survived who saw Dany and her dragons. Daenerys Targaryen's identity was not going to be secret any longer.

His muscles were aching from the night's conflict, and he tried to rub the tension from his shoulders. He'd never killed anyone before then... At least not anyone who was still alive. Now he'd killed three. Or was it four? It wasn't the time to think on it yet.

He did feel more rested although he wasn't sure if what he had could be considered sleep. He'd been running through the eyes of a wolf, filling his belly with whatever game he could find and thankfully, running into a stream.

He would take Dany there straight away so they could replenish themselves and the horse. Riverrun was still another day away from what he could guess.

Brushing hair behind her ear, he spoke to her gently. "Dany. I'm sorry, but we have to keep moving."

She sat up with a start, the little dragons coming to life at her movement. There were dried leaves stuck in her hair and dirt on her pale skin. She looked around, brows furrowed, and asked with a scratchy voice, "Where's Ghost?"

"Probably hunting. Don't worry, he always knows how to find me."

"By tracking you, you mean?"

"Something like that, " he replied, pulling the dead leaves from her silver strands. He felt a twinge of guilt pull at his heart thinking of how he still hadn't told her about his wolf dreams. Skin changing wasn't something looked on too kindly in the north.

The dapple gray stood where they had left her tied for the night, looking ragged. They would have to get her to water and treat her gently if she was going to be of any use to them.

They walked on in silence, Jon leading the mare. Rhaegal was perched on his shoulder, sitting tall and alert. Dreamfyre looked much the same on Dany's shoulder while Viserion was curled on her other, resting his head against her neck.

_Robb isn't going to believe this. _

Neither of them had had enough rest and even he was feeling chilled having spent the night in the open without a fire. His stomach groaned at him, and he knew she must be hungry too, but if they kept going, they stood a chance of reaching Riverrun by nightfall.

Her cool fingers lacing through his took him away from his thoughts. Such a simple gesture. He didn't understand how it warmed his heart the way it did.

"Do you think the Mountain is dead?" She asked.

_No,_ he thought, but didn't want to worry her. "If he is, it will be because of you and your dragons, and not the wound I gave him."

When he had seen the Mountain about to take her, he did the only thing he could think to do. Using his dagger, he plunged the steel into the back of his knee through a gap in his plate mail and twisted it as hard as he could.

"Hmm. I wonder if a monster like that even can be killed, " she mused.

"He can be killed. Anyone can be killed."

"It felt good. To hurt him, " she admitted shyly. "It felt like justice."

"Aye. Vengeance is a powerful feeling, but it has its price."

\-----------------

They walked on as the sun rose higher in the sky, the rays fighting away the chill in her bones. Finding the stream, they filled their bellies with the cool water, providing relief to their parched lips. The dapple grey seemed to step lighter though she'd still had little time to rest.

There had been no sign they were being followed, and the longer they walked in peace, the less the danger was on her mind.

Dany broke the silence. "Tell me more about Robb. I'll be making his acquaintance soon. Do you think he will like me?"

Jon blinked as though his mind had been preoccupied. "Robb, well, he's better than me at everything. Especially girls."

He chuckled at what she assumed were fond memories as he went on. "He'll be surprised when I bring you to meet him...for many reasons. 

"He's a loyal brother and he has a good heart."

"You didn't answer my question. What will he think of me?"

Jon took her hand. "He's my brother, isn't he? You'll charm him too I'm sure."

He smiled at her in a way that had her feeling giddy, and she bit her bottom lip before she asked. "Have I charmed you, Jon Snow?"

"Of course you have."

She felt her body flush at his confession, though she already knew this to be true.

"What about the Northern Lords?"

She didn't like the seriousness that overtook his features as he began to answer. "I won't lie to you. Northerners are proud and stubborn, but you are coming to them in a time of need with three dragons. They'd be fools not to set the past aside."

_Northern fools? _

This wasn't new information for her, but as they grew ever closer, she began to feel a pit in her stomach.

\-----------------

Evening was on them again, and he knew they had another night in the forest ahead of them. Having managed to catch a fat rabbit, they decided to risk a fire if only to fill their bellies.

Dany had insisted that he command Rhaegal to start their fire, and he had to admit it elicited a powerful feeling within him when the little dragon instantly responded to his authority.

"I cannot wait to show Robb _that_ trick."

Dany giggled and flashed him a true smile. "We should see him in time to break our fast on the morrow."

"Aye. At first light, we'll head for the Redfork and follow it until we find a way to cross. Riverrun is just beyond."

He allowed himself a smile as he felt Dany's head snuggled against his shoulder while she wrapped an arm around his middle. He could smell the sun in her hair as he gently kissed her brow. "I should put the fire out."

"A bit longer, " she whispered.

"Do you doubt my ability to keep you warm?"

"Well, I am feeling rather cold, " she said, pouting her lips.

Gently, he pulled her into his lap, her small form melding into his. Her bright eyes, illuminated by the light of the fire, looked at him in a tender way that made him feel soft all over. His fingers found warmth against her scalp as they tangled in her hair while he pulled her lips close to his.

A rustling in the dark had him sitting up straight, pulling Dany against his chest protectively. Understanding, she stilled within his arms as he watched and waited. Another noise, more subtle than the first, confirmed his fears.

"Dany, get on the horse."

She moved quickly, gathering the dragons, while he reached for his sword. As they were both clambering on the sleepy mare, figures on horseback and on foot, emerged through the treeline.

Jon kicked the palfrey into action, commanding her to break into a run. The forest was thick with trees and he had to duck over Dany more than once as they moved under low hanging branches.

A sudden sting in his calf had him crying out in pain, while he fought to recover his balance.

"Jon!"

Finding his seat, he urged the mare forward, dodging trees and clearing rotting trunks.

They reached the embankment of the Redfork before they could be overtaken.

The light of the moon showed them their salvation on the other side of the river. Riverrun stood tall in the distance, so close and yet impossibly far, the rushing water standing between them. The river was wide and he hoped it was deep. He knew there wasn't time to make it to a bridge or boat with Clegane's men on their heels.

Stabbing pains shot through his wounded leg and he grunted loudly as he climbed down from the horse.

Feeling blindly at the back of his calf, his fingers gripped the wooden shaft sticking outside of his angry wound.

"Jon?"

If he pulled the arrow out now, he risked bleeding to death, but if he didn't, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do what he intended.

He inhaled deeply and breathed out heavily through his nose before gritting his teeth and pulling the shaft back hard. Groaning loudly, the pain was searing as he ripped the arrowhead from his flesh. Wetness spilled down his leg as fresh blood began pooling from the gash.

Tossing the arrow aside, he undid his cloak, letting it fall to the ground and then he began taking off his boots.

"Jon, what are you doing?" 

The tremble in her voice gave him pause. 

"We need to cross. Now. She can't carry both of us. I'm going to swim."

"What? No, you can't. You're hurt!"

Looking up at her, he placed a steady hand on her thigh. "Dany, I can. I will. I'll see you on the other side."

She looked like she was going to protest but then demanded, "Wait! Give me your sword."

Undoing his belt quickly he handed her Dark Sister, leather scabbord and all, and she laid it in front of her across the dapple grey.

He gave her a determined nod and stepped back. "Now go!" He shouted before smacking the horse sharply.

He watched as the horse took Dany and the dragons down into the black water. The palfrey would have to make it. When the water was up to her knees, he knew it was time to begin his own crossing.

Taking another breath to slow the rapid beating of his heart, he stepped into the dark water. He tried to ignore the cold sting as he ventured out deeper until the water was at his thighs. The pull of the current was stronger than he would have liked but there was no other way.

The cold felt like daggers all over his body as he dove forward and began to swim. His wounded leg throbbed in rebellion but he forced himself forward.

In the beginning, he felt stronger than the current, but the further he went into the icy waters, the more numb his limbs began to feel. He became dizzy as his heart rate sped up, and reaching the other side began to seem impossible.

"Jon!" He heard Dany call in the distance. "Jon please!"

The catch in her voice made his thoughts clearer, and he mustered the last of his strength to keep his limbs moving.

When his feet touched the rocky bed of the river, he stumbled forward, gasping for air as the current continued its efforts to claim him.

Splashes greeted him as Dany rushed to his side and slipped an arm behind his back. Ghost's red eyes and wet fur were also there to meet him.

"You're shivering, " he heard her say.

"I'll be fine. We need to move."

Reaching the dapple grey, he soon realized he didn't have the strength to mount her as he grew fainter.

Dany's hand led him away from the riverbank and under the cover of the trees.

He was so tired. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. He fought the urge for as long as he could until he was stumbling to his knees. The hatchlings screeched as Dany tried to pull him back to his feet.

"Dany... go."

"No, " she said forcefully. "I'm not leaving you."

She began to look hazy. "Go... Get help."

The world was closing in on him and her voice began to sound far away. She was too stubborn a woman to leave him. As things darkened around him, he reached out with his mind for a familiar bond and soon he saw the forest around him clearly again. He no longer felt dizzy or tired and the pain that had been plaguing him was gone.

Dany was crying out to him, but he knew he had to leave her. He made his way through the forest searching for familiar scents.

\-----------------

Her heart sunk as Jon's knees buckled beneath him. She could see him try to pull himself back to his feet as she tried to lift him. This time, he fell back into the brush. His words were slurring as he told her to go. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sat at his side, patting his face and begging him to wake.

To her horror, when she looked at his face she saw his eyes were rolled back in his head.

Unable to rouse him, she turned him to his side, searching for his wound. She found fresh blood flowing from it still. Tearing cloth from her shift, her shaking hands were covered with his blood by the time she finished wrapping it.

When she turned him on his back again, her heart dropped to see the whites of his eyes staring blankly. All three little dragons began crawling about his body, nuzzling their little snouts into his face. Feeling helpless, she tucked herself into his side and held onto him.

\-----------------

Fresh tears rolled over the old ones dried to her cheeks. What could she do? She couldn't leave him like this.

_Ghost will be back. _

She felt the direwolf's presence before he gently nudged his nose against her arm. Chancing a glance back to Jon's face, she sat up in surprise to see his eyes now closed peacefully as if sleeping.

Abruptly, she heard sniffing sounds coming from near Jon's chest and she inhaled sharply when she saw the outline of a great muzzle. Dany felt her blood freeze, and she swallowed thickly before she could bring herself to meet the big yellow eyes glowing back at her in the dark.

_Greywind._

She ran a shaking hand through Ghost's fur to ease her fear and to show this new beast that she was a friend. The pounding of hooves and the voices of men startled her into action, and she gathered her little hatchlings, hiding them in her cloak. Pulling her hood back up, she tucked her hair away, and taking Jon's hand, she wished his fingers would close around hers.

A small group of men on horses lighting their way with torches neared, and she clutched Jon tighter. The wolves turned to watch as a young man climbed down from his mount. He came toward them cautiously, his handsome face illuminated by his torch, as he patted his direwolf's head.

Dany saw the strangers brows furrow as he called, "Jon!"

Ignoring Dany, he was at Jon's side, looking him over for injuries and feeling for his heartbeat.

"I need some men over here!" He called over his shoulder.

"He was shot with an arrow, " she told him, her voice hoarse from crying. She gestured to the place he was wounded and added, "It was just before we crossed."

She didn't know why, but fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and when she sniffled, it was as though he noticed her presence for the first time.

"Bring him inside! Quickly!" He commanded over his shoulder again. "Get the maester!"

He stared at her as two men came quickly and lifted Jon off the ground. Squeezing his hand once more, she reluctantly let him go and watched his arms hang limply as he was carried away.

"Are you hurt, My Lady?"

Though his words were soft, his cool blue eyes studied her intently.

"No, " she replied, steadying her voice. "Are you Robb Stark?"

"I am. And who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your brother's."

He looked pointedly at the hand she had now clutched at Ghost's neck. "I can see that, but that doesn't answer my question."

Another dark handsome youth approached out of the night, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Unsure what to do, Dany continued with her lie. "I'm Doreah of Lys."

The new man snickered. "Are you some kind of whore?"

Dany met his eyes and turned up her nose. "You must be Theon Greyjoy."

Robb laughed and offered Dany his hand. "Aye, she's a friend of Jon's alright. Let's get you inside."

As she rose to her feet, a hatchling let out a screech. Robb dropped her hand and stepped back.

"What in seven hells was that?"

"Please, Your Grace." Holding out her hands in peace, she asked, "Might we speak privately?"

"Leave us Greyjoy, " Robb stated simply without turning to face him.

"Robb, it's not safe, " he protested.

She saw the young king roll his eyes before he turned to Theon. "If I can't handle this little girl with two direwolves by my side, I'm not long for this world anyway."

Theon glowered at her before sulking off.

He turned back to her, and she felt his mood had darkened. "Last I heard of my brother, he was at the Wall. Now he shows up, unconscious with _you_ at his side. Forgive me, My Lady, but last I knew, Jon hadn't ever met a girl he liked more than his own hair. This makes me _very_ curious about you."

She was suddenly aware of her sweaty palms as her heart began to thud heavily. "I cannot tell you everything, Your Grace. It isn't all mine to tell. Jon and I met in Pentos and we've traveled a long way to get to you. I trust Jon with my life and he told me I could trust you."

She saw the young man's posture soften as he nodded. "If you are truly a friend of my brother, then you have my protection."

Dany felt her shoulders relax. "That is good, Your Grace, for I may need it." 

With that, she slowly lowered her hood and opened the folds of her cloak. Dreamfyre shot up to her shoulder and puffed his chest out at Robb, the other two following. Robb's mouth fell open in surprise as he stared at the spectacle in front of him.

"My name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and these are my dragons."

Robb continued to gape at her and then shook his head. "Daenerys Targaryen..."

"I mean you no harm..., " Dany offered.

Robb chuckled and gave her a charming smile that had her fidgeting with her hands. "What a relief, My Lady."

Dany felt her cheeks grow hot, as she looked at her boots. 

"Dragons..." She heard him mutter.

"Do they _breathe fire_?"

"Well, yes. But only when they are eating... or at my command."

He shook his head before looking at her again. "Come, let's get inside. We'll see to Jon and then we'll figure out what we shall do next."

He stepped toward her but stopped abruptly when Dreamfyre screeched at him. "Can you hide those things for now?"

"Yes, Your Grace, but I'd rather not carry this, " she replied, handing him Dark Sister's hilt.

Robb took the offered sword and pulled it out of its sheath enough to admire the blade. He looked at it with wide eyes. "Jon is going to have quite a tale to tell when he wakes up."

Dany felt her heart warm when he offered his arm and led her to his horse.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Yay! They made it! Now Jon just has to fill Robb in on a few things...
> 
> I got that done way faster than I thought... The next chapter will prob take closer to two weeks because life is really busy for me right now. 
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable! Thank you so much for all of your kind responses. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Heir to the Iron Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random info you'll need to keep in mind for one part of this story:
> 
> Naerys Targaryen is the woman Aemon the Dragonknight was supposed to be in love with. Aemon the Dragonknight is one knights Jon looks up to growing up.

The first thing he noticed was the angry pit in his stomach, nagging him to fill his belly. Next, he became aware of familiar voices, talking and laughing quietly.

He thought himself dreaming until he opened his eyes to daylight streaming in through the tall windows and onto the tan stone walls of the room around him. The bed he lay in was soft and warm and there was a dull pain humming in his injured leg. Instead of the scent of damp earth and fallen leaves, he could smell linen and candle wax.

_Dany_...

Before his mind could start to race with worry, he found her seated near the foot of his bed. _Safe_.

He leaned his head back into the pillows, relief soothing his weary muscles. Dany was safe and they had finally made it.

She was the source of the laughter, he realized and it was then he noticed she was seated in a chair- across from Robb.

He felt his heart swell as he looked at his brother. It had been so long and there had been times he wondered if he would ever see him again. Now they were in the same room... and his brother was becoming acquainted with Dany.

All at once, a beast within him stirred to see Robb look at her the way he did. Suddenly, he wasn't just his brother anymore, but another man giving his lover attention.

Maybe it was his imagination but looking between them, dark thoughts rolled over his mind like storm clouds. They were both leaning toward one another with bright smiles on their faces, laughing like fools.

He should have known this would happen. Robb had been named King in the North and was born to be Lord of Winterfell. He was worthy of a girl like her.

She was wearing a new dress, a softer shade of blue, and he decided he hated it. He'd been sleeping for who knows how long and she seemed to be moving on quite nicely.

Grey Wind was settled on the floor beside her, her fingers scratching behind his ears, while Jon scanned the room for Ghost.

_What was I thinking to bring her here? Did I really think I'd hold onto a girl like her?_

He wasn't some long lost prince here. Here he was just a bastard. A bastard who ran away from the Wall. He could no longer pretend he was worthy of the way she used to look at him, with complete adoration.

His chest began to feel tight as his heart stung. He wanted to leave them both and never return.

A whine from Ghost startled him as the great beast stood from where he must have been sleeping at his bedside. Both Dany and Robb turned toward him and he felt flush like he'd been caught eavesdropping.

Dany gasped his name as she stood up instantly and darted to his side. As he tried to prop himself up on his elbows, he almost couldn't believe it when she took his head in her hands. The ice forming around his heart melted when he saw tears in her eyes, her violet irises utterly disarming him.

Her thumbs were sending tingling sensations throughout his body as they ran back and forth across his jawline. As she kissed him deeply, he knew he'd been ridiculous for thinking he had cause to worry.

He heard her sniffle and now his heart ached for different reasons.

"The maester said you would be ok but I was so worried." She told him, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his. "How are you feeling?"

He cleared his throat before he spoke, his voice sounding weak and ragged to his ears. "Hungry. Thirsty. But glad you are safe. You're not hurt?"

She cradled the back of his head, pulling him into her gently before releasing him again. "No, thanks to you."

Turning her attention to a nearby table, she poured him a glass of water. The cool liquid tasted like salvation and he felt his mood start to lift at once.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Robb spoke up now, coming to stand near the bed. "You arrived late last night and it's near midday now. Imagine my surprise when Ghost led me to you, unconscious and protected by a beautiful girl and her _dragons_."

Dany grinned looking between them. "Your brother has been telling me stories from your childhood."

Jon groaned. "Traitor."

"What?" Robb teased. "How could I refuse?"

Dany's soft hand covered his as she leaned close to him. "I should leave for now and give you two a chance to speak."

He simply nodded, though not ready to let her go.

"Send for me as soon as you are alone?" She asked in a whisper.

"Of course."

She kissed his lips urgently once more before making her way to the door as he watched her go. At her movement, Grey Wind got up as if to follow her and Jon felt instantly possessive like she was a toy he didn't want anyone else to play with.

Ghost seemed to be feeling the same as he muscled his brother aside, and followed Dany out. 

_Good boy, Ghost, _Jon thought as Grey Wind sat on his haunches looking at the now-closed door.

"She's quite a girl, " Robb said.

"She is, " Jon replied with a smile before Robb wrapped him in a hug and clapped him on the back.

"My brother, the _King in the North_.

"

Robb chuckled as he grabbed a chair, and sat close to Jon. "I feared the worst when you weren't at the Wall."

Jon felt his throat tighten, unsure of what Dany told him already, unsure how he would tell him everything.

Robb's face turned serious. "Why didn't you come straight away when I needed you? When you heard about father?"

Jon felt his heart drop as he prepared his words.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted him as Robb bid the visitor enter. A lovely girl with dark hair and a kind smile joined them.

Jon watched as his brother shot up from his seat, standing tall and straightening his clothing.

"My Lady, " Robb addressed her. "This is my brother, Jon. Jon this is Talisa Maegyr of Volantis. She's a healer."

"My Lady, " Jon greeted her, wondering what Dany would make of another girl from Essos.

"My Lord, " she replied, making Jon feel hot under the collar for her misstep - or was it a misstep? It was all so confusing. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. While you're _awake_ that is."

Jon narrowed his eyes in confusion until she added, "I've come to change your bandage if that's alright. I'm afraid Maester Vyman is still attending to Lord Hoster."

Throat suddenly dry, he tried to come to terms with the idea that this lady had been tending to him while he was unconscious. He certainly would have preferred an old man like Maester Lewin rather than a gorgeous, young woman.

Jon nodded his consent, and he felt an urge to squirm away as she lifted his covers aside, and he was incredibly grateful to find himself wearing a tunic and breeches.

He pressed his fingers into his palm to avoid showing any sign he was in pain as she undid his bandage and inspected his wound. The way she touched him while she moved and manipulated his leg without any sign of embarrassment, baffled him.

After she rebandaged him, she informed him, "It's starting to heal nicely, no sign of infection."

He nodded, feeling grateful when she pulled the covers back over him.

"Will you dine in the great hall tonight, My Lady?" Robb interjected as she was about to take her leave.

She smiled at him sweetly. "I suppose, Your Grace. I will need to eat."

Jon eyed his brother carefully, having rarely seen him flustered around a girl.

"Then I shall look forward to seeing you there."

"Your Grace, " she curtseyed before leaving the brothers alone once more.

Robb had a dazed look on his face until he seemed to remember he wasn't alone, taking notice of Jon and the smirk he wore. 

Robb rolled his eyes as he took his seat again. "Oh, you're one to judge after that display with _Dany_."

Jon felt his cheeks grow warm.

Robb's eyes grew distant and he grinned. "She's a brave girl, Talisa. First time I met her was on the field fresh after a battle, sawing off a man's foot."

"Seven hells, " Jon remarked, his stomach twisting at the picture in his mind. "I heard you were betrothed to one of Lord Frey's daughters."

Robb sat up straighter. "I am," he stated firmly. "I simply find Lady Maegyr... _intriguing_."

Jon chuckled and Robbed waved him off.

"You've missed much brother. We've beaten Tywin back twice now, destroying his armies when we've met them. _Jamie fucking Lannister_ is caged in a pen in my camp as we speak. Not so fine of accommodations as he's used to..."

  
  


They both laughed but Jon's thoughts quickly turned to his sisters.

"What of Arya.. and Sansa?"

Robb looked down, making Jon fear the worst. "We know Sansa's at the capitol... and, we've heard nothing of Arya."

Jon pushed away the feeling of dread that emerged. "She must have escaped. Wild as she is."

Robb nodded solemnly. "Alright go on, brother. Tell me what kept you, and how you fell in with the lovely _Daenerys Targaryen_."

Jon's heart started pumping faster.

He began by telling Robb the story of the man he met in Mole's Town, but it began to feel pointless.

He blurted out, "Robb, I'm not the person you think I am. I'm... not your brother... not really."

"What?" Robb laughed.

"I mean you'll always be my brother but I'm not... not by blood, anyway."

"You're not making sense, Jon."

He sucked in a breath before taking the plunge. "Ned Stark was not my father... and Lyanna Stark was my mother."

Robb just looked back at him dumbfounded.

"My father was Rhaegar Targaryen."

Robb stood up abruptly and then realization shone in his eyes. "He kidnapped her."

"No," Jon replied firmly. "They loved each other. Married in secret and ran away together."

Robb started to pace. "That can't be true. Everyone knows Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna. It's what started the rebellion."

Jon felt a bitterness taint his heart. "It was a lie."

He went on quickly, telling Robb of his journey to Pentos and all that happened there before their late-night escape.

Robb stood in silence, eyes far away as Jon spoke. He looked pale as he took his seat again. "Father lied to everyone."

"If he hadn't... King Robert would have killed me. And if he ever found out the truth, he probably would have killed us all."

Robb rubbed his temples with both hands. "Robert's Rebellion was based on lies."

Robb slumped back in his chair heavily. "This whole time you've been the rightful heir to the Iron Throne... living under a bastard's name. I guess naming you Jon Stark is out of the question."

"Robb, I don't..."

He leaned forward looking at Jon intently. "The North is going to maintain its independence, " he stated. "But I will fight with you... when the time comes."

"What? I have no armies or lands..."

"You have _three_ dragons."

"Have you seen them? They're tiny."

Jon was thankful to see a smile on his brother's face again. "Aye. I think they were _challenging_ me when we first met. Fearless little things."

_"_They're like their mother that way."

He didn't like the teasing smile on Robb's face. "You're quite taken with her."

"Aye." There was no use denying it.

"She's... your aunt."

"What of it?

"

Jon felt tension build in his shoulders.

"You could make a powerful alliance if you offered her in marriage."

Jon was surprised at how quickly his anger surfaced. "She's not mine to offer. And you should ask her what happened to the last men who tried to force her into a marriage."

Robb chuckled. "So you intend to marry her I take it?"

"I do."

"Good. That's the safest course, " he replied much to Jon's surprise. "I want to keep those dragons in the family, " he finished.

Robb went on, "I'd much rather see you on the throne then Stannis or Renly. We need to bring this to my closest advisors. My mother, Edmure, Brynden, and Theon."

Jon's blood ran cold. He felt like a small boy again, one who hid away in his room from Catelyn Tully Stark's sharp tongue. "Lady Stark isn't at Winterfell?" 

"No, I need her here. She's a far better diplomat than me. Gods- what will she think? Father lied to her as well..."

\---------------------------

Viserion was perched on the windowsill overlooking the Redfork which shimmered beautifully under the bright sun. He was looking at the little slab of meat in front of him with anticipation. Dany had her hungry child wait a moment longer until she gave him the command that had him searing his lunch before devouring it.

"Good boy, " she praised him patting his head.

Her eyes were heavy and her muscles still weak from their dramatic late-night arrival. She rubbed at a kink in her neck from the crooked way she had slept in the chair at Jon's bedside. It wasn't until this morning that Robb had convinced her to allow a handmaiden to help her bathe and dress, hating to leave Jon's side.

The little dragons had spent the night alone in what was her chamber now, assured by Robb that they would be well guarded. There were Northern guards posted outside her door even now and they gave her curious looks whenever she came and went.

A knock at the door diverted her attention and she scrambled to answer it, lest someone simply walk in and discover her children.

Cracking the door open, her face broke into a wide grin to see Jon's dark eyes staring down at her. She fisted his tunic and pulled his lips into hers, before leading him in, not sparing a care for the guards. He was awake, alive and well and there was nothing else in the world that mattered.

All three little dragons came to life snorting and chirping as they flew from various places in the room to land on Jon. Ghost simply looked up for a moment from where he lay before the fire and returned to sleeping.

Dany suddenly felt shy, smoothing out the fabric of her dress. "They were worried for you. Are you feeling better? I would have come to you."

He gave her a weak smile as he provided each dragon with the attention they craved before setting them back down. She noticed a limp he was trying to hide as he moved closer to her. He held her cheek with his palm and she leaned into his touch, kissing him there.

"I'm feeling much better now. Being here with you."

"How did it go with Robb? Did you tell him everything?"

"Aye, it went much the way I expected, " he said simply, tracing her lips with his thumb.

His touch had her feeling sensitive all over. She looked at him expectantly and when he didn't elaborate, she added, "go on..."

Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead. "He would be very glad to have a woman with three dragons as his good sister."

Her fingers roamed the scruff of his beard and then ran through the curls at the back of his neck, desperate to make up for lost time. "He... liked me then?"

Jon nodded. "Aye, he liked you."

Feeling embarrassed by how much she cared about what he thought of her, she pressed herself against him, tucking her head under his chin. Closing her eyes, she focused on the way his fingers caressed the back of her head.

"Robb is gathering his small council now and... when we're ready, we're going to join them. Tell them who we are."

His words planted a seed of fear in her that put weight on her chest. Jon's brother was one thing and the rest of the world was another.

Jon cleared his throat, adopting a more serious tone. "I should warn you... Lady Stark is going to be there as well. She can be... cold. Especially where I am concerned."

She hummed dismissively. "She can't be worse than Theon. He asked me if I

was a whore when we first met."

"He _what_?" Jon's whole face turned red as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I haven't even spoken to him yet and I already want to _murder_ him."

Dany laughed, and took hold of the collar of his shirt, bringing him close to her again. "I will be alright as long as I'm with you."

Her mouth sought his hungrily, a need growing from deep within. A soft moan from him erased all sense of shyness and she pushed him backward, ushering him toward the bed.

Lips locked, their hands blindly reached for straps and ties that we're holding together the clothing separating them.

She smiled against his greedy mouth just before he was about to back into the bed. Without warning, he broke their kiss as he hissed in pain.

"Fuck!" He grimaced, sitting on the bed and holding his leg.

Her stomach turned to see him in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"It's ok, " he groaned. "So did I."

She sat at his side rubbing his back until he began to relax again.

"Will you be alright?" she asked softly. "Telling everyone who you are?"

He looked down and avoided her gaze as he started to speak. "I've only ever been a bastard. I don't know how to be anything else."

It wasn't often Jon allowed himself to be vulnerable like this and she caressed his cheek, encouraging him to meet her eyes.

"You've _always_ been more than a bastard."

He simply looked at her, his eyes soft. "Thank you, Dany."

\---------------------------

The rows of windows that lit up the hallways would have been cheery had this not been the childhood home of Catelyn Tully Stark. Jon was confident he was not a welcome visitor at Riverrun, and it seemed like even the walls were glaring at him.

He felt Dany's eyes upon him and he looked down to give her a reassuring nod. It was just for show, of course, he was just as nervous as her, if not more so.

They'd no idea how this revelation would be received and they were headed into dangerous territory.

Stopping outside the dark oak door, he hesitated. Looking down at Dany now, he was surprised to see her head held high, a calm countenance on her face, like nothing could touch her. He would need to learn to do that.

Jon opened the door, following after Dany as she strode into the room confidently, holding High Septon Maynard's diary in front of her.

Robb was hunched over a great table covered with a large map, flanked by his uncles, Brynden and Edmure. Lady Catelyn stood close beside him, her hands folded in front of her.

Theon eyed Jon from where he stood at the edge of the table with his usual air of superiority.

Robb looked up. "Ah! Jon. You seem to be faring better."

"Good of you to finally join us, Snow, " Theon said with a sneer, that had Jon clenching his jaw. "We've been fighting a war while you've been... exploring."

"That's enough, Theon, " Robb told him flatly.

"Is it wise to have this _young girl_ at your council meeting?" Lady Catelyn spoke. "You don't know her."

Her voice was calm, but as in his childhood, he could sense her disapproval simmering below, liable to burn him at any moment. She hadn't looked at him yet and that was fine by him.

"This young girl is the subject of this meeting," Robb replied. "As is Jon."

Lady Catelyn gave Jon her familiar cold stare, sending a shiver down his spine, but he held her gaze.

"Mother, uncles, Theon, allow me to introduce Daenerys Targaryen."

There were audible gasps and the smirk was wiped from Theon's face. Jon made the mistake of looking in Lady Stark's direction again and found her staring daggers at him now.

She spoke slowly, but the edge in her voice had grown sharper. "Daenerys Targaryen is in Pentos about to be married to the Dothraki horse lord."

Dany spoke calm and clear. "That engagement has been broken, Lady Stark, and I've come to... seek an _alliance_ with the Starks."

Edmure coughed and Catelyn tilted her head to one side. "An alliance? What could my son have to gain from an alliance with _you_? You are the Mad King's daughter. The Starks _and_ Tullys fought to overthrow him. You have no _love_ here. No family, no allies, no lands. Your very presence is a _liability_."

Dany flinched, if only for a fleeting moment, and Jon stepped in front of her. He'd come to accept Lady Catelyn's hatred for him, but he would not allow her to harm Dany. "You have no right to speak to her that way, " he growled.

Lady Catelyn stepped around the table and glowered at him. "What say does a _bastard_ have in how I speak?"

"You have a _wicked_ tongue." Dany retorted, anger emanating from her.

"Enough!" Robb interrupted. "Jon isn't a bastard. He is the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."

Theon's mouth fell open.

"That's preposterous, " Catelyn said dismissively, though her eyes were wide and the color was draining from her face.

"It's true, My Lady, " Dany said opening the diary in her hands and placing it on the table. "High Septon Maynard recorded their marriage in his personal diary."

Catelyn, Edmure, and Brynden gathered around the journal, examining its contents while Theon stood back.

"The rebellion was based on a lie, " Robb stated. "Jon is the rightful heir to the Iron throne."

Catelyn looked lost as she sat in a nearby chair. Jon hated the pity he felt for her but he felt it all the same.

Several minutes passed in silence until Brynden spoke. "Maybe he is the rightful heir, but we don't have the men or resources to take King's Landing. We may just have enough to secure the North and the Riverlands."

"You're right, " Jon replied. "The Iron Throne is not a reasonable conquest, at least not now. We've come to help my brother and the North in any way we can. And we do not come empty-handed. We have three dragons."

Edmure blinked slowly. "Three dragons? How is it we haven't seen these beasts?"

"They're only hatchlings now but they're growing bigger by the day." Said Dany.

"I came here to help my brother avenge our father and establish independence for the North. When our dragons are grown, we will turn our sights toward the capitol, and _not_ before. In exchange for your protection now, we will be your allies henceforth, dragons and all."

Lady Catelyn didn't say another word for the rest of the meeting, as they discussed how they would bring this to the Northern lords. 

Robb requested that Jon and Dany meet him in his chambers after they had their evening meal, which they planned to eat privately.

After Robb dismissed everyone, Jon saw him take a seat by his mother, a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wished he could gloat at her pain but he found it as bitter as it was sweet.

Dany's slender fingers threaded through his, and they made their way toward her chambers.

\---------------------------

Thinking of the council meeting made Jon want to hang his head in his hands. He'd told them he planned to take King's Landing and restore his family's claim to the throne and he had no idea how he would do it and no armies to do it with.

This was Dany's dream and he didn't have the strength to refuse her anything. He supposed there was time until the dragons would be grown. Maybe by then Dany would change her mind and would be satisfied with a quiet life with the family he hoped they would have.

He felt his body relax as they walked past the guards and through her chamber door, welcomed by a flurry of movement and sounds from the dragons.

He grunted as he found himself being thrown back against the chamber door, which shook on its hinges. Before he could speak, her mouth was over his, taking control as she pressed against him.

When she released his lips, he managed to pant, "Seven hells, Daenerys."

"Do you object, _My King_?" She asked flirtatiously as she slid to her knees before him.

_She is going to be the death of me. _He thought before he shook his head.

His head was rushing as her hands moved instantly to the ties at his trousers, where his cock was begging for her attention.

He was breathing in and out through his nose heavily as her little hands released him from confinement. His thoughts turned to the guards just outside the door he was pinned against and he suddenly felt ashamed.

"Not here, " he managed to whisper just as her plump lips began pressing kisses against his shaft.

She ignored his request and he forgot it altogether as her naughty little mouth enveloped him in a delicious sensation of warmth. The back of his head hit the hard door behind him as her tongue moved to sensitive places only she could touch.

A tingling feeling rose throughout his entire body and he couldn't bring himself to care that the guards could hear his moans as she closed her plump lips around him and began to _suck_.

He felt himself begin to tense up and everything else around him was gone. All that he knew was the feeling of his cock in her mouth before a string of curses and a satisfying sense of relief.

Eyes shut, he was panting as his body slipped into a relaxed state. He could feel her hands again, tucking him away and lacing him back up.

When he regained his senses, he moved toward her, hands finding her waist.

She laughed bashfully as she backed away while he followed after her. "The servants will be bringing our food at any moment."

"Now you care about decency? You brought this on yourself, Princess."

He pushed her back on the bed and threw her skirts up, covering her face while she giggled and squirmed. She wanted him to be quick, wanted him to get on with it, and so he took his time, teasing her endlessly until her inner thighs were slick and he could see a damp spot growing on the back of her dress.

Jon didn't mind the guards hearing her mewling and whining as her walls clenched tightly around his fingers.

He smiled triumphantly when she sat up again, perky breasts popping out of the top of her dress, cheeks flushed and hair a mess.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself." She pushed him away playfully.

"Such disrespect. I thought I was _your king?"_

She smiled and rolled her eyes before taking his head in her hands. "If you're my King, then I'm _your Queen_."

He pushed her backward again and crawled over her, surrounding her with his arms. "Is it not the duty of a queen to _obey_ her king?"

As he spoke, his fingers began prodding her sides and he could see her clenching her jaw to keep herself from giggling. 

"Not this Queen. Maybe it will be you obeying me." She managed to say twisting her body and pushing his hands away.

He chuckled, taking hold of her wrists and pinning them to the bed. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

She gave him a wicked smile that made his spine tingle. "I'll stop sucking your cock."

Opening his mouth to speak, he thought he might threaten her in kind but then thought better of it. Groaning, he released her. "You win."

\------------------

A blazing fire warmed Robb's chambers pleasantly as they entered. There was a great table set in the middle, covered by a map and wooden sigils representing the various houses of Westeros.

Jon followed Dany's steps as they both looked around at the expansive map, taking in the weight of the Lannister army stacked against them.

Dreamfyre lept off Dany's shoulder suddenly, and landed right on the map table, screeching loudly at a grouping of wooden lions.

Robb laughed, handing Dany a chalice of wine. "That's a good dragon."

She pet the black and crimson dragon tenderly. "They are protective of those they consider friends."

The three stood quiet for a few moments as the little dragons darted around the room, exploring their new surroundings.

Robb spoke first. "Those dragons could win any war once they've grown."

Jon watched Dany, looking as carefree as he'd ever seen her. "Did I tell you how Dany took down the _Mountain_ with them?"

Robb choked on his ale, "excuse me?"

Jon smiled watching her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. "I couldn't have done it without Jon."

"My men will be drinking toasts to you when they hear. Remind me not to get on your bad side, _little_ _Princess_."

Dany scoffed playfully, taking a sip of wine. "_Little princess_? How about queen?"

Jon felt his heart thud in his chest while Robb laughed, as he held up his glass. "Long may she reign.

"

Jon poured himself some ale and tried to ask casually, "How is your mother?"

Robb took a long swig before he shook his head. "Not well. To find out the person you are supposed to be closest to, lied to you the whole time, about something so serious... I understand why he did it but it can't make it easier for her."

Jon nodded and drank deeper.

Robb turned his attention to the map, placing his cup in the Narrow Sea. "We'll win this war and then I can get her back to Winterfell where she can dote over Bran and Rickon."

Moving to stand beside his brother, Jon looked over the map with him.

"What's your plan?"

Robb moved a wolf to the village of Oxcross. "Stafford Lannister is training new recruits in the Westerlands. That will be our next target".

He continued, pointing to King's Landing, "I've sent terms of peace to Cersei Lannister, which I'm sure she will reject, and I'm sending my mother to meet with Renly." He placed a wolf in the Iron Islands. "Theon will also leave to bring my terms to his father."

Jon was sure he'd heard him wrong. "Theon? You really trust Theon to deal with his father?"

Shaking his head Robb replied, "Now you sound like my mother. You've always disliked Theon."

Jon felt his stomach lurch at the comparison but he persisted. "Aye, I have. When you're a bastard you get to see people the way they really are. Theon is out for himself _first_."

Robb blew out a heavy breath and slumped into a nearby chair. "Who should I send then?"

"Anyone else."

Rubbing his temple now, Robb stared at the space in front of him. "I could send Roose Bolton. That man scares me. He could probably hold his own with Balon Greyjoy."

Robb looked at him sincerely. "I'm glad you're here, Jon. I've needed you. I trust you and I know you'll tell me what I don't want to hear."

"That I will."

Robb gave him a curious look. "When is the last time someone looked at your leg?"

Not knowing what to make of his brother's question, he shrugged. "It's perfectly fine."

Robb went on as though he hadn't heard him, and made for the door. "I'll send for the healer."

Dany caught Jon's eye as she smirked at him from behind her chalice.

"I think he's had too much ale, " he whispered to her, and he couldn't help but grin at the way her face lit up while she laughed.

As Robb reentered the room, he looked at Dany pointedly. "Dany, would you send Theon to bring terms to his father?"

Dany narrowed her eyes. "Theon? The one who asked if I was a whore? I don't think he has the temperament of a diplomat."

Robb stifled a laugh and tried to adopt a serious tone once again. "My apologies, Princess."

Dany smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's ok, you can laugh. I think everyone between here and White Harbor thought Jon was passing off a girl from a pillow house as his bride."

Jon couldn't help but laugh along with his brother while Dany continued to blush prettily.

A knock at the door made Robb alert as he straightened himself before answering. The lovely Talisa entered shyly with a knowing smile on her face and stood before Robb.

"Your Grace, " she greeted him.

Robb looked at her as though in a daze.

"My Lady, please call me Robb."

Continuing to smile at him, she replied. "You sent for me, _Robb_."

Jon watched his brother simply stare at her for a moment until Jon cleared his throat, bringing his mind back into the room.

"My brother, " he started, gesturing toward Jon. "I thought you could check on his leg."

Talisa gave him a skeptical look before she approached Jon. He felt himself grow hot and tried to discreetly shake his head.

Dany saved him by offering Talisa wine. 

Eagerly, Robb interjected. "Talisa, allow me to _reintroduce_ Daenerys Targaryen."

Talisa's eyes grew wide. "Daenerys Targaryen! I thought your Lysene accent was suspect."

Dany smiled at her warmly. "I'll have to work harder on my cover next time."

Rhaegal suddenly flew across the room to ambush Dreamfyre resulting in a fit of screeches.

Talisa startled and stepped back, bumping into Robb. "It's alright, My Lady."

Dany tipped her head and Rhaegal flew to her at once, landing on her forearm. 

Approaching Talisa slowly, she encouraged her to pet the little dragon. Hands trembling, she patted his head and released a breath when he chirped happily.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Dragons, " Dany told her with excitement.

Talisa's eyes grew wide. "Dragons. How?"

Jon felt his blood boil at the look Dany gave him before she replied, "It's a long story."

\-----------------

Talisa and Dany sat together near the fire, talking of Essos and the strangeness of Westeros, while Robb sat with Jon trying to work out their family ties.

Robb's brows were furrowed as he gestured with his hands. "So, Dany's father, the Mad King, was your grandfather. And he killed _my_ grandfather who is _also_ your grandfather."

Talisa and Dany were now staring at Robb. 

"Families are _strange_ in Westeros, " the healer remarked.

Dany laughed so hard she snorted, making everyone else laugh along with her.

"Alright, I'm inviting Theon. Can't let him miss out on all the fun, " Robb announced walking to the door.

Dany wrinkled her nose at Jon, making him chuckle. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun. It almost made him feel guilty like there were other things he should be doing.

When Theon entered the room, he looked around cautiously, clearly uncomfortable by the day's revelations. Jon didn't really know how to act around him either.

They all had settled around the table, having rolled up the maps and set aside the wooden sigils. He sat between Dany and Talisa, and Theon sat to Dany's right. Robb had made sure to take the other open space next to his Essosi healer.

Cups continued to be filled and emptied, laughter filled the room until Theon's presence felt as natural as it had been with the four of them.

Talisa spoke up from behind her glass of wine. "Why don't we play a game?"

"A game, aye, " Robb replied enthusiastically. "What sort of game would you like to play, My Lady?"

"Get parchment and ink, " she commanded, and the King in the North obeyed.

Talisa explained that they would each write names of famous persons, living or dead, give it to the person on their left and then stick it to their foreheads. They would take turns asking questions to determine what the parchment on their forehead read.

Jon watched a devious smile spread across Dany's lips as she set her quill to the parchment.

"Don't peek!" She scolded him, covering it with her arm.

Dany handed him his parchment face down, her expression now unreadable. He narrowed his eyes at her as he licked the parchment and stuck it to his forehead.

He felt a bit ridiculous but looking across the table at Robb and Talisa smiling at each other like lovesick fools made him feel less so. 

He snorted seeing _Maester Vymann_ written on Robb's forehead in Talisa's handwriting, and _Jenny of Oldstones_ written on hers in his own hand.

When Robb and Talisa turned to look at him and Dany, they burst into laughter. It was then he saw _The Mad King_ written on her forehead. He glared at Theon before removing the parchment from Dany's face, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it at him.

Theon swiped the ball away before it could hit him in the face and sat snickering with _Walder Frey_ scrawled on his parchment.

Dany furrowed her brows. "What did it say?"

"Never mind, " he assured her. "Don't pay attention to this _dolt_."

Robb shook his head at Theon, while he wrote out a new name for her. "You have no tact, Greyjoy."

Robb winked at Dany as he handed her her new name and Jon felt warmth bloom in his chest when she smiled up at him with the name _Naerys Targaryen_ marking her. 

As they went around taking turns asking questions, Jon watched Dany at his side, smiling and giggling, as gorgeous as he'd ever seen her.

"Am I handsome?" Robb asked during his turn. The girls snickered while Theon and Jon shook their heads.

"Possibly fifty years ago!" Dany blurted out.

"Now he knows he's old," Theon scolded her.

"Come on, Dany. I don't want him to win!" Talisa laughed.

"Hey!" Robb feigned offense.

When it was Dany's turn, she pressed a finger to her lips as she contemplated her next question. She had already determined she was a woman and a Targaryen.

Looking between Robb and Theon she asked, "Am I someone Jon would fancy?"

Robb and Theon both nodded while Jon rolled his eyes.

She gave him a demure smile before answering, "I'm Naerys Targaryen."

He hoped he wasn't blushing again.

Jon was the only one who hadn't guessed his yet. He knew he was a man, a Targaryen and he had a long list of names of men he wasn't. He continued to take swigs of ale every time he guessed wrong.

"Am I Jaehaerys I?"

Robb groaned his head in his hands.

"You already guessed that!" Theon complained.

"Fine! I give up." He said to the groans of his friends as he took the piece of paper off his forehead. Quickly their groans turned to frenzied laughter as he read the parchment.

His mouth fell open as he gaped at Dany. She tried to hide her bubbling laughter behind a hand curled at her lips. Her boldness had taken him by surprise again and he found it made his blood rush.

“You can’t be serious. _The Mad King_?”

He enjoyed the way she seemed to squirm in her seat as he glowered at her with exaggerated irritation.

“You’re as bad as Theon, " he told her.

Dany gasped playfully. “How dare you!”

Theon managed to look offended.

He stood abruptly to tower over her and all at once the effects of the ale rushed to his head and he found himself stumbling backward and down to the floor. Momentarily relieved to have managed not to fall on his injured leg, he grew hot as more laughter erupted around him.

Looking up he saw Dany's face illuminated by the candlelight, lit up in her mirth. Without giving it much thought, his hands were on her waist, pulling her down on top of him.

She yelped in surprise and then she was overtaking all of his senses as he brushed aside her sweet-smelling hair.

"Alright!" He heard Robb announce. "We'd all best find our beds, while Jon still has use of his legs."

\--------------

Dany found her head was spinning as she walked into her chambers, and not only because of the wine. Her cheeks hurt from all of the smiling she had done that evening and a cheerful feeling was pulling them upward even now.

She turned to see Jon watching her hawkishly as he secured the door behind them. Her pulse quickened as he closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily. She felt her body flush under his intense attention.

"This has been quite a day, " she told him, breaking his kiss for air.

"Aye, " was all he said as he lifted her off of her feet and into his arms. 

His dark eyes drew her in eagerly as her hands gripped his biceps, his muscles taut under her touch. She had placed her complete trust in this man and her body began to hum in anticipation.

He sat on the bed, cradling her in his arms as his lips found hers again, mesmerizing her with his tongue. The room began to look hazy as she felt her need growing stronger.

She felt too hot suddenly and tore her lips away to beg him, "Get me out of this dress."

Standing her back up, he obeyed, fingers working quick and rough on the ties at her back. They dressed each other down to nothing until her skin prickled with goosebumps from the cold air.

She looked at his injured calf, still bandaged. "Lay back," she commanded him, her fingers gliding over his chest as she pushed him back lightly. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

She crawled over him, watching his face while she softly stroked his flushed cock, delighting in the way he shuddered. "I guess I'll be taking care of you tonight."

He whimpered when she positioned him at her entrance, her thighs slick already. She slid herself down onto his length slowly, enjoying the tantalizing sensation as he filled her and stretched her apart.

Placing her hands on his quivering abdomen, she began to slowly roll her hips over his. He gripped her thighs and began to fight her with quicker thrusts but she pushed his hands away, keeping her slow torturous pace.

"I hope you realize I have no intention of being a quiet little queen who does what she's told, " she said breathlessly.

"I never expected that you would be, " he replied with a glare before he squeezed his eyes shut with a deep groan.

“You’re trembling,” she told him coquettishly.

The truth was she was trembling too as sweat broke out on her body, but she could withstand it if only to drive him wild.

Jon ended his torment with a grunt and she found herself pinned beneath him. She stared up at his smug grin while she panted, an excited smile spreading across her face.

"I hope _you_ realize I don't intend to be a King who _lies_ down and takes it."

Without warning, his head was between her legs, his tongue working at her with precision, making her weak all over.

One by one, three fingers found her center, while the flat of his tongue lapped at her nub, and she was writhing beneath him, tugging at his dark curls.

He stopped abruptly, self-satisfied look still on his face as he crawled over her. “Who’s trembling now?”

Before she could answer, she gasped as he was plundering her center, her hands finding purchase at his back and her legs wrapping around him. Her heels at his back were encouraging him to thrust harder and deeper and he complied.

It would be so easy to let him take her, have his way with her and give in to the pleasure, but it wasn’t time yet.

Copying his earlier movements, she flipped him back under her, laughing at his wide-eyed stare. “You're still underestimating me."

Wasting no time, desperate for release, she rode him harder. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back when his wetted thumb found her pearl. Her release was near, the familiar and delicious build-up starting when she yelped in surprise as she found herself on her back once more.

She didn’t stay there this time, as she was quickly turned onto her stomach, his strong hands covering hers and holding them at her sides.

"Looks like we have that in common, " he told her huskily.

She was panting, her arousal reaching high heights as she felt the reverberations of his quiet laughter against her back.

“You're in trouble now, Dany.”

All she could do was whimper as his hot breath teased her skin while he nibbled her ear. When she felt him nudging her thighs apart and begging entrance at her core again, she stammered, “Oh Gods.”

__________

Body utterly sated, she smiled dreamily, clutching the strong arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

“How’s your leg?” she whispered in the dark.

“Hurts like hell.”

She shook her head but turned to kiss his lips. “Northern fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! I hope it was worthwhile. 
> 
> I have struggled with this chapter for the last 2 weeks and there were many points where if this chapter had a face, I would have punched it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for all of your wonderful comments! The positive responses have been so awesome! 


	9. Beneath the Heart Tree

Dany sat up with a start, sucking in a breath as though she'd just come up for air. Her blood was pumping, and her shift was damp from sweat. Startled at first by Jon's warm touch, she soon relaxed within his arms.

The dream came back to her in a flood of images and voices echoing inside her head. Walder Frey's voice repeating, _forever young. _

Death and blood flashed before her eyes.

She felt nauseous and hid her face against his neck, focusing her attention on his steady heartbeat.

"What's wrong, love?", he asked softly. "Another dream?"

She felt herself freeze before she whispered, "It was terrible."

He pulled her hair back from her face and wiped away her tears. "What happened?"

"It was like before. At the Twins with Walder Frey, but this time... I saw it was _Talisa _dead on the floor... The baby in her belly was _moving _while she _lay dying_..." Her voice broke and she hid her face against his skin once more.

Her words turned in her gut as she focused on the comforting motions he was drawing on her back.

"What do you think it means?"

Wiping her eyes, she sat up straight to look at him. "I think it is a warning. What may come to pass if Robb's relationship with Talisa develops. What Lord Frey will do..."

His fingers caressed the back of her head, his kiss warm against her temple. "He's betrothed to one of Lord Frey's daughters. He's honor-bound to keep his word."

She gave him a pleading look. "Jon, there is a reason I'm having these dreams. And if he doesn't keep his word, he'll doom _us_ along with himself."

Nodding solemnly he promised her, "I'll talk to him today."

An overwhelming feeling of sickness bubbled up from her stomach and she jumped out of bed, reaching the chamber pot just as she started to heave.

She felt Jon beside her, holding back her hair, as several waves of nausea rocked over her. Finding herself exhausted, she climbed back into bed with his help.

He wanted to call for the maester but she stopped him, assuring him that it was just because of the dream and she only needed rest.

"Go, " she urged him. "Meet with your brother as planned. I will be ok."

After some convincing, he dressed and prepared to go, leaving Ghost behind.

When she heard the door close behind him, she sat up and rested her head against the headboard. There was no way she would sleep and risk falling back into that terrible nightmare.

\---------------------

His legs felt unsteady beneath him, and he let a hand trail against the wall for balance. Despite his complete lack of care the night before, he found his injured leg throbbing less this morning. He didn't know what he had been thinking, drinking like that.

Last night had been _fun. _Something he hadn't been accustomed to for some time. Something that was surely a liability just now.

He found Robb leaning over his table again, map and wooden sigils put back in proper order. The dark circles under his eyes and his pale color told the story of the previous night's celebrations.

"Didn't think you'd be the first one here, " Robb muttered.

"I certainly feel better than you look."

"Aye. We might've gotten carried away. Easy to do in the company of beautiful women, but now we need to focus. I want to tell you my plans for Oxcross before we have the old men in the room."

Jon nodded, and then remembered his promise to Dany. "There's something I need to discuss with you as well... It's going to sound strange but Daenerys has these dreams..."

"Dreams?"

"I know it doesn't make sense but her dreams are _prophetic_... She dreamt of our escape from Essos." He cleared his throat before be went on, " and she dreamt of me."

Robb laughed, "This is sounding far too personal."

Jon felt himself prickle as he rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be serious."

"Alright, go on."

"She's had this terrible dream twice now about Walder Frey."

That earned him Robb's attention. "That old goat? What's she dreaming about him for?"

"In her dream, there is a feast at the Twins and the Freys _betray_ the Starks. And... last night she dreamt of Talisa..."

Robb narrowed his eyes, fully invested now, "Talisa? What about her?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck before continuing."She was with child and lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood."

"Seven hells." Robb replied, running a hand down his face. "What does she think it means?"

"She thinks it is what will come to pass if you break your word to the Freys..."

"I see..., " he said, looking paler still. "Doesn't matter then. I told you I do intend to marry a Frey girl."

"But..."

Robb waved him off. "Enough of dreams. We have enough reality to deal with."

Theon walked through the door then, looking clear eyed and well-rested. "You two look like shit. Can't hold your ale?"

"Perhaps we're not as _experienced_ as you, " Robb countered.

"Clearly, " Theon laughed, turning toward Jon. "Did you make it to your bed last night? Or did your aunt take care of you?"

Unbothered by the implication, he replied simply, "Jealous, Greyjoy?"

Theon scoffed.

"Of course he is, " Robb interjected. "But I didn't call you both here for this. You're here to help me plan my next attack."

Robb detailed his ideas for Oxcross where Stafford Lannister was training new recruits. His plan was to send a small group of men in to loose their horses and to then send Grey Wind in to startle them, hopefully causing them to trample their camp so they could strike during the chaos.

A brilliant plan, Jon eagerly volunteered Ghost as well. Leaving his brother's chambers, he felt more hopeful about their prospects of _surviving_ the war at least.

When he returned to Dany's room, he was happy to find her dressed and seated near a window, color having returned to her cheeks.

She continued to assure him that she was fine though he had trouble believing her, given how sick she had been that morning.

Both in need of fresh air, they strolled arm in arm through Riverrun's garden. A crisp breeze had her leaning against him as they explored in comfortable silence.

At midday, they headed to the council meeting, expecting to be there until evening.

\---------------------

As they entered the great room, they found Lady Stark, Edmure and Brynden already seated with Robb at the head of the table. Theon walked in just as she took a seat next to Jon.

Lady Stark gave them each a curt nod before turning her attention back to Robb. She had seemingly recovered from the revelation or she was very good at masking her emotions. Dany was sure it was the latter.

Skipping over pleasantries, the young Northern King looked around the table grimly and started the meeting straight away.

"Our first order of business is Rickard Karstark. He grows restless by the day, hungry for revenge against the Lannisters for his fallen sons. Reports I received from camp this morning lead me to believe it would be safer to move the Kingslayer to the dungeon inside the keep for the time being ."

Robb gave a pointed look to Edmure who responded, "The Kingslayer is there now, Your Grace."

The _Kingslayer. _She felt her blood run hot at the thought of the man who murdered her father, for right or wrong, in a cell beneath her feet.

Lady Stark spoke up. "Jamie Lannister gives you great power over Tywin, but not if he's killed by your own men. What do you intend to do with him?"

Jon looked to Robb. "Surely, you'll be trading him for the girls?"

Robb's jaw clenched as he waited a moment before answering. "I can't very well trade Tywin Lannister's _heir_ for two girls. My bannermen would turn on me for sure."

Dany's heart sunk hearing the young king's words, and she was reminded of her brother, who surely would have shared the sentiment.

She could feel Jon bristle at her side, anger rising in the pitch of his voice. "Isn't that why you set out to war in the first place? _For_ _them_?"

Dany made eye contact with Lady Stark, and she marveled at her calm composure.

Robb raised his voice to match Jon's. "Yes and for _father_. You'd know that if you'd been here. But he's _dead_. How do I explain to my men the value of two girls for Jamie Lannister?"

"How would you explain to _them_ that you would even question their value?"

Dany laid a steady hand on Jon's leg as she spoke up. "Marriage has its value. In terms of marriage alliances, I've been told _sisters are a treasure_."

Lady Stark met her eyes again, giving her an appraising look before turning back to her son. "She's right. We need to do _more_ than win battles. We need to form alliances. And that can go both ways. You can make other demands aside from the safe return of your sisters. Gold, grain, _other hostages_, _other marriage alliances_."

Robb blew out a breath but nodded. "We could use him to sue for peace once we've pushed Tywin back, but for now, we need to keep him safe and out of the reach of Karstark's men."

Dull discussions of reports from various bannermen, food and supply lists dragged on through the afternoon. More interesting talk of preparing to set out with his army within a fortnight put weight on her chest, though she knew it was coming.

Robb rubbed his temple as he continued on. "Alright, enough of that, on to other things. Mother, you will set out in two days' time to speak to Renly on my behalf. I can think of no one better.

"To the Iron Islands, I'm going to send Roose Bolton. He can bring my terms to Balon, in hopes of bringing his fleet to our cause."

"What?" Theon gaped. "You think _Roose Bolton _would be better than Balon Greyjoy's own son?"

Robb gave him an understanding yet stern look, adding, "I need you by my side, Theon. You're of more use to me here."

Theon spun in his seat toward Jon, glowering at him. "This is your doing _bastard_."

Anger flooded her senses as she responded. "Sharp words from a _ward_."

He snickered, mocking her. "Did you bring your woman to defend you, _Snow?"_

Unable to believe his audacity, she snapped back. "Woman? Is that meant to insult me? I would return the slap if I took you for a man."

The Blackfish laughed openly, and deep from his belly while Edmure coughed and looked away.

Robb just looked tired. "Enough, Theon. The decision is mine and I've made it."

Without another word, Theon let his chair scrape against the floor as he left the room in a rage. Dany might have pittied him if he had left them out of it.

"Let him go, " Robb went on. "He just needs time. And speaking of _man_ and _woman_, I'll have you two married tomorrow night. That's one marriage alliance we can take care of now."

"Of course, " Jon replied as Dany felt her cheeks grow warm.

It seemed the meeting was finally at an end until the Blackfish spoke. "Your Grace, about the dragons. I understand they are being hidden now, but they will grow larger, no doubt, and rumors of them will spread, if they haven't already. This would surely cause Tywin to strike hard and fast."

Robb nodded thoughtfully. "If Tywin comes at us full tilt, maybe we can end this war."

Dany took the opportunity to bring up an issue she which had begun to nag at her. "If we keep them hidden, they will not grow. They need to be able to go outside and spread their wings to grow strong."

Robb nodded. "Very well, but use caution for now. I'll have my men secure the garden so you can take them there."

\--------------------------

It was evening by the time they were finally heading back through the long corridors to their room or _her _room rather. After tomorrow, it would be _their _room from now on.

His head was swimming with thoughts, all focused on the woman on his arm truly becoming his bride.

Feeling her bright gaze on him, he turned to see her giving him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"You're not cross with me?"

"Why would I be cross with you?"

"Some men don't like it when a _woman _stands up for them. But I can't help it. When someone tries to insult you, I get so angry."

Her words touched him and he'd found time and again that they were true. He'd never known anyone to be as protective of him before. "What kind of fool would be upset having a woman like you by his side?"

The smile she gave him was true and he wished he could always make her smile that way. He was looking forward to their quiet time together as he opened the door, letting her pass through first.

It was a surprise to find her hands on his chest, barring him from entry. "Where do you think you're going, _Your Grace?"_

He felt himself flush. "Please don't call me that, Dany."

"Well, whoever you are, you're not going to besmirch my honor by entering my bedchamber before we are married."

_What's this?_ "Dany, we haven't slept apart since the ship."

"Then I've been too careless already. I suppose you'll have to find your own bed tonight. You do remember where it is, don't you?"

"Dany, aren't you worried you'll be lonely? The night is so long."

_"__I_ know how to keep myself company on _long, lonely _nights."

He felt his blood rush at her words. "What if you have another nightmare? Who will hold you?"

"I'll have your wolf, will I not?"

"I suppose but what about me?"

Her fingers roamed the back of his neck as she pulled him down to her for a kiss. Deepening the kiss, he was determined to persuade her to let him stay, until she pushed his chest gently again.

Giving him a coy smile, she taunted him, "Good night, Jon Snow."

He couldn't help but feel disappointed as he heard the click of her door and his feet began to move in the direction of his deserted bed chamber.

When he heard her door crack back open, he turned to see her smiling at him again.

"Oh, I can't very well leave you like this. You may come inside, _but_ you must promise to _respect _my virtue."

A wicked smile formed on his lips as he stepped through her doorway.

\---------------------

The warm sun-kissed her hair and cheeks as she walked through the green garden of Riverrun. A gentle wind animated the trees growing tall around her as she ambled along a gravel path behind her scaly children.

They were flying higher, growing bolder and she could swear they were _bigger_, especially Dreamfyre who had been eating more as of late.

It was a relief to get them out, having felt guilty about keeping them confined for so long. She laughed and gave them words of encouragement as they tumbled and twisted through the air.

The garden was empty save for her, her children and her personal guard, Ghost. As promised, Robb had posted guards along the entrances to the garden to decrease the likelihood of people spotting her dragons.

She shook her head in amusement as she watched Rhaegal pounce upon an unsuspecting Dreamfyre who in turn, chased after him.

Gentle Viserion landed on her shoulder, nuzzling into her sweetly before taking off again. Her heart was full as she watched them and she knew then that no matter what she had suffered in the past, she was lucky.

A whine from Ghost had her turning around to see Jon and Robb approach with a man she had never seen before. By Jon's gait and expression alone, she could tell everything was alright, and she clasped her hands in front of her waiting their approach.

The man's height accentuated the youth of her betrothed and the Northern King. Though his hair was long and grey, he moved with grace and confidence, and his eyes were trained on her.

Jon moved ahead of the other men, and she took his arm as he stood by her side. He only smiled at her as she gave him a quizzical look.

When the man came before her he dropped to a knee, bowing his head. Her mouth fell open as he addressed her, "My Queen."

Confused she looked between Jon and Robb who just looked at the man in awe.

"Do I know you, Ser?"

Robb spoke up first. "This is Ser Barristan Selmy, one of the greatest fighters the Seven Kingdoms has ever known."

"I've been searching for you, Daenerys Stormborn, to ask your forgiveness. I was sworn to protect your family... I failed. I am Ser Barristan Selmy, kingsguard to your father. Allow me to join your queensguard and I will not fail you again."

Her eyes threatened to fill with tears but she was determined to maintain her dignity. Swallowing back her emotion before she spoke she asked, "How is it you found me, Ser?"

"I feared the worst when I heard of the fire in Pentos. There were conflicting reports and rumors, some that you were dead and others that you escaped. I had all but given up hope until I heard a rather disturbing tale at the Crossroads Inn. One of Ser Gregor Clegane being horribly mutilated by a silver-haired girl and her baby dragons... just outside of Riverrun."

_S_ _o much for keeping my dragons a secret. _

An involuntary smile spread across her face and she had to look down before facing him again. "Do you swear yourself to me, Ser?"

Pride swelled in her chest as he stood long enough to unsheath his sword, steel scraping against leather. 

Laying the great sword at her feet, he knelt again and looking up at her, he spoke the old words, "I am yours, My Queen. I will shield your back, keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

Dany sucked in a breath before responding with words she never knew she would speak, "I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise."

A gust of wind chilled her skin and blew her long hair to one side. She turned to smile up at Jon who looked down on her with pride.

Turning her attention back to the knight, she spoke again. "It is quite fortuitous, Ser, that you have come today." Tilting her head toward Jon she asked Ser Barristan, "Do you know this man?"

Ser Barristan nodded, "Jon Snow, son of Ned Stark."

Dany smiled at him brightly. "No. This man is the son of my brother, Rhaegar and his wife, Lyanna Stark."

Ser Barristan's grey brows knitted together as she went on. "Tonight we are to be wedded and it happens I need someone to give me away."

The knight's mouth fell open momentarily before he fell to his knees again. "My King, My Queen."

\--------------------------

She kept a step behind Ser Barristan as they descended the winding stone stairway into the depths of the castle. He'd given her a weary look when she'd made the request to visit _an old family friend _in the dungeon, but complied willingly. Not wanting Jon to try to talk her out of it, she decided not to mention her plans to him just yet.

The air began to feel damp and a musty odor invaded her senses. The grey knight held up a torch that lighted her path.

Her body began to tingle with anticipation, a macabre curiosity coming over her as she prepared to see the villain of her childhood nightmares. Dreamfyre tensed on her shoulder, feeling heavier than she was used to.

She wasn't prepared for the stench of feces and urine and barely kept from gagging as they reached ground level. It was so dark and cold, the torches providing light only enough to see a short distance in front of her.

As Ser Barristan halted, she heard coughing in the dark, and then a man's voice, hoarse and weak, but with a mocking tone none the less.

"Ser Barristan, switching sides _again_ are you?"

The old knight did not reply but instead turned to her, "Are you sure you want to do this, Your Grace?"

Without answering, she moved around him with tepid steps, as she felt her heart jump inside her chest. What she saw before her was not a monster at all. Only a man. A _filthy_ man seated on the dirt floor of a cell with his hands tied behind his back. His clothes were in soiled tatters, his famed blonde hair dark with grime.

To see him so weakened emboldened her as she placed steady hands on the iron bars. Surprising herself, she smiled wickedly at his wide-eyed stare, mouth agape.

The satisfaction turned quickly to anger and she could hear the venom in her own voice as she spoke. "What's wrong Lion of Lannister? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

As she watched his chest heave, she began to feel larger. 

He managed to croak out a question. "Rhaella?"

Lowering herself to a crouch, she met his eye level. "You must be surrounded by ghosts in King's Landing. How can you _stand_ it?"

There was a bite in his tone, demanding now. "What is going on?"

She could feel a fire in her belly, her body starting to shake. "Tell me, _Kingslayer_, do you see Rhaeny's ghost in the halls of the Redkeep? Chasing her cat perhaps? Do you _hear_ little Aegon cry in the night?"

Anger had taken over his features like a shield as he spoke through gritted teeth. "I had nothing to do with the murder of the Targaryen babes."

His denial of his crimes stoked her rage.

"You think you are powerful, even rotting in this cell you think yourself untouchable. I used to fear you when I was a child. The devious pretender who stabbed my father in the back and smiled over the mangled corpses of my brother's children. And look at you now. There's nothing to fear. You are pathetic and weak. _I_ am going to _decimate_ your family."

It almost surprised her when he started to laugh but she held a steely countenance even as he spoke. 

"You're the little B_eggar_ Princess from Essos. Come to lay a claim to your family's legacy? Well, _Princess_, you've chosen the wrong side. Unless that's why you're here? In that case, you're going to have to help me with my trousers, _sweetling_."

Dreamfyre screeched in the dark, his voice sounding stronger than she'd ever heard it as he lunged forward in warning from her shoulder.

Ser Jamie jerked backward, eyes wide with fear once more as she pet her black dragon's head.

"You didn't notice him? I suppose he's hard to see in the dark. You must forgive his manners, he's only a babe."

Dany stood slowly as Ser Barristan moved to her side, glowering at the prisoner.

"I've chosen my _family_, Lannister. And I'll bet _my_ _family_ against yours this time. I'm coming for my home, and there will be nowhere for you to hide."

She didn't wait for a reply before turning on her heel and heading back towards the spiral stair. There was a ceremony in the godswood to prepare for.

\--------------------------

It was full dark as Jon stood before the pale face of the heart tree, thankful to have Robb at his side.

A small affair, the only persons present were of Robb's small council. Theon seemed to have put aside his grief with Jon, at least for the time being as he stood respectfully along with Lady Stark and her brother and uncle.

He would have preferred it if Lady Stark had not been there but for her part, at least she wasn't glaring at him anymore.

There was an energy in the darkness that surrounded the godswood. Neither good nor bad but it made his breath quicken and the air felt heavy around him. A light wind made the flames of lanterns outlining the path to the heart tree flicker and dance, shaking the deep red leaves above him.

_I'm afraid, _he realized as he looked down the path where she would come. A wedding before a heart tree was sacred indeed but this was deeper, primal even. It was as though the Gods themselves wanted him here.

He'd gone out riding in the forests surrounding the Tully stronghold to reflect on everything that had happened since he'd met her. She hadn't been a choice for him, loving her had come as naturally as breathing. Since that starlit night in Illyrio's garden, he had been hers.

For better or worse, he was hopelessly drawn to her. He was _possessive_ and protective of her in ways he'd never known himself capable of. His fate was in her hands now, he was at her mercy.

When she came up the path, moon kissed hair glowing in the dark, he felt a sense of peace settle over him. Gorgeous as ever, she looked so small on the arm of the legendary knight towering over her. It was only an illusion, he knew she could be lethal and ruthless, but she was also _soft_ and vulnerable.

Lonely and lovely, the last daughter of House Targaryen. He was her only family_, _and it was his duty to care for her. Suddenly he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders but he found it more of a comfort than a burden.

All at once it didn't matter whether or not he felt worthy of her, whether or not he was baseborn or trueborn. The world was brutal and wicked, full of snarling lions and vicious monsters.

She needed someone who could be just as wicked and vicious as her enemies. Whether or not it would destroy him in the process, didn't matter.

The closer she came, the straighter he stood. His breath came easily again, and his heart beat in a steady rhythm.

Her violet eyes were wide, looking as afraid as he had felt moments ago. She would become his shortly and he would endeavor to never let her feel fearful again.

Robb broke the silence of the night, starting the ceremony. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

He turned his gaze from her momentarily to look at Ser Barristan, the flames of the lanterns reflecting off of his shining plate male, as he replied, "Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen. A woman grown, trueborn and noble, comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Tension rose in his body but he kept his voice steady. "Jon of House Targaryen... heir to the Iron Throne. Who gives her?"

There was a gleam in the old knight's eyes as he spoke again. "Ser Barristan Selmy, on behalf of her brother, Rhaegar, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms."

He looked at Dany in time to see her eyes glistening from her knight's words. Surely a gift from the gods that this man, so beloved by their family, could be here.

Robb's voice rang through again, "Princess Daenerys, do you take this man?"

Jon's throat went dry and he felt his stomach twist, fear returning with a vengeance. Now it was Dany's turn to look calm and collected as she stepped toward him, wearing a gentle smile.

Her hands warmed his as she took them, looking at him a moment longer before forever entwining their fates with an answer, "I take this man."

There before the bleeding eyes of the gods, he kissed her tenderly, not sparing a care for those around him. She was his now, just as he was hers and no force in the world could change that now.

\-------------------------

The fabric of her gown felt stiff from the cold as they re-entered the keep. If the air had been chilled in the godswood, she hadn't noticed until now as her free hand smoothed over her skirt. She cast a fleeting glance up at Jon who's steely eyes were set on the path before him.

He seemed _different. _There was a dominating air about him now that she hadn't quite experienced before and she felt a fluttering in her belly. 

As they stood beneath the heart tree, she had felt it too. Like he was less a boy and more a man. His strength allowed her to let her guard down, and she was overcome with an urge to melt into him.

As they approached their chambers, she noticed the guards posted at the end of the hallway rather than outside their door and she felt heat wash over her.

Affected by her now racing thoughts, her heart began to pick up, and she took a deep breath in an effort to keep herself under control. A possessive hand at the small of her back ushered her inside the room, dimly lit by candles and warmed by a crackling fire.

The loss of his warmth left her wanting as he wordlessly moved to take off his cloak and boots. As she started to do the same, he broke his silence, commanding, "Don't."

Her breath quickened as she stood still, watching him as he picked up an armchair with ease, setting it before the roaring fire.

It occurred to her then that she was more than his lover now, but his wife and his duty, and Jon was nothing if not dutiful.

Feeling nervous, she kept her hands clasped in front of her as he moved to step in front of her. She heard herself whimper as his fingers slid down her neck, causing tingling sensations to travel throughout her body, while his lips found hers.

His warm hands traveled to the ties of her cloak, freeing it from her shoulders and letting it pool to the floor.

"Jon?" she breathed against his mouth.

Without warning, he roughly lifted her into his arms, her hands finding purchase behind his back, and her forehead resting against his.

"Yes, Dany?" he whispered huskily, eyes dark and serious.

Unable to think of anything to say next, she kissed his mouth greedily, taking the opportunity to regain the upper hand.

She gasped as she felt herself drop into the armchair before the fire, Jon lowering himself to the floor before her.

She felt like a bashful maid as he began unlacing her boots as though she were helpless. He smiled up at her wolfishly while his rough fingers slid down her calves and over her heels to pull off her stockings.

Her breasts were starting to spill over the top of her dress as her breathing grew more labored. "Jon?" she started again as he folded her skirts up over her knees.

"Yes, Dany?"

Before she could answer she was squeezing her eyes shut as his dark curls disappeared beneath her dress, the slow scratch of his beard against her thighs setting her body aflame. Strong hands roughly pulled her legs apart and she whined when she felt him groan against her womanhood.

He'd reached her small clothes, moving the damp silk aside, his hot breath had her gripping the arms of the chair. She tried to prepare for the sweet slide of his tongue but it was a useless endeavor, there was nothing like it.

Shivers instantly spread through her and she was panting helplessly almost at once. She'd found him to be a quick learner and he was using everything he had discovered about her body to his advantage.

As always, her reactions only spurred him forward and the more she cried out the more vigorous he became until his hands were up her skirt as well, tearing her small clothes for more access.

When he first turned his focus to her swollen clitoris, he lapped at her softly, exquisite and utterly maddening, until she was pushing his head against her, desperate for more pressure.

Once he decided to give her exactly what she wanted, his focus was singular and ruthless, her toes curling against his back as her body tensed and her back arched.

Before she could have her sweet release, his tongue was gone and his teeth had moved to her inner thighs. Repeating the process again, she began staring at the orange flames of the hearth while he wound her body back up.

When he stopped just before her climax again, she growled in protest, moving to sit up until he pushed her back and delved between her legs again, lips locking around her nub. Her mind went blank and her fingers dug into the fabric of the chair.

Her cries came from deep in her belly when he finally granted her relief, continuing his attentions through the very last tremor.

She laid her head back against the headrest while her body recovered. When she opened her eyes again, he was still on his knees smiling up at her.

"It's a good thing the guards aren't right outside the door, " he told her with a self-satisfied smirk.

She laughed breathlessly, "He does _speak_."

He chuckled quietly before pulling her toward him and scooping her back up.

"Not all of us are as noisy as you."

Standing her back on her feet, he stood behind her, working at the laces of her dress. She didn't bother to contain her snickering as he struggled with the intricacies of her wedding gown, but then gasped in outrage when she felt him purposefully rip the fabric. When she turned around to admonish him, he pulled her gown and shift down over her shoulders together.

Her breasts bounced when they were free from the fabric and unable to resist, he took one pink nipple in his mouth while her arms were still trapped by her clothing. Giving in to the sensation, she threw her head back until he tore himself away with a groan.

Finishing ridding her of her clothes, they both focused on relieving him of his.

His muscular chest was perfect, and she couldn't resist running her hands over the hard slopes as he walked her back to the bed.

Restraint waning, his hard length quickly found her center. Warm and wonderfully pleasing, her hands and heels pressed into him, encouraging him to keep his pace.

She didn't know how many times he'd spilled his seed inside of her before, but now, more than ever, she hoped it would take. It occurred to her then, that even more than the iron throne, she wanted a family. A family of their own making.

Candles burning low, sighs and shivers and sweet nothings breathed against her skin made up the world around her. When the candles had burned down completely, she listened to her new husband's gentle breathing with his seed drying between her legs. She realized then that _this_ was what she truly wanted. A life they built together could be enough.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> They are married for real now! And they have a knight! Win win! Maybe he can give Robb some military advice... Hopefully he'll listen... Hopefully he listens to Jon about Talisa too... Hmm...
> 
> Thank you again for reading this and for your wonderful kudos and comments. They are extremely motivating!


	10. Married to Dragons

He awoke in a state of ease surrounded by warmth and the scent of her hair. His swollen groin was snugly fit against her soft curves and he pulled her closer to him still. 

His heart was so full he didn't know how he would ever leave the bed, how he could ever part from his gorgeous _wife_.

Her pink lips parted slightly, expression relaxed, she looked so young and innocent. His fingertips grazed the smooth pale skin of her cheek, pulling back strands of hair from her lovely face and letting them slip pleasantly through his fingers.

She was his _own__._ His to love, and his to protect until he took his last breath. Things were changing. He had less an interest in battles and glory and instead his thoughts turned to _home_, wherever that might be. Home with her and in time, a newborn babe in his arms.

She began to stir quietly, her round little arse pushing back against his groin causing him to expel a breathy sigh. He nipped her shoulder in return and worked his way to her collar bone listening to her sighs.

He whispered against the shell of her ear. "You're awake."

She hummed sleepily with her eyes still closed, her mouth turning up in a lazy smile. "Barely. I'm _so_ tired."

"My apologies for _wearing_ you out."

A bubble of laughter escaped her. "Such a _vain_ husband I have."

Blood rushed to his already straining groin to hear her refer to him as her husband. His mouth moved to taste her neck, relishing in the soft sounds he drew from her. "I love it when you call me that."

"What? Vain?"

He smacked her backside. "No."

Turning in the sheets, she nuzzled against his chest and melted him with a whisper, "_Husband__"__. _

Needing her as close as possible, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on top of him. She smiled down on him sleepily, eyes still heavy.

"You're my wife now. My _own_. It's my duty to protect you and care for you now until the end of my days."

She opened her dreamy violet eyes and he felt momentarily stunned. "Hmm, and it's my duty to bear you sons and daughters."

"_Many_ sons and daughters."

"Don't pressure me now."

He chuckled, letting his fingers run against the smooth skin of her back. "Don't worry. I will _help_ you with that."

"How _generous_ of you."

"I love you, Daenerys. I can't believe how much."

Propping herself up on folded arms, her fingernails absentmindedly drew patterns along his collar bone. "And I love you. There isn't anything in this world I would not do for you. No enemy I wouldn't face."

He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as he smiled up at her. "My brave, southern girl."

Her radiant smile left him feeling helpless and then just as quickly, her face became serious and pulled him into a state of worry. "What is it?"

"Tell me, Jon... When you look at the map and see what your brother is facing, what do you really think?"

At that moment, he didn't care what he thought. He only cared about making her feel safe. "Remember, Dany, Tywin has more to contend with than the North and Riverlands. He also has to deal with the Baratheons _and_ the Tyrells"

"You're worried too then."

"I'd be worried no matter the circumstances. We're at war."

She nodded but looked no less troubled. "Forgive me, I don't mean to speak ill of your brother, but he doesn't seem to have a clear idea of how it will end."

Jon had thought the same. "He set out to rescue our father and ended up King in the North _and_ Riverlands."

"Our dragons will grow, but I fear they may need more time than we have."

"Ser Barristan is here now. Robb respects him. We can ask him to provide Robb council."

"I was very glad when Ser Barristan arrived. But if I'm honest, the more time I've had to think, the less confident I feel in him. How could he serve the usurper after what they did to my brother's family?"

"I know what you mean. Only time will tell."

\---------------------

A cold breeze shook the green leaves of the oak tree above her as she sat on a bench in the garden, and she pulled her cloak closer to her. It was a sunny day, warm enough for Jon to forgo a cloak altogether but Dany was still adjusting to the climate. 

Ser Barristan had offered to train with Jon and she was amusing herself watching the old knight knock her young husband around.

Watching Jon at swordplay was a thing of beauty. He was quick, graceful, and strong, holding his own even against this legendary knight

.

Her smile died when she thought of how he would soon be tested in a _real_ battle, and then every tempered strike from Ser Barristan took on a different light.

Needing to look away, her eyes found her children, soaring and twisting through the air across the yard. They were growing bigger, that was plain, but she longed for the time when they would be big enough to mount. Then Jon could be safe, flying above the fray.

\---------------------

Ser Barristan the Bold was sparring with him. Ser Barristan Selmy was calling him _King_. This was yet another moment he never could have fathomed before he set out to cross the Narrow Sea.

Whether or not this man was truly trustworthy remained to be seen but he couldn't hide the fact that he was awestruck in his presence.

This match was a far cry from his most recent experiences training at the Wall. Strikes that sent his brothers in black soundly to the ground, were easily brushed aside by the gray knight and Jon found himself more often on the defensive and his arm strung from a recent blow.

Their match ended with Ser Barristan landing a biting strike to his forearm that had him gritting his teeth.

"Not bad, Your Grace", Ser Barristan told him. The knight looked in fine form as Jon wiped sweat from his brow. "Your father had a talent with the sword as well."

The mention of his father filled him with a hunger that made him want to learn more. "Did you know him well, Ser?"

"Not as well as I would have liked. If Rhaegar had become king, he would have been the best of those I served."

His words made him cold. It seemed he would never find someone that was well acquainted with either of his parents.

Dany approached with soft steps and stood by his side. "All Viserys was able to tell me about Rhaegar was that he was good at killing."

Ser Barristan looked at her solemnly. "Prince Rhaegar was a skilled fighter, that is true, but he never liked killing. He liked singing best."

Jon would never have expected that. "Singing? You're having a go at me."

The Knight laughed. "No, Your Grace. Your father loved to sing and play his silver harp. He was quite good too."

Dany was beaming and barely contained her mirth. "That's wonderful! What else can you tell us about him?"

"He was a bookish sort. Very intelligent, but prone to melancholy."

Jon didn't know what to think of that. He certainly wasn't overly interested in books and no one would be catching him playing a harp. 

Dany touched his arm. "The melancholy part sounds about right." 

Ser Barristan smiled wistfully. "I've heard it said that at the tourney of Harrenhal, Rhaegar sang a song so beautiful, it made Lady Lyanna weep."

Suddenly he no longer wished to continue the conversation. It was no use talking about his ill-fated parents and what their love affair did to the Seven Kingdoms.

Dany came to his aid as he often found she did. "We would love to hear more about them, Ser. At another time."

Ser Barristan bowed before them and took his leave, and when he was halfway across the yard, she gave him a knowing grin that made his cheeks feel warm.

"Playing a silver harp... " She teased him. "Why haven't you been singing to me?"

He tried not to smile but couldn't hold his frown. "That is never going to happen."

"I think it's brilliant. To know he was human, to know he was good."

He felt his heart swell at her words, and he knew she was right.

Their quiet moment was interrupted as Robb walked across the garden with a training sword in hand. "I hope you're not too tired to train with me."

"Just warming up." Jon replied.

Dany rolled her eyes in amusement and turned her attention toward their scaly children, leaving them alone together.

Both Jon and Robb watched her for a moment as she stood on the garden path, bright hair shining in the sun while the dragons each flew to her feet.

They could hear her call out simple commands in Valyrian that had them taking to the sky again.

"Look at that, " Robb mused. "We'll be killing ourselves training and she walks around teaching her pets commands with fancy words and she'll be the one taking down full armies."

Jon grinned knowing it to be true. Knowing he'd be the one to ride beside her.

He had to pull his eyes away from Dany or he knew he would get lost in watching her. "Have you thought more about trading the Kingslayer?"

Robb sighed. "It's not as though I don't want to rescue my own sisters. It's bigger than that, you know it is."

Jon tried not to judge his brother too harshly but he couldn't agree. "I can't believe Lady stark doesn't have more to say about it."

"Oh, believe me, she does. She just makes sure she says it where no one else can hear."

"Do you really think we can hold the North and the Riverlands?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Beat Tywin back, sue for peace and return home. Reinforce Moat Cailin."

"And leave the Riverlands at Tywin's mercy? It's not so simple. Has marriage made you soft already?"

He felt his irritation rise and his pulse along with it."It's like your mother said. We can sue for peace, take more hostages. You can hold them to keep Tywin in line."

"None of that matters until we've beaten Tywin back, does it?"

Jon tightened his grip on his hilt. "Let's get on with it then."

As they stood facing each other, sparring swords in hand, it felt like they were back in Winterfell a lifetime ago. Their Lord father wasn't watching them now, nor Lady Stark for that matter. No cold eyes to bore into him when he bested Robb, and he planned to.

Robb advanced on him first as he usually did and Jon felt satisfaction blocking his attack and pushing him back. His muscles were weary from his time with Ser Barristan but he was eager to see if he'd increased his skills since leaving Winterfell.

Jon moved to strike next and found his brother quicker than he had been before, and a familiar resentment began to creep over him. A bitterness that was always there, sometimes laying dormant. Voices from the past telling him he'd never be as good as his _trueborn_ brother.

More powerful than Lady Stark's cold eyes were Dany's warm ones, and the thought of her eyes on him had him landing a blow against Robb's arm far harder than he intended to.

Robb hissed and clenched his jaw but rather than complain, he rushed forward, overwhelming Jon enough to put him on the defensive.

There was a rage inside of him taking on a life of its own, and it told him everyone who wasn't Dany was an enemy.

His skin lit up like fire where Robb's blade struck but it wasn't physical pain. Bursting forward, he kicked hard, sending his brother to the ground.

"I yield, " Robb grunted.

The fog clearing, Jon helped him to his feet.

"You've improved some since I saw you last."

"Some."

"Save the rest of your foul mood for the meeting with the Northern lords tonight."

\---------------------

"Are you nervous?" She heard Jon ask as she looked over her hair one last time.

Returning the hand mirror to her vanity she joined him by the door. "I am."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Northerners don't trust outsiders, but my father said we find our friends on the battlefield and we are at war."

"And what if it doesn't work out that way?"

"You'll still have me." He assured her. "And we'll find our own way. Together."

His words made her feel warm and she called to her largest son. She gasped when he landed on her shoulder, feeling heavier than ever.

Jon offered to carry him but she knew the little dragon wouldn't stand for it. Besides, it was clear she wouldn't be able to hold him at all for much longer.

Ser Barristan escorted them on their path and Dany tried to hide her amusement at the stunned and fearful looks of servants as she strolled by with Dreamfyre.

Raucous laughter and boisterous chatter could be heard outside the doors of the great hall, the sound overwhelming once they were opened. As they proceeded inside, the sounds slowly died, faces, unfamiliar and hard turned toward them, but she knew they weren't looking at Jon. She felt their heated glares on her, the silver-haired foreign woman on his arm. 

\---------------------

Every long wooden table was full of northern lords and ladies, the fruity smell of their cups of ale filling the air as serving girls ran back and forth with pitchers and plates of pigeon pie.

Their entrance halted the merriment or so it would seem as they stopped and glared at them.

His wife held her head high, the blood of the dragon would not tremble before them. Nor was she alone. She was his wife and these were his people, and he would do everything in his power to see her accepted and treated with respect. No matter how long it took.

Robb was standing at the head table, wearing his fur mantle, looking as hard as father. Jon knew he would be proud. The Blackfish and Edmure sat to Robb's left, looking serious and unreadable.

Jon took his place beside Robb, and Dany beside him with Ghost resting under the table between them.

He took a steadying breath and held Dany's hand as they both looked to Robb as he made to address those gathered.

Before he could speak, a great man stood up abruptly, letting his chair scrape against the floor. Greatjon Umber. If he'd never laid eyes on the Mountain, he might have been the tallest man he'd ever seen. His voice echoed in the now quiet hall. "It's true then. You've brought a Targaryen among us."

"My Lords and Ladies, " Robb's voice boomed, "This is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen."

The hall erupted in outrage, and Jon felt shame and rage wash over him. He could handle their scorn, they could revile him all they wanted but he would not let it touch her. All he wanted was to hide her away from their hateful stares, his secret treasure.

Robb raised his voice to be heard above them. "She brings with her three dragons!"

Another man whom Jon recognized as Lord Glover addressed Robb. "My King, you must not do this. Targaryens are not to be trusted."

"This Lady was brought to me from across the narrow sea by my bother, Jon with quite a tale to tell."

A man whom Jon didn't recognize but who appeared to be apart of the Karstark camp, rose angrily. "We know why she was brought here! Because your _bastard brother_ was seduced by a _foreign_ _whore_!"

The room took on a reddish tint and Jon found himself standing with his hands on the table, ready to leap over it and crush the man's throat. Ghost darted ahead of him under the great table and stood at his full height. Before man or wolf could take action, Theon stepped forward and with a swift kick, sent the man grumbling to his knees.

Jon hadn't even noticed Theon in the crowd but they shared a look as Jon nodded to him in approval. Tempers sated for the time being, he took his seat again and they turned their attention back to the Northern King.

Robb looked around the room shrewdly, meeting every discontented set of eyes

.

"No matter our differences, you will treat my _good sister_ with respect."

Ghost sauntered back to them and laid himself in front of Dany's feet, and she gave him a thankful scratch behind his ears.

"We've all of us been deceived, My Lords and Ladies. The man you see seated to my right is not the bastard son of Eddard Stark."

Gasps and murmurs filled the room as Robb let his words sink in. "Jon Snow is not a bastard at all but the trueborn son of my aunt Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryen."

Words were shouted and fists pounded against wooden tables.

Alysane Mormont, a young, short and sturdy woman in chainmail stepped forward. "What do you mean trueborn? Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna. Everyone knows."

Her words needled Jon and he clenched his fists quietly under the table.

Robb met her confidently. "Lies, My Lady. Jon and Daenerys have presented me with proof, the High Septon's diary confirms their marriage. My father, finding his sister dying on her birthing bed, took her boy and raised him as his bastard son, protecting him from King Robert's wrath."

Jon found his heart beating wildly as he looked around the hall, trying to glean their reaction. For once they sat quietly.

Ser Wendel Manderly, a smaller version of his father in White Harbor, looked around solemnly. "The Lannisters and the Baratheons have played us for fools."

He felt some relief at the merman's words until Rickard Karstark, a tall, sour-looking man with a gray beard, darkened the tone of the room once more. "I raised my banners against King Aerys for your father and against King Joffrey for you. Now you want me to kneel before dragon spawn?!"

Dacey Mormont, a tall slender young woman, stood proudly. "Bear Island fights for the Young Wolf. We will fight for no other."

"Here, here!" Shouted the Greatjon. "We named you King in the North. We'll not be married to dragons again!"

"I'm not asking the North to kneel!" Robb shouted, quieting the room. "Jon is the heir to the Iron Throne, but the north will remain independent. A Stark will rule in the North and the son of Lyanna Stark will rule rest of Westeros."

He felt the press of Dany's small hand against his knee as she asked quietly, "Who is that?"

His hair stood up on the back of his neck when he followed her gaze and met the cold, pale eyes of a clean-shaven man with an unremarkable face.

He leaned forward, moving further in front of her. "That is Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort."

Lord Bolton didn't speak or react, he only watched but Jon knew he feared him more than any other person in the room.

Robb went on. "When their dragons are grown, they will be the greatest allies the north has ever known."

Rickard Karstark seemed unimpressed. "What good are a little girl and boy with baby dragons to us? They look to be more trouble than they're worth."

Jon felt himself bristle but then without warning, Dreamfyre lept from Dany's shoulder, and in a flurry of movement, Lord Karstark hit the ground with a resounding thud.

Dany stood in a panic and cried out to her son, "Naejot issa, issa dōna!"

Dreamfyre flew back instantly and Lord Karstark rose to his feet looking frazzled and muttering angrily.

Jon was surprised to hear his young wife speak. "It is not wise to insult a dragon's mother and father, My Lord."

\---------------------

Jon stood beside Dany and glowered at Lord Karstark. His reaction could make or break their relationship with the Northerners.

"Do they breathe fire?" Lord Karstark asked gruffly, dusting himself off.

Dany spoke fiercely again. "At my command, they melted the flesh and armor of Ser Gregor Clegane himself."

Lord Karstark gave her a curt nod. "If you can help us rain down hellfire on Tywin Lannister, you'll not hear me object. Now let's get on with it! I'm thirsty for Lannister blood!"

Shouts of approval and cups banging on the table started to rise when Dacey Mormont stood again. "I will stand by the Young Wolf and would be honored to fight beside the son of Lyanna Stark. If the Targaryens are his allies, then they are friends of Bear Island."

More approving shouts filled the hall and Jon felt pride swell in his chest at being referred to as Lyanna's son.

Dacey's shorter sister looked at the men around her and raised her mug of ale. "Gods know we could use more fighting women around here!"

Ser Wendel Manderly stood, with minor difficulty, and addressed Robb. "The Manderlys will always stand by house Stark."

Lord Glover rose from his seat again and Jon felt anger rise in his belly. "Once news of Targaryens and dragons reaches Tywin Lannister's ears he will strike hard, My King."

Robb held his ground much like father and responded without faltering. "Let him. I want Tywin to bring me his full fury. Let us send him snarling back to Casterly Rock."

More mugs and fists hit the table, and it seemed that, for now, they had the backing of the northerners, so long as their wish was to fight alongside them and nothing more.

Robb's voice boomed around the hall again. "It's settled then. Let's move on, time for killing more Lannisters!"

The room erupted in shouts of agreement and Robb informed them their armies would set out in two days' time. Once official business had been concluded, the men and women in the hall returned to their ale and merriment, while others lined up to bring individual petitions before the King.

\---------------------

Dany felt at peace sitting next to her husband knowing that another difficult task was behind them. Soon they would be setting out on the road with these people and she hoped they would indeed find friends.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Dacey and Alysane Mormont approach her. 

Dacey spoke first. "My sister and I are glad to have another female warrior among our ranks. What's your weapon?"

Dany felt sudden embarrassment. What would these fighting women think of a woman who couldn't wield a weapon? "Besides my dragons, I don't have one."

The shorter sister shook her head. "That won't do. Those dragons are too small to do you much good in a battle. Tywin's army isn't only made up of crotchety old men. You need a weapon."

Dany rose from her seat, handing Dreamfyre to Jon. The little dragon protested at first but settled into Jon's lap as Dany moved around the great table to join them. 

Dacey handed Dany a mace for her inspection. It wasn't as heavy as she expected and she gave it a swing through the air.

"Not as heavy as a sword, " Dacey told her. "And you can swing it easily from atop your horse."

Alysane unsheathed the great sword at her side. "This is what I use. May not be as large as some of these lot have but where we may be weaker, we are also quicker."

"I don't know how to use either, I'm afraid."

Dacey gave her a pointed look. "My sister and I will teach you once we set out."

Dany felt her stomach flip. "I would like that very much."

When she returned to her seat, she could barely contain herself as she looked at Jon, and the way he looked at her made her feel warm. 

"I've never met women like them, " she told him. "In fact, I've barely known women aside from handmaidens and servants."

He chuckled. "If you like them Dany, you're going to do well in the North. I cannot wait for you to meet my little sister."

\---------------------

After the last Lords had left the hall, Robb turned to them wearily. "Well, that went much better than I expected. Someone might mistake you for a Northern girl, Dany."

"A dragon, Your Grace." She told him haughtily, making him laugh.

Jon leaned toward his brother. "I noticed you didn't say anything about sending Lord Bolton to the Iron Islands."

"After speaking about it with Ser Barristan, I'm considering the Iron Islands a lost cause. For now anyway."

Dany ran her hands over her arms suddenly feeling cold. "Roose Bolton is a terrifying man."

Robb laughed humorlessly. "You can see why I wanted to send him away."

"I've heard it wise to keep your enemies close." Said Jon.

Robb shook his head. "He's close enough for me just now."

It was late when they finally left the hall, and for once, when they reached their bed, they fell asleep quickly.

\--------------

Something had pulled her from sleep, and she shot up suddenly in the dark. She let her eyes adjust to the dim light of the all but burned out the fire in the hearth. Her breath could be seen on the air and she pulled the furs closely around her.

She and Jon had fallen asleep quickly after that council meeting, content but overly exhausted, and she could hear Jon breathing peacefully next to her.

She looked for Ghost's form in the darkened room and then remembered he had gone out in the evening to hunt. The outlines of her children were barely perceptible but she could see them asleep near one another in a corner of the room.

Nothing was out of place but something felt _different. _Some energy in the air that put her on edge. Everything looking to be right, she curled against Jon's bare form.

_It must be my nerves. _

They would be setting out with Robb's army in a day's time and she was more than a little anxious to be on with it.

Thankful for the calm of Jon's gentle breathing, she propped herself up to kiss his cheek and gasped at what she saw.

He lay still as if in deep slumber but his eyelids were opened wide, only the whites of his eyes showing, glowing in the dark.

Fear put weight on her chest as she began to shake him, begging him to wake. When he didn't respond, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and called his name.

The hatchlings stirred in the corner and quickly flew across the room to investigate. Their frantic screeching only intensified her panic and she knew she needed to get help.

Throwing her shift over her head, it had barely slipped down to her feet before she was throwing the door wide open, startling the guards.

"Please, bring me to the King in the North."

Walking quickly behind the northern guard who had agreed to escort her, she ran her hands down her arms for warmth, her bare feet hating the cold stone beneath them. The chill at least helped stave off her fear, stopping her mind from running wild with unpleasant possibilities.

Standing outside his door, she began to feel embarrassed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. While her guard began talking with the one's outside Robb's door, Dany grew impatient and slipped between them, her small fist pounding against the dark wood.

"Robb, _please_ I need your help."

She heard him call back groggily. "Dany?"

Hushed voices behind the door, one unmistakably female, left her feeling sheepish.

The door cracked open and she was met with his tousled red hair. "What is it Dany? What's wrong?"

She loathed the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "It's Jon. There's something wrong with him. I can't wake him."

Looking past her, Robb commanded his guards to fetch the maester and then called back over his shoulder into the dark of his room. "You'd best come too."

Talisa came out meekly with roses on her cheeks, tucking loose hair behind her ears. Dany's mouth fell open before she could think better of it, but there were more important things to attend to.

Dany rushed through her chamber door first, with Robb and Talisa following close behind. Climbing onto the bed, Dreamfyre and Viserion greeted her while Rhaegal stayed at Jon's side.

Jon was the same as when she had left him, seemingly sleeping peacefully but with eyes blown open, and glowing eerily.

Talisa approached him cautiously from the other side, while Rhaegal's black eyes stared at her intently from atop his chest.

"It's alright, my sweet, " Dany cooed to her scaly green son, pulling him onto her lap.

With the dragon gone, Talisa began checking his vitals, and Jon did not stir.

"This has happened before." Dany realized as she spoke. "The night we arrived at Riverrun."

Robb moved closer. "Did it happen when Ghost ran off to find me?"

Dany shrugged. "I think so? I'm not sure."

Talisa stood up and turned to face them. "He appears to be fine, only sleeping deeply."

Robb walked back to the door and she overheard him telling the guards the maester was no longer needed, and she waited for him to explain.

Coming to stand near her alongside the bed, he appeared to be contemplating his words carefully. "Dany, what has Jon told you about his... relationship with Ghost?"

Dany's heart began pounding. "What do you mean?"

"The blood of the first men runs through Jon's veins as much as mine. We have certain... abilities where are wolves are concerned."

"Speak plainly, Robb Stark." She commanded with building irritation.

He cast a wary glance toward Talisa, who looked as uncertain as Dany before he went on. "Jon can warg- skin change- into Ghost. Or at least I assume he can... as I can... with Grey Wind."

"What does that mean?"

"His body is here but his _mind_ is with Ghost- hunting in the woods I expect."

Dany looked down at Jon, a dull pain emerging in her chest. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Robb rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a hard thing to tell someone."

"How long will he be this way?"

"I suspect he'll be right before morning."

She nodded, avoiding his eyes. "I thank you for coming. We'll be alright now."

Not looking up as they silently left the room, she watched him wondering where he was and what he was seeing. This was quite a significant secret he had kept from her and she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't trusted her with it.

When she heard the door close, she leaned over him and caressed his brow, eyes still unnerving and far away. She would not get answers tonight.

Slipping her body under his arm, she laid her head against his chest and tried to find rest.

\-----------------------

Gray morning light had barely begun to trickle across the floor as he forced himself into consciousness. They were set to leave on the morrow and there were many things to prepare before their departure. 

Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, preparing to wake Dany, when he found her sitting up in bed watching him with a frosty expression.

The look she gave him unnerved him but he greeted her anyway. "Good morning, love."

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a haughty look. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes... What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was too early for riddles. "Tell you what?"

"That you're a _warg."_

He froze momentarily. Was he still sleeping? "Dany, how-"

The pitch of her voice began to rise as she sat up straight. "I woke in the middle of the night to you staring at the ceiling, with your eyes rolled into the back of your head!"

Heart pounding, he feared what she might say next.

"You wouldn't wake! I was so frightened I ran to find your brother, pounding on his door like a _scared_ little girl."

"_Seven hells_. Dany..." Words escaped him. He was mortified. "What did he say?"

"He said what you should have. He told me what a warg is, said he could do it too. Told me you would _be_ _alright_."

He hung his head in his hands and groaned.

"It was humiliating." She went on. "Not knowing something so important about my own husband."

He reached out with tentative hands, feeling his shoulders relax when she let him pull her soft body against his. "I'm sorry, Dany. I don't know much about it myself. I didn't even know I looked _different _when it happened."

"That isn't all. Robb is bedding _Talisa_. A mortifying discovery for all three of us, I'm sure. So much for your talk with him."

_Fuck_. "He said it's only a dalliance." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I should have told you. Do you forgive me?"

She said nothing at first and then lay her head on his shoulder. "You know I do."

He made to kiss her and she pushed him away playfully.

"Do I know everything now?"

"I'm not a man of many secrets, Dany".

"I'm starting to doubt that, _Issa Zokla Dārys. _You're magic... like me._"_

\---------------------

With sleep still heavy in her eyes, she climbed into the leather saddle of her white palfrey. The pale rising sun had done little in the way of providing warmth and she wrapped herself tightly in her white fur cloak, a gift from their gracious host, the King in the North.

Not ready for conversation, she was happy that Ser Barristan was quiet by her side on the back of his own white courser. Dressed in his plate mail, greatsword sheathed at his side, she and Jon would be better protected than before.

She bit back nausea that had been plaguing her most mornings, sometimes through the afternoon. Not wanting to worry Jon or have him insist she see the maester, she kept it to herself. Surely it was only due to all of the excitement.

The sounds of horses braying, and the murmurs of the northern men and women surrounding her as they prepared their own mounts filled the air. She was jostled by Greatjon Umber's booming laughter some distance away, and she looked over to see the Mormont women looking excited to head out. What strange new companions she would have.

"You ready to set out on the road again?"

The sound of his voice had her smiling even before she turned to see him mounted on his black courser, looking comely and gallant.

"As ready as I can be."

He brought his horse alongside hers and spoke quietly. "You're about to get acquainted with the _real _north now."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Worried it will scare me off?"

"It has crossed my mind."

"I'm not so easily shaken, Jon Snow."

He gave her an appraising look. "I see you can handle yourself on a horse better than before."

"I'm a fast learner. Perhaps it will be you who has to keep up with me now."

He smirked and opened his mouth to speak when Rhaegal landed on his shoulder suddenly, making him lurch forward.

"Seven hells, I think he's doubled in size."

Dany looked up to see Viserion and Dreamfyre fly overhead. "Yes. They won't be riding on our shoulders anymore."

Rhaegal took back to the sky to join his brothers and the party slowly began to move forward.

Leaning close to her, Jon whispered so only she could hear. "After you, _Issa Dāria__."_

Her lips parted and she felt the heat rise in her body. Had she taught him the word for Queen? The idea of Jon speaking Valyrian and calling her his queen filled her with excitement. There were many miles before nightfall. It was going to be a long day.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Chapter 10 is finally done and now they will set out on the road again...
> 
> The scene where Dany wakes to find Jon warging was inspired by a lovely one-shot called "While You Were Sleeping" by BusteloTelescope. It's a lovely fic. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know your thoughts. Are you seeing plot holes? Is everyone staying in character? 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your kind responses! They are greatly appreciated.


	11. Mother of Dragons

Robb's large host moved much slower than their small group from White Harbor. It was more lively than before, with laughter and conversation ringing around them. Jon remained quiet at her side as she rode between him and Ser Barristan.

Just ahead Robb, Theon, and Talisa seemed to be getting along well, all far more talkative than her introspective husband. Part of her was envious and another part didn't want anything to do with encouraging Robb's entanglement with the beautiful healer. 

Nausea had loosened its grip on her belly and she felt her energy returning as she looked to the knight at her side.

"Ser Barristan, I was hoping you could tell me about my mother."

He looked somewhat startled as though she had interrupted some deep thought. "She was very beautiful, Your Grace. And always mindful of her duty."

Dany felt herself grow warm and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from responding harshly. "Beautiful and mindful of her duty? Is there nothing more you can tell me of her?"

"I'm afraid, My Queen, I have nothing happy to impart."

"Then tell me the unhappy."

"Your parent's marriage was not a loving one, and your mother suffered a great deal of loss. Many stillbirths. After a time, the King blamed her for the loss of the babes, and he grew distrustful of her. He confined her away, and had septons watch her every move."

Dany's heart sank and suddenly she wished she'd never asked.

"But she did love her children, My Queen. Rhaegar loved her dearly and she did her best to protect Viserys from your father's madness."

Her throat became thick with emotion. "The day Viserys had to sell my mother's crown... was the day the last of his warmth died. Thank you, Ser."

"I am sorry, My Queen."

She looked down at her mother's ring on her finger. "I'd rather know the unpleasant than nothing at all."

She felt Jon's gaze upon her and she found him giving her a sympathetic look.

"It seems no one in our family ever knew happiness."

Nodding, he looked ahead of him, surveying the unending lines of soldiers and wagons. "We will, Dany. You and I."

"Yes. We will. And whoever else might come along."

The smile he gave her reached his eyes and made her heart flutter.

The day's march was peaceful if uneventful and she still marveled at the terrain, so different from Essos, the forest thick with dark green trees. She was sorer than she would have cared to admit from the bit of riding they had done and she was all too happy when they stopped for a break in the early afternoon.

It was a relief to climb down from her horse, muscles aching for rest. She saw Jon wander off with Robb as she turned her attention to her saddlebag, rummaging for something to eat.

Her mouth fell open when she turned around to see Talisa. Recovering, she offered her a cordial greeting.

"Have I done something to offend you, Your Grace?"

"Of course not. What makes you think so?"

"It's just I thought we got along quite well the first night we met, and now you seem to be avoiding me."

Dany felt her insides prickle as she looked around to make sure no one was watching. "You know Robb's betrothed to one of Walder Frey's daughters? If he breaks his alliance, the North risks losing a powerful ally."

Talisa winced but gave her a weak smile. "He hasn't broken any engagement as far as I'm aware." She looked down for a moment before meeting Dany's eyes again. "I believe I have become a King's _mistress_. What would my mother think?"

Dany huffed. "I think some mothers would be quite proud."

"Not mine."

Dany felt herself soften. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

A mistress was a great deal less of a threat than a wife, she reasoned. Certainly, Walder Frey had many of his own mistresses with the amount of _natural son's_ he'd sired. "I should like to have you as a friend, My Lady."

"I would like that very much, Your Grace."

\---------------------

Robb was leading him away from the masses, into a clearing where they'd hoped to talk privately. It was cool under the forest canopy, birds chirped, and spots of sunlight shone on the forest floor.

Robb looked around. "I think this as alone as we can hope to be."

"What is it you want to discuss?"

"Southerners always underestimate us. They think we are brutes, foolish for believing in the old ways. But I say we can use the _old ways _to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Your wolf."

"Ghost?"

"Ghost. Grey Wind. I know what you can do, Jon. Don't think I've forgotten your wife running to my door in the middle of the night."

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose.

Robb chuckled. "Something you might want to warn a woman about when she's warming your bed. I can do it too, you know. Live and breathe through Grey Wind. It's a gift from the old gods. We should use it to our advantage."

"I don't know how much I can control it. It usually happens when I'm asleep."

"It's something I've been working at. I can try to help you. We're going to use them to find a way into his camp."

"Alright. I'm with you. I will try."

"Good." Robb clapped him on the back. "We'll start tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because tonight I want us to enjoy ourselves."

As Robb made to head back, Jon put a hand on his shoulder. "Robb ... about Talisa..."

Robb stared daggers at him. "We aren't talking about that."

Jon met Robb's glare with his own. "Daenerys's dreams are no joke."

It was plain Robb cared too much for the girl already, the pitch of his voice rising. "It doesn't matter. I'm not planning to marry until after the war."

Jon clenched his fists as his own voice rose in response. "And what if you get her pregnant? What then? What happens to the rest of us if Walder Frey betrays the north?"

"It must be _easy_ for you to judge me. Married to a beautiful woman you happen to love."

"Your actions affect us all."

"Don't I know it. I'll worry about my affairs and you worry about your own."

Robb stalked back off the way they came without another word.

\---------------------

Jon was grateful when they broke camp in the late afternoon, and he was looking forward to spending the first night in a tent.

Robb, Theon and the other noble northern lords and ladies around them climbed down from their horses eagerly, ready to stretch their legs. Jon felt a pang of guilt when thinking of the thousands of men who would have walked on foot all day. Men like those he knew at the Wall.

He helped Dany down from her white palfrey, enjoying being close to her again. She didn't need his help anymore and they both knew it but it was a gesture they were both fond of.

Kissing her crown, he could smell the sun in her hair. "Think you can keep yourself out of trouble while I help set up camp?"

"I think Ser Barristan and I can manage."

"I'll find you soon."

He would have felt better with Ghost at her side but he hadn't yet materialized. Jon was growing fond of the knight but he didn't know how much he trusted him yet. Would he remain loyal if misfortune befell his family again?

\-----------------------------

Dany strolled along the outskirts of the emerging camp with Ser Barristan by her side. She looked to the sky to see her children overhead, descending to meet her. There were gasps from the nearby northerners as the little dragons landed at her feet.

Kneeling on the soft grass beneath her, she petted and cooed to her children. Dreamfyre muscled his brothers aside to crawl into her lap.

"May I join you, Your Grace?"

She turned to see Talisa. "Of course."

The little dragons eyed her curiously as she sat at Dany's side. Finding the healer to be nonthreatening, Dreamfyre pounced on Rhaegal and soon all three were scampering around after one another.

"They're just like children," Talisa said.

Rhaegal leaped into Dany's arms, nearly knocking her backwards to evade his brothers.

"Yes, they are. My children."

The Mormont sisters approached, carrying what looked like sparring swords. "There you are, Mother of Dragons." 

Gently setting Rhaegal down, she climbed to her feet to greet them. No one had called Dany Mother of Dragons before. It was something she could grow used to.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Dany's heart began pumping in her chest but she stood straighter. "I am."

Dacey handed her a battered and blunted sword. It was lighter than she imagined, and she felt more confident holding it in her hand.

"Alright, do you know how to hold it?"

Dany shook her head reluctantly and Dacey patiently helped her adjust her hands on the hilt and nudged her feet into place.

"There you go, Dragon Queen, much better." She held up her own blunted blade. "Ok, try to attack me."

Dany felt her nerves rising as she bit her bottom lip but she moved forward anyway, swiping the blade down at the tall woman.

Dacey blocked her attack easily and with enough power to knock the sword from her hands.

Ser Barristan, who had been silently observing, now stepped forward. "Careful, she-bear. That's a Queen you're playing rough with."

Alysane snorted. "They're only sparring, old man. I don't see you trying to teach her how to defend herself."

"She'll have me to defend her if you aren't more careful."

"It's alright, Ser. I want to learn." Dany picked up her sword and nodded. "Again."

The Mormont girl managed to knock the sword loose from her grip again, but at least it took longer the second time.

Alysane began looking Dany over closely. "Why don't we teach her how to use something smaller first? Keep her from getting raped and murdered at least?"

"Aye." Dacey nodded. "We have our work cut out for us." She took a small knife from her boot and handed it to Dany. The handle was black and the blade was sharp on both sides. "Pretend my sister is some raper coming to attack you. What are you going to do?"

Dany resisted the urge to jump as Alysane came stalking toward her, and she stood her ground and slashed the little knife in front of her.

Dacey came alongside her and guided her hand in an upward jab. "Overhand is only good if you're coming down on someone, and with your height, I don't expect that will be the case."

Grey Wind appeared and tilted his head at the scene. Dany's stomach knotted up when she heard Robb's voice. "What's this?"

He walked past them to help Talisa to her feet. "They're teaching your good sister how to defend herself, My King."

Robb watched with amusement. "Is that so?"

Alysane came at her again and Dany made a lunge at her gut. 

Robb came to assist her next. "Aim for the heart." He guided her hand in an underhanded thrust near Alysane's breast. "That will stop them quick enough."

Dacey took the knife from her hands as she continued the lesson. "Now, if he manages to overpower you, stab him right here on his lower back." She instructed turning and showing where to strike on her own body. "He'll be bleeding out straight away. Now you try."

Alysane approached her again and Dany reached around her back before making the stabbing gesture. Adrenaline was pumping through her making her feel invincible.

Dacey held up her hands. "Careful, Mother of Dragons. Whatever you kill, you have to eat."

They broke out into laughter and then Dany joined them, backing away from Alysane.

"Thank you, My Lady." She attempted to hand the knife back to Dacey but she stopped her.

"Keep it. We'll practice some more tomorrow."

As the Mormont sisters walked off, Jon approached a row of tents bearing the Stark sigil having been erected in the distance behind him.

"What'd I miss?"

"Just your wife learning how to ward off rapers," Robb answered.

Jon's eyes grew wide as he looked to Dany and she handed him her new weapon. "The Mormont sisters are teaching me a few things."

Jon inspected the knife. "That's brilliant. I should have thought of that." Kneeling in front of her, she felt him lift the edges of her skirts and he showed her where to hide it inside of her boot. "There. If you're ever without me, my direwolf, Ser Barristan or your dragons, you won't be defenseless."

Robb looked down at Talisa who was holding his arm. "Maybe you need one of those, too."

"What makes you think I don't already have one?"

Robb raised his eyebrows. "A lady of many secrets. Well, then. Let's go find our supper."

They feasted on chicken, fruits and hard bread at a small table set up for just the four of them. After such a long day, she was eager to fill her belly. Ale and wine had been readily poured and Dany found it going to her head rather quickly.

She looked between Robb and Jon. "Your Northern army isn't half as wild as I imagined."

"Give them time," Robb replied. "They've only just started with their ale."

Ghost appeared out of the treeline and strode toward them, accepting a pat from Jon before laying beside Dany. As she ran her fingers through his thick fur, she realized she'd never felt as safe as she did now.

The moment was interrupted by Greatjon Umber's lumbering steps, his form towering over Jon who was seated at the table. There was no denying he was an intimidating man and Dany felt herself freeze waiting for him to reveal his intentions.

"So you're Rhaegar's son, " he mused aloud before taking a swig of ale. "No wonder you're so pretty."

Ghost growled and hastened to Jon's side as he stood up quickly, placing his hand on Dark Sister. "Been told I inherited my father's skill with the sword as well."

Ghost stood at his full height and barred his fangs.

To her surprise, the Greatjon laughed and held up a marred hand, scarred and missing two fingers. "I'll not start trouble with you tonight, White Wolf. I've lost enough fingers to dire wolves for the time being. You'll show us what you're made of in time no doubt." Gesturing to Dany he added, "Or your little wife will."

Robb laughed along with him, and Dany felt her shoulders relax as Jon returned to his seat. 

"You'll sing for us tonight, won't you Lord Umber?"

The Greatjon smiled and bowed his head before walking toward a crowd gathering near a great fire.

"You'll be surprised to know that man can sing," Robb remarked.

"Shall we join them?" Dany asked.

\-----------------------------

Talisa and Dany were seated on the ground, huddled together around the crackling fire, with Ghost and Grey Wind at their sides. The last rays of daylight were fading from the sky as the moon began to show through, steadily growing brighter, and bringing the dark with it. It was growing cold, and Dany pressed her nose into the fur of her cloak for warmth.

They'd had several cups of wine between them and they were watching the northern noble men and women around them with curious fascination. Conversations all-around them full of threats and wagers and tall tales about skin changing bears.

Suddenly a man with a fiddle began playing a tune Dany didn't recognize, and there were jovial shouts of approval from those gathered.

The Greatjon began singing loud and clear, and other men began to join in. It was a pleasant surprise to find the great beast of a man did have quite a fine voice.

_And down the road from here to there._

_From here! To there!_

_Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!_

_They danced and spun, all the way to the fair!_

_The fair! The fair_ _!_

Dany looked to Talisa who seemed equally amused. "The men really seem to like this song."

As the lyrics continued to unfurl around them in the night air, the bawdy nature of the song began to reveal itself to her.

_She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,_

_But he licked the honey from her hair._

_Her hair! Her hair!_

_He licked the honey from her hair_ _!_

Dany laughed out loud as she and Talisa exchanged looks. Seeing the healer's face turn a dark shade of red only made her laugh harder. "No wonder they like this song so much."

_Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!_

_My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!_

_And off they went, from here to there,_

_The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair._

Talisa snorted and began to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

Dany laughed again until tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes, and she felt a stitch in her side.

She felt a flutter in her stomach when she found Jon standing before her through her blurred vision. "What are you two laughing about?"

She caught her breath, straightened her face and spoke casually. "Oh, just about bears and their appetite for honey."

Talisa spit out her wine and they both fell into a fit of laughter again. The brothers exchanged looks and regarded them silently.

Robb crossed his arms. "If you like, I can ask the Greatjon to sing it again."

"No!" Talisa protested, catching her breath. "Once was enough."

Robb knelt beside her. "Are you too scandalized to dance with me, My Lady?"

"Not yet, My King."

Robb took her hand and they danced away, as other couples began to join in around the bonfire while the Greatjon sang another tune.

Jon filled up the lonely space beside her and she felt comfort in leaning against his arm now wrapped around her.

Dany nudged him playfully. "I take it you aren't going to ask me to dance?"

"Actually, I was thinking we might find our bed." 

His words made her feel fidgety. "Ready to sleep already?"

"Not exactly." He kissed her neck and made her shiver.

"Not yet."

"You want to stay and listen to the Greatjon singing?"

She pushed him playfully. "He does have an excellent voice."

Jon kissed her temple and held her closer.

Robb and Talisa returned with bright smiles on their faces, and Robb reached out a hand. "Come on, Daenerys. Your hair will turn gray waiting for this one to dance with you."

Dany couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face, and she looked back at Jon before taking Robb's hand. "It's a good thing I have other options."

\-----------------------------

He watched his beautiful wife spin around in the light of the fire, as Talisa took a seat beside him.

"She's quite a woman, your wife."

"Aye, she is."

"I used to hear about her troubles growing up in Volantis. I'm glad she found her way here to you and Robb."

Jon simply nodded. He didn't know what to say. He didn't like to think on Dany's time in Essos. Hurt, hungry and lonely.

Smalljon Umber approached them and was soon whisking Talisa away to dance, while Jon was content to watch.

His solitude was broken by the dark and lovely Dacey Mormont standing above him. "Come on, Jon Snow. Dance with me. Or I'll blacken your eye."

Reluctantly, he rose to his feet and offered his arm. "How can I refuse such an offer?"

"You can't."

The ale must have made him braver and it wasn't as bad as he thought as he spun her around. He moved them close to Robb and Dany, nearly bumping into them.

Robb gave Dacey an approving nod. "My Lady, you're a miracle worker!"

Dacey smiled and shrugged. "I didn't give him a choice."

He caught Dany's eyes. "I'll dance with my wife now."

They switched partners and as he danced with her he wondered how they had never done it before.

"I never thought this moment would come, My King."

"I never knew how pleasant this could be."

He knew he was smiling like a fool as he turned her about just to make her laugh. Being with her had pushed him to many limits he thought he'd never push past and now he wondered how far he could go with her at his side.

He danced her about for a couple of songs, enjoying being close to the softness of her body before they retreated back to the outskirts.

As they watched the others dance, it was difficult to determine by the way she was hanging on him, if she was drunk or just _randy_. 

He had begun to feel drowsy, ready to turn in but the gentle brushes of her hands over his chest and _far_ too low on his abdomen had him wide awake and alert.

A sideways look from Theon had him stilling her hands. "I think we best turn in, love."

She said nothing, but gave him a grin that made him feel weak, her cheeks rosy from wine, as she took his arm.

Things were much quieter now, most deciding it wise to find their beds before another long day's journey ahead of them but the careless and foolhardy could still be heard in the distance, singing and laughing heartily.

He felt a tug on his arm as she stopped them on their path.

"What is that?"

They were walking past a tall pen of sorts with several guards posted outside. The torches lit near it gave off a menacing feeling, though it was impossible to see what lay inside. 

Jon felt disgust roll in his belly. "That's where my brother keeps the _Kingslayer_."

"He didn't leave him behind at Riverrun?"

"No. He's too valuable a hostage to leave behind."

As they continued on their way, the pale moonlit their path as they walked among the rows of tents. Theirs was easy to find with Ser Barristan standing guard outside of it, their little dragons safe inside. He greeted them with a bow of his head before going off to find his own accommodations.

A brazier was already lit as they walked through their canvas doorway, and it's warmth hit them in gentle waves. In the middle of the room, a large bed was prepared, topped with fine furs. A stark difference from the sleeping accommodations of their first travels together.

The dragons slept curled up near one another in a corner of the tent and only Dreamfyre looked up momentarily to acknowledge their arrival before going back to sleep.

He tied up the fastenings of their tent and turned to find his beautiful wife sitting at the edge of their bed. She was a vision with her rosy cheeks standing out on her pale skin, in contrast with her fair hair. A goddess in his bed, one that belonged to him, and he to her.

Her warm violet eyes were on him as he made his way to her and her plump lips parted as his palms found her warm cheeks. For a moment, he could only stare at her lips, so perfectly made and waiting for him.

He took them softly at first, wishing to worship her gently, but the first soft whine from her reverberating against his mouth had him kissing her deeper, his hands moving to her chest, trying to pry the fabric away to reach her breasts.

He felt her delicate fingers loosening the fastenings of his cloak, and lifting the weight of it off his shoulders while he continued his quest to free her teats. Managing to liberate one, his lips moved directly to the exposed pink nipple. He felt her pant under him while she began to moan softly, driving his need.

He almost growled when he felt her soft hands pushing against his chest. "Wait. Stop."

Her face flush, a smile broke across her face as she caught her breath. "Turn around."

Giving her a rueful look, he refrained from groaning as he stood back up and did as she asked. He could hear her removing her garments, her boots, and clothing landing softly on the floor and he sucked in a breath to keep himself from turning back around to ravage her.

"Take off your clothes. And no peeking." She commanded and he obeyed begrudgingly, not in the mood for whatever game she was playing. 

Standing nude in the middle of the room, his manhood swollen, he could think of little else besides burying it inside of her.

"You can turn around now."

All irritation faded when his eyes found her sitting on the bed again, bare legs tucked under her, with his dark fur cloak draped over her shoulders, accentuating how petite she was. He felt a rush as his heart began pounding. _She is m__ine__. _

Her breasts were hidden again and he longed to unwrap her but he was transfixed by the sight of her.

She was giving him a devious smile, seeming pleased with herself.

"Do I look like a Northern girl now?"

He almost laughed. "Not any that I've ever seen".

"What are you doing over there, Jon Snow?" She asked, casually playing with her hair. "You look like you don't know what to do with me."

He practically growled as he closed the distance between them, placing his hands on either side of her knees and leaning into her. His voice was heavy, unable to conceal his desire. "I know I want you. I love the smell of you. I love your silver hair." He twirled it in his fingers. "I love your mouth and the way you kiss me." He studied her lips. "I love your smile. I love your teats." Folding back his cloak she wore, he kissed them one by one. "I love your gorgeous legs and what's between them."

"If you love me so much, then what are you waiting for?"

Restraint untethered, he crawled over her and followed after her as she moved back towards the headboard. With her trapped between his arms, he kissed her hungrily and grinned against her mouth as she yelped in surprise when he used one hand to pin hers above her head.

The way she was squirming beneath him only had him wanting more and he took her nipples between his lips again, one and than the other, while his cock throbbed for relief.

"Jon, please." 

Softly sliding a hand down her body, he let his fingers drag over the flat plane of her belly, feeling gratified by the trembling he felt beneath them. He found her cunt wet and warm and wanting as his fingers slid inside her core, her hips rising to meet him.

"Jon, I need more."

He chuckled darkly. "That's what you get for teasing me."

She closed her eyes and began to mewl as his lips found a pert nipple again while his fingers continued fucking her. "Oh, Gods Jon."

No longer able to take it, he drove into her, and the world faded around him. Her hands clutched his back and he watched her gorgeous features twist in pleasure. Gods, how he loved her. His heart was aching in his chest from how much.

Suddenly, he knew he needed to change positions or it would all be over for him before it had barely begun. As he began to pull away, he heard her whine and felt her legs wrap around his thighs, willing him back inside of her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He smiled down on her, taking in her tussled hair, flushed cheeks, and battered lips. Making a show, he narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. "Do you smell that?"

She giggled. "What? Sex?"

"No." He pretended to sniff the air. " I think it's... _honey_."

Before she could respond, she was sighing and squirming as he kissed his way down to her cunt.

The smell of her, the taste of her, it drove him mad. The power he had over her, to make her beg and moan with every stroke of his tongue. Watching her face scrunch up adorably as he let the signals of her body direct his movements. Faster, slower, harder softer, he could know her body in ways she never could. 

He could bring her to a state of total bliss. She was _his_ and she would want for nothing.

Nothing was as satisfying to him as the trembling of her thighs and the sweet sting of her pulling at his hair as he guided her through waves of pleasure while he watched it all.

Without giving her time to recover, he thrust into her again in time to feel the fluttering of her release. He was momentarily stunned when she maneuvered her ankles over his shoulders but was soon lost in the added sensations.

Losing focus, he kissed her ankle and found her eyes, holding them until he was gasping her name as intense relief surged through his body while he began to spill his seed.

Lightheaded and breathless, he collapsed into the haven of her bosom, while she ran her fingers through his hair. He knew he could fall asleep at any moment.

"I've gotten your cloak all wet."

He chuckled but kept his eyes closed. "Do you have any idea how hard I am going to be all day tomorrow thinking about you in that. Naked and needy."

"Mmm may nightfall fast."

As he moved to lay on his back, she followed quickly after, laying against him.

He felt her fingers trace patterns on his chest. "You and Talisa seem to be getting along. Aren't you worried about your dragon dreams?"

"I am. But I can't help but like her. Surely there's no harm in my friendship."

"I guess we're doomed then."

"Maybe it will be ok so long as he doesn't marry her."

He nodded and was about to fall asleep when she spoke again.

"Ghost is gone again. Do you think you'll _dream _with him tonight?"

He covered his mouth as he yawned. "I don't know."

"What's it like?"

"It's hard to put into words. I become him. Sometimes it feels like I'm in control and other times it's like he's just taking me with him."

"What about when he _eats_... It must be disgusting."

He chuckled. "No. Because I'm him."

"I wonder what you could do with it... If you could learn to control it."

Jon opened his eyes. "I did once. When we arrived at Riverrun. I sort of _reached out_ to him. So I could find Robb and bring him to you."

"My gallant husband."

He kissed her sweetly. "Robb wants me to try to use Ghost to find a path for us to ambush the Lannisters."

"Imagine the possibilities if you could."

\---------------------

In the early light of morning, the camp was bustling as men and women packed up and prepared for another day on the road.

Dany sat with Talisa and the Mormont sisters around the smoky remains of a late-night campfire, eating oats and berries.

Alysane spoke as she chewed, not looking up from her meal. "We're nearing the Lannister camp. We'll see battle in a week's time I expect."

Dany felt fear turn in her stomach at the thought. Jon would go into battle without her and without their dragons.

Talisa shook her head. "I'm not looking forward to the aftermath." 

Alysane huffed. "What the smell of shit and grown men crying for their mothers?"

She winced at the thought and felt suddenly sick to her stomach. Getting up quickly, she ran to the treeline and knelt on the ground as her breakfast came back up.

She heard soft footsteps behind her and then Talisa's gentle hands held back her hair until she stopped gagging and was able to sit up. Panting, she wiped her mouth. "Thank you, My Lady. I've been sick lately. I think it's just food."

"Oats and berries?"

"I don't know... Maybe the wine last night?"

"When is the last time you had your moonblood?"

"What? I don't know. I haven't really thought of it. I guess it's been a while..." _Pentos, _she realized. _That was the last time. _

"Any other symptoms?"

"I have been exhausted lately."

"Are your breasts tender?"

"A little..."

Talisa smiled at her. "Your Grace, have you considered you might be pregnant?"

Her throat went dry. "What? No. I can't be pregnant. We're at war."

"It's ok."

She felt her heart race under her breast. "No, it's not. I- I didn't think it would happen so fast. What am I going to do? Give birth on the road?"

"It's a long time still before you have to worry about that. And I'll be here to help you."

She didn't know what to think. Isn't this what they wanted? Unsure what to do, she thanked Talisa and rose to her feet.

"Let's get back. I'll give you something for nausea, Your Grace."

As they started to make their way back, Jon and Robb approached looking well-rested and ready for the day.

Dany touched Talisa's arm. "Please don't say anything."

"Of course I won't."

They exchanged greetings and then made their way to their horses.

As they walked, Jon looked down at her. "Are you feeling ok? You look pale."

Dany sucked in a breath. "I'm fine." As she said it, she realized she was more than fine. Happy even. She smiled up at him. "Yes, I think I'm quite well."

His lips were warm on her temple as he kissed her. She allowed him to help her onto her horse, enjoying his touch and care.

When no one was looking, she placed a hand on her belly and closed her eyes. A boy, a son. Beautiful with dark hair and bright eyes.

A babe had taken life inside of her womb. A sweet babe of their very own who would be raised in love and honor. They would restore their family to its former glory and perhaps make it better than it ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you were looking for fluff and smut today because that is just where this chapter went! 
> 
> Action and angst to return next chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. If there's something amiss, something out of character etc. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and for reading. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Joyeux Noel! Happy Holidays! Big etc....!
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry but I wasn't able to finish ch 12 in time to upload today. It's actually written it's just in the utter garbage stage 😉
> 
> I should have anticipated Christmas getting in the way. I will upload on 1/6! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience!


	12. Oxcross

"Where do you think you're taking us?"

She kept her fingers laced through his hand as she took him deeper into the woods, just far enough away that they might have some privacy on this short break from marching.

The ride had felt long and unremarkable and she couldn't wait to have a moment alone with him. When they stopped for a rest, she was eager to escape the droves of soldiers and noblemen if only for a short reprieve.

Satisfied they were far enough away and that the dark green brush and tree coverage were thick enough, she threw her arms around his neck.

He tried to speak as she kissed him. "Dany, we should-"

Wanting to avoid an argument, she let a hands roam low until she was sure she had his full attention.

Lips brushing his ear, she whispered to him. "I can't wait until nightfall." Then she kissed him again.

Biting her bottom lip before he pulled away, his voice became a low growl. "We have to be quick. And _quiet_."

Her body was bursting with energy, and she kissed and nipped at his neck as he hoisted her into his arms and backed her against the trunk of a great oak.

His trail of kisses along her neck and down along the tops of her breast had her panting as she leaned her head back against the rough bark.

"Jon... there's something I have to tell you."

When he stopped and looked at her, she found she could not speak the words.

Without warning, a pair of raised voices had him setting her back on her feet in a panic, and her heart was in her throat as he stepped in front of her to shield her from any prying eyes. She straightened her dress and they both stood silent and listened.

They could hear the familiar voice of a woman, sounding upset.

"I can't. We have to end it. I'm sorry."

Dany grabbed hold of Jon's arm and whispered hurriedly. "Talisa and Robb!"

Jon put a finger to his lips and they listened.

They heard Robb next. "What do you mean?"

"I am _not_ a _whore_. No one is going to use me to warm their bed!"

"That's what you think of me, My Lady? That's what you think this has been about?"

"You're betrothed to _another_."

"Aye, I had to agree to a marriage in order to cross the Twins."

"And I understand. You made a decision for your people and your family. I don't blame you... but this isn't who I am."

"Talisa, I am _in love_ with you."

"You're a good King, Robb. I know you will do right by your people, and... I hope marriage brings you every happiness."

"Aye, marriage will bring me happiness. So long as it is _you_ who will be my wife."

"Robb..."

"Marry me."

"But what about your alliance?"

"Leave that to me. Marry me, Talisa. Be mine until the end of my days."

Dany felt anger roll over her body like a storm, and she sensed similar energy emitting from Jon, as she looked up to see him scowling in his brother's direction.

Taking her hand, he moved them so quickly she nearly tripped over a raised tree root. Once they were out of earshot, he began muttering under his breath. "The _fucking_ fool."

"Jon, stop."

"I tell him about your dreams, and still he doesn't listen! He's always thought himself better than me! Thinks he doesn't need to listen to anyone else!"

Dany was certain she'd never seen him so upset and felt at a loss for words. 

"If my fath- Ned Stark- was here he'd knock some sense into him!"

"We need Lady Stark."

Jon stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. "By the Gods, I'd never have thought I'd see the day I longed for Catelyn _Tully_ Stark!"

She squeezed his arm. "Jon, we will find a way. You and I together. Right now, you need to focus on working with Robb to find a way past Golden Tooth. Let me worry about this issue for now."

Jon exhaled. "Alright. For now."

If Robb wasn't going to listen to Jon, then she would have to intervene. Though he didn't know it yet, they would be bringing a child into this world and she was going to make sure he was protected. "Robb is a good man, Jon. He's just in love."

\----------------------------------

The forest was dark but more alive now than in the bright light of day, and he could hear it all, more than his human ears could pick up. Little creatures scurrying about the forest floor, being stalked by larger ones, a great horned owl watching it all intently from a branch above.

Jon could feel Ghost fighting his own desires to hunt for prey as they combed the area searching for a way to bypass the castle of Golden Tooth.

Robb was surging ahead of him within Grey Wind's hide, far more eager than he was apparently, but with a little more effort, Jon took the lead again.

He thought he had put his boyish rivalry with Robb aside but he found it roiling more in his gut with each passing day. His rational side knew it wouldn't matter who found a route as long as it was found and his wife could be safer.

For Dany, he would tolerate being called a king but in reality, he found it humiliating to be a king of _nothing_. He'd no armies castles or riches, only a claim to his family's broken dynasty.

Robb had everything Jon ever wanted from birth and even with a greater claim to power, Jon was left wanting. He hoped he and Dany would have children someday, and he would not let a child of his live in the shadow of a Stark.

There wasn't much time for brooding in the mind of a wolf as the soft misstep of a succulent rabbit suddenly took all of his focus. He couldn't stop himself from sinking his teeth into it, euphoria flooding his senses as he enjoyed his snack.

They ran for what felt like hours, separating to cover more space, when a howl in the dark had him following his brother's scent. The trail led him to the opening of what appeared to be a wide road, the ground was uneven and rocky but it didn't escape his attention that it was spacious enough for the cavalry to advance through.

Down the trail, they went until the smell of men, and smoke from chimneys began to fill the air, as the village of Oxcross came into view.

They passed through within the shadows, undetected by the humans sleeping within their humble homes, only a dog, barking bravely, took notice of them.

The Lannister camp was not far off, quiet and dark, covered in golden lion sigils. No one stirred and there were no sentries to be found that could warn the soldiers of an impending attack.

Suddenly, a tickling sensation started at the edges of his mind and the camp began to fade as he became aware of the soft bed beneath him and a warm body beside him.

He sat up with a start, covered in sweat, Dany's ever hot little body curled around him.

She sat up too, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Jon? You're back."

He took in a breath and laid back against the pillows. "We found an old goat track... Leads right to their camp... he doesn't have sentries posted... what kind of fool wouldn't use sentries?"

"You did it then? And you're alright?"

"Aye." He almost couldn't believe it had worked. "We did it."

\-----------------------------------

The day had gone much like other days on the road except for the nervous anticipation building in his belly. Their plans had been made and in a matter of hours, they would execute them.

He noticed Dany quietly picking at her supper that evening as they sat by the fire. Not looking up from her plate while the Mormont sisters made bets about who would kill the most Lannisters in the early morning.

The air was heavy as they entered their tent and he could sense her sorrow even before he saw her bottom lip start to quiver. Candlelight gave the room a golden glow that allowed him to see her watery eyes. He found it hard to look at her and his heart was heavy as he pulled her into him, kissing her forehead.

Her small frame shook in his arms. "I'm sorry, Jon. I want to be brave, but I'm scared."

For a moment he regretted bringing her here. Regretted not stealing her away to someplace quiet where they could live in peace.

He held her until her sobs subsided and in a state of quiet calm, they helped each other into their bedclothes. Most nights they removed each other's garments in a flurry, unable to keep their hands off of each other, but tonight felt more intimate.

Crawling into bed together, he felt he never appreciated the comfort of sharing a bed with her as much as he did now.

His arms wrapped around her, she clutched his chest tightly, her head pressed over his heart.

A treacherous thought had been growing in his mind everyday, nagging at him endlessly. The thought alone brought searing pain to his heart and he knew he couldn't wait any longer to talk to her.

"Dany."

She looked up at him with wide eyes as if she already knew what he would say.

"Dany, if... I fall-"

Her mouth tightened. "Jon, don't."

"Dany, it's important. If I fall, go to Winterfell. Go straight away." Her eyes were swimming with tears but he went on. "If my family fails you, and treats you harshly, go to the Wall. Maester Aemon and Commander Mormont will protect you until the dragons are grown."

She pulled back and glared up at him, making his throat go dry. "Why do you speak such things to me? How can you be so cruel?" She cupped his cheek with her hand. "You are not going to let some _Lannister_ soldier take you away from me. I forbid it."

"Dany, I only want-"

"You aren't going to die until you are an old man, with hair as gray as Ser Barristan's, asleep in our bed. Do you understand?"

He felt tears prick his eyes as he nodded. It was easy to understand now why men of the Night's Watch were forbidden from taking wives. Duty had never been more difficult than now.

"Say you will return to me."

The fear and pain in her eyes would have him promising her the world. "I will." 

"Fight bravely and fight fiercely but above all, fight to return to me."

He kissed her deeply, letting his fingers slip through the silk of her hair.

She sobbed against his mouth and pulled away again, and he knew there was something more.

"It isn't only me you'll be fighting to come back to."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up before he knew why and his heart began to race as she kissed his hand and rested it low on her belly. His mouth fell open as he began to take in her meaning. _It can't be._

She sniffled and smiled at him through her tears. "You've given me a gift."

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and felt a single tear roll down his cheek. His voice caught while he spoke. "A babe?"

"A son."

He sucked in a breath before pulling her back into his embrace, letting his tears fall freely out of her sight. "How do you know?"

"I know."

He laughed in delight, wondering if his heart had ever felt so full, until reality weighed him down again. "The gods could not be so cruel to give me both of you, only to let me die now."

"We are Targaryens. We have no gods. You will return to me, My King."

"Ghost will stay with you. Along with Ser Barristan."

"No, you need him by your side. Ser Barristan will keep me safe."

"I know Ghost will protect you no matter what side of the coin lands face up. I can't say the same for Ser Barristan. Not yet. This is an argument you will not win."

"Very well."

"_Very well_? That's it?"

"I already consider you overly protective. I knew as a father you'd be insufferable."

He laughed again. "When this war is done, I'm going to spend my days taking care of you."

"And teaching our son how to ride a horse and use a sword?"

A wide grin played on his lips. "Aye. That too."

He held her through the night, unsure whether he truly slept or simply lay there, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest.

She'd entered his life like a summer storm, powerful and unexpected. Yet again she had turned his world upside down with the promise of new life. One they created together.

All too soon it was time to rise but he found himself feeling rested even with only a few precious hours of sleep. Leaving her warmth was the hardest part and he hated her insistence to get up in the dead of night to help him dress.

He noticed her hands trembling as she worked at a fastening at his shoulder. He stilled her hand with his and waited to speak until she looked at him.

"Dany, I've been trained for this my whole life. Since I was a boy."

She gave him her best effort at a smile. "You won't be able to see anything with your hair like that."

Leaving his side, she brought over a chair and motioned for him to sit.

He closed his eyes as she combed her fingers through his hair, sending tingling sensations throughout his body as she pulled it back from his face.

Coming around to meet him, she caressed his face. "You will return to me. You must."

He kissed her desperately, trying to remember the taste of her. "Nothing will keep me from you, Dany."

He stood up, and with a heavy heart walked past her to sheath Dark Sister at his side. There was no time left, he had to say goodbye. Kissing her once more, he sent a silent prayer to the old gods that it would not be there last.

Her hands were warm over his as he held her head in his hands.

Her eyes were shining but she kept her voice from trembling. "You are my wolf, my dragon, my King. Avy jorrāelan."

"I will fight for you. I will fight for you _both_. Avy jorrāelan."

Holding her tightly, he took in the scent of her hair before breaking away, and then he left the warmth of their tent without another word.

If he was to return to her and their babe, he would need to set his feelings aside. He let a numbness settle over his body and prepared to become the man they needed him to be.

\-----------------------------------

She lay awake for what felt like hours, huddled in bed with all three of her children. They were cuddled against her, surrounding her with warmth and taking up most of the bed. What would they do once they were too large for a tent altogether?

There was a weight on her chest that would not let up no matter how many times she told herself he would be ok.

She would not cry. There was nothing to cry about because he would return to her.

Movement at the entrance of their tent had her sitting up, her heart frozen in her chest. She slumped back down as Ghost sauntered inside and came to the side of the bed to greet her.

Running her fingers through his fur, she looked at him longingly. "Is he alright, boy?"

He looked at her a moment longer before jumping up on the bed and laying across the end. She was not alone in her worry for Jon and that brought with it its own solace.

Closing her eyes, she realized every nerve in her body was alert and there was little point in sleeping. It wasn't only her worry for Jon that had her on edge either.

There was a task she needed to tend to. One she had put off for far too long, and now was as good a time as any. While Jon was fighting one battle, she would fight another.

Slipping from the warmth and comfort of her bed and beloved companions was difficult, especially as the chill surrounded her. She dressed quickly, donning her fur cloak and calling Ghost to her side.

Once outside, Ser Barristan, ever watchful, made to follow her. "I am not in need of your service at this time, Ser. Stay with my dragons."

"My King commanded me to remain close to you, Your Grace."

"Your _Queen_ commands you to stay."

He did not follow as she marched away, Ghost ever faithful by her side.

Robb's tent was easy to find in the soft light of early morning, not far from hers. The eyes of the guard posted outside the door grew wide at her approach.

"My Lady, " Dany called through the canvas door.

In a few moments, the flap of the entryway was open and Talisa greeted her warmly. "Your Grace, please come in."

Her brazier was lit along with numerous candles. It was clear that she'd given up on sleep as well.

"Thank you. I'm finding it unbearable to wait alone."

"I know what you mean. I'm glad you're here."

"I didn't imagine how hard this would be. Waiting. I feel so useless."

Talisa took both of her hands in hers. "They will come back to us. I know it. How are you feeling?"

Her kindness made everything more difficult. "Much better. Your herbs are helping."

Talisa offered her a seat by the fire. "Have you told him yet?"

Dany's heart felt full at the thought and she nodded.

"How did he react?"

"He was quite happy. I still can't believe I carry his son inside me."

"You think it's a boy?"

"I know it is."

"How?"

"I'm no ordinary woman, Talisa."

"That's as true as anything."

"I have dreams. Visions. Of things that will come to pass. And...there's a certain dream I keep having. One that concerns you."

The smile fell from Talisa's face. "Me? What is it?"

Dany took her hand and hardened her heart. "I do not tell you this lightly. I know it will cause you pain. I tell you because I fear if I don't, you will die and so will Robb."

Her face turned gray. "Tell me."

"In my dream, there is a feast at the hall of Walder Frey. Suddenly, there is death everywhere and Lord Frey makes a toast to Robb, _forever young. _I join a crowd of people in the center of the room, and I see what they see. A woman, heavy with child, lying in her own blood. The woman I see... is you."

Talisa got up from her chair and moved to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry."

She turned back to face Dany. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"If you marry Robb, he will lose the Freys and more. If Robb loses the Frey's, we could lose the war. We could die. You, me, Robb, Jon, the son I carry, along with the child you and Robb would have had together."

"You can't be sure your dream is real."

"I am."

Tears were pooling in her eyes. "What would you have me do?"

"End it. Break his heart and spare his life. Spare your life and _all_ of our lives."

Her tears began to spill down her cheeks, and she hid her face in her hands. 

Dany had cared for Talisa, had been overjoyed to find such a friend, but she knew now they weren't meant to take this journey together. "I am sorry, Talisa. I wish it weren't true. I wish you could marry Robb, and be my good sister, but it can never be."

Talisa wiped her face and looked at Dany with cold eyes. "Is there anything else you require of me, Your Grace?"

"No, " she replied, her voice barely above a whisper before she left Robb's tent. As she walked away, she could hear Talisa's cries growing fainter with each step.

She had another visit to make.

\-----------------------------------

The noise around him was deafening, the pounding hooves almost as loud as his heartbeat raging inside his ears. His voice, which he raised in a cry that stung his lungs, felt as far away as the battle cries of his comrades around him.

Mounted men and women surrounded him as they charged like a violent and vicious wave that was about to drown the Lannister camp.

There were still men chasing after horses and searching for weapons as they made their approach, pressing the advantage of their surprise attack.

Nothing felt real, like at any moment he would wake to find himself back in his dark cold room at the Castle Black. He gripped his lance tightly to keep himself grounded to the present moment.

A ruthless fury was charging through his veins, like nothing he had ever felt and along with with that fury, an excitement he couldn't ignore.

He had felt pity for the men while he and Robb had stalked through their encampment not an hour ago in the skins of their wolves. The terrified horses, recently loosed by Northmen, trampled tents and men, awoken roughly from their sleep. Thinking of those unsuspecting men, with wives, lovers and family waiting for them, filled him with regret.

However, the wiry grin Robb had given Jon right before calling for the charge was contagious and he let himself acknowledge the wicked thrill of it all.

His eyes were trained on the chaotic and shaking lines of men now postured to take the brutal blow of their attack.

The nearer they drew, the more rapidly he drew air into his lungs as he gritted his teeth. His heart was pounding along with the rhythm of the hoofbeats of thousands of horses, running as one.

_Pound, pound, pound._

Shouts erupted from the camp and calls to arms.

_Pound, pound, pound_.

A small force gathered, preparing to stand their ground, as the cavalry moved closer together, creating an impenetrable wall as they moved to surround them.

His breathing was rapid, and his focus singular as his lance pierced the chest of an enemy soldier. His arm felt the push back as his lance punctured mail, flesh, and bone and stayed lodged in the man's chest as they broke threw their line like butter.

Operating on instinct, Dark Sister was quickly in his grasp, her tip finding it's way into a man's throat, dark red blood spraying in a way he'd never imagined.

Momentarily stunned, he took in the scene around him. Dacey Mormont bashed in a man's skull with her mace and he thought he saw the man's eye popping out of its socket.

Greatjon Umber, rending and ripping the exposed flesh of the unfortunate souls around him in a frenzy.

Sudden movement at his side had him turning to see Dacey land fatal blow to a man's face as he appeared to be charging Jon with a sword.

"Stay with us, Jon Snow!" She shouted above the fray.

He set his mind back to the butchering at hand, as men continued to swarm them on foot. The earth was already soaked in blood and the scent of it was so thick in the air, he feared to breathe it in.

An arrow whistled past, closer to his head then he would have liked and he heard a strangled groan as he looked up to see Theon holding his side.

They pressed forward, the sound of clashing steel so overpowering it may as well have been silent.

A shout rose out from the chaos, "There's Stafford Lannister!"

Jon looked up to see a middle-aged man chasing down a horse. Something came over him then and he thought of Dany, forced to live on the streets of Essos, of Ned Stark, beheaded as a traitor, his sisters taken as hostages.

Rage consumed him and all he could see through the red tint was a man who benefited from his family's misery.

Wrenching a lance out of the belly of a man still clinging to life, he charged across the melee.

Stafford had just managed to take hold of the reins of his horse when he turned round to see Jon, flying at him in a frenzy.

No sooner had he reached for his sword, then Jon launched his lance through the air. The man had only a moment to protest before there was a sickening crunch as it impaled his forehead, blood, and flesh splattering through the air as his body slumped to the ground.

He exhaled a breath as relief washed over his body like serenity. The remaining soldiers had laid down their weapons and were being rounded up as prisoners.

Riding back to Robb, he saw his brother smiling broadly, and it eased his heart to see him unharmed. For all his frustration, Robb was his family.

Theon sat pale on the ground, a bloody arrow at his feet as Smalljon Umber was wrapping the wound with linen.

Suddenly Rickard Karstark accosted Jon gruffly. "You should have left the Lannister to me, Dragonwolf! At least I got to see his head explode." He clapped Jon on the back. "Perhaps you're worth the trouble after all."

A bit of pride swelled in his chest but it quickly turned to shame as he once again became aware of the wounded men crying out in unison around him and begging for mercy.

It was then he looked down at his clothes to seem them covered in blood and filth.

\-----------------------------------

There was a heavy mist on the morning air, mist and the purple light of dawn. With the rising sun at least she could look forward to feeling warmth again, depending on how the events of the day went.

Jon was in the thick of it no doubt and she found herself going between being paralyzed with fear and completely numb. 

She approached the pen, which was very like the pen of a farm animal, and again wondered what drew her here. There was a maliciousness inside of her that enjoyed seeing him so humbled and a childish part that wanted to make sure the monster was still trapped.

Whatever the reason, she enjoyed taunting him, some type of justice at least for the crimes he committed against her family.

The guards let her pass through with Ghost with little more than a wary glance and just like in the dungeon, she was met with a foul stentch.

A sudden shiver ran down her spine to see him sitting against a pole, hands tied behind his back and head down. She almost retreated when Ghost lurked toward him, making the wretched man gasp, and her courage returned.

A part of her pitied him. Ghost was quite terrifying with eyes that must seem a hellish red to his enemies.

She smiled to herself as she spoke. "Good evening, Lion of Lannister."

He looked up as Ghost returned to her side. She could see blind hatred in his eyes but something else too. Could it be regret? Fear?

"Good evening, _little Princess. _Lonely without your bastard husband already?"

Anger turned in her belly but she set it aside. "Bastard is he? I took him for a King."

He chuckled, voice sounding weak and worn. "So your northern friends' whisper, I'm sure they were easy to convince but what about the rest of the Seven Kingdoms?"

His words could have filled her with dread had she had a higher opinion of him. "They'll all know it when he flies for the Redkeep on the back of a dragon."

"Ah yes. Two disinherited lovers avenge their family and restore their dynasty to its former glory. It's a lovely story, poetic even, but the truth is the world doesn't work that way. My father will finish this _King in the North_ and send whoever's left howling back to Winterfell. Your bastard husband will be executed, your dragons slaughtered and you... well, I'm afraid a beautiful girl like you can't hope for such a merciful death. More like you'll be given to Ser Gregor Clegane as recompense. My father does love to reward blind loyalty."

She didn't hide her smirk when she realized she could see right through him. "Is that what you do in here all day? Imagine your father coming to your rescue? Vanquishing all of your enemies for you? It must have been nice to grow up with a father to fight your battles."

She could see from the quick flash in his eyes that she struck the nerve she had intended to.

"Why have you come? Are you growing fond of me?"

"That is a good question." She stroked Ghost behind his ears absentmindedly. "Perhaps you remind me of my brother. Your hair is much darker but you are an arrogant monster. I guess we're drawn to the familiar. But more to the point, if anything happens to Jon, I'd like to watch Ghost eat you alive."

He gave his best effort at a mocking laugh. "Well, then I shall start saying my prayers. My uncle Stafford Lannister, is said to be one of the most _ruthless_ men alive. The only man I've ever seen my father cower before, and I'm sure you're well aware of the reputation of Tywin Lannister."

She cocked her head to one side. "That's interesting, Lannister because from what I've heard, your uncle is a fool who didn't even bother to secure the parameter for his own camp."

Feeling satisfied, she turned to leave when he spoke again. "Not so infamous as the Mad King. Many cowered before him and they were right to do so. Even your mother, her wails could be heard outside their chamber door."

A fire was lit within her at the mention of her mother. Such a coward should not speak of her. "Then how _fortuitous_ it must have been for my mother when _you_ were named to the Kingsguard. A young, valiant knight to protect her. Except that's not what happened, is it?"

It was a surprise to Dany to see a look of shame on his face, but it only angered her further, and she knelt before him, making sure to pierce him with her eyes.

"Speechless for once. It would seem I struck a chord. That's because you _know_ you're unworthy to be called a knight of the Seven Kingdoms. You're cowardly and you are cruel."

The sound of a horn sent a wave of shock and fear through her body. Had the army returned so soon? Were they victorious? Had they fallen back?

"Oh,Princess." His words made her skin crawl. "Are those the horns of victory or surrender?"

She looked at him sharply and suddenly her great companion was snarling and snapping a breath away from his face.

Dany placed a gentle hand on the wolf's head and his posture slowly relaxed.

"You underestimate me, _Kingslayer_. That is Good."

He glared daggers at her and she knew if his hands were free, he would have them around her throat.

Leaving him without another word, she went to follow the blast of the horn.

\-----------------------------------

She ran through the camp toward the sound of the blasting horn. Fires, baskets, and axes were abandoned as men and women ran toward the sound. Hastily joining the gathering crowd, she practically bumped into Talisa. The healer gave her an unreadable expression before they both turned to look toward the clearing at the edge of camp.

Robb came through first wearing a wide and handsome grin from atop his white destrier and jubilant cheers broke out all around her. The Mormont sisters rode side by side, looking energized and pleased, even with their faces and armor sprayed with mud and blood.

Her heart began to pound as she stood on her toes to look for him in the rows of cavalry.

Robb climbed down as soon as he saw Talisa and Dany felt a surge of irritation and pity as he swept her up in his arms.

Her heart all but stopped when she saw him, a serious look on his face as he rode his black warhorse. His hair was mussed, much of it out of the leather tie she used to hold it back, his beautiful face splotched with filth.

His dark eyes were searching the crowd ahead of him, and she saw them soften, sending a thrill to her heart when he found her.

Her nose stung as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to run to him but she couldn't bring herself to move from the spot.

He was here. Alive and unharmed. Instinctively, she pressed a hand to her abdomen, caressing the budding life inside of her.

As he neared she could see Jon was leading another horse behind him, the one Theon rode and he looked as pale as the moon. Two of silent sisters who were among the crowd noticed him as well and were soon helping him down from his horse.

As he climbed down gingerly, she felt energy charge through her and she rushed to meet him. His eyes were dark and full of emotion, and she felt vulnerable under his gaze.

Instantly, she was lifted off her feet and into his strong arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. She could smell the muck still clinging to his face and hair as he kissed her lustfully but she couldn't bring herself to care. The blood and grime covering his person were signs of his bravery and power and she practically welcomed it even as it dirtied her gown.

Her stomach was fluttering wildly as he began to walk them toward their tent, even as he continued to kiss her hungrily.

He felt different, more wild, savage even and the thought thrilled her, sending shivers throughout her body. He was something more than Jon, a beast inside him that was stirred by the fury of battle.

He was alive. He was hers and together they would take back everything that was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took extra long. I should have anticipated Christmas getting in the way. 
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable. Feel free to let me know if you see any plot holes or glaring grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and for all of the wonderful feedback! It means a lot to me. 
> 
> Next chapter (which will be posted within 2 weeks), Robb is going to have a very bad day...


	13. Fate's Unkind Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't play it cool... I will be waiting eagerly to hear what you think...😉

More than a full day had passed since the heat of battle and every muscle he had ached so terribly it had woke him from sleep. His scarred hand stung more than normal as he flexed it over and over. Not that he could complain as he’d spent most of the last day and night lying on his back with the most gorgeous woman in the world draped over his chest.

They'd stayed camped while men healed, arrangements were made for prisoners and the Lannister camp was looted of everything valuable and useful.

He and Dany had barely left the tent, taking their meals alone in their bed so they scarcely knew what time of day it was. It was near as blissful as their ship ride from Pentos to White Harbour, and he was content for it to go on as long as possible. 

A bath had been brought following the battle, but not before he'd ravaged her for the first time in a short-sighted rush of passion. By the time it arrived, they were both a mess.

He'd insisted she go first before he'd muck up the clean water, and he’d barely been able to contain himself while he watched her closely as she made a show of washing herself. When it was his turn, she took her time laving him with soap and oils. Thinking of how her hands slipped down into the water, teasing him until he couldn't think straight, had him growing stiff again.

She was sleeping still, her warm little body pressed against him, his fingers running through her silky hair. He wondered, not for the first time, what she might look like as her body started to grow with their child. The thought of her enduring the war and time on the road in her condition troubled him. There’d be nowhere to take her but Winterfell and he hoped by some miracle they would be there before her time. 

He ran his hands over the soft curves of her body, studying her face while he did. A small smile on her plump lips encouraged him to continue, sliding his fingers over her thighs and inching ever and ever closer to where they truly wanted to roam.

She hummed happily and slowly opened her eyes. "Again? I'm still tired from the last time."

He chuckled before rolling her on her back. "Don't worry, _My Queen_. You’ll find little is required of you."

She smiled brightly, closing her eyes and stretching her arms above her head before relaxing back against the pillows. "If My King insists."

Unable to resist the draw of her little breasts, he took a nipple between his lips and listened to her soft sighs which had blood rushing to his groin.

The moment was broken by Ser Barristan's voice at the doorway, calling for his King and Queen.

Jon groaned, and pecked her lips before climbing out of bed and quickly dressing.

As he pulled aside the canvas door, the bright light of day shamed him for still being a bed while he and Ser Barristan exchanged greetings.

The old knight handed Jon a scroll. "One of the Silent Sisters gave this to me. For the Queen."

Thanking him, he quickly shut out the light and returned to their bed where Dany was sitting up bare-chested.

She looked confused as he handed her the scroll and he watched her face as she read it.

Her lips parted in surprise. "It's from Talisa. She left early this morning."

For a moment he felt relief until he thought of Robb. He'd never seen him as taken with a girl as he was with her. "Why would she leave now?"

Dany looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "I told her... everything about my dreams."

Jon ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose this is a good thing. Does Robb know?"

"Her letter says that she left early this morning with a group traveling to White Harbour. It says she left Robb a message as well."

Jon blew out a breath. "I should go to him."

He hated to see the look of worry on her face and he squeezed her hand. "It will be alright."

Throwing on the rest of his clothes, he left to face the bright light of day and what it would bring.

\-----------------------

Dany sat in bed with a heavy heart as she unfurled Talisa's letter again. She thought she had been ready to set her friend aside in order to do what needed to be done but fat teardrops began to roll down her cheeks.

_Your Grace, _

_When this letter finds you, I will be on my way to White Harbour. It is time for me to sail home to _ _Volantis_ _. _

_I don't know if I believe in your dreams but I do know my presence could create dire consequences for Robb and by that, I cannot _ _abide._

_I've taken your advice to break his heart. Please do your best to look after him. He will not understand. _

_I don't expect we'll see each other again but I do want you to know that your friendship has meant something to me. _

_Talisa_

Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach like a stone. Talisa had been her friend and in the end, Dany had treated her harshly, unsympathetic of her plight. That it was necessary brought her little comfort now, and she wished she’d never been cursed with her dragon dreams. 

In an act of selfless love, Talisa had let Robb go to spare him, showing all the more that her love for him was real. 

It would be lonelier without her. Of course, she had Jon, his family and even some of the northerners but when she was with Talisa, she’d never felt like an outsider.

There was nothing to be done but to go on with her troubled heart and she got up quickly to tend to her dragons.

\-----------------------

Jon felt a bit disoriented as he walked through camp toward Robb’s tent as they’d never been idle at midday. Northern men and women were keeping busy, sharpening swords, skinning game, and chopping wood. 

Dacey Mormont stepped into his path. “There you are, Jon Snow. Finally decided to come up for air? Tell me, how many days does a man need to lay abed to recover from battle?”

“Less than you it would seem. Have you seen the King in the North anywhere?”

“I’ve seen him less than you. Must take King’s even longer to recover their strength, what with all the orders they have to shout.”

"I'll give him your sentiments."

"See that you do!" She told him as she ambled away.

He felt his chest tighten as he stood outside Robb's tent wondering what state he'd be in.

"Robb?"

"Jon?" He replied, voice sounding hoarse. "Come in."

Robb was seated at the edge of his bed with his head hanging low and a scroll unrolled in his hands. Grey Wind laid at his feet dutifully.

Jon felt his heart lurch. "Talisa?"

Robb shook his head. "When I awoke she was gone. All she left was this letter. Didn't even bother to bid me farewell in person."

"I'm sorry, Robb. She left a letter for Dany as well."

Robb laughed before hanging his head in his hands. "I'd just asked her to marry me."

Jon was at a loss for words and suddenly he wished Ghost was there. Even the wolf was better at comforting others.

Robb furrowed his brow and clenched his fists. "She said she was distracting me, that she was putting me in danger, that I... that I needed to focus on the war." He stood up suddenly and began to pace. "I _have_ been focused on the bloody war! I've won every battle!"

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"You're not sorry at all. You didn't want me involved with her!"

"I didn't want you to break your word to the Freys, but I liked Talisa, you know I did."

He proceeded to his map table and hunched over it. "She wants me to focus on the war, then I'll focus on the _fucking_ war! Call the council!"

\--------------------

She sat on a grassy hill, with Ser Barristan guarding over her, watching her children take to the sky, the sun shining on their scales. They were looking more ferocious and formidable by the day. It now took nearly three whole goats a day to feed them and she expected their appetite would continue to grow rapidly.

"Look at them, " Jon remarked, coming to sit at her side. "I can't believe how much they've grown. We'll have to see about making some kind of pen for them at night."

She put a hand on his arm. "How is Robb?" Whispering she added, "Does be know I told her?"

Jon shook his head and looked back up at the dragons. "He's not well but he doesn't know you had anything to do with it. Definitely seems motivated to focus on the war effort."

His words relieved her fear but not her guilt. Pushing those negative thoughts away, she wiggled her seat in between Jon's legs and rested her head back against his chest. She looked up at him playfully. "Is that what you'd do if I left you? Focus on your duty?"

He snorted. "Who says I'd let you leave?"

Sitting up straighter, she faced him. "You'd dare hold me against my will?"

His half smile had her stomach fluttering. "I would ride you down, throw you over the back of my horse and lock you away in a tower."

She felt a warm tingling sensation begin to grow deep within but made to slap him. He caught her by the wrist. "Careful that I don't lock you away now."

"What will you do with me then?"

He bent down to kiss her lips. "Come to your tower every night to ravage you to remind you that you're mine."

She gasped in fake outrage. "You'd make me wait all day?"

"It is supposed to be a punishment."

Turning in his lap, she slid her hands around his neck. "Does that mean I'll be rewarded if I stay?"

His eyes were dark and she watched his lips as he spoke. "I'm at your service, My Queen."

"I believe I'm ready to retire for the day."

\------------------

They'd been huddled together for hours with Robb and his council. It was crowded in the great tent and too bloody hot. They all stood around Robb's great map table: The Mormonts, the Umbers, Lords Karstark, Bolton and Manderly, along with Theon still pale and recovering from his injury.

Robb paced around the room with his hands behind his back. "I've won every battle, but I'm not yet winning the war."

They'd discussed every option at length: taking Casterly Rock, running the Lannisters out of the Riverlands and laying siege to Harrenhal with Tywin still inside.

Jon thought Robb would dismiss them at any moment, seeming to grow more and more dissatisfied.

Lord Karstark spoke up. "What about Jaime Lannister?"

Robb looked like his eyes might pop out of his head. "What of him?"

The room went silent as those gathered watched on with bated breath.

"I want justice, " the old man growled.

The Mormont sisters exchanged looks while others grumbled in either agreement or frustration.

The tension was disrupted by the unexpected entrance of Lady Catelyn Stark and the biggest woman Jon had ever seen, dressed in the armour of a knight.

"Mother," Robb sighed in relief, pulling her into a hug. "What news do you bring?"

Her countenance was serious as she introduced Brienne of Tarth and told them of Renly's death. "The Tyrell's are back in play and it could be disastrous if they decide to side with the Lannisters."

"This certainly changes things, " Robb said looking back to his map.

"That's not all, " Lady Stark continued. "I received news at Riverrun that Baelon Greyjoy has begun pillaging the Northern coast."

The room broke out into an uproar.

Jon caught Theon's glare before he shouted, "This is your fault, bastard! If I had brought terms to my father this wouldn't have happened!"

Jon returned his stare. "I think not, Greyjoy."

Robb stepped away from his table. "Out! Everyone! Except you, mother... and Jon."

Theon grumbled as he made to leave with everyone else. Jon felt Dany take his hand. "I'm going to see to the dragons. Find me later?"

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before she left.

Once the room emptied, Jon found himself in an uncomfortable silence with Lady Stark. Her presence always darkened his mood and made him feel uneasy.

Robb stopped pacing to slam a fist on his table before taking a breath and turning back to Lady Stark.

"What other news, mother?"

"Raids continue in the Riverlands, and an outbreak of the shivers has been reported in Harroway."

Robb ran a hand over his face. "On top of war now we have to deal with a bloody plague?"

Jon ran his hand along the map, stopping at the Neck. "If Baelon Greyjoy is attacking the North, it would be wise to reinforce Moat Calin."

Robb nodded. "I'll send a raven to Greywater Watch and then I'll decide how many men we can spare."

Lady Stark put a hand on her son's arm. "Robb, I should return to Winterfell to look after Bran and Rickon. My place is there, not here."

"She's right, " Jon agreed. "Bran is only a boy."

"I'll consider it, " Robb replied before losing himself in the castles and armies laid out before him. "I need time to think. _Alone_."

Relieved to be leaving, Jon followed Lady Stark out. Moving briskly, he was eager for the privacy of his own tent.

He heard Lady Stark call to him, and it made his stomach drop. It was only the second time she'd ever used his name before and thinking of the first time made his blood boil.

Facing her, they stood an arm's length away from one another.

She still looked at him with cold eyes but maybe there was a little less hatred than he was used to. Her mouth was tight as she spoke, "I will not apologize for the past, it wouldn't mean anything if I did."

"No. It would not."

"Your whole life you represented a dishonor I had to endure, and now knowing the truth, you are still a black mark on my marriage."

"And you are the black mark on most of my life, My Lady. Do you have a point?"

"You and I shall never be on friendly terms, but I plan to make an effort to be civil. So long as you serve my son and do not try to take what is rightfully his."

Her words had him gritting his teeth. "Good night, Lady Stark."

\-------------------------

There was a chill on the evening air, that felt all the harsher given the days events. She was colder still without Ghost by her side, the beast still out somewhere in the wild hunting.

Little had been spoken between she and Jon and she imagined he felt as guilty as she did for their part in causing his brother so much pain.

While quiet, he was ever at her side, doting on her far more than was necessary. He brought her a plate of venison and hard bread as they sat on a log around a fire with Ser Barristan.

Even the northern nobles and soldiers were muted, the long and gloomy day having sapped the party of its energy. It certainly reflected the mood of their now melancholic king.

Robb was nowhere to be found and she noticed Jon scanning the crowd for him.

He put a hand on her knee. "I'm going to find Robb. Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she shook her head. "Of course, I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"I'll be back soon." He told her before quickly fading into the gathering crowd.

She'd never cared for the taste of venison but began to eat it dutifully when Greatjon Umber began to croon a somber tune from the other side of the blazing fire. Instantly his song made her feel sad and lonely.

Looking to Ser Barristan, she saw he had also stopped to listen. "Do you know this song, Ser?"

"Jenny's Song, You Grace. It's about Jenny of Oldstones and the fire at Summerhall."

Her heart clenched and tears filled her eyes before she could even understand why. "He was born that night, my brother. The night of the fire."

"Yes." Ser Barristan nodded solemnly. "The tragedy of that night seemed to have left its mark on Rhaegar."

"I don't like it. It's too sad."

Looking up to the surrounding trees, the long branches looked liked gnarled hands against the evening sky and she instinctively drew a hand to her neck to keep them from reaching her. She stood up abruptly and Ser Barristan quickly mirrored her actions.

"Take your rest, Ser. I'm going for a walk."

"I'm well-rested, Your Grace, and will happily accompany you."

Marching away, she through over her shoulder tersely, "I'll be back shortly, and I wish to be alone."

He nodded grudgingly as though it would take all his strength to obey her.

While she wouldn't mind having just a moment to herself, more than anything she didn't want to be advised against what she was about to do.

There must be something wrong with me. _Maybe I'm mad after all. _

Jon wouldn't understand this macabre curiosity and so she'd never told him but she knew if she kept it up, he would find out.

It was like she was drawn to him in some unnatural and twisted way. He had known her family far more intimately than she herself ever would, and the thought made her clench her jaw.

Whenever she was reminded of her family's great suffering, she found it comforting to remember Jamie Lannister rotting away in his little cage.

_Once more_, she thought, _I'll just see him once more. _

The guards looked at her with wide eyes but didn't question her as she passed by. Alone with him in the airy prison, it was just the two of them.

She saw him slumped with his back against the wooden pole as he usually was, long golden hair covering his face.

"Good evening, Kingslayer."

He lifted his head slowly and gave her what might have been a charming smile if he'd bathed in the last several months. "Good evening, Princess. I've missed your visits. I must say, I feared you'd forgotten me."

"Never, Lannister. I enjoy thinking of you wasting away in here."

"Am I on your mind so often? Does your husband leave you so unsatisfied? I thought bastards were known for their lascivious ways."

"Alas, this will be my last visit, Kingslayer. You're far more interesting in my imagination. There you're a powerful monster, but here, you're a weak, pathetic man, no longer in his prime. How disappointing."

Satisfied and underwhelmed, she turned to leave when he spoke again.

"If this is truly to be our last meeting, perhaps you'd like to know more about your mother."

Her gut screamed at her to leave but a desperate curiosity washed the feeling away as she turned back to face him. He was harmless after all. A rope wrapped round his middle, securing him to a large stake, his wrists bound in iron chains in front of him.

_A toothless lion_, she thought.

He gave her a smug smirk as she looked at him expectantly.

"I recall very distinctly my first time standing guard outside your father's bedchamber. You see, I was very young, and I didn't understand the _way of things_. When I heard your mother begging," '_please __Aerys__, stop, you're hurting me'_, " well, it was more than I could bear."

His words turned in her stomach and she thought she would be sick. "Shut your mouth, Lannister!"

He went on unaffected. "I asked, _aren't we sworn to protect her_? And do you know what the great Ser Barristan Selmy told me?"

She waited with bated breath and glared at him as he dragged out the moment.

"_Not from him_."

Disgust and anger weighed on her chest.

His smile was ruthless. "Do you know why that is?"

"Because you're both worthless scum?"

"Because, like you, your mother was _nothing_. The King, he was all that mattered and a kingsgaurd's honor was a wet nurse's tale.

"You come and see me because it makes you feel powerful, because the truth is, Princess, you have no power. All you have is the infamous name of a ruined house. You were born _nothing_ and you were _nothing_ when your own brother tried to sell you to a horse lord. Your husband may be falling all over himself for you now but soon that will fade too and you'll be _nothing again_."

There were no coherent thoughts as she lunged forward and smacked him hard across the face, her hand and fingers stinging. "I have _never_ been nothing!"

By the time she realized the folly of moving so close to him, his rough hands were already tight around her neck. The pressure on her throat all-consuming and she wrenched at his hands with hers in a desperate attempt to free herself.

The hatred radiating from him was thick in the air, but he spoke calmly as he attempted to crush her throat. "One can always count on the Targaryen temper. It's as I said, Daenerys Stormborn, without your dragons, or your dire wolves or your northern _pets_, you... are... _nothing_."

_My dagger_. Fighting her instincts, she forced her hands to move toward the boot where she kept her dagger hidden but she was already growing weak. Her eyes began to sting with tears as her fingers found the smooth handle.

It took all her strength to raise the dagger, but no sooner had she raised it then it slipped from her fingers.

He chuckled darkly. "There, there, Princess. It will all be over soon. I can't very well let you live. You, your bastard husband and the whelp inside you, are a threat to my family. And nothing is more important than my family."

Her lungs were burning now and her vision began to grow cloudy, and from far away, she heard a wolf's lonely howl. She thought of her scaly children, of Jon, and their babe.

\---------------------

Nothing felt right as he walked toward Robb's tent and he knew the chill he felt wasn't from the cold. The light glowing from behind the canvas and the stoic guards standing outside the entrance led him to know Robb was inside.

A light breeze rippled the direwolf sigil on the Stark flag, proudly raised atop the tent, twisting it in such a way that it almost looked like a lion.

He called to his brother requesting entry and it surprised him when Robb granted his request with enthusiasm.

His blood ran cold at what he saw within, Robb hunched over the table with Roose Bolton at his side. Despite his best efforts, he felt his hair raise in meeting Lord Bolton's cold eyes as they exchanged pleasantries, and in his mind's eye, he saw the sinister sigil of the flayed man.

What could have possessed his brother to take private council from such a man?

"I was just going to send for you, brother."

Robb's words were warmer than they had been for some time but it didn't bring him comfort.

Robb stood up straight. "I know how we're going to end this war."

Jon looked at his brother expectantly.

"We're going to lay siege to Harrenhal, and root out Tywin himself."

Jon might have laughed had he not heard the seriousness of Robb's tone. "Lay siege to Harrenhal? But that could take months... a year or more... And we'll be vulnerable to outside attacks."

"Lord Bolton knows tactics we can employ to shorten a siege."

Before Jon could respond, Ser Barristan entered abruptly and without ceremony.

"Your Grace, might I speak with you privately?"

His heart began to race as he followed Ser Barristan outside. "What's wrong? Where's Daenerys?"

"That's why I'm here. My Queen will not be happy with me after tonight."

Jon was shocked to hear what Ser Barristan had to tell him as they walked to the prisoner camp and then shock melted into anger burning hot under his collar. 

Ser Barristan kept pace behind him as he stormed through the camp, ignoring nods and friendly calls, singularly focused on finding Dany and demanding to know what in _seven hells_ she'd been thinking. 

The part of camp where they held prisoners had grown substantially since Oxcross but there were no prisoners so well guarded as Jamie Lannister.

His private prison came into view and he tried to imagine what his wife could be doing inside.

The distant cry of a lone wolf sent a shiver up his spine and he darted past the guards and into the pen.

\---------------------

In an instant, Dany felt the pressure lift from her throat and she breathed in deeply, desperate for air. Her lungs and throat were searing as she began to choke between gasps for breath.

"Dany! Are you alright?!"

It was Jon on the ground before her as she sat clutching her throat. She tried to speak but she could only make rasping noises that stung terribly.

His hands were warm and gentle on her face. "Don't speak. It will be alright."

When he rose to his feet and faced Jamie, she saw all of his gentleness melt away.

"I should run you through right now, Kingslayer."

Jamie sneered. "But you won't, will you? Your brother still needs me, and he's the only king that matters here."

She heard Jon growl before the Kingslayer was slammed back against the stake, Jon's hand closed tightly around his neck.

"You dared put your _filthy_ hands on my wife? What kind of _knight_ strangles a _pregnant_ woman?"

Jon let up enough for Jamie to speak just barely above a whisper. "I can't stop your wife from seeking my company."

Jon's voice became eerily calm."You're a funny man. Just as funny as the day we met. Do you remember? When you shook my hand to thank me for my service.

"Must be easy to make jokes when Fate's never dealt you an unkind hand." Jon moved his face closer to him. "I know all about unkind hands. Now it's your turn."

Without warning, Jon violently forced the Kingslayer's hands above his head and against the post at his back.

She heard Jamie gasp as Jon unsheathed his dagger, all arrogance wiped from his face.

Dany tried to scream, tried to beg him to stop but all that came out was a hoarse whisper, "_Jon, no_!"

Rising to her feet, she found her knees weak, and she stumbled forward, trying to pull Jon away, but it was too late as in a flash of movement, Jamie began to scream. She froze as droplets of warm blood sprayed her face and she watched on helplessly as Jon sawed away at Jamie Lannister's wrist like a nightmare butcher.

Two Northern guards ran in behind but were halted by Ser Barristan, and they all stood watching the scene before them.

Jamie's screams were like those she remembered at the manse in Pentos and she let go of Jon's arm and staggered back. Knees bending, she hunched forward and tried to catch her breath.

Jamie was still screaming as Jon stepped away, looking at the mangled hand he now held in his own in disgust before dropping it at Jamie's feet.

Dany swallowed the bile bubbling at the back of her throat.

When Jon spoke to Jamie again, it sent shivers down her spine. "My apologies. That cut wasn't clean."

He was wiping the blood from his face when he turned back to her. Perhaps she should have felt fear but all she felt was worry about the repercussions that could follow.

Without speaking to her, he lifted her up into his arms, his expression unreadable, but still she felt safe.

He turned back toward Jamie once more, the Kingslayer covered in blood and staring in disbelief at his disembodied hand.

Jon spoke casually. "I'll have someone see to you. Before you bleed to death."

Dany's voice was wrecked. "_Jon, I-."_

"Quiet now. I told you it will be alright."

\------------------------

His face was still sticky with blood and his arms were shaking as adrenaline still pumped through his veins. The rattle of her breathing was terrifying and he focused all his efforts on getting her to their tent.

People stopped and stared at the spectacle they were. Theon ran out from the crowd. "Jon, what's happened?"

"Not now, Greyjoy, " he replied curtly and kept moving.

Ser Barristan had gone for healers for Dany _and_ the Kingslayer.

He would have to speak to Robb straight away but first, he would see that she was safe.

Ghost was standing outside their tent and he realized he had been the lonely howl. Somehow he must have known.

He helped her climb into bed and winced to see the deep red splotches appearing angrily against the pale skin of her throat.

She looked up at him with eyes that were pleading as she held a hand to her throat.

"Dany, it's alright. The Kingslayer will live. I will talk to Robb."

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, and he crawled into bed beside her. 

"The healers are on their way."

No sooner had he spoke then two women rushed through the door. One as young as Talisa and one near in age to Lady Stark. 

Ignoring Jon altogether, they spoke gently to Dany, preparing her a concoction to drink and lathering her neck with a salve. Finally, she was given milk of the poppy and slipped into sleep, breathing easily again.

With a signal from Jon, Ghost jumped to the foot of the bed to act as her guard, and he kissed her forehead before leaving to find Robb.

\------------------

When he walked into Robb's tent, Jon saw he was pacing back and forth but his brother's wild eyes found him and pinned him at once.

The Mormonts were there as well as the Umbers, Theon and Lord Karstark.

"There he is! My brother who thinks he can make decisions about my prisoner!" 

Most of those gathered had unreadable expressions, and Theon didn't have his usual smug grin, though Lord Karstark gave him a subtle nod of approval.

"Leave us!" Robb shouted and those gathered left quickly.

Once they were gone, Robb rounded on him, face burning red. "Did you forget who's camp this is? Mine!"

Jon stood his ground, flexing the muscles of his ruined hand. "He used his foul hands to strangle my wife."

Robb raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What was she doing there?! Perhaps you two _are_ more trouble than your worth!"

He turned his back on Jon and resumed his pacing.

Jon refused to cower before his brother. "Robb, it shouldn't have happened but it did. There has already been plenty of talk amongst the lords about what should be done with Jaime Lannister. If I'd done nothing, they'd think us _both_ weak. Now, when you trade Jaime at the end of the war, he'll go back _without_ his sword hand."

Clenching his jaw, Robb shook his head. "Do _not_ try to make it sound like you've done me a favor!

He walked to the tent opening and shouted, "Bring the Kingslayer's hand to Lord Karstark! He can wear it round his neck and sate his _blood lust_!"

Marching back inside, Robb ran his hands through his red hair. "It's all going to shit! All of it!"

Jon spoke carefully. "Robb, it's not as bad as you think."

He glared at Jon before shouting, "Do not speak to me! You were the one so concerned about the girls at the capitol. What will Cersei Lannister do to them when she hears!"

Jon lowered his head. This was a thought he had not considered.

"I am not going to be the King in the North whose reign imploded in his own camp!"

He hunched over his map table and moved a direwolf sigil to Tywin's current stronghold. "We are marching on Harrenhal. I've no choice now. I need to take out Tywin before he can get to me."

Jon was at a loss for words. 

"Now, get out of my sight! Get some sleep and be ready to use your _fucking_ head in the morning!"

\---------------------

The next morning did not find Dany much better and deep bruises, blue and purple, covered her neck like the dead petals of a winter rose. She was barely able to whisper and when she did he saw her wince in pain.

The healers returned right away, giving her another warm medicinal drink with milk of the poppy.

Robb followed close behind hoping to check on her. His mouth fell open when he saw her neck. "Seven hells, Dany. You're lucky to be alive."

She rode in front of him on his horse that day, resting against his chest, in and out of consciousness. He was thankful at least that the healers had told him the worst was over.

He was riddled with guilt over what had happened to her. When they'd set sail to White Harbour, he'd told her he was going to protect her and last night he almost lost her.

He was angry too. Angry at her though he didn't want to admit it. While he wished she wasn't in pain, he was almost glad they couldn't speak to each other so that he didn't say something he'd regret.

The distinct smell of death pulled him out of his head and he looked to his left to see Lord Karstark riding alongside him, holding up the Kingslayer's hand for Jon to see.

Jon nodded reluctantly.

"The Kingslayer deserved that and more for what he did to the Dragon Queen!"

"Aye, that he did."

The next day went much the same but by the third day, she was able to forgo the milk of the poppy and ride on her own. She began to be able to speak more before getting too tired but Jon actively avoided conversation.

In the evening, he occupied himself with tasks so that she was asleep when he came to bed. He ignored the looks of hurt in her eyes during the day and avoided looking at the cascade of bruises, turning yellow.

This went on for two days until one night as he crept through the entrance to their tent, he found her sitting up in bed, waiting for him. He froze momentarily before averting his eyes and retreating to a corner to undress.

His fingers halted at the fastenings on his tunic as a pillow collided with the back of his head none too softly.

He turned sharply to see her sitting on her knees at the edge of the bed, glaring at him.

"You've been ignoring me. For days."

His insides prickled with irritation as he continued to disrobe. "Aye."

The pitch of her voice rising, she demanded, "Why?"

Though her temper was bubbling on the surface, he saw a softness to her eyes that squeezed at his heart. "Because I don't know what to say to you."

"You're angry with me?"

He tried to ignore the outline of her perfect teats beneath her shift. "Of course I'm angry with you!"

"Then tell me you're angry instead of sulking around!"

"Fine!," he shouted, meeting her at the edge of the bed. "You almost cost me everything. And for what? So you could _gloat_ over a Lannister!"

Her eyes began to shimmer with tears and he saw the barest hint of a tremble to her lips. "It wasn't like that. Doesn't it bother you? Knowing all they did to our family and all we lost? No, of course not. Because you grew up with a family!"

"Of course it bothers me, but our lives cannot only be about vengeance." He finally gave his hands leave to touch her, slipping gently over her cheeks. "You are worth more to me than _any_ of that."

Her eyes betrayed a tender look before she straightened her features and raised her eyebrows haughtily. "Have you considered I might be angry with you as well?"

He almost laughed at her boldness but instead, he closed in on her, leaning onto the bed to face her. "Why would you be angry with me!?"

"You," she began while her small hands started to roam the expanse of his chest. "Cut off the hand of our most valuable hostage... instead of showing a little restraint."

Her lovely face flush, she pulled her shift over her head, revealing her delicious pink form. His mind went blank for a moment as he followed her up the bed, and as his eyes fell to the sweet curve of her lips, his anger rushed low in his body.

"Restraint? He's still breathing. That's how you know I showed restraint. I took off his _hand_ instead of his _head_."

He slid a hand up her thigh and over her womanhood. His fingers slipping into the wet velvety depths of her center as he watched closely as her face scrunched up in a desperate pout. 

Looming over her now, he pushed his forehead against hers. "What was I supposed to do? I'm not going to let anyone get away with hurting you."

Her violet eyes seemed to darken as she pulled his hand away and pushed him back until they were both seated. Her warm fingers roughly held the back of his neck while she kissed him slow and deep, making him moan.

Crawling over him, she compelled him to lie on his back. His heart was pounding and he felt an overwhelming need to fuck her into submission.

Still lacking an apology, he challenged her again, "You never should have been there."

She scoffed as she undid his trousers. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"You- " he was interrupted by his own deep grown as her warm dainty hand stroked his cock. "You... almost got yourself killed."

He was panting as her hand continued its mesmerizing attentions.

"Do you think I don't already know that?"

In an instant, she guided him inside of her, overwhelming him with a wave of wet warmth. Not giving him time to adjust, she began riding him heatedly

"_Fuck, __Dany_." He sat up abruptly, fingers digging into her thighs as he helped her keep her rhythm. "You should have told me, " he breathed out before he took a pert nipple in his mouth.

"_Oh_. You would have tried to stop me."

He growled as he pulled her off his lap and compelled her onto her back. "Of course I would have."

Wrenching her thighs apart, his lips found her cunt pink and swollen, her bitter taste driving him on. He'd have the upper hand as his tongue caressed all her sensitive parts rendering her speechless.

Her retort came in sharp tugs at his hair, much harder than usual making him grunt. He looked up to see her smirking down at him.

Taking hold of her hands, he held them captive so all she could do was wiggle as he kept pushing her toward the edge. He felt more powerful and alive with every syllable of Valyrian slipping from her lips, dripping in bliss.

He groaned with her as she came, his cock throbbing painfully. Her eyes were still shut, a dreamy smile on her face, as he laid next to her and pulled her towards him.

Linking his legs through hers, their chests flush, he melted against her with a long groan as her dainty fingers guided him into her hot center.

Catching her starry eyes watching him, his heart softened and he felt foolish for his recent behavior. He brushed her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

He was about to speak when she began moving her hips. Meeting her movement, with his own thrusts they were both panting as he became lost in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, " she whispered, her breath warm on his lips.

"I'm sorry too."

Her long nails scratching down his back had him shivering, and his release hit him hard, her own movements continuing to rock him until he was completely spent.

Once recovered, he gently moved her hair away from her neck and forced himself to look. Carefully, he kissed at all of the blue and yellow markings, wishing them away.

No more words were needed that night. Everything felt right again with her safe between his arms

.

\--------------------

Early the next morning, Jon was summoned to Robb's tent and he walked in to find him looming over his map table as he had been more and more lately. There were bags under his eyes making Jon wonder if he'd slept. 

They'd spoken little since the night he'd relieved Jamie Lannister of his sword hand, and he knew his brother was still quite angry with him for undermining his authority.

He spoke without looking up. "There you are, Jon. I have a task for you."

"What sort of task?"

"I want you to ride with a small party to Riverrun on the morrow. Tell Edmure of my plans for Harrenhal. I can't trust a raven."

The request caught Jon off guard. "Surely you have others you can send. Dany has only just recovered."

Robb snapped his eyes to meet Jon's. "Are you here to help my cause or are you just here to play husband? Because I've no use for the latter. This is a war in case you've forgotten."

"That isn't what this is. You're still angry with me and this is your idea of a punishment."

Robb didn't bother to respond, only returned back to his map.

Jon shook his head. "I'll go then. And when I return, I hope you can put this aside."

\--------------------

Jon returned with a dour look on his face and her heart sank. "I know that look. Tell me, what is it?"

Without responding, he toed off his boots and joined her on the bed. Her heart was racing now as she tried to glean what she could from his body language.

His eyes were full of regret. "Robb wants me to lead a party to Riverrun. To inform Edmure of the plans for the siege in person so they can join us quickly."

"Why doesn't he send someone else?"

"He's angry with me. Wants me out of his sight for a time."

"I'll go with you."

"_No_. I'll not have you sleeping on the dirt again."

"Don't I get a say?"

"Dany, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It will still take _weeks_. Anything can happen to you out there." A thought struck her and she pulled her mother's ring off of her finger. "Take this with you."

His heart was full to see the little offering. "I can't."

"It will be mine again when you return it to me."

Nodding slowly he pulled her small frame into his arms.

She gave him a sad smile. "I suppose throwing you over the back of my horse and locking you away in a tower is out of the question?"

He laughed in surprise. "That is quite tempting."

Tears began to fill her eyes. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at first light."

"We don't have much time then."

\--------------------

It was his second evening on the road to Riverrun and they'd soon be looking for a place to camp. The first night had been long and lonesome much as he expected it would be. He'd laid on his back to watch the stars, hanging bright in the dark sky. A small consolation.

The evening sun was blinding as he surveyed the open road before him. Being away from the large camp and crowds was a bit of a relief but it wasn't worth it to be without Dany. Recently healed, and carrying his child, he wanted to be there for her.

With Robb's host, Ghost and Ser Barristan, she should be well protected but she'd had all that _and_ himself when Jamie Lannister got his hands on her.

Robb had promised to instruct some of his most trustworthy to keep a close eye on her. He hoped that soon Robb would forget this whole thing had ever happened so they could move forward.

Dacey Mormont was one of the other five companions setting out to Riverrun and he was glad to have her company.

"You made Lord Karstark quite happy, Jon Snow."

He smirked and shook his head. "Not the King in the North, however."

She shrugged her shoulders, the sun shining on her long black hair. "He's angry with you now but it won't stay that way. Serves the Kingslayer right for what he did to our Mother of Dragons."

There was a sudden shift in the air and a pit in his stomach. On a hill in the distance, a large band of men on horseback came into view.

He squinted his eyes to try to get a better look but he thought his eyes must be mistaken.

Copper skinned men, Westerosi and brown skin men riding black and white striped horses like he'd never seen. One man had a purple beard and hair.

"The Bloody Mummers!" Dacey cried.

Jon turned to her sharply, "Ride hard back to Robb! Go!"

Her horse screamed as she spun around and tore off.

Rhaella's ring hung on a chain beneath his leather gambeson and he kissed it softly as he prepared to be surrounded.

\--------------------

Dany was awoken by a sharp whine from Ghost, and she startled to see his great head resting on the side of her bed. Moving over, she made room for the great beast and patted the bed for him to join her.

The bed dipped under his weight and she found herself instantly throwing her arms around his neck.

He started to whine again. She couldn't recall if she'd _ever_ heard him whine like that.

"What's wrong, boy?" Her heart lept to her throat. "Is it Jon?"

He couldn't answer her of course but continued to whine and began licking her face. Squeezing him tightly, she hoped desperately that Jon was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh hem...
> 
> Can we still be friends, Jamie fans? He was gonna lose his hand anyway... Brienne is there now to comfort him. 
> 
> Dany was a little damsel in distress this chapter, but don't worry, that wont last. Next chapter she will definitely be more like season 2 Dany: WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS!
> 
> And Jon, well, Jon is going to meet some new and interesting people! 😉
> 
> Jon and Dany had some struggles this chapter but happy endings are better when they feel earned, right? 
> 
> Next chapter will definitely take 2 weeks because pumping this out in a week was a lot for me! 
> 
> Thank you again for all of the awesome comments and kudos! It motivates me like crazy.


	14. Harrenhal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a snow storm where I live and I had a whole day inside to write this chapter! 
> 
> I hope you like it.

He was thrown hard to the ground, struggling to keep his balance with his hands bound behind his back. Sweat was gathering on his brow as he wondered to himself if they'd done the right thing by laying down their arms.

Their handful of men were a pathetic comparison to this band of at least one hundred. Still, looking upon these outlandish and brutal men he wished they'd all been able to flee with Dacey.

The man with the purple hair and beard was crouched on the ground in front of him, studying Dark Sister's blade, and Jon made a silent vow that he would get his sword back.

The other members of his brother's army were similarly bound and disarmed around him as they stared in fear and wonder at the spectacle before them.

Men with skin of all different shades, some with wild colored hair, riding horses of black and white stripes carrying strange and menacing weapons.

The crowd parted and the purple-haired man stood and stepped aside. Jon felt his throat go dry as a tall man approached, wearing a black helm in the likeness of a goat head, great horns twisting down to points. From the man's chin, hung a long ropey goatee that made him all the more terrifying.

As he stepped forward, the man with the purple hair handed him Jon's sword and he held it up, looking at it carefully.

Slowly, he knelt before Jon, the demon-like goat helm inches from his face and all he could do was try not to tremble.

The man lifted the helm to reveal a stern face with dark features. Jon felt his heart raging in his chest as the man's cold eyes looked him over.

He spoke with a lisp but it made him no less intimidating. "A pretty lad with a fancy sword. You must be someone important."

"Who are you?"

"Vargo Hoat. You find yourself in the company of the Brave Companions. Now, who are you?"

Feeling uncertain about revealing his true identity, he answered, "I'm Jon Snow. Brother to Robb Stark, the King in the North."

The smile Vargo gave him had his blood run cold.

"Robb Stark's brother? Lord Tywin will be pleased."

\-----------------------

Something was wrong. She knew it, had felt it nagging at her all day like a pebble in her shoe. The ride had felt much longer than normal and she wanted nothing more then for night to come so she could curl up with Ghost.

Since Jon had left, the beast was ever at her side and she'd started feeding him game hunted by the soldiers.

The nights were cold without Jon and she'd taken to wearing her robe over her shift along with woolen stockings.

She and her great companion were in bed, and he allowed her to lay over him, petting thick coat to calm her nerves.

When she heard Robb call to her from outside her door, she felt paralyzed with fear. Whatever he had to tell her at this late hour, could not be welcome news.

She took deep breaths to calm her heart before rising to meet him.

Pulling aside the canvas, her heart started to thud again as he looked down on her with a grave expression.

"Daenerys, may we come in?"

She stepped aside to allow him entry and her stomach dropped to see Dacey beside him.

Crestfallen, Dacey couldn't even look Dany in the eye.

"Dacey, what are you doing here?" Tears stung her eyes, "Where is Jon?"

Robb placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Daenerys, please sit. Everything will be alright."

She recoiled from his touch. "Do not speak to me like a child, Robb Stark! _Where_ is Jon?!"

Robb's lips parted in surprise and he took a steadying breath. "He was captured."

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "No, it can't be, " she muttered.

Ser Barristan entered upon hearing her shout and stood stoutly by her wearing a grim expression.

Dany ran her hands down her arms and straightened her back before turning to Robb again. "By who?"

Robb looked down to the ground before meeting her eyes. "The Brave Companions, a group of sellswords from Essos. They were brought over by..."

"_Tywin_ _Lannister_, " Dany finished his sentence hanging her head in disbelief.

Dacey began to speak and Dany saw her eyes were red and swollen. "I'm so sorry. He told me to go, to run for help. I should have been the one to stay."

Dany touched her arm softly. "This isn't your fault, My Lady." Eyes darting back to Robb, her voice lost all trace of softness as she spoke through gritted teeth, "This is _your_ fault."

"Daenerys..."

"You never should have sent him away!"

Robb looked to Dacey, "Leave us."

Dany nodded to Ser Barristan in kind. If she was going to eviscerate the King in the North, it would be best to do so privately.

When they were alone, Robb looked at her, eyes shining and life gone from his face. "You're right. This is my fault. I haven't been thinking clearly, but I am now. Daenerys, I will get Jon back. I swear it."

Dany felt grief and fear overflow from her heart, weighing her down like a boat taking on water. "I knew it. I knew something was wrong last night when Ghost was acting strangely."

"It's alright, " Robb told her calmly, igniting a temper she could scarcely control.

"NOTHING is alright! You're mother hates Jon and you've been clinging to her skirts, thinking you're better! You have never been better!"

She could see him taking shallow breaths and she knew he felt truly sorry for what he had done, but she also knew it didn't matter.

"I should have been there!, " she cried. 

"Jon would want you here, safe and protected."

She pinned him with her stare and in her anger, she felt like she towered over him. "You don't know me very well. You look at me and all you see is a little girl. No matter what you've seen, no matter what you've heard. You see my tears and think me weak because you are incapable of seeing the _rage_ behind them. I've been playing the part of the lady for _too long_."

Shock was plain in his blue eyes, but he didn't back down. He was brave like Jon, she realized, and she hated to feel some of her anger lessen.

Stepping closer to him, her voice was full of venom. "If anything happens to Jon, I _swear_ to you I will burn Winterfell to the ground. The _independent_ _North_ will be a wasteland of ash and smoke."

A spark of anger flashed in his eyes for a moment but melted just as quickly.

"This is a lot for you, for both of us. We'll speak on the morrow."

As soon as he left, her insides twisted in agony, and she rushed to vomit into her chamber pot. Ghost came to her side and nuzzled her until the heaving stopped.

Restless, she stormed from her tent, forsaking her boots, the ground cold with her woolen socks as her only protection. Ghost and Ser Barristan followed silently and faithfully, as she trekked beyond camp to where her dragons lay.

She heard Dreamfyre screech as she neared as though he could feel her despair. Her biggest son was almost as large as Ghost now and she dropped to her knees as he flew to meet her. Rhaegal and Viserion soon joined them, each nudging their mother with their snouts, snorting and screeching, mourning with her.

"We have to save him, " she cried to her children, and Dreamfyre's responding roar echoed in the forest around her.

\-----------------------

It was full dark as they sat out in the open air, the pale moon and the light from the torches of Vargo's men lit the frightening scene before him.

A solider from the Riverlands, whom Jon knew as Peytr of Harroway, had attempted to flee in the night and had been recaptured almost instantly.

Now he sat next to Jon again, begging Vargo to show him mercy.

The strange leader of the brutal sellswords had called for a block and an ax and sat crouched, simply observing the man while he cried and pleaded.

"You are my hostage. And you ran. Might give the rest of these lads ideas. Untie him."

Two men came forward and cut the ropes at his hands, dragging him to the block.

Vargo watched the man's face. "Which hand?"

"What?, " Petyr sputtered.

"_Which_ hand would you like to lose?"

Jon's stomach turned as he watched the event unfold but he found the strength to speak. "Wait!" Vargo turned to look at him and Jon wished he'd never spoken, but he continued. "This man is a lord of house Bracken, " Jon lied. "He's a _valuable_ hostage."

Vargo turned back to his men, holding the Riverlands soldier in place. "The left one then."

Jon found himself unable to look away as Petyr's wrist was stretched over the block and his hand was summarily chopped from his body. Vargo laughed as the man screamed.

Petyr's arm was bandaged and after a time his screams turned to moans and his moans to whimpers. Jon wished desperately that he would _shut up. _

He thought of his own sins, of taking the Kingslayer's hand. While he didn't want to be like Vargo, he couldn't bring himself to regret it either.

He flexed the fingers of his right hand and hoped he would keep it. Hoped Tywin wouldn't learn of how Jon had maimed his son and heir.

He waited for the camp to grow quiet again, and reached out his mind to Ghost.

When his wolf eyes focused, he found himself back in their tent, resting at the foot of their bed and he was tormented with resentment and longing.

Her soft cries tore at him from the inside as he carefully crawled to her. Licking her salty tears, she gave an anguished moan before throwing her little arms around his neck.

He took in the smell of her, the feel of her, never wanting to let her go. If he could, he'd go back in time and tell himself never to leave.

Then he caught another scent he recognized and he felt his heart grow cold. Faint, but there none the less, he knew his brother had been here. Had been inside _his_ tent with _his_ _wife_ while Jon had been taken by butchers following Robb's orders.

\-----------------------

Dany's head was a fog the next morning. Dacey apologized again when she and her sister found Dany in time to break their fast together. She had pulled the much taller girl into an embrace and assured her no blame rested with her.

Rickard Karstark had even sought her out, thankfully without the Kingslayer's putrid hand, to tell her he would fight alongside his king to return Jon safely to her.

She received sympathetic looks and encouraging nods throughout their travels that day and it was odd to realize that in her darkest hour, she finally had the support of the north.

The skies were gray and cloudy as they rode and one could smell the threat of rain on the air.

She turned to Ser Barristan. "Ser, please tell me everything you can of sieges and of Harrenhal."

The old knight seemed to have an endless wealth of knowledge, telling her everything he knew of sieges, both successful and unsuccessful. He gave his opinions on what worked best and what didn't.

"And what of Harrenhal?"

Ser Barristan grew quiet for a moment. "Harrenhal is well fortified, Your Grace. The walls of it's main gate are so thick one must pass by more than ten murder holes before reaching the yard. However, the castle is all but a ruin now after what your ancestors did to it."

"Do you doubt the success of this campaign?"

"It is a gamble, Your Grace, but most successful sieges aren't won by storming the gates but through trickery and cunning."

"Make life unbearable for the castle inhabitants until they turn against their liege lord?"

"Precisely, Your Grace."

\-----------------------

The day of riding had been torturous with her troubled heart and dark thoughts and her weary muscles were relieved to be back in her tent. It seemed like too much space for only she and Ghost.

Her dragons had taken to sleeping on their own somewhere near camp, quite capable of defending themselves now.

She looked to Jon's trunk in the corner. A reminder of another former occupant now gone. Pulling out one of his tunics, she breathed in his scent.

Rubbing her aching lower back, she was about to undress when she heard Robb call at her door.

She felt a wave of surprise and then irritation and she simply stared at him when she pulled back the canvas.

He looked at her solemnly. "Good evening, Your Grace. May I come in?"

She reluctantly stepped aside and they both took seats at her little table.

Robb handed her a mug of warm liquid. "It's mulled wine. I thought you might like it. Talisa did."

A pang of sadness struck her heart and she thanked him.

An uncomfortable silence hung heavy in the room until Robb sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said. About how I look at you and see only a little girl. You're right, I have been guilty of that, but not anymore.

"You have done impossible things and so have I. A boy king leading an army and defeating Tywin Lannister again and again. A girl queen hatching dragons, and freeing herself from the Dothraki horde.

"You and I can work together and find a way to save Jon and end this war."

His words were unexpected and she regarded him quietly. She wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but she could put her anger aside. "So you and I will work together to devise a plan to terrorize the occupants of Harrenhal until someone can be persuaded to turn traitor?"

Robb's eyes widened as he smiled. "Aye, that's the basic strategy."

"If we are to work together then you must tell me everything that is going on. Starting with your taking counsel from Roose Bolton."

"I will not deny Lord Bolton is an unsettling man, but I needed to come up with ways to make this venture as short as possible. Lord Bolton has _daring ideas_. Ideas we cannot employ with Jon inside."

"Daring ideas?"

"Aye, like catapulting bodies of the infected dead inside the walls to spread illness."

"That's foul."

"War is foul, and we need to win. I know it sounds improbable..."

"It doesn't actually, " she interrupted. "And I also have a plan."

\-----------------------

It was late into the evening when Robb left. She felt more hopeful and in control now that they were working together.

Dressed in Jon's tunic, she sat up with Ghost, scratching his neck.

"Are you in there, Jon?"

The great beast began licking her face and it brought her both sadness and comfort as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't know if it's you or if you can understand me, but I am coming for you. I will not rest, will not stop until you are safe and in my arms once again."

\-----------------------

One day bled into the next during his time with the Bloody Mummers. Days on end of riding with his hands bound, being led by vicious men.

No one had attempted to flee since that first night and so no more hands were taken. His companions from Robb's army were quiet and this suited him as all his thoughts were consumed by Dany.

During the day he thought of her and in the night he visited her in their bed, licking her pretty pink cheeks and burying his nose in her silver hair.

He had a feeling she knew it was him and he tried to remember this when he could smell Robb's scent in their tent or about her person.

The day they'd arrived at Harrenhal, he could scarcely believe his eyes. Maester Lewin had taught them that Harrenhal was the largest castle in all of Westeros but nothing could have prepared him.

It was at least three times the size of Winterfell with five great towers that were so tall, it made him dizzy to look up at them. Only two appeared to be in use, the others mishappen and decrepit, the fire his ancestors rained down on the castle still evident.

He thought of his parents having met there during the tourney where his father had crowned his mother the Queen of Love and Beauty. Now, some eighteen years later, their son was about to be led to the dungeons no doubt.

As they entered the yard, he saw that the castle occupants looked weak and wary, they avoided eye contact and were clearly petrified of interacting with the riders of the Brave Companions.

A pair of hands roughly pulled him off the back of his horse and he found himself being pushed forward to join the other bound prisoners as they were herded inside of the keep.

They were taken down dank and slimy stairs, the air growing fouler and more stale with each step.

He was thrown into his own cell, not another prisoner even to be seen in the dark, the area devoid of all natural light. His stone prison was empty save for a pile of straw and a bucket.

Content at least to give his back a rest, he sat against the wall and laid his head back. They could keep his body here, away from freedom and fresh air, but with his mind, he could soon be surrounded by the smell of lavender and sunlight in her long wavy hair.

He was about to reach out to Ghost when heavy footsteps had him sitting up straight. A giant man loomed before his cell, his great meaty hands coming to rest on the iron bars.

His heart was already racing when his mouth fell open, realizing he was in the presence of Ser Gregor Clegane.

His face was a twisted nightmare, horribly scarred and discolored. He must have lost an eye for uneven and puckered purple flesh was where an eye should have been. One side of his mouth had burned away leaving his teeth there exposed.

He stared at Jon without speaking, for how long he couldn't guess. When the monster finally walked away, Jon was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

\------------------

The orange and purple sun was sinking in the sky on another day she had endured without Jon. She stood on a hillside with her knight watching her children fly, realizing the future of her house presently rested on her shoulders alone.

She spoke to Ser Barristan while she continued to watch the skies. "You betrayed me, Ser. The night the Kingslayer tried to murder me. It was you who told Jon where I was."

Ser Barristan looked taken aback. "I only wanted to protect you, My Queen."

She turned to him then. "Yes, and you did, but tell me, would you do the same if the situation was reversed? Would you break the confidence of your king by telling your queen? Do you serve your king or do you serve us both?"

Ser Barristan bent to one knee. "I serve you both, My Queen."

"That is good. I'm told it was not always that way. No gallant knights were there to protect my mother. Do you swear, Ser, swear to serve and protect us both, even from each other?"

The knight bent his head low. "I swear it, My Queen."

"Then I have a mission for you. It would seem House Targaryen is in need of allies. I want you to travel to Dorne and speak to Prince Doran. I offer a marriage alliance with my first born child, assuming it is a suitable match. And as a token of good faith, I will deliver Ser Gregor Clegane, though I cannot promise dead or alive."

"My Queen, I do not wish to leave you vulnerable."

"If you wish to serve me, Ser, then serve me and do not question me."

\-----------------------

It was a warmer day then they'd had for sometime with the sun peeking out occasionally between passing clouds. They'd camped early and she'd set to work with the Mormont sisters, learning to use a sword.

Pregnant or no, she could still die by a sword and she intended not to waste a day she and Jon were apart.

Alysane knocked the weapon from her hand for the third time and Dany grumbled as she bent down to retrieve it.

"What?" Alysane asked. "You're getting better."

"Getting better? I've dropped the sword!"

"Aye, " Dacey replied. "But not as quickly as you did all of the other times."

"You're learning faster without your knight hovering over us, making sure we don't rough you up."

"You do have to be careful, " Dacey said. "She is pregnant."

Alysane scoffed. "Her arms aren't pregnant."

She faced off with Alysane again, the sword feeling more natural in her grasp by the day. Her uncertainty with the weapon was slowly changing into something like confidence.

Alysane swung her sword and Dany was able to block it, grinning widely as the steel clanged. In the next moment, she struck her wrist knocking the weapon out of her hand yet again.

"Hey!" They heard someone shout and she turned to see Robb approaching. "That's my good sister you're hurting!"

Dacey groaned and Alysane shook her head. "It's hopeless for you, Mother of Dragons, it really is."

Dany laughed, and they agreed they'd try again the following day.

She stood with Robb and they watched them go.

"They're quite a pair of northern girls," he said.

"That they are."

"And to think, you were ready to burn them to smoke and ash."

Dany felt her cheeks grow warm as she smiled sheepishly. "Well, of course, I would spare Bear Island."

Robb nodded. "Guess I'll know where to run then."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Any word on Jon?"

"No, but there is no mistaking the Bloody Mummers for anyone else. Tywin has him. I know he does."

"I feel the same. Alysane told me about Vargo Hoat. Told me he likes to _dismember_ his prisoners, hand by hand and limb by limb."

Robb looked away. "I wish she'd never told you that. Tywin won't harm a hair on Jon's head. Not while I hold his son."

"But if he finds out what Jon did... It will all be my fault."

Robb took her hand and squeezed it. "You can't think like that, Dany. We're going to get to Jon before anything can happen to him."

"I hope you're right."

\-----------------------

He thought it had to be morning when Lannister guards came to retrieve him. His hands were bound in irons, this time in front of him and he was led back up the slimy stair.

His lungs took in the fresh air greedily and he closed his eyes as he felt the sun on his face. Who could say how long it might be before he felt it again?

His nerves started to get the better of him as he wondered if it was the Mountain he was being brought before.

Led through the main keep, he looked around in awe at the ceilings so tall, the keep might have been a better fit for giants than men. The further they went the richer the furnishings became until finally he was brought inside a study.

At the end of the room behind a desk sat a man who could only be the old lion of Casterly Rock. He was tall and broad-shouldered, head shaved bald and a bushy golden beard.

The two guards muscled Jon forward before stepping aside.

Lord Tywin gestured to the ornate chair in front of his dark oak desk. "Please sit."

Jon's iron chains jingled as he made to take a seat as if it were of his own volition.

He studied Jon with an air of disinterest.

"So, you are Jon Snow, the late Lord Eddard Stark's bastard son."

When Jon didn't respond, Tywin went on.

"I've heard rumors about you. That you snatched Daenerys Targaryen from the Dothraki horse lord and you now call yourself _Jon __Targaryen_."

Jon tried to match his aloofness. "One shouldn't listen to rumors."

"I usually don't, but I've seen for myself what the Targaryen girl did to Ser Gregor Clegane, and I recognize this, " he said holding up Dany's silver ring. "And, of course, this famous sword, " he gestured to Dark Sister leaning against a shelf.

Jon wanted nothing so much as to take his sword and plunge it through Tywin's chest. "What is it you want from me, Lord Tywin?'

"I want you to urge your brother to make peace. I'll trade you for my son and give you leave to return to the North where he can continue on the Stark legacy as its next warden."

"He won't listen to me." Bitterly he knew it was true.

Tywin stared at him a moment before speaking again and Jon felt his shoulders grow tense. "Do you enjoy rotting in a cell? Wouldn't you rather be with your new wife?"

Jon felt his heart would stop, and he wondered what else the man knew.

"You'll find I'm always very well informed, " he told him simply.

_Dany__ is safe, _he reminded himself. _Far from here. _

Tywin picked up his quill and began writing as he continued to speak. "If your brother won't listen, I can make you a different offer. I will release you and grant you Dragonstone, your ancestral home. After Stannis has been dealt with, of course."

Hope sprung in his chest as he gave Tywin his full attention.

"You and your wife will be the new Lord and Lady of Dragonstone, I'll even allow you to continue to call yourself Jon _Targaryen_. How many bastards have ever climbed so high?"

Jon eyed him skeptically. "And in return?"

"And in return, you will hand over the dragons to be slaughtered."

Jon clenched his jaw at the thought. "Unless you have a third offer, I believe we're at an impasse."

Tywin put down his quill and leaned closer. "You're _very_ young. When one is _very_ young, you think yourself invincible. That's what your brother thinks. No one is invincible. While you may have been successful in a few battles, you're nowhere near winning the war.

"Your brother will die for his treason and if you aren't wise you _and_ your bride will as well. Ser Gregor Clegane is very eager to make her acquaintance again."

Jon stood abruptly and would have lunged at the old lion had the guards not held him back. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

Tywin appeared undisturbed. "I will do as I please. I am not the one in shackles. Take him away."

Swiftly returned to his cell, Jon paced back and forth fueled by fury and frustration. He clenched his hands into fists and growled thinking of Robb and how this was all _his doing_.

_Maybe he wanted this to happen. _

At a loss, he sat back against the wall on his pathetic pile of straw and hung his head in his hands.

He willed his mind to reach out to his great wolf, desperate for comfort and to know Dany was alright, when something moved in the dark.

Staying completely still, he listened, and heard careful footsteps just outside his cell, much too large to be a rat.

His heart began to hammer away. What other monsters did Tywin keep?

A little voice whispered his name, and he sat up momentarily stunned.

When she called his name again, he darted toward the iron bars that kept him prisoner and reached out to a little form crouched on the ground.

He gasped as his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. Dirty, and wild with hair shorn short but he'd recognize his _little sister _anywhere.

His throat was thick with emotion. "_Arya_?"

Tears were in her eyes as she put her skinny little arm between the bars to take his hand.

"Jon, what are you doing here?"

"Captured it would seem. What are _you_ doing here?"

"We were taken by Clegane's men on our way to the Wall."

"The Wall?"

"Yoren found me... at the Sept of Baelor. Was bringing me North."

"I feared you were dead, _little sister_."

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of here."

"No! Don't you do anything that could put you in harm's way. Robb and his army will be traveling here now."

"I heard some things about you. People whisper that you brought Daenerys Targaryen across the Narrow Sea and that she has _three baby dragons_."

Jon felt a little warmth creep back into his heart as he smiled at her and whispered, "True."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the way her eyes lit up.

"I've heard you and Robb ride your wolves into battle."

"I think you _know_ that isn't true."

Her little mouth turned down into a frown. "I heard you're not a Stark at all."

He reached through the bars and took her hand. "I've never been a Stark."

"You know what I mean."

He told her what he knew of his parents and how he came to meet Daenerys.

"And you've married her?"

"Aye, " he answered, feeling warm inside. "And she's with child."

Arya's lips pulled in a wide grin and then her brow furrowed in confusion. "I didn't even know you liked girls."

"Careful, little sister. If you ever want to meet a dragon, that is."

She looked at him pointedly. "Jon, you have to promise me that one day you will take me for a dragon ride."

He shook his head and mussed her hair and for once she didn't try to duck away.

In coming footsteps and the jingling of keys startled her and she nodded at him before darting back the way she came.

This time when he slumped back in his pile of straw, he had something to smile about.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is just surrounded by monsters, isn't he? Good thing he has his little sister. 
> 
> Vargo Haot is supposed to have a lisp and George actually writes it out but when I tried it, I couldn't read through it without cracking up so the lisp is left to your imagination!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the amazing comments last week! Blew me away! Looks like we've all been thirsty for ruthless Jon. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll see a little more of Harrenhal and of our favorite old lion...


	15. The Mad King's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is chapter 15. A big thank you to the talented MeeMaw for being willing to beta read this! Her feedback was incredibly helpful, but all mistakes and things you may not like are mine.

The days and nights were endless, not that he could tell one from another. There was a slow drip somewhere in the dark, a steady splash against stone that was at times hypnotic and others maddening.

He marked the days by Arya's evening visits. While he was worried she might be discovered, he was selfishly desperate for her company.

She would bring him extra scraps of food and water that staved off the stomach cramps which surely would have come with the meager meals he was provided and she gave him news of the outside world.

When he fretted about whether or not _she_ was getting enough to eat, she would brush off his concern, insisting she knew how to get her fill from the kitchens.

As Tywin's cupbearer, she was privy to some of his most secret council meetings. They knew what Robb was planning, but thus far, he had not learned about what Jon had done to his eldest son and heir.

Jon worried about his little sister surviving in such a hostile and unfriendly place, scrawny thing that she was, slipping around vicious and violent men. She assured him every day that she was fine, that she was able to take care of herself but he found himself feeling relieved every evening when she visited and he could see she was unharmed.

When Arya would go, he'd visit Dany, and she would wrap him in wholehearted embraces, and her sweet murmurs, ones he couldn't understand, sustained him. She smelled of sweat and sunshine more and more and he'd noticed light bruising about her arms. He concluded she must be training with the Mormont sisters, preparing to come to his rescue like a Targaryen queen of old.

The long days without the company of his wife or sister were the hardest and he drifted in and out of consciousness.

One day he was startled awake by heavy footsteps and torchlight that seemed as bright as the sun. His legs felt weak beneath him as he was pulled to his feet and returned to irons.

The sunlight flooding the courtyard was blinding and he squeezed his eyes shut as he was lead down a familiar path.

He took in the sights around him differently than before, after what seemed like an eternity in the dark. Even the gloomy halls of Harrenhal seemed radiant and inviting.

His stomach turned in knots despite himself as he was again led before Lord Tywin. The old lion remained focused on parchment in front of him as Jon was seated in the chair before his desk.

Jon had never appreciated a chair more in his life as he waited for Tywin to take notice of him.

The enticing smell of mutton stew had his mouth-watering as a servant placed a steaming bowl on Tywin's desk. Jon's eyes grew wide when he realized the servant was Arya. She gave him a dark look before she left silently the way she came.

Tywin began speaking without looking up from his work. "You've been in that cell for a fortnight now."

Jon couldn't take his eyes off the stew. "Have I? It's hard for me to tell one day from the next."

"Have you reconsidered my earlier offers?"

Too fatigued to feel angry, he sighed. "I won't betray my family. No matter how long I'm kept in that cell."

Tywin looked up at him then. "I suppose you think that's honorable, what your father would do. Tell me, how has your family been faring since his death? What price will your _pregnant_ wife pay for _your_ honor?"

Jon's heart raced at the implication and he dreaded to find out what else he may have learned.

Tywin pushed a blank parchment and quill toward him. "Write to your brother. Encourage him to accept my generous offer. Maester Tothmure informs me that we have enough food stores to last a little more than a year, far longer if we limit rations. How long will your brother's army last?"

The sight of the clean parchment had Jon shaking his head before he locked eyes with Tywin. "Harrenhal was once a great fortress, built to withstand any attack from land... but not from the air. Harren the Black learned that, so will you."

Tywin regarded him cooly. "We both know your dragons are far too young to carry out such an attack, far too small to ride. Dragons need riders."

When Jon didn't reply again, Tywin signaled his guards and spoke calmly, returning dutifully to the work before him."Take him back to the dungeon. He would prefer the company of rats to his bride. A bastard is used to punishment, I'm sure."

\----------------------------

Dany stood at the base of a rocky bluff watching her fiercest child ascend to its peak. Her hands were clasped together in front of her but she was squeezing them together tightly.

Time was running out. Every day they drew nearer to Harrenhal and if she wasn't ready, if she were to fail, she could lose everything.

Her eyes were trained on him as he touched down atop its highest point and she held her breath until he shot out a wave of bright orange flame.

She blew out a breath and smiled as she closed her eyes to the heavens.

Robb's approach startled her but she laughed anyway, feeling more hopeful than she had for some time.

"You've done it! Tywin is going to be quaking in his boots."

She laughed again and called out praise to her son as he made his way back to her.

"I haven't seen you smile in ages."

Dreamfyre landed before her and she no longer had to bend down to pet his snout. She saw Robb take a step back, and not as subtly as he would have liked.

"There's something to smile about now. Although this is nothing compared to the height of the towers of Harrenhal from what you've described."

"I have complete faith in you. We don't need to melt their castle, we only need to terrorize them. He can do that well enough."

Dany crossed her arms. "This will put Dreamfyre at great risk."

"He looks like he can handle himself now."

Another disquieting thought entered her mind and she turned to face him. "Robb, if the Mountain is there, he'll come for me. I know it."

He tried to look confident but she saw the brief flicker of concern in his eyes. "I'll make sure you're well guarded. He can't defeat every man in my army."

Robb studied the bluff. "If we engage in battle, you just make sure you're on a horse. A quick one. He is powerful but he's slow."

\----------------------------

The relief of the day had turned back into fear and torment as she sat staring at the glowing embers of her brazier. No matter how many times Dreamfyre had scaled the bluff that afternoon and scorched its rocky surface, it didn't make anything easier.

It was not lost on her that she would be putting her child in harm's way. If she lost him, what would she and Jon do then? What kind of life could they give their son?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a call at her door, and she blinked in surprise when she found Lady Stark on the other side of her doorway. She resisted the urge to scowl before she motioned her to come inside.

As they sat before the warmth of her brazier, Dany searched for words to make small talk when Lady Stark gave her a direct look and broke the silence.

"You're not fond of me, and that I understand."

Dany narrowed her eyes, her chest beginning to feel heavy. "Do you?"

Lady Stark looked at her earnestly with the same striking blue eyes as Robb. "How could you be? I've always considered myself to be loving and loyal, but not where _he_ is concerned. Never with _Jon Snow_."

Dany felt fury begin to coil around her heart.

Lady Stark had the grace to look ashamed. "I know it is hateful. I know it offends the Mother that I could not bring myself to love a motherless child, but that is my failing."

"Quite a failing indeed, My Lady. Why have you come?"

"I'm returning to Winterfell on the morrow. I'm needed there more than here. My son understands the strategies of war but I'm afraid the intricacies of politics are lost on him. You have his ear and you have _Jon's_ ear.

"Robb has made a promise to Lord Frey, but if he is successful in besting Tywin, a stronger alliance will be necessary. Walder Frey is ruthless and cunning, but he will not retaliate if he thinks he cannot win."

"What do you suggest?"

"The Tyrell's are a wealthy house with a recently widowed daughter. If an alliance can be forged, it will weaken Tywin as much as it will strengthen us."

Dany nodded. "I wish well on your journey north."

\----------------------------

Dany was hunched over a cyrvasse board across from Robb, waiting for him to finally take his turn so she could make her move and win the game. _Again_.

This had become a bit of a ritual. They'd ride all day, she'd train her dragons and with the Mormonts when they'd camp while Robb studied his maps and made plans. Then late in the evening, he would keep her company with numerous matches of cryvasse.

She appreciated the effort. Given how terrible he was at the game, it was clear it was not a pastime he would have chosen otherwise.

When her turn came, she swiftly removed his dragon from the board with her trebuchet.

He groaned. "I can't believe it. You won again."

She didn't bother to contain her satisfied smirk. "I did."

Robb grimaced and shook his head at her while she laughed.

"I want a rematch."

She snickered as they began to reset the elephants, horses, and kings about the board. "This is fun. I always wanted this."

Robb barked out a laugh."What? To so terribly wound a man's pride?"

"No. To have family." She felt heat rise to her cheeks. "_Good_ family."

His hands stilled for a moment and he grinned at her. "Aye, there's nothing like that. It's not all good times, though. Then there's flinging food at each other in the dining hall and hiding sheep shit in bedding."

"What?" She snorted. "That's not true."

"You haven't met Arya."

She began to feel bashful for what she was about to confess. "Do you know what I thought when we first met? I thought you were handsome and kind, like my brother Rhaegar was said to be. I hoped maybe I could have a brother in you."

He smiled at her in a way that had her studying the pieces in front of her. "Well, Dany, I'll admit when I first saw you, I wasn't thinking about being your brother."

They both laughed.

"But you are my family now. I saw how much you meant to Jon, how you make him happy. Jon was never really happy."

Her heart ached with guilt. "Robb, I have to tell you something-"

"Dany, don't."

"I told Talisa about my dream... that's why she left."

Her pulse raced while she waited for him to respond. 

Robb looked away and she could see him trying to suppress a torrent of emotion. "I know. Or at least I strongly suspected."

She hesitated before putting her hand over his. "I'm so sorry, Robb. I am."

He nodded and blew out a breath. "I don't like what you did... but I know you did what you thought was right. I'm not saying I forgive you, because I _don't_, not yet anyway, but... you're my family now and that's all that matters."

She nodded solemnly. "I guess that's where we're both at."

A sudden little jolt to her bladder had her gasping and putting her hand low on her belly. She felt for more movement but all was still.

Robb's eyes went wide. "Dany, what is it?"

"The baby. I felt him move." Unshed tears filled her eyes. "I've never felt it before. He's _strong_."

For a moment, she was happy like any expectant mother should be, and then a corrosive fear turned the moment black. The man who's son she carried was gone, taken from her, and he was _missing_ this.

She didn't let her tears fall. "We have to get to Jon."

Robb took her hand and squeezed it. "We will. I promise."

Suddenly, Ghost stood up, fangs barred, a low growl rumbling from him, with his sights set on Robb.

"Ghost!," Dany gasped, putting her hands on the beast, trying to calm him down. It only seemed to make matters worse as he began to snarl.

Robb stood up slowly. "I should go."

Dany felt herself grow warm as she tried to settle Ghost while he continued to growl. "Robb, I'm so sorry."

"We'll speak tomorrow, " he told her before backing out of her tent.

Ghost grew quiet again nearly the instant he had gone and turned to look at her as if nothing were amiss. She found herself growing more incensed the longer she looked at him, and she stood abruptly to change into her bedclothes.

When he began to whine she ignored him and for the first time since Jon had gone, she did not invite him into the bed.

Tucked under her covers, she felt the bed dip when he climbed up anyway but he at least had the sense to sleep at the end.

Her anger turned to pity, and she found herself giving in and patting the space beside her. The great beast crawled to the front of the bed and looked up at her with his head on his paws.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that. That was _humiliating_."

He nudged his wet nose against her hand.

She sighed. "You know me better than that, don't you?"

\----------------------------

Even in the dead of night, from a far off distance, the expanse of Harrenhal was breathtaking and terrible. The pale moon shone down on what remained of the keeps tallest towers, stone looking melted down like candle wax.

She sat atop her grey palfrey, huddled in silence with Rickard Karstark, Smalljon Umber, Dacey and Alysane. Her children were near too, being unusually quiet, seeming to sense the need for stealth.

Red and yellow eyes appeared out of the shadows, maws stained red. The wolves had gone out before them, scouting the area for sentries before they made their approach.

There was no time left for fear or uncertainty. If there was ever a time for her to become the blood of the dragon, it was now.

\---------------------------

Martyn of Castamere looked out over the edge of the great tower. Never in his life had he ever been up so high. The moon wasn't revealing much tonight but during the day, he imagined that surveying the land from this vantage was much like what a bird sees flying overhead.

Robb Stark's army was said to be heading their way but there was nothing to be seen but an empty expanse before them. The boy-king truly was a fool if he thought attacking this castle would do him any good. Though Harrenhal was falling apart, the walls remained higher and stronger than any castle he'd ever seen. 

He'd been away from home for months and it was hard to imagine that he'd been excited to go and see some of the world. Now, all he wanted to do was return home to his father and brothers in the mines and to have some of his mother's rabbit stew.

Harrenhal was a place wretched and damned and he'd heard whispers that tortured ghosts roamed its gloomy halls. It wasn't ghosts that scared him, though. No, it was foreign fiends like Varo Hoat who raped women and chopped of the hands and feet of prisoners, and nightmare monsters like the Mountain who enjoyed torturing the smallfolk.

Yes, he couldn't wait to get home. He'd have plenty of stories to tell everyone and he was sure they would imagine his time with the Lannister Army as an adventure and not the miserable and dreary time it truly was.

A sudden wind blew through his hair, short and quick. His throat went dry and he stood perfectly still. 

Martyn turned to one of the other men posted with him in the tower. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That wind."

"What are you-"

He heard his companion gasp as a winged black demon appeared before them. His knees began to shake and he opened his mouth to scream but found no sound would come.

In another instant, the dark sky around him was gone and then all he knew was heat, bright flame, and searing pain.

\----------------------------

Blazing orange flames woke up the night sky along with the echoing of men's screams. He'd done it, her clever son, and now she needed him to return safely.

Smalljon Umber appeared at her side. "Why not send all three of them? Triple the damage?"

"I have the strongest connection with Dreamfyre. He will do what I ask if he is agreeable to it. For the other two, it's not the same and I can't risk them."

Another tower alight, her heart was swollen with pride but she felt just as anxious to have him back safely with her.

A sudden movement behind her made her horse nicker and she felt her stomach flip as Rhaegal tore through the sky towards the keep. She called out to him but he didn't turn back.

Dismounting quickly, she went to Viserion's side, petting him and speaking gently, fearful he would follow. Looking back to the gargantuan keep, all she could do was wait.

\----------------------------

He came back to his weary human body, still in his wretched cell. His adrenaline was pumping, and he could almost taste the sentry's blood, the one he and Grey Wind had pulled them from his horse before he tore out his throat.

_Dany__._ She was so close. And _Robb_. His brother was encouraging her to jeopardize her dragon. Using him as a weapon of war when she'd barely had a handle on him. Things would be _different_ when he was free.

_Gods, let Dreamfyre be safe_ _. _

If the dragon was able to light a few things on fire and return to Dany, it would certainly create panic within the keep.

He found himself missing the dragons as well, and he thought of Rhaegal, his scaly green shadow.

Without warning, a queer sensation began to develop at the back of his mind, barely noticeable at first until it quickly grew stronger. A sudden blinding pain, he brought his hands to the sides of his head and groaned as pressure racked his skull until he felt it might explode.

Something was pulling at his mind, willing him away, and he had no way to stop it. He cried out and lurched forward, sure he would collapse. Then all at once, the pain was gone and he was surrounded by the cold, refreshing air of night as he moved on the wind.

He was no longer contained within the castle walls but flying above them. Closer to the ruined twisted towers than he'd ever thought possible, the great lake shimmering under the moon. A burst of heat in his peripheral and he turned to see Dreamfyre breathing fire on one of the towers which had remained intact.

Quickly he realized what was happening, and set his sights on the wooden stables. He felt a sharp sting of guilt before he rained fire along the entire length of the ridge of the great structure, housing the sleeping horses. Their screams were sharp and hooves pounded in terror against the walls beginning to catch fire.

Shouts and screams and smoke and flame were all around him, as he breathed fire on every wooden thing he could see. 

_The food stores_, he thought.

Twisting and turning through the air like he never dreamed, he felt ferocious and invincible. A roar from his brother filled him with irritation as he felt an overwhelming instinct to heed to his call.

He managed to resist long enough to engulf a wagon filled with hidden goods in flame before his brother gave a mightier roar and, unable to resist, he followed him back into the sky and away from his prison.

\---------------------------

"Jon! Wake up!"

He could only groan in response, his head pounding like he'd had too much ale and not enough water. Finding himself sprawled out on the dirt floor, he sat up quickly wiping dirt from his face.

His vision was slightly blurred as he looked at Arya. "What is it?"

"Last night!" She spoke a little too loudly. "The _dragons_ were here last night!"

He exhaled deeply. _So it wasn't a dream. _

She grabbed onto the bars and brought her face as near as she could. _"_They burned the towers! They burned up the stables! And Robb's army is here! You can see them from the battlements now!"

Jon closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. His heart bloomed with hope but he needed to get to Dany. He didn't want her doing this alone.

Arya handed him hard bread and cheese through the bars.

Starving he started to bring it to his mouth and then paused. "This isn't your breakfast?"

She shook her head. "Took it from the kitchens."

He ate her offering greedily.

"Jon, I'm getting you out of here."

"Arya..."

"Tonight."

"_Little sister."_

"Just be ready!"

"Do you expect me to pack?"

"You know what I mean. Don't go _skin changing!"_

He gave her a severe look. "Don't do anything _stupid_. I don't want you putting yourself in harm's way for me. Dany and Robb will get us out of here."

"You don't understand. I have a friend from Braavos."

"Please, Arya."

"Tonight!, " she called out the final word before dodging back into the dark.

\---------------------------

Though it made little sense, Jon found this stretch of his stay the most frustrating. He was restless, anticipation bubbling in his stomach and spreading throughout his body.

He was sitting. He was always sitting and Arya's words were running through his head.

_Be ready, be ready, be ready_ _. I'm _ _fucking_ _ ready._

If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

Driving himself mad, he got up and stretched his arms before pacing back and forth. He was weak and hadn't trained in weeks. A lot of use he would be.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the old lion approach flanked by two guards in red armor.

Jon puffed up his chest as they locked eyes. "Have you come up with a third offer, then?"

"Your brother is outside the gates."

Jon felt a surge of pride. "Then I look forward to seeing him."

"Your wife as well. She set her dragons to rain down fire in the night."

"Hmm, " Jon allowed himself a smirk. "You must be worried... or else you wouldn't be here."

Tywin gave him a stony look that didn't have nearly the effect on him that it once did. "You claim to be the son of Rhaegar. He was a prince beloved by the people, no one can deny it but, _h__is _father was a _perverse_ madman. Which one does your wife favor?"

"Her mother."

"Rhaella?" Tywin raised his eyebrows. "I doubt that very much. But for her beauty, one wouldn't even notice the forlorn queen. She'd never burn people alive. That was all King Aerys."

"Do you have a point?"

"I cannot allow the daughter of the mad king to live. Not with the power of three dragons. Reconsider my earlier offer, and I'll let her keep her life."

A quiet rage was building within him again, dangerous and unpredictable. "I don't think you have a say in her life or death."

"One way or another, our armies will clash, and in the confusion and melee, I will dispatch Ser Gregor. His singular purpose will be to bring me the body of Daenerys Stormborn, in any condition he sees fit."

Jon's throat tightened and his stomach quaked. "He couldn't get to her before. He won't get to her now."

It was Tywin's turn to look smug. "You'll find he's quite determined. Urge her to hand over the dragons and I'll let her live."

Jon only stared back and it was then he saw Tywin's cold exterior begin to melt.

He glared at Jon. "Does it not bother you? Targaryens doing the _bidding_ of Starks?"

Jon felt his insides prickle as Tywin went on.

"You'll never be King. You were the bastard of Ned Stark and now, you're the bastard of a long-dead prince but still... It must trouble you."

Jon pulled a tight smile. "A bastard is often troubled, My Lord and yet I carry on. The fact that my uncle, Ned Stark, was able to keep me secret from you for all these years must trouble _you_."

Tywin gave a humorless snort. "Yes. Assuming you are who you say you are, he kept you secret all your life, and then he sent you off to the Wall for a lifetime of misery."

Tywin took a step closer. "Remember, when you are mourning the loss of your bride and unborn babe, that I offered you mercy."

\----------------------------

Dany and Robb rode side by side to wait outside the gates to meet with Tywin on a gray morning. Rickard Karstark and the Mormonts rode beside Dany and the Umbers beside Robb.

Dany eyed Robb subtly, sitting tall, looking stern, almost angry and she adjusted her posture and tried to emulate the look of a warrior.

Her heart began to race as she heard the creak of metal, and the outer gate was raised. She gripped the leather reins of her mount tightly as she heard the heavy plodding of a great horse right before she saw the shinning plate metal of the dishonorable Ser Gregor Clegane. He was bigger than she even remembered and his great helm hid from her any sign of damage from her dragons.

Robb spoke quietly without taking his eyes off the approaching knight. "You don't have to be here, Daenerys."

"Yes, " she replied sternly. "I do."

Ser Gregor stopped three yards away, making sure to place himself in front of her. He wanted to intimidate her and she stared back at him, refusing to be affected.

She barely noticed the approach of Lord Tywin until he too was waiting across from her. He was old but looked strong and proud, an air about him that he was untouchable.

He spoke loud and clear and directly to her. "Daenerys Stormborn. You do look like your mother... but you wield fire like your father."

The implication was not lost on her but she smiled back politely. "I'd like to think I'm more effective, My Lord."

Robb broke in. "This is your chance to surrender, Lannister. Thousands need not die. Surrender and I will negotiate the safe return of your son."

Tywin looked at him as one would a pest. "Where is my son?"

"Safely guarded, My Lord. So long as my brother is safe."

Dany's heart lept. "Where is my husband?"

Tywin signaled to a pair of guards at the gate and she held her breath as they went back toward the keep. Tears stung in her eyes and her throat burned as Jon was brought forward on foot, two guards on either side of him, dragging him along. His hands were bound behind him, and he wore a gag, but as far as she could see, he was unharmed.

He was roughly dropped to his knees next to Tywin's horse and she couldn't help but suck in a breath when his dark and despairing eyes met hers.

Tywin spoke calm and clear. "Give me my son and I'll return him to you."

Her nose stung and she and Jon didn't take their eyes off of each other. "If you harm him, I will not rest until I've hunted down every last Lannister."

Tywin appeared unimpressed. "First you have to take this castle, _My Lady_. Our walls are the highest in all of Westeros and our food stores are plentiful. How long do you think you and your men will be able to wait outside my gates?"

Dany broke eye contact with Jon. "What about your water supply, Lord Lannister? How long will that last if you're putting out fires every night?"

She turned to Robb then. "How long can an army go without water?"

Robb's eyes were trained on Tywin. "Not long."

"Last night, " Tywin started. "You took us by surprise. We'll be ready every night hereafter."

Without warning, Tywin motioned to his guards again and Jon was being lifted back to his feet. Dany was screaming inside and she let go a breathy groan as she fought all of her instincts not to follow after him.

Her eyes remained fixed on him even as his back was to her, until he was back behind the gates, out of her reach again.

The Mountain lingered a moment longer before following after his liege lord and soon both were back behind their fortified walls. 

Moments after the portcullis closed, there was a splashing noise on the wall nearest she and Robb as a slew of wet guts were heaved over. Severed pig heads hit the ground and bounced flatly, a string of intestines left dangling.

"What are they doing?, " Dany asked.

Robb gritted his teeth. "They're showing us they have food to spare." 

"Good. My dragons are hungry."

Not ready to secede from the confrontation, she moved forward, surveying the watchful soldiers and archers on the battlements. She cried out in Valyrian at the top of her lungs in a voice she hardly recognized.

_"__Vargo_ _Hoat__! I am __Daenerys_ _Stormborn__ of House __Targaryen__. You have taken my husband from me and brought him to the traitor and child murderer, __Tywin_ _Lannister__. __For that alone, I would kill you._

_I have come to take this castle with fire and blood__ and I will be victorious__! I offer you a gift. Your life and the lives of your riders, if _y_ou help me bring him to justice__!"_

Returning to her party, Robb and the others looked at her with stunned expressions.

Rickard Karstark gave her an appraising nod. "Whatever you said, he'd be a fool to refuse you, Dragon Queen."

\---------------------------

Thrown back in his cell, Jon had begun to pace back and forth, kicking up dust and dirt in his path. He'd been so close. Close enough that he imagined he could smell the lavender in her hair, but cruel hands had held him back and he'd been powerless to fight against them.

He clenched his jaw and pulled at his hair.

The Mountain would go after her. He knew it to be true and he was locked away in the dark where he couldn't protect her.

Tired of pacing, he slumped back into his pile of straw, now flat and lifeless and closed his eyes until sleep was finally upon him.

A whisper in the dark awoke him. "Jon! Wake up! It's time."

Before he could answer, he heard the unmistakable clink of a lock, and he scrambled over to the door as it creaked open.

His little sister stood there in the shadow, eyes wild. "_Arya_, how?"

She stepped away and motioned for him to follow. "No time! Tywin knows what you did to the Kingslayer. He's planning to bring you out in the morning before Dany and Robb to do the same to you!"

Her lithe figure dodged away down the dark halls, barely lit by torches and her warning had him running right after her.

He tried to slow his breathing as he wondered by what means she meant to get him out of the castle. His mind turned to Vargo Hoat and stories Arya had told of him slowly dismembering his prisoners and his hair was standing on end.

A screech from a rat had him almost jumping out of his skin as he took the steps up the winding stairs two at a time.

"Look out!" Arya whispered hurriedly just as he stepped on soft flesh.

The body of a guard, throat a deep red and milky eyes bulging out of his head staring up toward the ceiling.

He looked at Arya in disbelief. Had she done this?

"Come on!" She called fearfully.

When they reached the courtyard, he saw a crescent moon hanging over the castle and the place was as desolate as a graveyard. Arya had stopped running and now calmly walked right up to the front gate.

He must be dreaming. How could this be real? 

"The gate...," Jon whispered in awe. "The gate is open."

His mouth fell agape as he saw the bodies of three guards slumped over the edges of the battlements, blood still flowing down the wall. His heart beat wildly as he looked at Arya.

Just as they approached the open portcullis, its sharp points a silent threat, two figures approached, one short and fat, the other tall and well built. Jon stepped swiftly in front of his little sister.

"It's ok!" She told him quietly. "They're my friends."

They stared back wide-eyed, all four of them shook by their luck.

Arya told them to walk, and they did, though everything inside of him begged him to run.

He looked up to see deep, black murder holes above them as they walked between one gate and the next. Was this a trick? Would the gates be slammed shut and them caught between?

Passing under the final gate, he and Arya shared a look before they began to sprint to Robb's camp.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, yes, Tywin believes Jon is the son of Rhaegar, he's just not gonna admit that. 
> 
> The next chapter night take me longer bc I'm in the Smoky Mountains this week sippin moonshine and Kentucky bourbon! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind feedback 💕


	16. The Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to MeeMaw for helping me through this chapter! She had to endure a few drafts because for some reason this chapter was a major struggle for me. It would not be nearly as clean (or dramatic) without her. 
> 
> She has a beautiful work in progress called Meant to Be that I highly recommend.
> 
> Thank you to everyone on discord for answering my questions, for your helpful discussions and for listening to me whine!

Jon clutched Arya's wrist as they ran through the pitch of night, determined to get his sister to safety. His lungs were starting to burn and his heart pounded at a punishing pace as they pushed through the dark. 

The moon offered little light to guide them, and he could scarcely see more than a few paces in front of him.

The gates were open. Was this some kind of trap? If not, they could breach the defenses of Harrenhal itself. They could end the war… tonight. At least this part of it. 

The faint outline of a white horse came into view just before he went barreling into it. 

"Stop right there!" a voice commanded.

Jon exhaled a breath when he recognized the rider, a soldier from the North named Gaven, but he still kept Arya behind him, shielding her protectively. Her friends were still with them, though the larger boy lagged behind. 

Jon was gasping for breath as he prepared to speak, when a second soldier rode up beside the first, demanding to know who they were. 

Gaven gasped, dismounting his horse. "Your Grace! How did you escape?!"

"The castle gates are open! You have to tell King Robb, " he told him urgently. 

Growing more impatient by the second, Jon felt his hackles rise. "Did you hear me? The gates of Harrenhal are open! Take my sister to King Robb at once and tell him! Gather all the lords!"

"Yes…Your Grace," Gaven stuttered, holding out a hand to Arya. 

She dodged away and gave Jon a wide-eyed stare. "You're not coming with me?"

"I've got to find Daenerys, little sister. I've got to make sure she knows what's going on. Help her with the dragons." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Arya, go to Robb, tell him everything you know about the castle. If anyone knows the ins and outs, it's you." 

She nodded reluctantly and he kissed her forehead before ruffling her messy hair. 

As Arya let Gavn help her get seated on a mount, Jon looked to the sky, finding it empty. "Where is Queen Daenerys?"

"Eastern treeline, " the other soldier told him. "With the dragons."

Still looking at the sky, Jon demanded simply, "I will be needing your sword and your horse."

The soldier acquiesced, undoing the scabbard at his waist and handing it to Jon.

Securing his borrowed weapon hastily, he  
clambered onto the white courser, and called back over his shoulder, "Go! Ride hard!" Then he set his sights east. 

\----------------------------

The candles on his table were half-burned as he stared at his map with the fraying edges. He'd thought about getting another but it seemed bad luck to part with it, his most constant companion in this hellish endeavor. 

He'd taken a trebuchet from the cryvasse game and turned it in his hand. Some men had started constructing one as soon as they'd arrived and he'd been assured it would be ready a few days time. A huge expenditure, one he could scarcely afford but everything was riding on the success of this siege- his title, his kingdom, his very life. 

To everyone else he showed only confidence, the king couldn't doubt or despair, but at night the knot in his chest tightened as he wondered if this had been the right decision. He wished Jon were here. His brother was someone he could confide in. Theon was too arrogant to understand the weight of such a responsibility. 

_Talisa_.

More than anyone he longed for her and the way she looked at him. Like she believed he could do anything. The thought of her on the other side of the Narrow Sea, hearing of his victories, making her proud... motivated him in a way nothing else could. 

Daenerys would be with her dragons by now, preparing to set them loose on the castle again. He'd sent near a hundred men with her as a precaution. Honor demanded he keep his good sister safe. 

An urgent call at the door, had him setting the trebuchet down over the image of Harrenhal before he got up to answer. 

He was met by a guard looking harried and red-faced, a strange filthy boy at his side.

"Your Grace, the gates to Harrenhal are open. Your sister and brother escaped."

Robb stood stunned for a moment before whipping his head toward the filthy boy again. "Arya!?"

He pulled her against his chest. "How...?. What are you doing here? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Jaqen H'ghar, he opened the gates and killed the guards! Jon and I fled! The gates are still open!"

Robb shook his head. "What? Who in seven hells is that and why would he do that?"

"He's my friend. Owed me a favor."

"Where's Jon?'

"He went to find Daenerys and the dragons!"

It sounded too good to be true, it must be a trap. 

He stood and clapped the guard on the back. "Gather one hundred good men and scout out the castle."

He turned to a guard at his door. "Gather the lords. All of them." With that, he ushered his little sister inside. 

\---------------------

Jon flexed the muscles of his right hand while his stomach bubbled with nerves as the edge of the wood came into view. He squinted, searching for signs of life and a dreadful fear turned in his mind that maybe the soldier had been wrong. 

Riding back and forth, he scrutinized the thick forest. He began to feel defeated until he spotted a pair of red eyes burning holes in the emptiness. 

Relieved, he slumped in his seat before climbing down to reunite with his great wolf. As he reached out to pat his head, an archer stepped out under the light of the pale moon, with an arrow aimed at his chest. 

"That's close enough, friend."

Jon held up empty hands and opened his mouth to speak when another voice had the hair standing up on the back of his neck. 

"Stop!, " he heard Dany's forceful command. 

The archer, whom he now recognized as Alysane, lowered her weapon. 

Dany stepped out from the foliage and put her hand over her heart. "_Jon_?"

He cursed the faint light of the moon and stars for giving him so little of her, but he couldn't mistake the pale glow of her hair pulled back away from her face. 

For so many days and nights he'd dreamed of little else but her, rehearsing again and again what he'd do and say. Now he felt paralyzed and helpless before her. 

Taking a steadying breath, he said the only words he could find."It's me, Dany."

He heard her sob as excited whispers broke out around her, a forest full of hidden warriors. 

She ran to him, his head in such a daze that he froze for a moment when she wrapped her arms around him before tenderly returning her embrace. His fingers ran down her crown and cradled her head under his chin.

Her warm fingers were slipping over the sides of his face, her lips brushing against his so sweetly he felt his whole body grow weak. 

"You're really here, " she whispered against his mouth, making him sigh. She was safe, he was free and her embrace was home.

"Welcome back, Dragonwolf, " he heard Rickard Karstark greet him gruffly, bringing him back to the moment. "Were you followed?"

"No, My Lord," he replied, not taking his eyes off Dany. 

Dacey rushed forward, cheerfully calling his name and he reluctantly broke his embrace with Dany to let the girl wrap him in a hearty hug. 

Stepping back again, she clapped him on the back. "You've been sorely missed! Your Dragon Queen has been training every day to come to your rescue."

"I know, " he said simply, looking down on his lovely wife again to see her wiping her eyes. He squeezed her hand.

"How did you get out?," Dany asked breathlessly. "How did you escape?"

"Arya."

"Your sister? She was there?"

"Aye, " he replied, feeling dumbfounded by everything the night had brung. "I don't know how ..., but some friend of hers opened the gates… killed the guards."

Jon turned back to the soldiers who were emerging from the trees. "The gates of Harrenhal were opened! Are open! If Robb can get there quick enough, they'll be invading the castle!"

Dany's hands were suddenly grasping his forearms, her voice full of determination. "We could take Tywin himself."

He kissed her forehead. "Aye. Are you alright?" He asked earnestly. "Is everything ok with the babe?"

"We've been fine, " she told him, using both hands to tuck his hair behind his ears. "But we're much better now. Are you… alright?"

"I am now." 

Heat burned across his cheeks when he remembered they had an audience and he cleared his throat. "My Lord and Ladies. We need to come up with a plan."

"Come with us, " Dany added. 

With that, she took Jon's wrist and pulled him through the trees, the Mormont sisters and Lord Karstark following. Being in her presence again, with his direwolf faithfully at his side, had the near constant tension that had riddled his body fading away. 

They moved past the Mormont and Karstark men who parted for them, giving Jon wide eyed nods. No doubt in awe of the man they believed to have escaped the dungeons of the most formidable keep in Westeros. 

As they entered a clearing, the dragons were waiting as patiently as he'd ever seen them and his mouth fell open to see how much they had grown. Dreamfyre was now bigger than Ghost, his crimson scales popping out against the black, and Rhaegal and Viserion were not far behind. 

All three perked up as they took notice of their presence, Rhaegal came forward excitedly, holding out his snout for Jon to pet. 

Lord Karstark and the Mormont sisters kept their distance from the scaly beasts. 

"There's something I have to tell you," Jon said, running his hand over Rhaegal's scales. 

Dany looked at him curiously.

"When you set the dragons on the castle last night, I was able to skin change into Rhaegal… like I do with Ghost."

Dany furrowed her brow. "You were able to take control of a dragon?" She looked at Dreamfyre. "Has anyone done that before?"

He felt a strange sense of guilt as he tried to read her solemn expression. "I don't know, but I'm going to try it again now. They will be of more use if we can direct their movements."

"Yes, of course."

He tugged on her waist and pulled her close to him again. "That means I won't be of any use to you if something happens."

She gave him a weak smile. "Lord Karstark and the Mormonts will keep me safe.. and if nothing else, I have my horse nearby." 

Her mood seemed to shift and he closed his eyes at the sweet feel of her fingers through his beard. Suddenly, an unexpected shame began to wash over him. Shame at the state of his dirty and tattered clothes, shame at being captured at all and leaving her on her own.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as her small fingers caressed his cheeks, cradling his head in her hands as she peered up at him. His hands moved over hers instinctively, and he was overwhelmed by her touch which he had longed for so long. 

"I was so worried I'd never see you again, " she whispered. "No one is going to take you from me again."

Her words had his blood pumping and he took her lips hungrily, delighting in her surprised little yelp. "Shall we provide Tywin's men with a distraction, then?"

\--------------------------

Robb didn't know what he felt as he rode under   
the cursed gates of the castle. Haunted and twisted, a stronghold of the damned, the sounds of war were already screaming from under the archway as he passed beneath. 

Surrounded by the noble men of his honor guard and Grey Wind, his preternatural companion, fear was still a nagging pit in his stomach. 

If he'd learned anything at the Whispering Wood or Oxcross, it was that the Gods took soldiers indiscriminately. Even as King, he was a soldier, and in the chaos of war anything could happen. It wasn't fear of death that plagued him, but fear of failure, failure that would follow his name for all time.

_The King who lost the North, they'd call him._

Shield in hand, he gripped the handle tighter as he chanced a look above at the menacing murder holes. He felt all his senses heighten, much like he did on those nights hunting in the forests as a hungry wolf.

The yard already smelled of blood and shit, a storm of movement, swords and arrows cleaving and piercing flesh. A sudden barrage of tortured shrieks had him whipping his head around to see boiling liquid dropping down through the ceiling of the gateway, his own men convulsing and writhing in agony. 

He growled from deep in his belly, before shouting to Lord Umber seated at his side. "Take your men and secure the battlements!"

In the thick of the struggle then, he joined his men, hacking slicing at any Lannisters soldier who dared come close enough to his reach. 

Overhead came the woosh of wings, bolts of fire lighting up the night. The biggest dragon lit up the towers as he'd been trained to do, the smaller white one following close behind. The green dragon, however, was raining down fire on the battlements. Robb's stomach lurched, worried harm would come to his men as much as Tywin's but it seemed the clever beast was attacking only soldiers in red. 

Breathing rapidly, blood was pumping in his ears when he spotted the black and sinister demon helm of Vargo Hoat from across the yard. He was mounted atop the strangest horse Robb had ever seen, black and white striped. 

His strange foreign men were easy to tell apart from the Lannister soldiers in their red armor. Robb felt fear and anger rise in his body as the mercenary seemed to be staring directly at him. 

He gritted his teeth as he saw Vargo raise his sword above his head and shout words he couldn't understand. Responding cries arose from his men and in a wave of movement, they turned their attacks against the Lannisters. 

Robb felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him at the turn of events and raised his voice in a battle cry. His honor guard responded in kind, their attacks intensifying. 

Suddenly dread returned as Robb looked around the bloody and smoking yard and noticed one great and menacing form that appeared to be missing. 

"Lord Manderly!" He shouted to Wendel Manderly at his side. "Take your men and go to Queen Daenerys! The Mountain is out there!"

\----------------------------

Dany sat crouched before her husband who was himself sitting up against a tall tree. He stared out eerily into the dark, only the whites of his eyes showing. She knew she'd never get used to the sight. 

It was hard to believe Jon could control Rhaegal. Surely it couldn't last as he grew bigger and more willful. She didn't like the creeping jealousy she felt about it. Jon was strong, a skilled fighter, and all she had were her dragons. If he could control them better than her, what was her role to be? 

_I will not be my mother. _

With him incapacitated, she took the opportunity to inspect the state he was in. His clothes looked thin and ratty and she removed her own cloak to cover him as best she could. He'd never let her do such a thing while conscious and she felt some satisfaction in circumventing his chivalry.

She peered closely at his face to see dark circles under eyes and that his cheeks had thinned. His beard had grown scraggly and his hair over grown and disheveled. 

Tenderly, she swept a hand along his cheek and promised herself she would take care of him once the battle was won. 

"A strange thing to see, " Rickard Karstark interjected. "Who ever heard of skin changing into a dragon?"

"He's quite a man, my husband, " she told him amusedly, rising to her feet. "You'll be seeing your son soon, My Lord."

"Aye. Harrion, my eldest."

"I will be happy to see him returned to you."

The sound of a horn had her heart jumping into her throat, panic gripping her as she saw the Mormont sisters riding toward them with several other mounted soldiers of Bear Island. 

"The Mountain is here!" Dacey exclaimed. "Best we get you get on your horse, Your Grace. Just as a precaution."

The clang of steel and resounding cries let them know their host was under attack. She dropped to her knees instantly before Jon, gently shaking his shoulders, desperate to wake him. 

"Jon, _please_."

His head only to lolled to one side, eyes still vacant. 

Lord Karstark put a hand on her shoulder, voice calm as still water. "He told you you wouldn't be able to wake him. Let's get you on your horse, Your Grace."

Her hands were shaking as she climbed into the saddle of her waiting palfrey. 

Lord Karstark, the Mormonts and their soldiers formed a line some twenty yards in front of she and Jon, Ghost alert and in a defensive stance in front of his human companion. 

Dany could hear men begging for mercy and cries of agony within the distant forest before them. She squeezed the leather reins tightly in her hand as she waited with bated breath. 

Her heart was hammering when she saw the Mountain's men break through their lines, only a handful but they were matched. She gasped as she saw a Mormont soldier fall from his horse and she found herself scrambling down from her horse. 

Her stomach was so knotted she thought she would vomit as she attempted to move Jon's body, grunting as she was finally able to grip him under his arms to drag him underneath the nearby brush. 

"Ghost!" She whispered urgently to the wolf who had followed. "Stay with him and do not follow me!"

She reached for that tentative connection with her biggest son, the one so faint she wondered at times if it was only her imagination. 

_Comeback, Dreamfyre. Please._

She could feel the unholy knight's presence before she saw him, a terrible force that shook her to her core. Darting back to her horse, she had barely settled into her seat when she saw him. He was a distance away still, half covered in shadow atop his warhorse, lance in hand. Her friends hadn't noticed him, still engaged in the melee, and she knew then they couldn't stop him. 

He must be something more than human, she thought. 

He wore his great helm which could offer little in the way of sight but still she knew he saw her. Her heart seemed to have stopped in her chest as a chill ran down her spine, her whole body going stiff. 

"Be off now, Silver Queen! " she heard Lord Karstark shout as he knocked an assailant from his horse. "Ride hard and don't look back!"

Twisting her palfrey's mane in her hand for leverage, she practically stood in the stirrups before she kicked her horse into a run. If she could get around the monster, and lead him away from Jon, perhaps they could both survive. 

She heard his horrible voice, a sound like breaking rocks, command his own horse into a run and she fought the urge to scream. 

Lord Karststark cried out and she looked back only long enough to see him charging on Ser Gregor, sword raised high. 

Only a little further ahead, she heard the lord's painful cry and then the pounding of heavy hooves as the Mountain that Rides began to give chase. 

She drew near the edge of the forest and felt momentary relief as she broke through the treeline, the golden glow of the morning sun only just beginning to break on the horizon. 

From far away she could see the tops of the tents, reaching camp a true possibility, when in an instance, she found her whole body lurching forward violently, hands searching blindly as she felt herself tumbling through the air. Her back took the brunt of her fall, breath knocked from her lungs as she lay looking up at the stars fading from the sky. She sat up stunned, struggling to breathe. 

Ghost was nudging her urgently when her lungs finally relaxed enough to let air in, and she was grateful the beast had ignored her command. The relief of breath was short lived as she was scrambling to her feet, her slaughtered horse lying nearby with a massive lance sticking out of its bloody hind quarters.

The pounding hooves of his great mount were reverberating on the ground, and she made to run, even as he was so close to over taking her. 

A screech in the sky had hope bursting in her chest and she looked back to see Dreamfyre descending on the Ser Gregor, flames wrenching strangled cries from his horse. 

She felt the earth shake with the clatter of his plate mail as he hit the ground with a thunderous thud. As he rose to his feet again, talons could be heard scraping against his great helm. Her sweet son managed to unmask the fiend before the Mountain began blindly swinging his great sword at his wings. 

Dany felt her heart drop as Dreamfyre screeched and flew back to avoid the blade. Unmasked but unscathed, his heavy metal footsteps drew nearer. His face, twisted and ruined, had her frozen with fear but she pulled out the dagger from her boot even as she stumbled backward. 

Ghost was snarling in front of her, hackles raised and fangs bared. 

A cry in the night from a beloved voice had her eyes instantly stinging. She could scarcely believe what she was seeing as Jon came flying towards them on a horse, sword raised in one hand. 

Ser Gregor appeared undisturbed and she watched him casually unsheathe the sword at his side.

_Dark Sister_, she realized. 

He cut down Jon's horse like it was nothing and she screamed as she saw him tumble to the ground. Rushing to his side, she felt stronger to be in his presence again and he rose to his feet quickly, stepping in front of her. 

Behind her lover and his wolf, time seemed to stand still as his great shadow crept over them.   
She screamed as he picked up Jon by the throat and tossed him aside like he was nothing but a small child.

It was then she realized he didn't want to kill Jon yet, but wanted him to see, wanted him to watch as he cut her apart with his own sword. 

Tears were blurring her vision as she watched Jon struggle, groaning, and using all of his strength to pull himself back up, the pommel of her dagger slick with sweat.

She felt resigned as Ser Gregor stepped before her and he made a sound she could only assume was a laugh as she lifted her dagger, pointing it at him even as she trembled. Then a shadow behind the man's head brought a slow smile to her lips. Another and then another. 

Soundlessly, Ghost slipped away. 

The hand holding her dagger stopped trembling. "Drop your weapon, Ser. You are to answer for your crimes. For the murders of Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen, and their mother, Elia."

It was then the Mountain looked over his shoulder to see the winged forms of her sons surrounding him, and in a swift motion, he knocked the dagger from her hand and pointed the tip of Dark Sister to her chest. 

"Call them off, dragon whore."

She looked into the eyes of Ser Gregor Clegane for what she knew would be the last time before crying, "Dracarys!"

Three streams of flame from above joining into one, all focused on the hellish fiend in front of her. Before she managed to back away, the flames licked her boots and singed the hem of her dress. She watched his body convulse, before his knees hit the ground and he finally fell forward. 

The heat from the flames was still on her cheeks after it had stopped and she didn't look away from the charred remains of his neck until she felt Jon's hands on her shoulders, finally pulling her into his arms.

When the smoke cleared, there was little left of Ser Gregor's head but smouldering ash, the smell sickening. Quickly, Jon lifted her to her feet, keeping her behind him as he moved forward cautiously and retrieved Dark Sister from the dead man's side.

They moved swiftly to a patch of green grass away from the carnage, and she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. He did the same, his hands running over her shaking shoulders, looking for signs of injury. When he pulled her into his tight embrace, she let herself go limp, a sob falling from her lips. 

No words were exchanged between them. No words were needed. She closed her eyes, shutting out the rest of the world around her so all she knew was the safety of his arms. 

\---------------------

Robb wiped sweat from his brow, his heart finally starting to resume its normal rhythm as the last of the Lannister men had dropped their weapons in defeat. 

He was surrounded by his honor guard as he surveyed the massacre before him. Crows had already begun to descend, ready to feast on the slew of corpses, many which were his own men. 

"The battle for Harrenhal is won, My King, " the Greatjon said. 

"I didn't come here for this cursed castle but for the old lion hiding within, " Robb told him gruffly, staring at Vargo Hoat who stood across the yard surrounded by his own men. 

Still wearing his menacing and demonic goat helm, the mercenary crossed the yard, undisturbed by the blood and mangled corpses strewn about. 

"Vargo Hoat, " Robb greeted him cordially. "You have my gratitude for your assistance."

"Wolf King, " the sellsword greeted stiffly. "Take me to the Dragon Queen. I have a gift for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I'm sorry it is so late. Whenever there is a battle, no matter how small, I get all worked up over it lol
> 
> If you were worried about Dany's baby after the fall, don't worry. I made sure he was wrapped in plot armour before she ran out on that horse. 
> 
> Also, I do not plan to make a habit of a Robb POV. I prefer to stick to Jon and Dany but it was necessary this time. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos. I reread them when I was feeling all anxious about this chapter and it was really helpful. 
> 
> Next chapter there will be reunions, first meetings and we'll find out what does Vargo Hoat have for Dany?


	17. Family, Duty, Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you're all well and making it through this strange and scary time.  
I guess there will be plenty more time to read and write fanfiction now...
> 
> A huge thank you to MeeMaw for reviewing this chapter, and making me improve it lol She has a great way of making laugh while also telling me something just absolutely needs to be rewritten. 
> 
> If you haven't yet, you should check out her fic Meant to Be. She has a way of breaking your heart with her words before building you back up. 
> 
> All the grammar mistakes are mine and also anything you don't like about the story. 
> 
> Thank you also to Qyburnsghost for helping me with certain parts of the story. It was very much appreciated. 
> 
> Qyburnsghost and I as re collaborating on a fluffy, smutty (stuffy?) fic that we'll hopefully be finishing soon! 
> 
> Side note: the title of this chapter is the tully house words- don't read anything into that. It just felt like it fit.

His body felt heavy and weak, utterly drained by the violent cascade of events. He didn't know how much time had passed and fear coiled in his belly as he felt Dany tremble in his arms. The sun was rising higher, for good or ill the battle should be over by now. 

If not for the dragons, surely they'd both be dead. He'd almost lost her again and he groaned at the thought, pulling her body flush against his. 

The sound of flies swarming caught his attention and he noticed for the first time her dead and bloodied horse. He was suddenly stricken with panic when he realized she must have tumbled from the beast. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I’m alright, " she replied, her voice strained. "I’m sore but I think I'm alright."

He could smell smoke in her hair as he kissed her brow. "I'm sorry, " he apologized, swallowing to keep the emotion from his voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him"

"No, no, " she whispered, offering him mercy with her words. "He was a demon. A cruel monster, no man could defeat alone. We've avenged our family and… we're together again. Nothing else matters."

His heart clenched in his chest, and he stood up slowly, offering both hands to help her to her feet. "It's not safe here out in the open. Let's get back to the others."

She stood warily. “Lord Karstark…, " she began, regarding him sadly. "Is he?” 

Jon nodded grimly, and it pained him to see the tears fill her eyes. 

Dany lowered her gaze. “His son. He didn’t get to see his son.”

Jon looked to the treeline as she took his arm, and they began to trek back. He was determined to get them there before he collapsed into a useless heap. 

A thought occurred to him suddenly while as they walked. “Where is Ser Barristan? Why wasn't he with you?”

She looked up at him sheepishly. “I – sent him to Dorne.”

“Dorne? Why?”

“We need allies. Not Robb's allies but  _ our own _ allies."

It was an effort to keep his voice even. "I agree but he should have been here,  _ protecting you _ ." 

"Let’s discuss it later.  _ Please _ ?”

She tucked herself into his side as they continued walking and he conceded, too tired to even think on it. Ghost strode along beside them as quiet as a grave.

Dany cleared her throat. "We will have to send some men for his body straight away."

The rumbling of thousands of hooves had them stopping in their tracks. Jon's hand sought the hilt of his sword, at the ready as an army approached in the distance. As they drew nearer, he could make out Robb and his men but also Vargo Hoat and the Brave Companions. 

The Essosi band stood out vibrantly with their purples and blues in contrast to the Stark gray. He felt Dany squeeze his arm and he held his own breath as Robb and his men came along side of them, while the Brave Companions kept a respectable distance. 

Robb stood up straight in his saddle, exuding the confidence of a proud king though disheveled and battle weary. When Jon's eyes met his, and he felt anger flicker in his belly.

“Brother, good sister, " Robb spoke loud enough for all to hear. "We have taken Harrenhal, and this Vargo Hoat wishes to present you with a gift." 

At a signal from Robb, northern guards closed around Jon and Dany and across the way Vargo Hoat, dismounted, and made his approach. 

Jon glared at the monster, and watched as he removed his vulgar goat helm. Jon bristled as he knelt before Dany and he fought his instincts to step in front of his wife as the sellsword looked up at her. 

“Dragon Queen who rains down fire from the heavens, I have a gift for you.”

Dany gave him a regal nod. "Very well."

With a simple gesture over his shoulder, two of Vargo's men emerged, dragging with them a man bound and gagged-  _ a humbled Lion _ . 

Jon felt his breath catch in his throat and he heard a soft gasp from Dany. They exchanged looks of barely contained excitement before Dany resumed a mask of calm composure. 

His face was tracked with dirt, his clothing now covered in grime, but his hateful green eyes still regarded them haughtily. 

Jon watched her appraise Tywin with a cold smile before fearlessly meeting the eyes of the Goat of Harrenhal. "A gift? A fair trade more like. You offer me vengeance and salvation, and I offer you your life." 

Vargo bowed and Dany turned her attention back to Lord Tywin. 

“We meet again, My Lord. It appears you are now our most honored guest. Perhaps you'd like to join your son? I'm in quite a generous mood now that my husband has returned to me. Surely more room can be made in the pen? What do you think, husband?"

Jon cleared his throat. A queer feeling, a mixture of hatred and joy enlivening his senses. “I’m feeling less than generous. I know a black cell that will be to your liking.”

Dany smiled up at him openly. "A black cell it is then." 

Two Stark soldiers stepped forward and the Northern men and women around them cheered as Tywin was dragged within their midst. 

Hoat's thick Essosi accent caught their attention again as he addressed Dany. "Tywin Lannister was unworthy of the protection of the Brave Companions but we would be honored to ride for the Dragon Queen."

The thought of the inhuman turncoat riding for his wife sent a wave of fury through him and in the next instance Vargo Hoat was on his back, Ghost snarling, fangs bared at the ready. 

Dany made her way leisurely to the direwolf's side and looked down on the man trapped under his great paws.

Vargo panted in fear. "We had a deal."

Dany cocked her head to the side. “I offered you life but it wasn’t me you took hostage.”

Jon too stood over him, thinking back to their first encounter and how much had changed. “Vargo Hoat, you conspired with the traitor Tywin Lannister. You’ve terrorized the people of the Riverlands. You've raped, tortured and crippled countless innocents. By all rights, your punishment should be death, but I cannot deny that you have done us a great service. You and your men will leave before nightfall. You will make for White Harbor and return to your own shores. 

"Before you go, you will leave the people of the Riverlands a final parting gift." 

Murmurs fell over the gathered army as Jon called for an axe and block. Vargo Hoat glared and gritted his teeth but dared not struggle with Ghost's great muzzle so near his throat. 

Jon felt nausea turn in his gut as a Stark soldier helped hold Hoat's arm down, but he remained steadfast in his duty. The hack was sickening, but the cut was clean. Far cleaner than it had been with Jamie Lannister.

_ Perhaps I'm improving _ .

The thought made him grimace and he ignored the man's cries as he rose, tossing the severed hand to Ghost who took it greedily.

“A maester will see to you and then you will be gone by nightfall, " Jon stated as Hoat stood on shaking limbs, clutching the wet and angry stump that was where his hand should be. 

Robb approached him then, Grey Wind at his side and a look in his eye that Jon knew well enough meant his temper was boiling just below the surface. Jon felt his own temperature rise as he turned to face him.

“Jon", Robb spoke first, pulling him into a brisk hug. "I’m glad to see you safe, but his sentence is something we should have discussed  _ before _ you carried it out.”

Jon felt his pulse quicken. “He surrendered to Dragons, not Wolves.” Ghost returned to his side, fresh blood standing out brightly on his snout.

Robb feigned a smile but Jon didn't miss the way his jaw clenched. “Aye, you're a Dragon, but you're also a wolf. You're under the protection of  _ my _ army surrounded by  _ my _ camp.” 

Jon glared at him and Ghost stood up straight and still. “If you thought I was a wolf, you'd not have sent me away, but eventually, during those long days and nights, I finally realized who I've always been.” 

Grey Wind's ears prickled back against his head, glowering at Ghost who mirrored his stiff posture.

Dany touched his arm gently but Jon didn't take his eyes off of Robb. 

"Both of you stop, " Dany interjected through gritted teeth. Her touch was soft but her words were biting. "This isn't the place for this. We should be celebrating not bickering like  _ children _ ."

Robb ignored her. “Do you think I meant for you to be captured? You think I wanted you to create  _ more _ problems for me?”

Jon took a step towards him feeling heat rise on his neck. “Your bastard brother sent away again. I'm sure it was quite upsetting for you.”

Dany shook her head and muttered something under her breath before walking away. 

Robb moved forward, the two now only inches apart. "I welcomed you into my camp with open arms, took you into my private council because you are my brother, but I am through making sacrifices for you."

Jon saw Grey Wind's hackles raise as he felt Ghost go rigid beside him. 

“You make a sacrifice for me? I think not. You were all too happy to use my dragons in my absence.”

Grey Wind began to snarl while Ghost's red eyes pinned him, long fangs bared. 

Robb's face flushed a deep shade of red. “You are out of line. Tell me, what would you do to a man who  _ conspired _ behind your back to part you from your wife? What would you do to a man who  _ mutilated _ your most valuable hostage?”

“Tell me what you would do to a man who put his foul hands around your wife's  _ throat _ ?”

“I’d start by using my  _ fucking _ head and remembering who is  _ actually _ king here!”

Jon clenched his fists at his side to stop himself from breaking it across Robb's face. "Just remember who the Starks bent the knee to,  _ brother _ ."

Suddenly Arya broke in between them, her little hands pushing both of them back. "Stop it! Stop it! You're both  _ stupid _ !"

Guilt washed over Jon and he backed away at once, Ghost's body relaxing, fangs hidden once again. 

He placed a gentle on her shoulder. "It's alright, Arya."

"It didn't look alright!, " she replied angrily and he could see tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide. 

"What are you doing here?" Robb asked in frustration. "You were supposed to stay at camp." 

Jon saw Arya's eyes grow wide as Daenerys returned to his side and his chest swelled with pride. 

Dany's face was still stained with dirt and soot but she still emanated grace and beauty. “Are you Arya Stark?”

Arya nodded, eyeing her skeptically. “You’re Daenerys Targaryen…”

"I am, " Dany answered with a hopeful smile. “Your brothers have told me so much about you. I will be forever in your debt, for what you did for Jon.” 

“He's my family, " Arya replied, shooting a glare between him and Robb. "I would do anything for my family.”

"Well, Arya Stark, you have helped your family win a great victory today."

Jon saw hope spring in his sister's eyes and he knew what she would say before the words left her lips. “Will you show me the dragons?!”

Dany laughed and he didn't realize until then how much he'd missed the sound. “Of course. We are sisters now after all. After they've rested. I want them to be on their best behavior when they meet you.” 

Robb blew out a breath. "We should all get some rest. There willl be celebrating tonight, to be sure." He gave Jon a solemn nod. "You and I shall speak on the morrow." 

Dany spoke up. "Robb, could some men be sent for Ser Gregor's body?"

Jon looked at her in confusion but she paid him no heed. 

"Aye, I'll see to it, " he said before turning to Arya. "Come on. I need you to tell me how you managed to slip past the guards." 

Once Robb and Arya were out of earshot, he asked, "What are you planning on doing with Ser Gregor's body?"

" _ We _ are sending it to Dorne." 

She took him by the hand before he could answer. "Let's go." 

\-------------------------

The warm feel of her arm wrapped around his had her feeling light-headed, and she felt herself flush when he caught her stealing glances up at him. Not that he'd taken his eyes off of her much as they made the way to their tent. For so long she'd been sleeping there alone and the thought of having his presence there again, thrilled her. 

Soldiers and servants alike greeted them cheerfully, smiling and shouting praises, but they only nodded politely, never straying from their path. People were celebrating as they should have been, as they very likely had ended the war.

_ For the time being.  _

The sun was rising higher as the moon began to fade away, but the day would have to wait. They passed rows of tents with flying sigils of wolves, fish, mermen, bears, and sunbursts until they came to the lone tent with the black flag and the red three-headed dragon. 

She watched a grin spread across his face as he looked up at it. 

"Made some changes, I see."

She nudged him playfully. "Well, it was time."

Crossing over the threshold into their private haven, she felt the heat of a steaming bath that had already been drawn and she suddenly felt shy, having a hard time looking at him anymore. 

There was an invisible barrier between them and she feared his touch as much as she longed for it. He was her husband and lover but the long separation made him feel distant and unknown to her. 

Whatever she felt, he must have felt differently, as he tugged her by the waist so she was pressed flush against him, and his fingers splayed across her lower back. 

His touch sent tingling sensations wherever he roamed and she found herself overwhelmed, needing him everywhere all at once. 

Breaching the barrier, her lips brushed against his, savoring the feel and taste of him. Soft and sweet became rough and desperate and she whimpered as he lifted her by her seat into his arms. 

A call at the door had her peeling away while his hands and lips tried to keep her in place. With a reluctant groan, he set her back on her feet. She smoothed down the fabric of her torn and dirty dress while he ran a hand through his unruly hair. 

The silent maids came in, bringing with them everything they might need. A boy came too, presumably to help Jon shave away the month of scruff still clinging to his face but Jon gently dismissed him. 

He didn't look at her but got up and sat before the looking glass, scrutinizing his face before dutifully reaching for the blade. 

She felt like she was intruding all of a sudden and turned away, maids worked about her, removing her garments, soiled and tattered from the events of the night. She too dismissed the servants quickly and rubbed at her lower back which was beginning to ache terribly from being thrown from her unfortunate horse. 

She could feel his eyes tracing over the curves of her backside as she looked back over her shoulder to see his heated gaze in the looking glass. He looked younger and more healthy already, and she bit her lip looking at his painfully handsome face. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks and neck as he continued to stare at her with unabashed desire. 

Averting her eyes, she reached for a robe draped over the bed they would share again tonight and wrapped herself up before making her way over to him, her heart beginning to pound. 

Finished with the blade, he just continued to leer at her through the looking glass, her stomach bubbling with excitement all the while. 

Standing in front of him, she fought off her body's desire to tremble as she took the blade from his hand, setting it aside before crawling into his lap again. 

His arms wrapped around her instantly and in that safety and warmth she felt suddenly like she could cry. 

Her hands caressed his face, clean and smooth and she allowed herself to see the dark circles under his eyes, his pale complexion, and the way his cheeks had thinned. 

When she looked back into his eyes, she found deep affection set in them. She could see his desperation for her there, he left himself exposed and raw, only for her. 

She couldn't keep her voice from quivering. "No one is going to take you from me again. Not ever." 

A tear escaped the corner of his eye before he kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth, her own tears falling now. 

Breaking away, she stood abruptly, pulling at the hem of his tattered shirt until he complied, and she cast it aside. Reading her thoughts, stood and her fingers quickly fumbled at the laces of his trousers.

He was reluctant but he allowed her to lead him to the waiting tub, and she could see his shoulders relax as he settled into the steaming water with a deep sigh.

She took her time, using a soft cloth to erase every trace she could of his time spent locked away until he was clean and new. His breathing had slowed and his eyes closed shut. The way he gave in to her so completely let her know he needed it and she willed the warm water to wash away those days of misery out of his dark curls as she combed through the tangles. 

His head leaning back, his arms resting on the rim, she thought he could be asleep until he spoke. "Thank you, love. You can climb in now."

She hummed happily and began pulling at the ties on her robe when he suddenly sat up and lifted her in, water splashing and spilling over the sides.

"Jon!, " she exclaimed looking at the fabric of her robe floating around her. "Look what you've done!"

He ignored her and immediately set to undoing the tie of her robe at her middle. His rough fingertips tickled her belly as he pulled the fabric aside. 

She studied his face and the way his cheeks crinkled up in a grin as he beheld the small swell of life that was there now. 

"You're showing." He stated, caressing her navel. "I didn't want to miss this."

She covered his hands with hers. "And you haven't."

Slipping the robe off her shoulders, it slapped heavily onto the ground when he tossed it over the side. It became clear his strength was returning and she shuddered as he invaded her space, forcing her back as his tongue dipped into her collar bone. 

“We should rest,” she murmured. 

His lips caressed her ear. “We shouldn't.”

Breath hot against her skin, the way he took in her scent made it hard for her to breathe. 

"Did you miss me, love?" he asked. "I was desperate for you."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Every day."

His gravelly voice teased her ear but she dared not pull away. "Were you needy without me? Was your bed lonely?"

She prickled with sudden irritation thinking of his heated argument with Robb. "Are you suggesting something?"

Her body trembled then, lips parted in a whimper as his clever fingers traced over her womanhood, where she  _ had been _ needy and lonely. 

"No, " he told her huskily. "I know it was lonely because I visited you every night."

A finger lightly grazed her nub and her head lolled to one side, his touch magnified by so many nights of solitude. 

"I knew it, " she panted. "Spying on me? Do you think so little of me?"

He rubbed slow circles over her sweet spot, his touch softer than a warrior's should be, and she melted into him. 

"No, I think everything about you, " he whispered as he buried two fingers into her depths. Overcome with sinful bliss, she closed her eyes and gave in. "When I was laid low in that cell, you were my sunlight and fresh air. It's others I think less of." 

She panted. "And you think me too stupid to recognize a man's intentions?"

"No, " his lips sought her neck as he spoke. "But it drove me mad that I could  _ smell _ him in here." 

Using both hands, she pushed him backward, enjoying the way he melted under her as she straddled his hips. "I told you, I'm yours. Your brother was  _ kind _ to me, he looked after me."

There was a dangerous spark in his eyes and he gripped her hips, sitting back up. "He's the reason you needed looking after at all. He's the reason I was locked in a dungeon."

"Yes, " she told him, staring into his stormy eyes. “Did you think this would be so easy?” Feeling terribly empty, she lowered herself onto him slowly, gasping while she watched him wilt beneath her. “We were built for struggle and pain." Her body shivered, the feeling of being filled by him again euphoric. "And our fury will be great when we take back all that was stolen from us.”

Anger still colored his features as she rolled her hips over him at a tantalizingly slow pace. The sides of the basin were wet and cold as she gripped them for leverage.

He regained his strength quickly and she yelped when his fingers dug into her thighs, commanding her to pick up the pace. Groaning in frustration, he surged forward, hands tugging at her hair as his mouth took hers ferociously. 

He growled before he lifted her roughly, compelling her to turn around. She'd barely grasped the sides of the tub before he had buried himself inside her again, water splashing over the sides as he drove into her. 

"I am going to  _ make _ you a Queen."

She whimpered his name as he slammed into her, the world blurring around her. 

By the time they climbed out, the water had grown cold, half having spilled over the sides, soaking the ground all around. 

Using the little energy they had left, they helped each other dry off before climbing under the furs. It had been so long since her bed had been so inviting and she hummed happily as he wrapped an arm around her middle. 

"If I wake up believing I'm still in that cell, " he whispered, "I'm going straight for your cunt." 

She huffed, pressing her back side into him. "May your sleep be troubled." 

\------------------------

He was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when he heard Dany murmur his name. "Are you awake?"

A slow smile spread across his face to wake up warm beside her, their limbs tangled together and him holding her the way he'd longed to for so long. The bright light of day was peaking through the creases of their tent, heating it up more than was comfortable for him. 

Tenderly, she laced her fingers through his and guided his hand to the smooth swell of her lower abdomen. 

"Do you feel that?, " she whispered. 

Holding his breath, he waited until under his palm he felt the slightest twitch of movement, so small he might have never noticed. 

His heart was full and his head was becoming hazy. "Gods be good, " he breathed out. 

"I know, " she replied, her fingertips sliding up and down his forearm. "He's truly real." 

Jon sat up abruptly and placed both hands on her belly, feeling for another twinge of movement. 

Dany's lips turned up into a beaming smile. "You probably won't feel him again for a while." 

He couldn't keep from grinning as they shared a tender look. "You're incredible, Dany, " he told her in a hushed voice. "I never thought I would have this."

She sat up, her hands softly brushing over his cheeks as she kissed him sweetly. 

Jon felt a sense of urgency rush through his body, and he pulled away. This had never felt as real as it did now. He was going to be a father responsible not only for his wife's safety and future but a babe's as well. "Alright, tell me more about Dorne. What are we offering for an alliance?"

Dany straightened her back, the furs pooling at her waist, long hair tousled about her shoulders. "The body of Ser Gregor Clegane and... a betrothal with our first born. Assuming a suitable match can be made."

"Dany… what?" His mind was spinning and his shoulders grew tense. "Did you think perhaps the father should have a say? If it's a girl we'll be sending her off to Sunspear!"

"I've told you, it's a boy, " she told him with calm certainty. 

Jon exhaled. "We won't know for certain until he's here."

"I  _ know _ ." She took his hand and brushed her thumb across his knuckles. "You weren't here, and I was scared. I had to do something."

If she was trying to exploit his emotions, it was working. He sighed. "I don't know that they would be agreeable to an alliance where I'm concerned, given the very proof of my legitimacy is also proof my father disgraced Princess Elia. More importantly, we hold no lands nor armies."

"That certainly doesn't help," she conceded. "But delivering the Mountain's corpse might. I didn't expect Doran Martell to raise up an army and march for us. Not yet, anyway. I remember Illyrio telling my brother that Doran longs to have a Martell on the throne. If nothing else, maybe it will neutralize them where the Lannisters are concerned." 

He squeezed her hand. "Alright, it's not a bad plan. We'll need to start thinking about how we can find other allies. The vassals of Dragonstone were loyal until the end." 

"Yes, the userper's brother holds  _ our _ ancestral home. As soon as our dragons are grown, we'll take it back."

He cupped her cheek. "I wish I could take you there now. We'll have to go North, once negotiations are complete. We should be able to get to Winterfell before your time."

"I don't care where we go as long as we're together." 

"Aye, we'll be together. I can give you that at least."

\--------------------------

The camp was full of excitement with the evening sun promising another few hours of light. Lords and soldiers alike were speculating they'd all be returning home soon enough with Tywin Lannister taken captive. Servants told tales of the darkened halls of Harrenhal which was being prepared for the nobles, and the delicious aroma of roasted chicken filled the air. 

She and Jon had given their condolences to Harrion Karstark, the new Lord of Karhold. He stood tall and proud in his black cloak covered in white sunbursts, deep respect and sorrow for his father shining in his eyes. 

Robb celebrating their victory with his lords, Theon at his side, and Jon and Dany found themselves watching Jon's little sister practice at sword play with the Mormonts. Arya was skinny, but quick and full of enthusiasm. Jon wore a look of delight watching her, and Dany hoped one day he would look at their son that way. 

"Well done!, " Dacey praised Arya. "You're already better than the Mother of Dragons!"

Arya beamed with pride. "Really?"

Dany felt her cheeks grow warm and she shoved Jon playfully when she heard him snicker. 

"Don't you dare  _ laugh _ ."

"What?" he chuckled. "They didn't see you holding up your dagger to the Mountain himself."

She shook her head, her mood darkening. "I just want to be more than a quiet little wife. I need to be more than that. I don't want to be seen as helpless and weak."

Jon smirked at her. "A quiet little wife? There's not much chance of that happening." 

"I'm serious." 

He slipped an arm around her waist. "Daenerys, you could  _ never _ be nothing. You're a fierce little thing without wielding a sword. You command dragons and stand up to men that terrify most. You don't need a sword, I'll be your sword." 

Dany found his dark eyes full of sincerity and her own grew wet with tears. "I've missed you, Jon." 

\------------------------

As Jon walked into Robb's tent he came upon Robb rolling his eyes at an impatient Arya. 

She looked to Jon instantly as soon as he crossed the threshold, and quickly demanded, "Don't take too long! You're supposed to take me to see the dragons!" 

Jon raised his eyebrows at his little sister. "Go on, Arya. Dany's right outside." 

Robb and Jon exchanged amused looks. 

Robb shook his head. "I still can't believe it. Arya's safe, we took Harrenhal and Tywin is a prisoner."

"Lady Stark's heart will probably stop when she receives that raven."

"I'll be sending good news home for once. You're looking better." 

"Aye, I'm feeling much better. Robb, about yesterday… I didn't intend for things to get so out of hand." 

"Aye, me neither." Robb pulled a serious face. "We need to trust each other going forward, and you need to remember full well that I am king here. Two kings in one camp? It's ridiculous. I never should have allowed it. I cannot afford to look weak to those men out there, not even for a moment."

Jon clenched his jaw. "You think I could ever forget you're king? I've spent my _entire_ _life_ in your shadow… cowering under your mother's hateful glare… wishing father would look at me the way he looked at you… And then I learn I've never been a bastard at all but, " he laughed and shook his head. "I'm the heir to the Iron Throne, but _still _I'm in your shadow. And now I have a wife and a babe on the way and she looks at me like I can do things that I don't know that I can do…"

_ And I still see you in my way,  _ he left unsaid. 

"No brother, " Jon continued. "I won't forget you are King in the North and you won't forget who helped you end this war."

Robb sighed. "None of this has been easy for either of us, but no matter what mess our parents made before us, you and I are brothers. You have three dragons that are growing, and when it's time, the North will support you in taking back the throne. In the meantime, we sue for peace, get Sansa back and _ go home _ ."

When they shook hands, Jon felt the knot in his chest loosen. He could still feel a nagging resentment burning in his gut, but it was a feeling he was used to carrying and for now, he could let it be. 

"And if I'm honest, " Robb began. "Had I been in your shoes, I might have  _ murdered _ the Kingslayer." 

Jon chuckled for a moment and then grew serious. "Gods, I wanted to, but then we wouldn't find ourselves in the fortunate position we are in now. And... for what it's worth, I was truly sorry about Talisa."

Robb nodded solemnly. 

Searching his brother's face, Jon chanced a suggestion. "You're in a far better position than you were when you set out. Have you thought of making a stronger marriage alliance?"

Robb gave him a dark look. "Of course I have. You think my mother hasn't already been in my ear? Emissaries are preparing as we speak to go south."

\------------------------

Arya looked like she would jump out of her skin as Jon, Dany, and Robb trekked with her to the place the where dragons rested for the night. As they neared the edge of the treeline, Dany called for Dreamfyre. 

Arya rushed beside Jon and grabbed his arm. 

"Can I touch one?"

"Only if you want to be roasted alive, " Robb replied. 

"No, and you can't get too close, " Jon added. 

Arya stopped in her tracks, lips parting in awe as they came to a clearing where the dragons laid looking to just be waking from a night's sleep. 

Dany was beaming with pride when she stood at Arya's side. "The green one is Rhaegal. He's partial to Jon."

Arya looked at him. "The one named for your father?"

Jon shook his head, her words stinging, bitter sweet. 

"That is Viserion, " Dany went on. "He's the most gentle of the three, and  _ that _ is Dreamfyre."

Jon grabbed hold of Arya's shoulder before she could run off after Dany who was rushing out to meet her black and crimson dragon. 

Dreamfyre sat up, looking down on her, and Dany reached out her hand to pet his snout the way he had seen her do a hundred times. Without warning, Dreamfyre lurched forward, screeching at her so fiercely that she stumbled back in shock. 

Jon ran to her side, while Dreamfyre curled back up as if returning to sleep. 

He pulled her away. "What was that?"

"I don't know, " Dany stammered, eyes wide. 

"Arya, " he heard Robb say. "You're  _ never _ to go near them alone. Do you hear me?" 

Jon ran his hands up and down her arms. "Dany, are you alright?"

Confusion was plain in her violet eyes. "I don't understand."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: the title of this chapter is the tully house words- don't read anything into that. It just felt like it fit. 
> 
> Ok, there you have it. Thank you so much for continuing to read!
> 
> There will be several new players introduced in the next chapter. If this were a novel, we're almost to the place that would say "part 2". 
> 
> Also, looks like Dany may be in for a little trouble with Dreamfyre...
> 
> It may take me longer than 2 weeks like this chapter did because I have a lot of story lines to wrap up and lots of new ones to start but I'll do my best to be timely. 
> 
> Thank you again! Stay safe and healthy and enjoy your social distancing!


	18. Winter is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am so late! I am so sorry... I'll spare you my excuses. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Piehistory for beta reading this chapter for me and helping me with some of the Westerosi politics. Really appreciate the help! However, all of the grammar and spelling errors are mine, and I'm sure there are plenty because I really wanted to post this.
> 
> Another huge thank you to my dear friend, Qyburnsghost who beta read this too. She is so amazing and so much fun!
> 
> And thank you to Kellersab for helping me come up with some dialogue for Robb and the Queen of Thornes!

Dany had already been lying awake for some time when she felt Jon stir beside her, and she closed her eyes and pretended she was still asleep even as she felt the roughness of his beard brush against her cheek. 

His gentle whispers bid her to wake, and though his words began to put her at ease, a heaviness settled back over her heart. They had planned to visit the dragons early that morning before going out riding with Arya and Robb, but Dreamfyre's recent defiant behavior left her feeling unsettled. 

It had been several days since he'd lashed out at her but he was still acting strangely, avoiding her motherly affection. Rhaegal had been just as attentive to Jon as he'd always been which Dany found comforting and aggravating all at once. 

"Could you go to them without me today? I'm not feeling well." 

"Are you alright? Should I send for the maester?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. " she assured him, keeping her eyes closed. 

He stilled above her as if he were deciding whether or not he should protest. "Alright," he conceded. "I'll be back soon." 

She sat up in bed the moment she heard the door shut and looked around the dark and drafty room. Their bed chamber was so immense and the ceiling so high that she felt small and out of place. There was an eerie feeling to the castle and she often felt as though there were hateful eyes upon her, eyes that blamed her for what her ancestors did to the castle and its inhabitants. 

Her mind went to bleak and melancholy places while her hand maiden helped her to dress and brushed through her hair. She was standing before the fire cracking in the hearth, twirling her mother's ring on her finger, when Jon returned, the cold morning air still clinging to his clothes. 

"I cannot wait until we can leave this place," she told him. 

"Aye. Luckily, Robb and the rest of the northerners are anxious to be home. He'll exchange Jamie for Sansa and then we'll be on our way." 

His Northern burr and very presence was a comfort she craved and she leaned into him for more. 

Jon gave her a wary glance. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You're worrying about the dragons again. Dany, it will be alright." 

"It is easy for you to make light of it, " she responded, frustrated with the unshed tears that filled her eyes. "Rhaegal didn't lash out at you."

Jon sighed. "He was better yesterday, was he not?"

"Better? He would barely come near me." 

"He was calm."

Dany scoffed. 

"Perhaps it's normal for them as they get older."

Dany gave him a pointed look. "How can you know that?"

"I don't, but it doesn't matter, " he replied curtly. 

Dany felt her emotions rise. "How can you say it doesn't matter? Where will we be without them?"

Jon took a deep breath before taking her hand. "Dany, all I know is that the only dragons that matter are you and the little one you have growing inside." 

Dany blinked her eyes to fight back tears. "Jon, without the dragons, we have  _ nothing _ ."

"We left Pentos with naught but stone eggs. What's changed now?"

Dany sniffled and looked down at her growing belly. "Everything has changed. I don't want our child to grow up the way I did. Not knowing from where their next meal will come or where they will sleep… always at the mercy of others."

Jon tilted her chin up gently. "I told you when we were on that ship that I would take care of you… and I will. I am not Viserys and you are not a little girl anymore."

Dany looked away, her chest growing warm with shame. "For all his faults, Viserys did try his best to take care of me… for a time." 

"Look at me, " he commanded her, and there was determination set in his eyes as she met his gaze again. "My best will be better, and we'll do it together." 

A warm tear rolled down her cheek as she felt him wrap her in a warm embrace, and while their future was still filled with so much uncertainty, she did feel calm.

\------------------------

The sun was shining off the roof of the stables, new beams standing out beside those still charred with smoke and fire as repairs were being made. Arya had been insisting for days they go out riding to a forest nearby where she and her friends had been hiding before they had been taken by the Mountain's men. 

He was open to any distraction today, his mind lately consumed with how he would take care of his growing family. 

He could smell hay and manure as they approached and then they could hear shouting coming from inside. Jon and Dany exchanged confused looks before the guards stood aside and let them pass through. 

Inside they found Robb and Arya standing between the stalls of horses, clearly engaged in an argument. It was almost a welcome sight, reminding him of Winterfell, and growing up before everything changed. 

Arya's hands were balled up in fists at her side, and she was looking up at Robb red faced while he returned her glare with a look of warning. 

Robb wrenched a scroll out of Arya's hand. "Don't you dare go through my letters!"

"I am not marrying a Frey!," she told him defiantly. "I'm not marrying  _ anyone _ !"

Arya ran towards Jon when she caught a glimpse of him, stopping right in front of him. "Jon, Robb has promised me to_ a_ _Frey_. Did you know?"

Jon felt his heart sink with guilt. "Arya, a deal had to be made with Lord Frey in order to cross the Twins."

Arya's lips formed a thin line and her nostrils flared. "What in  _ seven hells _ does that have to do with me?"

"Arya, " Robb spoke firmly, "like it or not you're a Lady and not only am I  _ King in the North _ but I'm the head of our family and you'll do what I say."

Arya stared daggers at him. "You sound like Septa Mordane!"

Jon bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing while Dany simply looked confused. 

Robb was pinching the bridge of his nose, doing his best to emulate their father's patience when Arya rounded on him. "I won't do it. You can write to Lord Frey and tell him. I'll  _ never _ agree to it."

Robb crossed his arms. "Do you think I'd curse one of my loyal bannerman by giving them a wild bride like you?"

Arya's eyes lit up with hope. "You'll break it then?"

Robb gave her an unreadable expression. "I was already planning on it. We're in a much different position than when we set out."

Arya took his meaning and instantly wrapped him in a tight hug. 

Jon could see the hint of a smile in Robb's expression but he kept his tone stern. "If you go through my things again, I'll marry you off for sure." 

When he looked down at Dany, he saw her watching Robb and Arya with a woeful expression, seemingly lost in thought. He felt a warm wave of sorrow wash over him as he remembered how much differently things had gone for Dany when she had wanted to end her own marriage betrothal. 

He took her hand, and squeezed it gently. The gesture seemed to pull her from her trance and she squeezed his hand back, showing him a weak smile. 

"I'm alright, " she assured him, but he wasn't entirely convinced. 

\--------------------------

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the forest Arya had been insistent on finding. Theon rode with them as well as a number of northern guards riding in the rear. 

The forest canopy was so thick with leaves that little of the sun's warmth was breaking through and Dany was grateful for the warmth of the beast beneath her. 

She couldn't help but smile when she was around Arya. There was something about the wild girl that made her feel free, the way she felt with the Mormont sisters. To say the girl bucked tradition would be an understatement and being near her made Dany feel more confident that she could do the same. 

Arya had taken the lead, her eyes serious and ever searching, for what she had not shared. Her brothers had been more than willing to accommodate her wishes, eager for a reason to leave the dreary keep, but now they seemed to be growing impatient with their little sister. 

Robb pulled ahead to ride next to her, bidding her to stop and signaling the others to do the same. "Arya, what are we doing out here?" 

"Looking for something, " she replied, not taking her eyes off the forest around her. 

"Looking for what?" Theon sneered. "Something you lost in the woods before you were taken to Harrenhal?"

"What is it you're looking for?" Jon asked patiently. "Tell us at least so we can at least try to help."

Arya sighed impatiently and looked at her brother. "A girl."

Her admission took Dany by surprise. "A  _ girl _ ?"

"Yes, " she responded curtly. "A little girl. Younger than Rickon. She got away when we were taken."

"Arya, " Robb spoke solemnly. "She'd never have survived out here on her own."

Arya remained steadfast. "You don't know that." 

"Not all little girls are like you, Arya," Jon told her. 

Suddenly Dany heard movement ahead of them, and a chill ran down her spine. "Someone's out there."

In an instant, Robb, and Jon moved ahead of them, along with the other guards, as out of the forest emerged a beautiful woman on horseback. She wore a red gown and a long red cloak, and appeared to be escorted by a group of hardened men. Dany could feel something strange and powerful about the woman and she noticed beneath her cloak was long red hair and around her long pale neck a ruby necklace. 

"That's close enough, " Robb commanded, as Jon drew closer to her. 

The Red Woman smiled. "We come as friends." 

"Who are you?" Dany asked, and her eyes went wide as the woman began to speak in High Valyrian. 

" _ Only a servant of the Lord of Light, Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons _ ."

Shocked that the woman knew her name, Dany's heart started to pound. 

Robb eyed her suspiciously. "You're Stannis Baratheon's red priestess, aren't you?"

The woman nodded politely. "I'm here on my King's business."

Dany felt her insides prickle. "I should think the  _ Lord of Light _ would side with the Targaryens. Dragons are fire made flesh after all."

Her throat went dry when the Red Woman looked at her again. "My Lady Targaryen, a dynasty runs through your veins, but My King will sit on the iron throne. Join our cause and he will restore to you your ancestral home of Dragonstone."

Jon sat up straighter in his saddle. "Your King cannot give us something that never belonged to him in the first place."

A sly smile played on the Red Woman's lips when she turned her attention to Jon. "_Lord_ _Snow_. Or do you go by a different name now? I see a fire in you, and in that fire, I can hear people screaming. Perhaps the Lord of Light has plans for you as well." 

"What are you doing here?" Robb interjected. "Does your king have a message for me?"

"I am looking for a boy called Gendry, " she told them plainly, “and the lord of light sends me here to find him. King Stannis offers a great deal of gold in return.”

Arya gasped. “What business do you have with him?” 

"What is it you want with him?," Robb asked.

"It has nothing to do with what I want, " she told him simply. "R'hollor wishes for him to fulfill his destiny."

Arya shook her head. "Don't let her take him, Robb. I don't trust her." 

"Keep your gold, priestess, " Robb told her. "Whoever he is, the boy is in my camp now and under my protection. If Lord Stannis wishes to discuss the issue further, he can send me a raven before you make such a long journey again." 

The Red Woman's expression was unchanged. "Very well." She turned to Jon and Dany, holding each of their gazes in turn. "I have seen your dragons in the flames, flying ahead of my king into battle. We will meet again."

Dany fought an urge to call after her as the woman and her men headed back the same way they had come. "I would have liked to know more about what it is she saw in the flames." 

"I wouldn't, " Jon told her flatly. "What faith can we put in the words of a  _ witch _ ?" 

"We've brought dragons back to the world and you've seen a dead man walk… who's to say what's real?" 

Theon smirked. "I wouldn't have minded having her around longer."

Arya glared at him. "Why would you want that woman around? I don't like her at all." 

"I think the men here feel differently," Theon snickered.

"Quiet! " Arya rasped out before climbing down from her horse. 

As Arya crept toward the dark green brush, Dany found herself dismounting to join her. Crouched beside her, Dany peered into the foliage, trying to see what Arya saw. 

Arya turned around sharply to wave away Jon and Robb as they approached, stopping them in their tracks, before she went in deeper. 

Dany held her breath as she watched Arya's careful movements and tried to discern her gentle whispers. She couldn't make out what type of creature the Stark girl held in her arms and she gasped when she realized it was a little girl. Hair disheveled and matted, her skin was caked in what must have been weeks and weeks of dirt. The only thing that appeared clean on the small child were the whites of her eyes. 

The little thing clung to Arya tightly while looking at Dany with a wary curiosity that made her heart clench. Dany began undoing her cloak to wrap it around the child when Jon put a hand on her shoulder, and offered his own. 

"How could she survive out here alone?, " Jon wondered aloud. 

"She's strong. " Arya replied. 

"What's her name?" Dany asked, reaching out cautiously like she would an animal, and caressing her dirt stained cheek. 

Arya shrugged guiltily. "We found her in a village that had been destroyed by the Mountain. She doesn't talk so we just called her Weasel." 

Dany felt her eyes sting with tears at the thought of a child alone in the world without even a name. She held out her arms to the girl and was surprised to find how light she was. "Let's get her to the castle."

\-------------------------

Weeks had passed since that day in the forest but Jon couldn't shake the memory of the red priestess and her haunting words.  _ I see a fire in you.  _ He'd spent his days training with Robb and spending time with his wife and little sister, and even in the midst of war and within a cursed castle, he'd felt more peaceful and content than he ever had. 

Jon felt a pang of longing in his heart as the sharp pine scent of sentinels filled the air around them, but nothing could dampen his mood for long this morning. Dany was glowing with happiness as they strolled beside the clear waters of a bubbling stream. The soft light of morning dancing peacefully across the surface as they walked along the path in the godswood. 

When they had visited their scaly children after breaking their fast, Dreamfyre had taken more kindly to Dany then he had in weeks, finally letting her pet his snout without screeching or wrenching away. Jon hadn't seen her smile that brightly since before he'd been taken to Harrenhal, and the feeling had been contagious. 

They'd come to know the path to the heart tree in the past fortnight, both eager to spend as little time possible within the keep. The leaves on the oaks remained a deep green and he wondered how much time they would have until they began to turn. Ghost strolled along on Dany's other side and Arya walked ahead with the girl, clean now but no less feral. She was a strange little thing who never spoke and she constantly had to be stopped from eating slugs and other insects she sought in the dirt. 

"No, Alys!" he heard Arya cry as she dragged the girl away just as she was inspecting the underside of a rock. 

Alys, they had started calling her, deciding Weasel would no longer do. 

"We don't have to do that anymore." Arya scolded her. 

His little sister's words made him wince, thinking of how she had been without him, fighting to survive and foraging for slugs to fill her belly. 

Dany let go of his arm to dart ahead to help, scooping the girl up into his arms. Watching them, the two most important people in his life, he felt more determined than ever that he would make sure they were taken care of and protected from harm. 

Dany had taken to the little orphan girl, holding Alys at meals, trying to teach her how to behave properly, though she might have had more luck teaching a wild boar table manners. Maester Tothmure told them she might never learn to speak and may never recover from all she had suffered. 

They were before the heart tree of Harrenhal, in the presence of its wicked gaze with it's twisted mouth and flaring eyes. The tree bore thirteen deep marks, he'd counted them many times now. Further evidence of the destruction his ancestors had done to the great keep. 

Dany stood out in contrast as she did against all dark and unpleasant things, and Jon smiled as he watched Alys look up at her with big brown eyes, her hands reaching for Dany's free flowing silver hair. She looked so at ease with a child in her arms and it made him grow warm to think of her caring for a child of their own. He never would have dreamed a child of his could have a mother as loving and warm as her. 

"You're starring, Jon Snow. " she told him with a demure smile. 

His heart fluttered a little to see the morning light in her hair and her rosy cheeks. "Am I?" 

Arya groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're always staring. It's disgusting." 

He was about to tell his sister to shut it when two figures appeared down the path. Alys squirmed from Dany's arms and made for the brush, spooked by their visitors. Arya muttered something under her breath and ran after her. 

"Ser Barristan! " Dany gasped, taking Jon's arm again. 

The knight was coming toward them with a tall man dressed in rich garments. 

"My King and Queen, " Ser Barristan greeted them with a low bow. "I'm glad to find you both safe and well."

Jon felt a mix of relief and irritation. "We're happy to see you have returned, Ser Barristan. I looked for you at my wife's side when I escaped Harrenhal."

"I would have remained at my Queen's side, but she ordered me to go." Ser Barristan gestured to the man at his side. "May I present Prince Oberyn Martell." 

Dany smiled brightly. "Prince Oberyn, I am delighted that you would travel all this way."

Oberyn regarded her warmly. "Princess Daenerys, I've heard rumors of your beauty. You are as fair as your mother."

The look he gave Jon was colder. "Prince Jon, is it? You bear a striking resemblance to your father." Jon felt his heart sink as Prince Oberyn went on, and the smile fell from Dany's face. 

"I met him many years ago at the capitol for his wedding to my sister, Elia. 

“Elia loved him. She bore his children, swaddled them, rocked them, fed them at her own breast… and then beautiful, noble Rhaegar, the last dragon… left her for another woman. Your mother. As you know, that started a war that left my niece and nephew butchered. Carved up and wrapped in Lannister garb… and my sister, raped and murdered by the Mountain." 

Jon chose his words carefully, though he knew nothing he could say would heal wounds so old and deep. "The Lannisters committed terrible crimes against both of our families, and I cannot defend my father's actions. On behalf of our house, I apologize for the disgrace my father brought to your family." 

Dany managed to maintain an air of confidence. "My husband and I have a gift for you, one already on its way to Sunspear. The body of Ser Gregor Clegane, the  _ murderer  _ of Princess Elia and my husband's own brother and sister, Aegon and Rhaenys."

Oberyn furrowed his brow. "Then I'm sorry to hear it. Vengeance is not a gift that can be given. A man of Dorne should have killed him. I wanted to hear his confession before he died."

Not even Dany could hide the look of dismay as it took over her features, but she forced a smile. "You must be tired from your Journey, Prince Oberyn. Ser Barristan will see that you find rest and refreshment. We'll speak soon." 

She took his hand as they watched them go and he squeezed hers for reassurance. When they were out of earshot, Dany looked up at him with wide eyes. "He is not pleased we killed the Mountain."

"It isn't as though we had a choice in the matter."

"Of course, I just had hoped it would go differently."

“I did too. We'll take him to see the dragons this evening."

Arya emerged from the trees with Alys by the hand looking as worn as any mother. "She wouldn't come out until they were gone."

Dany patted the girl’s head. "She's wary of strangers."

_ Clever thing,  _ Jon mused. "We'd better start back if we're going to meet Robb." 

\----------------------

Dany rushed to keep up with Robb and Jon as they advanced down a long corridor, while Ser Barristan and the direwolves haunted their steps. They'd run into both Robb and the knight as they were making their way to the great hall where Robb planned to hold court. She wasn't quite sure what was going on but Robb and Jon were both seething about a man named  _ Little Finger  _ who'd just arrived unexpectedly, requesting an audience with the King in the North. 

Robb's hands were balled into fists at his side. "That man has some nerve coming into my camp."

"Who is he?," Dany asked.

Jon scowled. "Lord Peter Baelish, Master of the coin in King's Landing. He betrayed our father to the Lannisters."

"And now he dares to request an audience with me?" Robb said with a grimace.

No one else said a word as they marched into the great hall, taking their seats next to Robb who sat at the center of the head table. Ghost sat up alert at her side the same way Grey Wind did for Robb. 

"Send him in." Robb demanded as soon as he'd settled into his seat. 

A short and slender man with a dark pointed beard and streaks of gray running through his hair strode in before them. He wore a small smile but Dany could feel that much was concealed behind it. She felt Jon grow rigid next to her, his eyes boring down on Lord Baelish. 

Robb looked down on the man with hatred. "How  _ dare _ you stand in my presence,  _ Little Finger _ ."

Lord Baelish held up his hands. "You may have heard false reports."

Jon leaned forward. "False reports? What do you think, Ser Barristan?"

Ser Barristan stepped forward from his place by the door. "This man, Peter Baelish, did betray Ned Stark to the Lannisters."

Grey Wind leapt down from his master's side and calmly swept across the room to stand before Lord Baelish, and the mocking smile slid from his face. 

Robb spoke with a deadly calm. "Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?"

Lord Baelish blew out a breath. "Because we can help each other."

"What help can you offer me?" Robb asked, beginning to look bored.

"A marriage alliance.” he offered, never taking his eyes off the direwolf. 

"I don't need help from you.”

"Why? Because you've already sent an emissary south? Do you imagine you have someone who can match wits with Lady Olenna? Do you know anything about the Tyrells?”

Robb leaned in. “Say what you’ve come to say, Lord Baelish.” 

"You haven’t won this war, not by far. Yes, you have Tywin and Jamie but you don't have their gold mines, you don't have the capitol. What of your food reserves with so many northern men at war? The food reserves of the Reach are rich and, as your family is so fond of saying, winter is coming. 

“If the Tyrells side with the Lannisters, they will defeat Stannis without a doubt and mark my words, they will turn their sights on you then." 

Robb narrowed his eyes. "You come to me with honeyed words and expect me to believe the words of a low born traitor?"

Dany squeezed Jon's hand, and he leaned down as she whispered in his ear. "I know you don't like it, but we may need his help."

Jon looked at her incredulously, but she persisted. "You have every right to despise this man but if we turn away everyone who has betrayed us, we'll never have any allies at all." 

Jon practically growled but he turned toward Robb all the same, quietly sharing Dany's thoughts with him. When Jon was done Robb nodded and glared back at Lord Baelish, who continued to wait patiently under Grey Wind’s watchful yellow eyes. "Assuming you could secure such an alliance, what do you want in return?"

The smile returned to Lord Baelish's face. "I only wish that we put the past behind us, we are to be family after all."

"What do you mean?"

"I am to marry your aunt, Lysa."

Robb and Jon exchanged confused looks. 

"If things were different Lord Baelish, if I didn't have to worry about defending my home and my family, I would kill you myself. Secure me a marriage alliance with Margery Tyrell. Do that, and we'll speak more about whether or not we can  _ put the past behind us _ ." 

When the last word had left Robb's lips, Grey Wind rose lazily and returned to his master's side. Lord Peter Baelish bowed low before turning and leaving the hall. 

When he was gone, Robb slammed his fist on the table. "By the gods, I hate that man." Rubbing his temple, he called out. "Send in the next one!"

A humble man in homespun garments walked in timidly, looking at all three with wide eyes as he took slow and wary steps. His voice trembled when he spoke. "Your Grace."

Robb looked at him gently. "How may I help you?"

"A...  _ dragon _ ... Your Grace. A...  _ dragon _ burned my flock, ...left nothing but ash and blackened bones. My family… we cannot survive without them."

Dany's throat went dry. "What did the dragon look like?"

The sheep herder looked down. "Black, a winged shadow." 

"Of course, " Robb sighed, looking older than his years. "You will be compensated for your loss."

When they were alone again, Robb turned to Jon. "You had better find a way to control them."

\--------------------------

Jon could see that Dany was barely managing to keep her composure as they left the hall and made for their chambers. He wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy or the many stressors they were facing, but Dany was often dissolving into tears when they were alone. 

As soon as the door was closed she began to pace. "Dreamfyre burned up that man's flock, " she said quietly, her voice hitching. "I know it was him." 

Jon kept his tone even as he watched her. "It could have been any of them."

Her hair was pulled back from her face with a braid, and he watched her eyes grow red with tears. "No, they follow him."

"Dany, it's only a flock of sheep."

"It's my fault, " she said, wringing her hands. "He's bonded to me." 

Unable to watch her wallow in her misery any longer, he stepped in her path and pulled her close to him. "Stop this. Whatever it is you think you are going through alone, you're not. I'm still here." 

Her cry was muffled against his shoulder, and he held her until she was done. Her voice was weak when she spoke again. "I suppose you're right. It was only sheep." 

Afternoon was upon them quickly and Ser Barristan found them for the midday meal. He had other interesting news to impart from his time in Dorne. He told them that during his stay in Sunspear,  _ a little bird  _ had found him and relayed a message from the capitol. The little bird told them they had a friend in King's Landing and that he would begin gathering support among the houses once loyal to the Targaryens. 

"Lord Varys." Dany surmised. 

"I have no doubt. " Ser Barristan replied. "Though to the extent you can trust him is questionable." 

What this could mean, Jon was unsure, but the last time Lord Varys sent a little bird to him with a message, his life changed rather dramatically. 

When evening began to fall, Jon and Dany took Prince Oberyn to see the dragons for himself, in hopes that it could positively influence Dorne's support. They rode out together along with Ser Barristan to the place they usually nested at night and found them sunning on a rocky hill. Dreamfyre appeared to be tearing flesh of a carcass before him.  _ Hopefully only a farmer's sheep. _

Prince Oberyn's face lit up when he saw them. "Incredible. They're bigger than I imagined. May we go closer?"

Jon felt his chest swell with pride. "No, Prince Oberyn. They're quite dangerous and can be unpredictable." 

Prince Oberyn climbed down from his horse, continuing to stare at the beasts in wonder. "Do you interact with them?"

"Yes, " Dany responded. "The black one is bonded to me and the green one to my husband. Stay here, and I shall show you." 

Jon dismounted first to help her down and he stood with Oberyn watching her as she made her way to the base of the hill. 

Prince Oberyn gave him a knowing look. "There is nothing in life more glorious than the love of a beautiful woman."

Jon nodded in agreement as they watched Viserion descend to Dany, chirping for her touch. Suddenly he remembered what Maester Aemon told him. "The gods have fashioned us for love."

"Ahh perhaps you are a poet like your father, " Prince Oberyn commented. "You should know I do not judge a son by the sins of his father." 

Jon was surprised by the relief he felt from those words. "I'm grateful for that."

”Still, you must know Dorne cannot openly enter into an alliance with you."

Jon flexed his hand at his side. "You'd rather see the Lannisters remain on the throne?"

"Of course not, but you do not have an army, you do not hold lands. You have three dragons, yes, but none yet big enough. We could yet create an alliance through marriage, but not when the issue has yet to be born. Why should Dorne risk so much?"

Dreamfyre had descended to Dany then and at her command shot an orange flame into the sky, causing Prince Oberyn to laugh aloud and clap at the display. 

Jon felt a surge of confidence at the sight. "I'm sure you did not travel all this way for nothing."

"Dorne will remain neutral until such a time that you and your beautiful wife are ready." 

It wasn't what they had hoped for but certainly it was better than nothing. 

Oberyn stepped closer. "Another thing, I heard that your brother will be seeking his own marriage alliance with House Tyrell."

"Yes, it seems it will be so."

"An incredible match for the King in the North. A woman of renowned beauty and a considerable dowry but, you should know, Lady Olenna is as cunning as she is sharp tongued. Above all, she desires power for her family." 

Jon looked to Dany as she made her way back to them wearing a true smile. He could feel that things were going to be changing and he wasn't sure it would all be for the better. 

\-----------------------

Jon stood on the battlements of the main gate but instead of looking out at the expanse of land before the keep, he was looking back up at the gloomy towers. The dragons flew round the keep tonight, circling to and fro around those towers, flying across the great and yellow moon. 

He heard Ser Barristan’s steps as he approached. 

"Your Grace, you sent for me." 

Jon kept his eyes on the dragons, unsure what he would say. "Ghost is with her?"

Ser Barristan confirmed his wolf was with his wife and he came to stand beside Jon. 

"Magnificent creatures, " the knight commented. "Of all the things I've seen, I never thought I'd live to see dragons."

"They are magnificent and fierce… but also fragile, and near impossible to control."

"I wonder what they'll think of the North."

"It's cold there for dragons, " Jon mused before turning to face the knight. "Do you think I'm making the right choice, Ser?"

Ser Barristan paused thoughtfully before speaking. "Winterfell is a secure stronghold and if your brother's army fortifies Moat Calin, it would be difficult for your enemies to break through."

Jon had surmised as much but the idea of bringing Dany to a place where he'd suffered under Lady Stark's cruel eye, tormented him. He had to pretend he was strong and confident when he felt weak and unsure. "I've no idea what I'm doing, Ser Barristan. I'd never planned on being anything but a brother of the Night's Watch. I don't know how to be a king, a king without a kingdom no less. I don't know how to tame dragons or even be a husband and father and I've no one to ask. Both my fathers are dead." 

"You've not been given an easy path, Your Grace, without the benefit of family to guide you. I cannot give you counsel of fatherhood or dragon taming but for now, travelling beyond the Neck is the safest course for your Queen  _ and _ dragons until the time is right. You have made it this far using only your instincts with your dragons… I have faith those instincts will continue to serve you." 

Jon looked back up at the dragons. "I hope you're right." 

\------------------------

Weeks passed by peacefully, and sometimes Dany imagined the cursed keep was growing on her. She'd grown rather fond of Arya Stark and it made her begin to look forward to seeing the North where they had all grown up together. A true family. 

However, as she sat with Jon, Robb and Theon in Robb's solar, the feeling in the room was anything but peaceful. Members of the Tyrell household had recently arrived and were now in close discussions with Robb's uncles over the terms of the marriage alliance. Robb had requested their presence, wanting their company while he waited. 

"Slow down, Robb. " Jon cautioned from his seat next to Dany. Robb had gotten up to retrieve the pitcher of ale to fill his cup again. 

"Quit worrying over him, " Theon interjected, leaning up against the wall with his own drink in hand. "He has cause to celebrate."

Robb drank deeply. "This is terrible. Sitting in here while my uncles negotiate  _ my _ future."

Theon wore his usual smirk. "I've heard rumors that Margery is the most beautiful girl in all the seven kingdoms."

Dany looked at Theon thoughtfully, unable to understand what Robb saw in him. "I've heard her grandmother is a force to be reckoned with."

"Aye, " Jon added. "Prince Oberyn said to keep any eye on her. Said she has a sharp tongue and even sharper wit."

Theon chuckled. "Of course he said that. There's bad blood between Prince Oberyn and the Tyrells."

"Why?, " Dany asked. 

Theon looked delighted that she asked him. "During a tourney, her grandson, Willas Tyrell, was knocked off of his horse by Oberyn. Willas's foot got caught in the stirrup and it was crushed by his horse. He's walked with a cane ever since." 

Dany looked into the flames of the hearth. "It seems all the lords and ladies of Westeros have cause to hate each other."

Suddenly there was commotion outside the door and Robb went to answer. Dany watched his mouth fall open in surprise before he was able to rebound with a charming smile. 

"Lady Olenna, is it? Please come in." 

Jon and Dany stood as a tiny woman with white hair, leaning on a cane stepped inside the solar. 

Jon silently offered his chair and she appraised each of them in turn before taking a seat. 

"May I offer you something to drink, My Lady?"

"No, " she said flatly. "I won't stay long. I simply needed to see for myself who my granddaughter would be marrying. The  _ mighty _ Northern King who  _ rides _ his wolf into battle." She raised an eyebrow. "You look more like a boy to me." 

Robb remained unphased and continued to smile politely. "Yes, My Lady, I am young. The Kingslayer said much the same, and this  _ boy _ has held him captive in a pen for months and now I have his father rotting in a cell too."

The lady scoffed, resting her chin on her hand. "Ah, you think you've won. It would be a shame if I were truly marrying my daughter to a Northern fool. You may have captured the mighty Tywin, but what of his gold mines? What of his grandson who sits upon the Iron Throne? If I were to marry my granddaughter to King Joffrey, Margery would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and you my dear, would be terribly outmatched."

Robb took a seat across from her. "Aye, My Lady, you'd have the numbers but they wouldn't do much good with my army beyond the Neck."

"Not against three dragons either," Jon added casually. 

Lady Olenna shot a piercing look at Jon. "Let me see, handsome face, insufferable brooding expression, you must be the one they say is Rhaegar's son. The  _ former _ bastard of Winterfell."

Dany felt her pulse quicken when she looked at her next. "And you can only be Daenerys Targaryen. It has been many years since I've seen silver hair and violet eyes." She gestured to Jon. " I'm sure this one fell all over himself to snatch you from across the Narrow Sea." She patted Dany's hand. "One can only hope the gods have spared you your father's madness."

Dany bit her tongue. 

Finally she turned to Theon with an unamused expression. "And who are you?"

For once, Theon looked humbled as he told her his name. 

"Ah, the hostage. Best you leave, let the important people speak."

Robb nodded to Theon apologetically and when the door was closed again, she looked back up at Jon.

"I once thought Ned Stark to be rather dull, but he was more cunning than I would have imagined to keep you hidden for so long. Right under King Robert's very nose."

Jon didn't respond but Dany saw him flexing his burned hand, a gesture she saw him doing more and more with each passing day. 

Lady Olenna turned her attention back to Robb. "It's highly irregular to conduct business with children. I do wish your mother were here. A boy king would do a deal better if he put down his sword and listened to his mother." 

Robb sighed, he's cheeks reddening. "She's in Winterfell, My Lady. My uncles are negotiating the marriage contract." 

"Are you blushing? The King in the North who blushes at the words of an old woman? How can you expect to hold onto the Rose of Highgarden?"

Dany felt the need to defend her good brother. “Robb is a formidable warrior who has won many battles, My Lady."

Dany nearly blushed herself under her intense gaze. "Easy for you to say on the arm of a dragon, the would-be-heir to the throne. Tell me, what are House Targaryen's goals? Your family was never known for its passivity."

Jon stepped forward. "When our dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from us." 

Lady Olenna looked amused by his statement. "With fire and blood? That's  _ if  _ your dragons grow and don't burn you to ash in the process." 

The Queen of Thornes stood from her chair and Robb did the same. "My granddaughter, the  _ Queen _ in the  _ North _ . Not a prospect I would have imagined, but we shall have to make do." 

With that, Lady Olenna left as abruptly as she came. 

Robb wore a stunned expression. "My future mother in law, the Queen of Thornes."

\------------------

The Northern army was lined up once again outside the gates of Harrenhal, this time in defense of the monstrous castle. Archers stood alert along the castle walls and towers underneath a gray, cloud covered sky. The smell of rain was heavy in the air and Robb and Jon exchanged grim looks from atop their horses as the Lannister forces drew near. Ghost and Grey Wind stood tall by their sides, heads coming to height with their horses shoulders. 

Jon smiled to himself when he saw the youngest Lannister make his approach alongside another golden haired man, portly and balding, and dressed in crimson plate. Kevan Lannister, Jon assumed. Today was the day that had agreed to meet to exchange their prisoners, finally releasing Jamie and taking another son of Tywin Lannister in his stead. 

Jon scanned the lines for Sansa but found only soldiers and golden lion sigils. Dany rode up beside him quietly with Ser Barristan at her side, and she gave him an apologetic look, knowing he did not wish for her to be present. Her condition could no longer be hidden and she smoothed a hand over her growing bump. Arya too waited nervously atop her mount beside Robb, eager to see the sister she had hated for most of her life. 

Tyrion wore a pleasant countenance as though he wasn’t about to be taken as a Northern hostage. “Robb Stark,” the dwarf said curtly before turning to smile at Jon. “ Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell… or is it Jon Targaryen now? It's almost a pity. You were the only Stark I liked.”

Robb gave him a sour look. “You’ll have plenty of time to know the Starks better, My Lord.”

Tyrion’s eyes grew wide when he looked at Daenerys. “My Lady,” he greeted her. “I see Lord Snow has done quite well for himself.”

“Let’s get on with it,” Robb interrupted. “I am anxious to see my sister.”

“As I am my brother,” Tyrion replied. 

Kevan Lannister motioned behind him and two servants came forward carrying an item Jon knew well from childhood. He was surprised that his eyes began to sting with tears to see the familar pommel sticking out of a wolf hide sheath as it was given to a Northern soldier. Robb laughed in delight as the great sword was passed to him and he laid it across his lap. Carefully, he slipped the blade out of the sheath enough to reveal its smoky surface. 

“This blade will know the godswood at Winterfell again,” Robb said to Jon cheerfully. 

“Where is Ser Jamie?,” Kevan Lannister asked sternly. 

“Safe, “ Robb replied. “You'll see him as soon as I see my sister is unharmed.”

Kevan Lannister motioned to his guards again and Jon watched with bated breath as the lines broke enough to let a group of soldiers pass through. His heart started to pound and he wondered if news of what he had done to Ser Jamie had reached the capitol. What might Joffrey or Cersei have done to her if they knew? 

The Lannister soldiers parted to reveal Sansa, her face already red from crying but when she looked up to see Robb before her, her body was racked with sobs. There was a mixture of terror and hope on the young girl’s face, but all Jon could do was watch and wait. Complicated relationship or not, his blood boiled to think of Sansa suffering at the hands of the Lannisters for all of this time. Jon knew Robb was affected too and he looked down briefly, clearing this throat before calling for Ser Jamie to be brought out. 

Lady Brienne and two other guards brought the one handed man out into the open. The Kingslayer’s path took him near Dany, and she called to him. “Farewell, Lion of Lannister. The next time we meet, I shall be raining down fire from above.” 

Jamie stopped abruptly in his path much to his guards' dismay. “How’s your neck, Princess? Looks like it’s healing nicely.”

“Far better than your hand,” she replied simply. 

Tyrion glared up at Robb. “I see the famed Stark honor does not extend to its prisoners. Luckily for your sister, the Lannisters treat their high born hostages gently.”

“I’ll hear from my sister how gently she was treated and that will inform me on your own stay,” Robb threatened.

Jon felt awash with shame. “I am the one responsible for the Kingslayer’s injury.” 

The look Tyrion gave him did nothing to reduce his shame, and he suddenly felt like the boy he was when he first arrived at the Wall with Lord Tyrion. 

“Take him,” Robb said calmly, motioning to Tyrion. “He can join his father tonight.” 

The air was thick with tension as the exchange was made. Excitement was building in his belly as he scrambled down from his horse along with Robb and Arya, waiting to meet Sansa as she was escorted back to them by Northern guards. Robb ran to her, catching her in his arms as she continued to sob, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

After Robb finally put her back on her feet, Jon was stunned when she ran into his arms next. She was trembling like a leaf and stammering that she was sorry. Arya didn’t wait her turn, instead hugging her arms around her sister’s shoulders. When Sansa let him go, Jon found his face wet with tears, and he quickly tried to wipe them away as Dany joined them. 

“Both of your sisters are safe now, “ she told him softly. 

He could only shake his head in agreement, not trusting he could keep a quiver from his voice. 

“And soon,” she continued, “you will all see your home again.” 

“Our home, Dany. My home is your home too.” 

\-----------------

Nearly a week after their meeting with the Lannisters, they were all gathered in the great hall again waiting on the arrival of Lady Margery. All of the Northern lords and ladies were present and Jon and Dany along with Sansa and Arya sat at the head table with Robb as they waited for the lady to make her appearance. 

Floating into the great hall on light and graceful steps came one of the most beautiful young women Dany had ever seen, with thick, silky brown hair and large brown eyes. Not since she left Essos had she seen a dress so elegant nor one that plunged so low. 

The room went silent as she curtseyed low. "My King."

Dany watched Robb shift in his seat as he took in the sight of her, and he sat up straighter as he addressed her before the court. "Lady Margery, I hope the road was kind to you."

Margery flashed a demure smile. "I quite enjoyed my travels, Your Grace. I look forward to seeing the wild beauty of the North, if you'll show me." 

Robb mirrored Lady Margery's smile. "We are to join our houses through marriage and effectively bring an end to this war. Is this what you want, My Lady?"

"With all my heart, Your Grace," she answered enthusiastically. "Tales of your bravery and honor have not been far from my ears, and I desire nothing more than to be your bride." 

Dany shared an amused glance with Jon. 

Robb cleared his throat. "Very well, My Lady. The hospitality of my court is yours and we shall make ready to leave for Winterfell." 

It was clear that Lady Olenna was behind her granddaughter's words and Dany looked at Robb with pity. She whispered to Jon. "Your brother is taken with her already." 

Jon chanced a glance at his brother, "Aye." 

Dany sighed. "At least now we can leave."

Jon took her hand under the table. "Are you sure we should? Your time is fast approaching."

Dany shook her head. "I am not giving birth at Harrenhal."

\-----------------

They'd been on the road for a mere couple of days and Dany was already sick of the travelling. Her back burned with pain but she refused to complain as she had been resolute to leave that horrible castle. Having tried her best to stay on horseback to avoid riding in a litter with the Queen of Thornes, she began to resent every bump of the road until they finally stopped at for a short break at midday. 

She felt a flood of relief the moment Jon came to help her down from her horse, concern for her plain on his face. "I shall have to ride with the Tyrells after all, " she told him, feeling defeated. 

"Perhaps you can ride with someone else?" 

"No, they've invited me. I can't very well refuse." 

The break was over all too quickly and soon Jon was helping her make her way to the wheeled enclosure she would be trapped in for the next several hours. Her belly had grown bigger than she'd imagined and her steps we're slow and heavy. 

"Ah! Lady Targaryen. Finally decided to join the women?"

Dany kept her composure and swallowed her retort that she had been riding with Arya and the Mormonts as she slid onto the seat to sit next to Sansa who looked delighted to see her. Margery smiled at her warmly from her seat next to her grandmother. 

"I won't be far if you need me, " Jon assured her as he prepared to depart. 

"Don't fuss over her. She'll be far safer in here with us." 

Dany felt her heart dip as she watched Jon depart and she looked longingly at the horses waiting for their riders. 

Margery reached across the isle and put a hand over Dany's. "How are you feeling?"

The girl's seemingly genuine care surprised Dany, though they had spoken little. "Oh, quite well."

Lady Olenna scoffed. "I doubt that very much. I'm sure you're exhausted and swollen and riding that horse can't have helped any. The aches you'll endure atop that horse would be far worse than the coarse words you fear from me."

Dany forced a smile. "Actually, My Lady, you're right, I am quite tired." Looking out the window, she longed for a quick journey. 

\----------------------------

Light was barely streaming in through their canvas tent as he watched Dany lay curled on her side, the furs wrapped snugly around her. Her belly had grown so big she needed his help to sit up and she leaned on him more than ever when they walked with their arms linked. She often complained of an aching back and waddled around with her hands pressed behind her. Her mother's ring had to be hung on a chain around her neck, no longer comfortable to twirl around her finger. 

She would start the days on horseback, her swollen little hands stubbornly holding the reins, insisting she not be coddled, until midday when she could no longer take it and she would retreat to the litter with Margery and Sansa.

He felt better when she was safe inside the litter and more than once, when they stopped to break camp, he found her sound asleep within, neither Margery or Sansa having the heart to wake her.

Margery and Sansa seemed taken with Dany, and he knew when she was riding with them, she was well looked after. Sansa had been more warm toward Jon in the past weeks than she had been in their entire lives. Whether because she had been so humbled at the capitol or because of his new name, he wasn't sure, but he has heard her refer to him as her brother without insisting on adding  _ half. _ In truth, he was neither. 

At night, Dany tossed and turned, her body growing unbearably warm with each day she swelled more with their child and he found himself forgoing furs entirely. 

Another day of riding was facing them and he hoped they'd reach Winterfell as quickly as possible. While he wasn't eager to be near Lady Stark, he did want his wife someplace safe and comfortable. 

"Dany, " he whispered, brushing her cheek softly. "I'm sorry but we have to get up, love."

She groaned softly, and her eyelids fluttered open heavily, but she didn't complain as she took Jon's offered hands as he helped her to a seated position. 

He rubbed her back while she yawned. "Perhaps you should just ride with Sansa and Margery today."

She rubbed her back, her eyes weary. "Yes, I think I will."

Jon felt relieved, and climbed from their bed to rummage in her trunk for her clothes. 

"Aren't you going to call for a maid?, " she asked.

Jon sensed she needed more care today. "No, I'll help you."

He'd helped her dress before they quickly broke their fast and soon he was ushering her toward the carriage while she took reluctant steps. She had been quieter than usual but continued to insist she was alright. 

The day dragged on and he closed his eyes in relief when the moss covered towers of Moat Calin came into view for the second time in Jon's life and he smiled inwardly thinking of the first time. 

Robb rode up beside him. "A lavish castle we'll be staying in. Won't my intended be pleased?" 

Jon chuckled. "Last time I was here, Daenerys and I laid out in the open on bed rolls." 

Robb barked out a laugh. "How gallant we men of the north are. Our brides should be so lucky."

"And what do you think of your bride?"

"I must admit I like her far better than I would have imagined but I fear such a refined beauty will be disappointed with life North of the Neck. At least she'll have Daenerys and Sansa to keep her company. How is my good sister faring?" 

Jon sighed. "The road is hard on her, though she'll never admit it. I'm anxious to get her to Winterfell."

"We'll be there soon, brother and she will be fine."

A woman's cry interrupted his thoughts, and Jon looked back to see Margery waving to Ser Barristan from outside the window of the carriage. Jon whirled his horse around and darted toward them, and what he saw next had his breath catching in his throat. Ser Barristan ducked inside the little door and when he emerged again, Dany was laying limp in his arms. 

Jon jumped from his horse and ran to her. She looked so small and pale as he helped the knight gently lower his wife to the ground. 

Lady Olenna, Margery and Sansa climbed from the carriage swiftly, the latter two with looks of worry, Sansa near tears, but Lady Olenna looked on merely with curiosity. 

Dany's breath was labored as he cradled her head. He found her hot to the touch and he nearly drew back in alarm. " _ Dany _ ."

She opened her eyes when he spoke her name but they were glassy and unfocused. "I'm so cold," she stammered. 

"She's burning up, " Jon said, fear beginning to pick at him. "Dany, it's alright." 

"Get the maester!" he heard Robb call as he came to kneel beside Jon. Robb had ordered Maester Tothmure to travel with them until Dany was safe within the gates of Winterfell. 

The old man made his approach quickly and Jon made room for him to kneel beside Dany. He continued to hold her hand while he watched beads of sweat form on her forehead. Her brow was furrowed and she mumbled incoherently. When he could understand her, her words made little sense. 

"All I see is snow," she whispered. 

Jon cupped her cheek as the maester checked her pulse. "Dany, you'll be alright. The maester is here."

She moaned. "It's all white. Snow and blue eyes."

"What's wrong with her?" Jon asked impatiently, struggling to maintain composure. 

"She has a fever. We need to reduce it, " he said simply, ordering for cold water and clothes to be brought to him. "How long has she been this way?"

Margery stepped forward, wringing her hands in front of her. "Not long. We thought she was asleep when she started talking and then we couldn't wake her."

A tent was erected quickly and Maester Tothmure gave Dany an elixir that was supposed to break the fever, but it seemed only to be getting worse, her breathing growing more shallow. They were losing daylight and Jon felt helpless, able to do nothing more but sit at her bedside as she faded rapidly before his eyes. 

Ser Barristan and Robb had stayed with him as the hours passed and the mood was growing somber. Ghost laid at the foot of her bed, a silent guardian. 

Jon hid his face in his hands as dark, intrusive thoughts filled his mind.  _ What if I lose her? What if we lose the baby? What if I lose them both? _

He couldn't go on without them, he wouldn't. 

"I have to do something, " he spoke softly, beginning to pace the room. 

Robb spoke gently. "Jon-"

A guard interrupted, but Jon couldn't focus on anything but his wife, painfully pale and a sheen of perspiration covering her still lovely face. He had sworn to take care of her and he was failing. 

Kneeling at her bedside again, he held her hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles, wishing she'd wake. He tried to ignore Robb's conversation with the guard but a name was said that piqued his interest.  _ Howland Reed _ . 

Jon's mind turned instantly to the Tower of Joy and the only other man who had known the secret of his birth. Still holding Dany's hand, he looked over his shoulder as Robb told the guard to send him in. Moments later, a plain sort of man of middling height wearing a grey-green cloak stepped inside. 

"My King, " the man spoke, bowing his head to Robb. "I'm Howland Reed." Jon felt the hair stand on the back of his neck when the man's eyes locked with his. "Jon Snow, your Queen is sick. My friends can help."

Jon's heart was hammering in his chest as he remained motionless. 

Howland nodded toward Dany in bed. "You'll have to carry her. You may bring your knight, but no one else." 

Jon sucked in a breath. "My wolf comes too." At Jon's words, Ghost climbed down from the bed and sat at the ready. 

Lord Reed gave a curt nod. "Aye, I'll not stop your wolf."

Jon knew at once the man's words were true, and with Robb's help, he quickly wrapped Dany up in a blanket before lifting her into his arms, her body still radiating too much heat. 

Without another word, Lord Reed turned on his heel, leaving the way he came and Jon meant to follow wherever he led to save his queen. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Introduced a couple people...
> 
> I would apologize for the cliffhanger, but that would be disingenuous...
> 
> I hope to be back to my two week schedule again! Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you liked it :)


	19. Greywater Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A writer is never late. She posts precisely when she means to. 
> 
> No, I'm really late. Thank you for being patient with me. The world coming to an end is a drag and it is taking me 4 times as long to write. 
> 
> Also: NEW discord! Free from trolls.   
https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9
> 
> Thank you so much to Piehistory and Qyburnsghost for beta reading this for me! They are both amazing! However, all the spelling errors and things you dislike are mine. I just threw this 10,000 word monstrosity at them this morning. 
> 
> I'm sure there are many errors and honestly, I am not 100% satisfied with this chapter but done is better than perfect!
> 
> Thank you again for your patience. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I've started writing another story with Qyburnsghost called Burn and Consume if you want to check it out. We'll be posting chapter two on Thursday :)

Night was falling fast, as they trekked through the swampland on horseback along some unmapped, narrow trail between the bogs. The sounds of chirping crickets and frogs were all around them and a noxious odor filled the air. Dany was still hot with fever and Jon listened for the sound of her breathing obsessively as he used one arm to hold her against his chest. 

Ser Barristan rode behind him and Ghost loped along silently in the dark. Jon could only barely make out Lord Reed’s form in the fading light, but he did his best to stay close behind him, knowing if he fell behind, they’d surely be lost in the immense swampland. 

Suddenly there was a great splash in the distance and he clung to Dany tighter as he scanned the dark for movement, half expecting to see the jagged teeth of a lizard-lion. 

“Don’t worry,” he heard Lord Reed call to him. “They know to stay away. Follow me, My King.” 

Jon felt himself tense. “My King? Thought that was how you addressed my brother.” 

“Of course. He’s the King in the North, but I know you to be the true king.” 

Jon’s heart stilled in his chest. “You were at the Tower of Joy with my uncle.”

Howland kept his eyes on their path as he spoke. “Of course. You and I have met before. Although then you mostly slept… and when you weren’t asleep, you cried terribly. I didn’t know babes could grieve before then.” Jon felt at a loss for words as Lord Reed continued. “I swore an oath to your uncle, never to utter your true name, but I suppose we’re past that, _ Aegon Targaryen _.” 

“I was told you knew my mother?”

“Aye. I knew her. She was wild, and fierce. It was one of the great honors of my life to be counted among her friends.” 

For all the long years Jon had spent wondering about his mother, he found himself struggling to come up with questions. Before he had time to think on it further, Lord Reed was reigning in his horse, as they reached the edge of a great swamp. “We’ve arrived.” 

As his own horse stilled, Jon strained his eyes to see what the pale sliver of moonlight would show him. A faint glimmer of light reflected off a great turret reaching up toward the dark and cloud covered sky, and Jon could only wonder what it might look like in the light of day. 

A soft moan from Dany had his heart pumping again. “We need to hurry.”

Ser Barristan came to his side quickly and he allowed him to take Dany into his arms as he dismounted. The ground was soft beneath his feet and as he joined Lord Reed near the edge of the murky water, and he nearly startled when he saw a man he hadn’t noticed before waiting on the shore beside a skiff. 

Climbing down into the boat straight away, Ser Barristan lowered Dany back into his embrace gingerly, both mindful of her round belly. He held her close as they glided over the water, the cool mist a contrast to her skin, still hot to the touch. 

“Just a little longer, Dany,” he whispered. 

As they drew nearer, he was able to see a great keep situated on an island, surrounded by towers on islands of their own, each connected by rope bridges. The skiff slided gracefully next to a floating dock leading to the entrance of the strange keep, and Lord Reed led them inside with swift and purposeful steps. They followed him down dark corridors, adorned with three pronged spears, leather shields and the grey green banners adorned with the black lizard-lion, the sigil for House Reed. 

The craggoman brought them to a homely but neat bed chamber, already alight with candles and a fire blazing in the hearth. Without hesitation, Jon laid Dany in the bed and knelt by her side. It was then he noticed a water basin and a stack of linens on a nearby table. He had not seen Lord Reed speak to any servants since they arrived, and yet it appeared the room had been prepared. 

An eerie feeling came over Jon, and his eyes sought Lord Reed just as the man was closing the door. “How did you know she was sick, My Lord?”

All of a sudden, Jon saw a small child cautiously approaching the other side of the bed, and his mouth fell open when he realized it wasn’t a child at all. The creature had nutbrown skin, dappled like a deer and great gold eyes slitted like that of a cat. He could make out pointed black fingernails and great ears on the side of its head. 

Ser Barristan drew his sword and the creature hissed and jumped back. 

“It’s alright,” Lord Reed said calmly, holding up his hands. “She won’t hurt her.”

A look from Jon had Ser Barristan putting his sword away and they both stared in wonder at the being before them. 

“Is she…?” Jon began to ask. 

Howland moved to the creature’s side. “A child of the forest. Aye, and a friend I made during my time on the Isle of Faces. I’m afraid it is quite impossible for most to say her true name, but at Greywater Watch she’s known as Ash.”

Ghost approached the creature carefully, neither seeming afraid of the other. He gave her an inquisitive sniff before returning back to Jon’s side. 

Ash took soft steps toward them again, pinning Jon with her great big eyes as she spoke in a language he had never heard before, her voice high pitched and soothing. 

Howland waited respectfully for her to finish before he spoke. “I’m afraid she does not speak the common tongue. She said, ‘We’ve been waiting for you, Dragon King. For you and the Dragon Queen.’”

Jon was in no mood for riddles. “What do you mean? What is going on? What’s wrong with her?”

Lord Reed regarded Jon patiently. “She has visions? Your silver queen.”

“Aye,” Jon replied, noticing how pale Dany’s skin had become. 

Howland nodded slowly. “Sometimes the visions take their toll. My son, Jojen, has terrible fits when they come. I sent him and Meera to Winterfell to join Brandon Stark.” 

“What does any of this have to do with her being sick? You said you could help her, now help her!”

In a flash, Ash climbed upon the bed and sat perched by Dany’s side, and Jon could see she had green leaves weaved into her hair. She looked smaller than Arya, but her eyes told that she was much older than anyone else in the room. She placed her pointed little hand on Dany’s forehead and began to sing a song in the _True_ _Tongue_, and all at once Dany’s breathing returned to normal. The song was haunting and mysterious and made Jon sad to hear but it also left him feeling calm, assured Dany would be alright. 

When her song was sung, she scrambled from the bed as quickly as she had come. Jon breathed a sigh of relief, finding Dany’s skin cool to the touch, her fever finally having broken. 

“Thank you,” Jon told her sincerely. “How did you know this would happen?” 

Howland gave Jon a grave look. “We know none of this makes sense to you, so I’ll get to the point. There’s a powerful force growing beyond The Wall, ancient and devastating, the Long Night come again. You know of what I speak, don’t you?”

Jon flexed the fingers of his burned hand remembering the fire. “Before I left Castle Black… I killed a wight.” 

Howland nodded. “Then you know it is true. Brandon Stark has a part to play, and so do you.”

Ash began to speak again, and though he didn’t understand a word, Jon felt the significance all the same. 

Howland waited patiently for her to finish and then began to translate. “Death rises in the north, mankind’s greatest foe, an army of putrid nightmares and sickening grief… Wherever they march, darkness will follow until we are only rotted flesh and bones.”

Jon felt the hair rise on the back of his neck and he wondered if this had all been a strange dream. 

“_ Jon _?” 

He whirled around to see Dany’s wide violet eyes staring back at him as she tried to sit up. 

“Dany! Thank the Gods!” he cried, pulling her close and pressing his forehead against hers. “You’re safe. I’m here.” 

She clutched his arm as she laid eyes on the creature who had aided her. “Jon… what is happening?”

He kissed the top of her hand. “We’re at Greywater Watch. You became ill and Lord Reed’s _ friend _was able to help you.” He cleared his throat. “She’s a child of the forest.”

“A child of the forest,” Dany repeated dumbstruck. 

Lord Reed bowed before Dany. “My Queen, your husband tells me you have dragon dreams. My son has his own sort of dreams. If I may ask, what have you dreamt lately?”

Jon clenched his jaw. Stories of dead men rising beyond the wall were the last things he wanted her to worry about just now.

Dany sat up straighter and ran her hands along her arms as though there was a draft in the room. “I dreamt of darkness, and cold. Terrible cold. Snow…. And blue eyes watching me… a sea of blue eyes…”

Dread formed in Jon’s gut like a heavy stone. Whatever cruel plans the gods were intent on burdening him with, he did not want it to pass to her. 

“And what of your son’s dreams, Lord Reed?” Dany asked. 

Lord Reed stepped closer. “He told me he dreamt of you, My Queen, of you and your husband. He saw a fire across the narrow sea, and dragons. He saw you take vows before a heart tree and then sick and feverish on the road. He said he saw dragons with riders in the Land of Always Winter and castles buried in smoke and flame. He saw a world under threat, men, women and children dead and dying… screaming, under attack by some unknown foe… and then he saw the dragons again, and where the dragons went, the screaming died.” 

Fear flashed in her eyes for only a moment before she asked, “What is it we’re meant to do?”

Ash spoke then, offering an answer only Lord Reed Could understand. 

“She says, ‘Bring the dawn’”, Lord Reed translated. “Green dreams are never very clear, My Queen, but based on what my son has told me and your own dragon dreams, you may find the answers you seek at Castle Black.” 

Jon stared daggers at Lord Reed. “The Wall? You expect me to take my wife to the Wall?”

Lord Reed gave a humble nod. “I expect nothing, My King. It is not for me to decide your fate.” 

“I’d like to be alone with my wife,” Jon replied curtly. 

He waited for the room to clear before crawling into bed with her and pulling her into an embrace. “Are you alright?”

“I’m alright. I feel alright,” she replied, laying her head against his shoulder. 

“I thought I was going to lose you. I need to get you someplace safe.” 

She looked at him sadly. “What if no place is safe?”

“Winterfell is safe. The Wall has stood for 8,000 years. Whatever they say is happening, the Wall will hold.” 

“You said yourself that the Night’s Watch is in shambles.”

“We’ll talk to Robb. He’ll send more men.” 

She closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around his middle. “My dreams were so cold and terrible… it felt so powerful like whatever it was... nothing could stop it. What if Lord Reed is right? What if we are meant to go to the Wall?”

Jon could hardly believe they were having such a conversation. “Castle Black is a dangerous place manned by robbers and _ rapers _recruited from dungeons around the Seven Kingdoms.”

Dany propped herself up to meet his eyes, and took his hand in hers. “Why do gods make kings and queens if not to protect the ones who cannot protect themselves?” 

He could find no words to refute her, but he wasn’t ready to realize the weight of such a responsibility. In reality, the rest of the world didn’t matter to him until he had made sure she would be safe from harm. Holding her close, they each tried to find rest before morning. 

Sunrise came quickly, and his eyes were still heavy with exhaustion as Lord Reed and Ash escorted their party to shore where horses were ready and waiting to take them back to Moat Cailin. Dany’s eyes were shining brightly and he was grateful to see that color had returned to her cheeks. He felt an urgency to tell Robb of what they had learned straight away. If what they said was true, the North would need to begin to prepare. 

They bid farewell to Ash who would not be making the journey with them. 

“Could it happen again?” Dany had asked her. “Could a vision make me fall ill?” 

The question had not been far from Jon’s mind either and he listened with rapt attention as the creature responded. Her voice was a haunting melody and as she spoke she placed a strange trinket into the palm of Dany’s hand. 

“It’s a charm,” Lord Reed interjected. “Made of weirwood and obsidian. She says if you keep it close, it will ease the discomfort that the visions bring.” 

Dany’s eyes went round as she turned the little charm over in her hand. “Thank you.” 

She tucked the gift away, and Jon helped her climb onto their mount. He’d gotten her to agree to ride with him for fear of what could happen if she fell. The sight of her growing belly troubled him, and he couldn’t risk anything else happening to her. 

The return trip through the swamp was only a little easier in the daylight, and Jon was grateful to have spent his life living on dry land. Shortly after they had set out, he’d turned around to get one last view of Greywater Watch, only to find it already out of sight. Surely Lord Reed kept his castle hidden by some magic. 

As Moat Calin came into view, Lord Reed bid them farewell. “My King, My Queen. House Reed will be ready to serve you when the time comes.” 

Jon and Dany watched the craggoman disappear back into the forested wetland. 

“I think that was the strangest encounter I’ve ever had,” Dany said. 

“Aye. I don’t think even my father ever saw Greywater Watch.” 

“We’ll have to tell Robb discreetly… I don’t think this is something we want Lady Olenna to know… at least not yet.” 

Jon nodded. “Lord Reed said his son saw dragon riders flying beyond the Wall. Neither of us has done that. I think at the very least, we have time.” 

* * *

It was early afternoon when the grey towers of Winterfell first came into view. With only a few hours' journey ahead of them, Dany chose to ride horseback, and Jon’s body surrounded her with warmth. She’d created a picture in her mind of the ancient castle when they had first set out to Westeros but it was more than she had imagined. A great and expansive keep, though not as monstrous as Harenhall, their ancestors left no marks on it’s shining towers. 

Dany looked over her shoulder to see Jon had his eyes trained on the castle. 

“It’s incredible,” She told him. 

His mouth curved into a smile when he met her gaze. “You’ve no idea how much I’ve longed to bring you here.” 

They rode behind Robb as they passed under the gates, the Stark girls following behind them as Ghost and Grey Wind loped alongside. Dany could feel the curious eyes of servants and soldiers upon her as they entered the courtyard where Lady Stark stood waiting for their arrival. A small boy stood at Lady Stark’s side with a massive black direwolf with bright green eyes.

Sansa did not wait, dismounting and rushing into her mother’s open arms. Dany could see Lady Stark’s stoic composure break as she hugged the sobbing girl. After helping her dismount, Jon joined Robb in greeting little Rickon while Arya joined Lady Stark and Sansa. Even the direwolves grouped together, the brothers reunited. 

Dany was content to stand back and watch the scene unfold, but her heart grew warm when Jon took her by the hand and introduced her to the youngest Stark and Shaggydog. He looked up at her with wide eyes while his wolf sniffed her hand. She imagined he had never seen anyone with features close to hers. 

Then Sansa asked her mother where Bran was and Dany’s heart sank. 

Lady Stark bent her head. “He’s gone,” she told them before forcefully adding, “He disappeared in the night along with Jojen and Meera Reed. We’ve had no word from him. Ser Rodrik took a group of men and is searching for them.” 

Before they had set out from Moat Cailin, Jon had informed Robb of all that they had learned from Lord Reed, including Bran’s departure from Winterfell.

“We’ll speak more on this soon, mother,” Robb told her as the Tyrell carriage entered the courtyard. 

Margaery emerged first, eyes bright and smile hopeful as she looked about the place that would be her new home. Her grandmother followed soon after, scrutinizing her surroundings. 

While the Tyrell women exchanged pleasantries with Lady Stark, Jon whispered in Dany’s ear. “Let’s find our rooms. I’m sure you need to rest.”

* * *

  
  


Jon led Dany through the warm halls of the great keep with the sure steps that could only come from knowing a place well. She noticed immediately that the halls were pleasantly warm just as he told her they would be and she tried to imagine the pipes inside the granite walls, pumping in warm water from the hot springs. Letting go of his arm as he opened the door, she walked right to the window to see the courtyard down below. 

“Is that where you would train when you were a boy?”

Jon knelt before the hearth, tending to the fire. “Since I was old enough to walk.” 

Suddenly feeling heavy with exhaustion, she turned her attention to the great bed and ran her fingers over the thick, rich furs longingly. As though he could hear her thoughts, Jon came to her side and helped her to climb up. With every passing day, Dany longed to be able to do the simple tasks she had taken for granted. She was all the more grateful as Jon began helping her to unlace her boots, her feet aching to be freed. 

“Was this your bedchamber before you left?” 

Jon smirked at her before climbing onto the bed beside her. “No,” he told her, kissing her brow. “It seems with you here, Lady Stark saw fit to grant me better accommodations.” 

“This isn’t for my sake alone,” she said as he helped her scoot back toward the pillows. “She cannot malign you the way she once did. You are a king.”

Jon sighed wearily. “King, Lord… I’m sick of these titles and the way they’re used as veiled threats and slights. It was so much easier when I was only a bastard.” 

Sitting up as best she could, she pressed her palm against his chest. “Let them have their petty insults. It will only make our victory taste that much sweeter. _ Iksā dārys isse ñuha prūmia.” _ ( _ You are King in my heart) _

The corners of his eyes crinkled up in a grin and he brought her hand to his lips. “_ Se iksā dāria isse ñuhon _.” (And you are Queen in mine) 

She hummed happily to hear him speak the language of their ancestors. “You’re learning so well.” 

The smile slipped from his face and he pressed his hand against her cheek. “How are you feeling? I have hated everything you’ve had to go through, and all with our babe inside of you.” 

“We both knew this road wouldn’t be easy.” 

“I thought it would be easier than this. The last few nights I have not been able to stop thinking about every terrible ordeal you have had to suffer.”

“We have both suffered, and I’m afraid we’ll have more to suffer still.” 

“I promised you I would keep you safe, and I’ve failed miserably.”

His words stung at her heart. “No, my love. When I’m with you, I am always safe.”

“I wish that were true.”

She laced her fingers through both of his hands, before meeting his eyes again. “It is true. We have faced monsters I’d never have believed existed and we’re both still here… we’ll face worse monsters still, but I know that if I am with you, all will be well.” 

He kissed her brow again before giving her a serious look. “Going forward we need to be smarter… and we have to trust each other… everything will depend on it.” 

Her pulse quickened. “I trust you with my life.”

“You didn’t trust me enough to tell me about your visits to the kingslayer.” 

She didn’t like to think of the incident with the kingslayer. It had been wholly stupid, but hard to resist. “I told you I was sorry. I didn’t think you would understand. I didn’t want you to try and stop me.”

There was still a hurt in his eyes she didn’t like to see. “I want to understand you. Do you really think me foolish enough to believe I could stop you from anything you wanted to do? At least I could have been there to protect you.” 

“I know,” she said solemnly before playfully adding, “The next time I decide to visit a Lannister in their cell, I shall make sure to invite you along.”

His laughter was a relief, and she kissed his cheek before asking, “What about you?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What about me?”

“The issue of trust?” she replied with a raised eyebrow. “While you were captured… Did you truly believe I could betray you?” 

She watched him as he struggled to look at her and scratched at his beard. “Dany… I… that was never about you as much as it was about Robb.”

“It didn’t feel like it was about Robb.”

He blew out a breath before looking at her again. “Robb is my brother. I love him, I am loyal to him, but you must understand, my whole life I’ve been living in his shadow. No matter how good I was at anything, whether I bested him or not, he was the one on top. I’ve never cared for anything more than I have cared about you. No castle or title matters to me more than you. It terrified me that I could lose you to him as well.” 

“Do you know me better now?”

“Aye,” he replied with a soft smile. 

“Good,” she stated, sitting up straighter and placing her hands atop her belly. “Now that we fully _ trust _each other, tell me honestly, have you been thinking about going to Castle Black without me?” 

A line appeared between his brows. “Daenerys…,” he started, voice already strained with frustration. “What kind of man wouldn’t want to keep his _ wife and child _safe?” 

Her heart sighed at his care but she had resolved to be unwavering. “You’re the best sort of man, Jon Snow. Now promise me that you won’t try to leave me behind.” He shook his head, but she persisted. “Promise me.”

He pursed his lips. “We don’t even know for certain what Lord Reed told us was true, and we certainly have no idea what we can even do about any of it, whatever _ it _ is.” 

Dany took the strange amulet Ash had given her and turned it over in her hand. “What about what _ she _said? That we must bring the dawn? Did you not believe her?” 

He looked away for a moment and when he turned back to her, his eyes shone with concern. “I’d give anything to keep you here, safe and warm.” It was a plea, she knew, but it was not a comfort they could afford. 

“I know,” she told him sadly, “but promise me anyway.”

“What are you going to do at the Wall?” His question was more of a challenge as he ground his jaw. 

“I don’t know,” she pleaded with him. “I only know that _ we _ are meant to go. You know it’s true. Promise me.” 

His eyes searched hers a moment longer, sadness clouding his features, but he sighed and conceded, “I promise.” 

* * *

  
  


A homecoming feast had been prepared, and for the first time in his life, Jon sat at the head table with his younger siblings seated down below. He could not deny how good it felt to be home, surrounded by his brothers and sisters again, but for all their smiles, he could feel they were different. They had all seen too much of the world to stay the innocent children they once were. Bran’s absence was a black hole, and wherever he was with the Reeds, he could only hope he was safe. 

After they had left Greywater Watch, Jon had taken Robb aside to relay to him the things they had learned. He had scarcely believed it, but upon learning of Bran’s disappearance, he could not deny it. Robb had agreed that more men and provisions would be sent to the Wall as well as a raven for the Lord Commander requesting news from the Watch.

He pushed the dark thoughts from his mind and turned his attention to Dany who was seated beside him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would return home with a girl like her. 

He leaned close and whispered in her ear. “When I was growing up, whenever there were feasts, I’d have to sit back there.” He pointed to the back of the room. “If I was permitted to come at all.” 

Dany raised her eyebrows. “I did not attend many feasts as a child.” 

He regretted his words instantly. “I suppose I was luckier than most.” 

“You were,” she told him with a playful glint in her eye. “If I had been here with you, things would have been different.” 

“Would they?”

“Yes,” she told him, taking his hand. “I’d sit right beside you, outcasts together, poking fun at those seated at the high table while we’d drink too much wine. Your siblings would grow jealous of how much fun we’d be having seated in our _ lowly _ place, and then as dinner went on,” she slid her fingers across his palm, “I’d whisper into your ear _ all the things _ I’d want you to do to me when the feast was over…” 

He felt his blood rush. “Gods, you do make everything better.” 

“It isn’t just me. It’s us, together. There isn’t any obstacle we won’t be able to overcome as long as we’re together.” 

Jon took her hand and kissed it. 

* * *

When Dany awoke, the fire that had once been roaring in their hearth had been reduced to orange embers. She’d quickly fallen into a deep sleep in their warm and cozy chambers, and now she was wide awake. Jon was sleeping beside her under the furs and Ghost lay before the fire. No monsters could reach her here and she felt truly at peace. Restful sleep or no, she found her hips and back still carried a dull ache, and with great effort, she pulled herself into a seated position. Managing to climb down from the bed, she pulled on a dress robe, and patted Ghost’s head. His eyes blinked open and he stretched his limbs silently before following her out into the hall. 

The air was chilly on the covered bridge and she rubbed her hands down her arms to stay warm. She’d thought to look out the window over the courtyard, but to her surprise, she found Theon Greyjoy standing there. He met her eyes as she approached but he did not offer a smile nor greeting, before looking back out the window again. She’d never liked Theon nor trusted him, but with Ghost by her side, she had nothing to fear from him. 

She stopped a few feet away from him, looking out to see the gentle light of the sun as it began to rise. “Good morning,” she greeted him. “You must be happy to be home.”

He sneered at her. “Home? This is no more my home, than it is yours.” 

Dany was at a loss for words when Jon appeared on the bridge and came to stand by her side. 

“Dany, are you alright?” 

Theon’s eyes grew distant. “Good day, My Lady,” he told her before heading back toward the keep. Jon and Theon exchanged cold stares as he passed by. 

Jon’s eyes were still heavy from sleep as he pulled her against his chest. “I wish you would have woken me.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own.” 

Jon looked at her sheepishly. “You’re right, of course. Perhaps I’m being a little overprotective.” 

“Yes,” she sighed. “I just thought at least one of us might sleep.” 

“Come on,” He said kissing her cheek, “I’ll take you someplace warm.” 

The trees were thick within the godswood and steam could be seen rising off the pools in the cold morning air. She followed him through the dense wood until they reached a weirwood, with its bone white bark, and crimson leaves. It’s face was not as eerie as that of the one in Harrenhal. 

He helped her to sit at the edge of a pool, and she leaned against him as he sat beside her. 

“If I had the choice,” he said softly, “This is where I would have married you.” 

“Could you have waited this long?”

He chuckled. “Gods, no.” 

A shriek overhead had them looking up in time to see the dragons fly overhead. 

Dany smiled to see them. “I think they like the north.”

“What about you?”

She cupped his cheek. “How could I feel anything but deep affection for a place that is so much a part of you?”

He kissed her lips tenderly. “Lady Stark will not be pleased with our presence. Nor Lady Olenna. They’ll see us as a threat to their power.” 

Dany brushed loose hair away from his eyes. “No, they will not be pleased, but what is that to us? Winterfell will not be _ our _home.” 

He kissed her again, deeper this time. “Do you realize, this is the safest we have been since we set out together?” 

“This is the safest we’ve been since we met. We should enjoy it.” 

Jon’s eyes softened. “Aye, we should.” 

“It’s so peaceful here,” she said, resting her head against his chest. “I could fall asleep.”

“Sleep then, love. I’ll watch over you.” 

* * *

A crisp breeze rustled through the dense canopy of the godswood, the pale sun speckling the mossy earth beneath her feet as it rose higher in the sky. They’d returned to the keep to break their fast and this time when they passed back under the iron gate, Robb and Margaery were with them. Margaery took in the surroundings, her large brown eyes sparkling in wonder. She would let go of Robb’s arm to kneel before the steaming pools, letting her dainty fingers trail over the calm water. 

Part of Dany wondered if the Lady’s reactions were genuine but a greater part of her was simply grateful to have another moment of true peace. The high walls of Winterfell sheltered them from the dangers of the outside world, and for now they didn’t have to think of the wars to come or the mysteries that may await them. 

They visited the glass gardens, warm and humid and sweet smelling with lush flowers and fruits growing under the reflective light of green and yellow panes. Dany brought the frost colored petals of a winter rose to her nose to take in it’s fragrant scent. For a place as harsh as the North was said to be, it certainly held beauty as well, and her heart was at ease. 

Margaery was eager to go outside of the gates to see Winter Town, and though Robb seemed puzzled by her excitement, he was more than happy to fulfill her wishes. Jon had pulled Dany aside to ask if she needed to rest, and though exhausted, Dany wanted to push through and soak up these moments of frivolity she’d known so little of. 

They rode horseback down the muddy streets of the quiet town, past rows of small houses of wood and undressed stone. The market square of Winter Town was all but deserted, only a few of the wooden stalls being occupied by merchants. 

If Margaery was trying to hide the dejected look on her face, she was failing. “It’s quiet here,” she remarked, “I thought there might be more people.” 

Robb cleared his throat. “In spring and summer, Winter Town stays quiet, but come fall and winter, it will be overflowing with the good people of the North.” 

Margaery gave Robb a bright smile, and then reigned in her horse near a stall, speaking warmly with the merchant there. Robb followed after.

“They do make a charming couple,” Dany whispered to Jon. 

Jon hummed. “If she is sincere, they may be happy together.” 

A man dressed in Stark colors rode down the street, splashing up mud as he made his way to Robb. 

“Your Grace,” the man spoke quickly, “Lady Stark has requested your presence for an urgent matter.” 

Dany exchanged a look with Jon, and soon they were all riding back to Winterfell’s gates. There in the courtyard stood Lady Stark beside Lady Olenna, her mouth a thin line and ice in her eyes. At first, Dany thought Lady Stark’s icy gaze was fixed on her, but she quickly realized it was Jon her cold eyes were boring into. Robb dismounted quickly and approached his mother, while Jon carefully helped Dany down. 

“What’s happened, mother?” Robb asked. 

Lady Stark spoke loud and clear. “The _ dragons _ have burned a farmer’s _ entire _flock of sheep.” 

Dany felt her heart leap into her throat as she looked up at Jon. 

Robb blew out a breath. “Is that all? I thought something serious had happened.” 

“It’s quite serious,” Lady Stark continued. “Today it is a flock of sheep, but what will they destroy tomorrow?”

Lady Olenna shook her head. “The Mad King’s daughter and grandson with unruly dragons, how encouraging.” 

Margaery’s mouth fell open. “Grandmother!”

Dany’s face was burning with anger, and she stepped forward to tell the Queen of Thorns what she really thought of her when Jon took her hand. 

“Dragons are unruly by nature, My Lady,” Jon replied calmly. “They go where they want, eat what they want, and take what they want. Of all the people in the world, they answer to only two. Perhaps you should speak more sweetly to them.” 

“We’ll see to them straight away,” Dany added, her heart swelling with pride. 

“See that you do,” Lady Stark retorted before heading back into the keep, Lady Olenna and Margaery following. 

Robb approached them, a weary look in his eye. “While I do think my mother is overreacting, I cannot have dragons burning up sheep and Gods know what else.” 

“I will take care of it,” Jon replied firmly. 

When they were alone again, Jon kissed her brow. “Go on inside, I’ll tend to them while you rest.” 

“No. I’m going.” 

* * *

She was growing sorer, silently cursing each bump as the horse cantered toward the hillside where the dragons had taken up residence. The wind had picked up as the afternoon pressed on and gusts of wind blew threw her hair as they approached their children. Sitting on a hill, smoking and charred bones scattered about them. Viserion slept while Rhaegal and Dreamfyre continued to pick at any flesh that might be left on the bones. 

Dany felt a single tear roll down her cheek. That the dragons had burned a flock of sheep did not trouble her, but that they had no clear idea how to stop them in the future made her feel helpless. Today it was sheep, but Lady Stark was right in stating they did not know what tomorrow would bring. 

Jon put a hand on her shoulder. “It will be alright, Dany.” 

Dany took a deep breath, and began climbing the gentle slope of the hill toward her largest and most difficult child. He stopped picking at his bones to cock his head at her curiously. When she was close enough to touch his snout, he chirped happily and she was happy to find him in a pleasant mood. She continued to pet him and spoke soothing words in her mother tongue, and gradually, she moved down the slope of his scaly body until she reached a dark wing. She ran her hands over his spiny wings contemplating her next moves. 

“Woah!” Jon shouted. He rushed to her side and Dreamfyre screeched at him. He took her by the arm and pulled her away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Dany pulled away from his reach. “He’s bigger than a horse now.” 

“Aye and a thousand times as dangerous,” Jon told her, his voice tightening. “You were thinking you’d go for a quick ride?” 

Dany gave an irritated huff. “I am not a fragile egg, Jon Snow! I don’t think he’d hurt me...” 

Jon threw his hands up and walked a few paces away before coming back to her. “You know it’s too dangerous. What are you trying to accomplish?”

Dany felt more warm tears roll down her cheeks. “We need to find a way to deepen our connection with them. It’s the only way we can stop them. Lord Reed’s son saw us flying.” 

Jon wiped away her tears. “I don’t care about anyone’s visions. You’re in no state to attempt such a thing.” 

“You’re right,” she sniffled. “Maybe you should try?”

His eyes narrowed. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because if by some chance I am successful and Rhaegal doesn’t murder me… I know you’ll just try again.” 

She shook her head. “You’re right, but we need to find answers.” 

* * *

Weeks passed within the safety of Winterfell’s wall and Jon watched Dany become as content and relaxed as he had ever seen her even as her belly grew all the more round. Every morning they tended to the dragons, providing them with livestock and company and they had received no further complaints of livestock being burned. They’d begun writing to Maester Aemon and he could see Dany’s eyes light up whenever they received a raven from him. 

“I cannot wait to meet him,” she told him, overjoyed to speak with another survivor of house Targaryen. 

Dany had been right and Lady Stark and Lady Olenna had been much too preoccupied with the wedding to pay either of them any mind, and even tension between him and Robb seemed to have lessened. In fact, most afternoons he would train or hunt with Robb and Theon while Dany would walk the grounds with Lady Margaery and Sansa. The two were engrossed in making their plans for the ceremony and wedding feast but near every time he saw her, Dany had a bright smile on her face. Ghost almost never left her side, except at night when he left to hunt, and Jon wondered how much of that was because of his own growing anxiety as her time drew ever nearer. 

Late afternoons were his favorite time of day when he and Dany would escape to the godswood where they could be alone, resting beside a steaming pool. They could spend hours there, reading every book Maester Luwin could recommend them on dragons, white walkers and the _ higher mysteries _. He had made it clear he thought all of it was nonsense but he had been helpful all the same. It was comforting for Jon that Maester Luwin would be the one to help Dany when her time came. He wasn’t sure if the old Maester held any love for him, but he was sure that he would help her to the best of his abilities. 

His fear for her labor was growing steadily with each passing day and he tried to keep his mind busy to shield himself from dark thoughts, but inevitably, as they sat by the hot pool, she would fall asleep against him, some old tome slipping from her grasp. Not having the heart to wake her, his mind would wander to the darkest places. He thought of his own mother dying on her birthing bed, and of Dany sick with fever; the wretched state of Castle Black and the thought of walking back through its gates with Dany holding onto his arm. When the light had all but gone from the sky, he ended his misery by gently waking her and helping her back to the great keep. 

They had been at Winterfell a little over a month the morning the raven came with news of King’s Landings, sitting together with Robb and the rest of the Starks as they broke their fast. Robb had read the news aloud; Stannis Baratheon had sailed to Blackwater Bay to take the capitol for himself, but was soundly defeated and sent limping back to Dragonstone. Jamie Lannister had proven himself to be a capable battle commander, aided by a host of mercenaries from Essos. The biggest blow, however, had come from the Kingslayer’s use of wildfire, burning a substantial portion of the Baratheon fleet. 

“No matter,” Dany had told him with a quipped tone upon hearing the news. “Let the lions hang onto what they have left of power. I did promise Lord Jamie we’d see each other again.” 

Later that day, Dany wished to return to the Winterfell library, the old room filled with the smell of parchment and candle wax. Together they’d read as many books as they could find that so much as mentioned dragons and things beyond the Wall, finding little that was useful, but she was insistent they keep searching. 

She waddled through the isles tirelessly. “There’s one,” Dany told him pointing to a tired old volume on a shelf just beyond her reach. “Dragons, Wyrms and Wyverns.” 

He pulled the heavy book down for her. “I’m sure you’ve read this already,” he told her, turning it over in his hands before handing it to her. “In fact, I think I have too.” 

“Yes, but I might have missed something.” 

“I don’t think we’ll find the answers we need here, certainly not about dragons or what’s beyond the Wall. Everyone believes it’s all just stories told to scare children. I learned more about White Walkers and the Children from Old Nan than we’ve found in any of these books.” 

“Perhaps we should talk to her.” 

Jon chuckled. “Aye, you should. Perhaps she’ll tell you of the ice dragons or better still,” he stepped closer to her and held his fingers up like claws, “_ the thing that came in the night _.” 

She giggled and pushed him away. “How can there be so little known about events that caused the first men to build as great a structure as the Wall.” 

“I wish I could write to Sam, but Maester Aemon said he set out with the Lord Commander, and they’ve not yet returned.” 

Jon looked over his shoulder as he heard approaching footsteps, and saw none other than Tyrion Lannister strolling in as though he were a guest rather than a prisoner with Theon following close behind him. 

“Is this alright?” Greyjoy asked. “I usually bring him when no one else is around but you’d think it was a matter of life and death when he doesn’t have something to read.”

Tyrion gave a half smile. “Remember what I told you about books, Jon Snow? A mind needs a book like a sword needs a whetstone?” 

The dwarf’s presence made him uneasy, but Dany shrugged and returned to searching the shelves. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jon commented, turning back to help his wife. “We’re almost done here.”

Instead of searching the shelves for his own book, the little Lannister sat at a table. “Look at you, My Lady, you’re about to pop.” Jon cast a warning look his way while Dany rolled her eyes. Undeterred, the dwarf went on, “What subject are you looking for? Perhaps I could help. This is, after all, my second time getting acquainted with the Winterfell library.” 

Dany raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry, My Lord, but I’ve developed a distaste for Lannisters, though I must say, I do long to meet your brother again. One _ last _ time.” 

The corners of Tyrion’s mouth turned up. “He’s alive then? I take it Stannis’ campaign was unsuccessful?”

Jon narrowed his eyes. “You haven’t heard?”

“He’s heard,” Theon said dryly. “The imp won’t shut up about it.” 

Dany stared blankly at the dwarf. “It seems the Lannisters have been able to buy themselves out of trouble once again.”

“Yes,” Tyrion gloated. “I hired the mercenaries before I left for Harrenhal, but that wasn’t the only defense I left my family with…”

“The wildfire?” Dany answered his challenge, the pitch in her voice rising. “Yes, you’re exceedingly clever. Thankfully, your brother isn’t half as clever as you… and wildfire won’t stop me.” 

“Perhaps not, _ My Lady _, but you’ll be contending with my sister as well and my horrid nephew. I wonder if you’ll have the stomach for it?” 

“That’s enough,” Jon snapped, the little love he had for Lord Tyrion fading to nothing. 

“Have I angered you, Lord Snow? Are you going to take one of my limbs? If so, please, take my left hand. My sword won’t mind but my cock would surely mourn.” 

“You’ve a lot of nerve for a prisoner,” Dany told him. ‘A _ spare _prisoner.” 

“Your brother put his hands around my wife’s throat. Allowing him to keep breathing is the biggest regret of my life. I’d like to think his suffering is only prolonged until we meet again, and I finish what I started.” His eyes darted to Theon. “Take him back to his cell.”

* * *

The great hall was decorated more elaborately than Jon had ever seen it with rich fabrics and linens decorating the walls and tables. Golden rose banners hung beside the grey direwolves, and serving maids ran along the isles filling cups with arbor gold. Jon and Dany sat together in a place of honor before the head table. 

Margaery looked the part of a radiant northern queen and Robb seemed completely taken with her. The newlyweds had barely taken their eyes off of each other, and Jon hoped this would mean true happiness for his brother. The evening was as calm and clear as anyone could have wished for a wedding in the godswood, the stars just beginning to peak out as the sun sank below a purple and orange sky. Dany had held to him tightly, leaning on him for support, and he was all too grateful to get her back inside. 

Maester Luwin had told them that Dany’s time could come any day now, and Jon had been on edge ever since. She was ready for it, hopeful everyday labor would start as she grew more and more uncomfortable. Jon wasn’t sure what he wanted. He longed to hold their babe in his arms but the thought of Dany going through such an ordeal terrified him. 

The hall was full of merriment. Music resounded about the hall and all around them the people laughed and talked excitedly, their cups continually refilled. The celebration represented not only the wedding of the King in the North, but a successful end to the Northern campaign. Many lords and ladies would be returning home with their forces in the days following the wedding. Even Lady Stark and Lady Olenna seemed to be getting along, engaged in what appeared to be a cheerful conversation. Sansa was laughing together with Jeyne Poole and Arya had found the Mormont sisters. 

Suddenly Dany sucked in a breath. 

“What’s the matter?” Jon asked. 

“It’s nothing,” she told him with an irritated huff. 

Dacey Mormont approached their table and took a seat next to Dany. “We had quite a journey, Mother of Dragons. Didn’t expect to be returning home alive, but here we are. We’ll be heading back to Bear Island in the morning.” 

Dany took her hand. “I am very sad to see you go, Dacey. Your friendship has meant a great deal to me.” 

Dacey wrapped her in a hug as best she could with her belly. “Aye, but we shall meet again soon. There are more battles to be had once you set your sights on the Red Keep.”

“You’re a true friend,” Dany replied, her eyes glistening. 

Dacey stood up and offered Jon a smile. “Take good care of her, Jon Snow.” 

“Always,” Jon told her, standing to hug the young woman across the table. 

Shortly after Dacey walked away, Dany jerked forward with a grunt, holding her belly. 

“Alright,” Jon said, his heart starting to race. “Let’s go find Maester Luwin.” 

Dany breathed a sigh of relief as her body relaxed. “Not yet. I’ll just be confined to our chambers. I’m not ready.” 

Jon ground his teeth but nodded his concession. 

Lady Olenna had gotten up from her seat at the high table and was talking loudly to a noblewoman Jon didn’t know. “Winterfell is a great keep but not nearly big enough for _ two _queens.” 

Jon felt his blood boil at her words. He did not like the Queen of Thorns and looked forward to the day she left for High Garden. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Dany slamming her fist down onto the table. “Alright,” she said through gritted teeth. “I need to go.” 

Jon stood quickly and gently pulled her to her feet. The wedding guests were so engaged in their merrymaking he thought they might be able to leave quietly without drawing attention to themselves. Until they crossed paths with Arya. 

She was standing in their path beside the Mormont sisters, and Dany had stopped abruptly, appearing to double over in pain. 

“Seven hells!” his little sister exclaimed none too quietly, “Is she in labor?” 

Dacey barked out a laugh, and set down her cup. “I guess there is one more battle to be had before we leave, Alysane!”

The three followed them through the crowded hall and just as they opened the door, he heard Robb yell above the crowd. “Raise your cups to my brother! He’s about to become a father!” A boom of cheers followed just as the door closed behind them. 

It was a long walk back to the great keep and Dany had to stop every few minutes as a contraction rolled over her small frame. They were getting worse as time went on, and she soon began to cry out when they hit her. 

Maester Luwin met them outside the door. “It’s alright, child. It will be over soon enough.” 

Dany waddled into the room with Alysane and Dacey following behind her, and soon he found himself standing outside the door feeling helpless. 

He nearly jumped when he realized Arya was still beside him.“You look like you’re going to be sick.” 

Jon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not now, Arya.”

She stepped closer, her hands resting behind her back. “I’ll keep you company.”

“Maybe you should go, little sister. I will be terrible company tonight.” 

“Aye,” she nodded, looking around the empty hall, “but I’ll stay just the same.” 

Jon looked at the door, and wondered how Dany was faring behind it. “I should be there with her.” 

“Men aren’t allowed except the maester. Besides, if she sees you in this state it will only add to her distress.” 

Jon barely heard his sister’s words as his mind began to race. “I never took care of her properly as a husband should. Gods, the things she had to endure while carrying my child… She should have been here, instead she was on the road, surviving all manner of things...” His stomach turned as fears he could never say out loud ran through his mind. 

“Come on,” Arya said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t stand here all night, and I don’t think either of us wants to be here when the screaming starts.” 

He shook his head at her words, wishing this had been any night other than Robb’s wedding night so his brother could be here to distract him from his torturous thoughts. Arya looked up at him and he saw sincerity shining in her eyes. “Alright, little sister,” he told her, ruffling her hair. “You can come along.”

The courtyard was deserted with everyone still enjoying the wedding feast, and the stars were shining brightly now against the black sky. He turned to look back at the great keep, and felt a stab of pain in his heart. “I think I should be there.” 

“No point, Jon,” Arya told him, pressing forward. “They aren’t going to let you in.” 

“Perhaps you could go… find out how she is?”

Arya blinked. “I am not going in there. _ Seven _ hells. Don’t you remember what it was like when Rickon was born?”

Jon chuckled despite the fear turning in his belly. “I remember what it was like when _ you _were born.” 

His spine began to tingle as they descended a long winding stair and passed through the slanted iron door leading into the crypts. The path was narrow with pillars moving two by two, the sepulchres of the dead seated on thrones between. Direwolves snarled at him from their master’s feet, but when he reached his mother’s likeness, he felt calm. Suddenly he found it comforting to be in such a still and quiet place. 

“All those times I just passed by,” he said softly. 

“She was here the whole time,” Arya replied. “Watching over you.” 

“I could have been bringing her winter roses.” 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Gods, is this how you’re going to be all night? You can start now. There should be some growing in the glass gardens. Let’s go.” 

When they were back up in the open air, Jon strained to hear any sounds that might be coming from the great keep, but there was nothing, only the sounds of distant cheering still resonating from the great hall. 

It was still warm within the glass gardens even without the benefit of the sun. Jon felt deep affection blooming in his chest for his sister, as he clipped the stem of a pale blue rose. 

“I always knew there was more to you, you know,” she told him. “That you were special. Didn’t guess you were King of the Seven Kingdoms... but I knew you were meant for more than the Wall.” 

His words made him feel warm but he did not feel worthy of them. “I’m not special, and I don’t know what I’m meant for… I just know I have to protect her, and our babe.” 

Arya’s eyes grew soft. “I can’t really believe it. You’re going to be a father, and Robb’s married… seems like just yesterday you were covering yourself with flour to scare us in the crypts. We’ve come home but everything has changed.” 

“It’s us who have changed. All of us. We’ve all been through things we wouldn’t have come up with in our nightmares. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you saved me from that cell, little sister. If it weren’t for you, I might not be here waiting for the birth of my child.” 

A corner of her mouth lifted. “You’ll repay me, brother. When you learn how to ride Rhaegal, you’re taking me for a ride… and when you leave Winterfell, I’m coming with you.” 

Jon laughed. “We’ll see what Rhaegal thinks of that…”

“He likes me!” 

“And Lady Stark will not let you go.”

The smile fell from her face. “Aye, but Robb’s in charge now. He’ll listen to you.” 

Returning to the crypts, Jon lay the single rose in his mother’s hand. 

“There,” Arya said, “She’ll watch over Daenerys and the babe.” 

Jon felt his eyes grow moist. “Thank you, Arya.” 

They spent the next several hours roaming the godswood and later training in the yard. Arya had picked up a few tricks during her time on the run, but she still had much to learn. 

His nerves had finally settled, and he was feeling gratitude toward his little sister for distracting him when they heard a harrowing scream. Jon’s insides twisted in anguish as he looked to the great keep. Tradition be damned, he couldn’t stay away any longer. He dashed toward the Great Keep when he heard her scream again and he took the steps three at a time. As he ran down the corridors, her screams intensified until he was standing outside their chamber door again. Arya, who had managed to keep up, was panting beside him. 

The screams had died and he felt the blood drain from his face, but he mustered enough courage to push open the door. His limbs were heavy with fear, unsure of what he might find within. His eyes instantly darted to the bed where he found Dany sitting up, as a maid dabbed sweat from her brow. Her skin was as pale as it had been when she had fallen sick with fever but her eyes were bright, and his mouth fell open to see her holding a small bundle in her arms. 

“_ Jon _,” she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse. 

Jon felt frozen in place for a moment and then Maester Luwin put his hand on his shoulder. “She’s perfectly well. A strong young woman. The birth was short and rather easy, as births go.” 

Jon grinned as tears welled in his eyes. 

Dany beamed at him. “You have a son.” 

A tear escaped the corner of his eye, and as gingerly as he could, he climbed onto the bed to sit beside them. The little one was fast asleep, a little tuft of dark hair on top of his head. 

Jon realized he had never seen Dany look happier. “You did it, you darling girl,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “May I hold him?”

She passed him into Jon’s arms carefully and he was surprised how light the babe was in his arms. 

“What should we call him?” Dany asked. 

He remembered Maester Aemon’s words: _ what is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms? _

Jon looked down at the small, perfect features of the son he thought he’d never have. “Aemon.”

Dany leaned down to his little forehead. “It’s perfect. _ Aemon. _” 

  
  



	20. Dragons Plant No Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so bummed I missed posting in the month of July. One day short! Here it is. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Piehistory and Qyburnsghost for beta reading for me. All of the spelling errors and things you don't like belong to me as usual. And thank you again to Qyburnsghost for making the lovely moodboard! 
> 
> Also, there's a NEW discord free from the trolls of old. Everyone is welcome :)  
https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9

She was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when she became aware of the sound of the bells resounding cheerfully. Her heart was blooming with warmth as she sat up carefully to peer down into the cradle beside their bed. Little Aemon was sleeping soundly as he had been most of the time since his long awaited birth early that morning. He’d taken her breath away twice now by opening his beautiful, violet eyes, and he seemed as lost in her as she was in him. 

They were alone in the room now, Jon sleeping as quietly as his son, and she was thankful to have these first moments of just the three of them. If she could, she would shut out the rest of the world so it was only them, convince Dreamfyre to fly them to Old Valyria, never to return. Climbing down from the bed slowly, she moved gingerly, not yet feeling confident on her feet since the delivery. Ever so delicately, she lifted the warm little bundle into her arms, and when she saw he had not stirred she left a tender kiss on his tiny nose. 

Jon sat up, hair wild and eyes heavy from sleep, but he crawled toward the edge of the bed and offered his arms. “Let me help you,” he said, voice hoarse from the little sleep they’d had. 

Cautiously, she handed him their little son, the babe looking even smaller in his arms. Jon managed to provide her his hand as well, helping her back into bed. Once settled against the headboard and nestled against him, Jon put Aemon back in her waiting embrace. Dany leaned her head against Jon’s shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her, both losing themselves again in the little being they created. 

“He has your hair,” Dany remarked, running a gentle finger through the tuft of dark hair on his head. “And your nose.” 

Jon’s face lit up in a grin, she’d seen him smile a lot in the last several hours. “And his mother’s gorgeous eyes.” 

Dany lay a kiss against the scruff of her young husband’s cheek before focusing her attention back on Aemon. The depth of the love she felt was unexpected and disarming. It was something she had never felt, different even than what she felt for Jon. It was greater than either of them, greater than anything she’d ever known. Having him in her arms made her feel weak and strong all at once, and she knew there was nothing or no one in the world that she would let harm him. 

“They’re ringing the bells for him,” Jon told her as he brushed a finger against the sleeping babe’s cheek. “They’ll ring all day just as they did for each of the Stark children.” 

“Do you hear that, my sweet?” Dany whispered to her son. “Those bells are for you.” 

Jon kissed her temple. “Thank you, Dany. This is more than I ever dared to hope for, I can never repay you.”

She offered him a warm smile. “If you hadn’t crossed the Narrow Sea to find me, who knows where I’d be right now or what my life would look like... lost somewhere on the Dothraki Sea.” Her breath caught in her throat as Aemon opened his bright eyes, drinking her up. “And there’d be no Little Aemon.” The thought terrified her and she held him more closely. 

“That was never going to happen,” Jon told her, strength returning to his voice. “Even if you hadn’t been able to get us out of the manse that night, I would have found a way.” 

Dany kissed the soft skin of Aemon’s forehead. “I know because we are Targaryens and we answer to no gods nor men.” 

The next days were filled with sleepless nights and days abed, punctuated by the robust cries from Aemon’s surprisingly powerful little lungs. Dany had refused a wetnurse, he was too precious a thing to be cared for so intimately by any woman but her. Both she and Jon marvelled at him, this new Targaryen they had brought into the world. His arrival was like the breaking of a curse, a rebellion against a cruel fate, proof that they could make a better world. 

Each of the Starks paid visits, Queen Margaery and Sansa gushing over the little baby, while Lady Stark offered polite, if reserved congratulations. Jon had crouched before Ghost to let the wolf meet him while the babe slept. Ghost regarded him silently, but after he sniffed the babe’s head, his tail wagged in approval. Dany had been able to bring her son into the world in safety and calm, surrounded by friends and family. All was peaceful, and all was good. 

* * *

Jon’s chest was heaving as he lowered his blunted blade at Robb’s utterance of yield. Jon’s muscles felt weak from disuse after having spent so many days confined with his wife and newborn son, and it felt good to be sparring again. Part of him had been relieved when Robb had insisted he rejoin the world for an afternoon in the training yard, but now he was finding himself just as anxious to return to his chambers to be with his little family. 

Their audience was sparse, most of the bannermen had retired back to their own homes, and Margaery and Sansa visiting the new babe. The only two present were Greyjoy and his near constant captive companion, Lord Tyrion. Perhaps Theon felt a sort of kinship with the little lord, both effectively prisoners of Winterfell. Lord Tyrion offered a slow clap. “Lord Snow is more _ ferocious _than ever it seems with a wolf pup to protect now.” 

Jon kept a straight face. “One can never be too careful, what with two lions in the den.” 

Robb wiped sweat from his brow and motioned to Theon. “Your turn. We can’t let this victory go to his head.” 

“I’m no match for a king,” Theon replied with a bored expression. “I’d better be getting this one back to his cell, anyway.” Silently, he ushered the Lannister back towards the keep. 

Jon found it peculiar for Theon not to rise to a challenge. “Greyjoy is acting strangely,” he remarked to Robb. 

Robb was unmoved. “I think you’re predisposed to find him that way.”

“He’s spending a lot of time with Tyrion,” Jon replied, watching Theon and Tyrion exchange words as they walked further away from the courtyard. 

Robb shrugged, setting his sword back on the rack. “Gives him something to do, while you and I are preoccupied with our own matters.” 

Catelyn Tully Stark came marching towards them from the great keep, and Jon felt himself close up. Despite his best efforts, the sight of her still made him want to fade into the background. She spared Jon a cold glare, as icy as he remembered from when he was a boy, but he no longer had to cower. “Robb! Something terrible has happened!”

“What is it?”

“Those _ murderous beasts _ are wreaking havoc again!” She told them, giving Jon another scowl. 

Robb groaned. “What is it? Another flock of sheep?”

Lady Stark’s lips formed a hard line. “A child. A girl of three from a nearby farm.”

Jon stood frozen in shock, before looking back at the great keep where his own family was now. “A girl?” he muttered, feeling nausea bubble in his stomach. 

Lady Stark took a step toward her son. “Her father came to Winterfell with the girl’s blackened bones.” 

Jon felt bile rise in his throat. 

“The presence of the dragons can no longer be tolerated,” Lady Stark stated haughtily. “How can we tolerate monsters in our midst, allowing them to roam our land, killing children!” Jon felt his chest tighten painfully at her words. She glared at Jon boldly then. “You may not be a bastard but you have a bastard’s nature. First, you abandon my son in his greatest time of need, and then you return with beasts who bring us only death and destruction. Haven’t you taken enough from my family?”

Robb blew out a breath. “Enough, Mother! Let’s get inside. I need a moment to think.” 

Jon didn’t need to think, he needed to act, and dashed off toward the stables. 

“Jon! Where are you going?” He heard Robb call, but he ignored him and quickly saddled up a sturdy horse, and rode off to where the dragons nested. 

He had no idea what he planned to do, he only knew rage and desperation were coursing through his veins. Daenerys was still recovering from childbirth, their son still fresh and new, barely a week old, everything rested on his shoulders. He would have to do something, anything. 

Jumping down from his horse, he left him tied near the treeline before making his way through a well known path to where the dragon’s slept. Dreamfyre was resting in their clearing with his brothers, picking at a pile of bones. The fury Jon felt overpowered any fear or trepidation as he marched toward their leader. Rhaegal and Viserion approached Jon eagerly, but he dismissed them, sights set on the black. Dreamfyre only gave him a casual look over his shoulder before returning to his task. 

“Others take you!” Jon shouted from the bottom of his lungs at the black scaled beast.

Dreamfyre dropped his bones, and whipped around to face Jon, managing to look affronted. 

Jon growled at the dragon. “If I could, I would chain you up in the deepest, darkest cave where you couldn’t be a threat to anyone!!” 

Dreamfyre sat on his haunches and roared so fiercely Jon felt the creature’s hot breath blow through his hair. Possessed by rage, Jon found himself bellowing back at the beast, so powerfully it stung his lungs. He felt foolish as the Dreamfyre cocked his head at him, regarding him curiously as though he were wondering if he had lost his senses. 

Jon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was in over his head, without answers, and no one on earth to ask. The dragons were their hope, their salvation and yet they were also threatening the safety and security of his wife and child. He turned on his heel and trekked back to his horse, ignoring the way Rhaegal whined sadly as Jon passed him again, and he rode hard back to the keep. 

Disregarding the curious stares and greetings as he rode back through Winterfell’s gates, he practically ran to his chambers, taking the steps two at a time, until he was outside their chamber door. He could hear his son crying inside and he paused, mentally preparing to tell his wife what he knew would be devastating news. Entering quietly, there was a sinking feeling in his gut as he found her alone with Aemon, still abed, streaks of tears staining her pale face. 

When she saw him, fresh tears spilled from her red eyes, and she rocked Aemon in her arms, trying to comfort him in her distress. He toed off his boots and climbed into their bed. Aemon was red from crying, his little fists balled up, but he began to calm when Jon held him against his chest. 

Dany melted into his shoulder, and soon she was shaking with sobs. “A _ child _ , Jon, a _ defenseless _child.” Her voice was weak and strained. “This is my fault.” 

“No,” he told her gently. A hopeless feeling made him feel heavy while he tried to comfort their son who began to whimper.

Dany wiped her eyes and sat up straight. “Dreamfyre is my dragon. The weight of his actions will always fall on my shoulders.” She climbed out of bed, her steps still delicate and unsure. “I must go to him.” 

His mouth fell open to protest, it was too soon for her to be out, but then he remembered the way Rhaegal and Viserion had clambered to him, begging for his attention. Perhaps, seeing Dany and little Aemon would satisfy Dreamfyre’s rebelliousness. He looked down at Aemon, his face beginning to scrunch in protest for being too long away from his mother. “We’ll go together.” 

* * *

They rode out together on a single horse, Dany sitting in front of him with baby Aemon wrapped to her chest and cradled in her arms. Dismounting as they reached the treeline, Jon held Aemon closely as he helped Dany down. “Are you sure about this?” he asked her. 

“We’ll be quick,” she told him as her feet touched the ground. 

The dragons were where he had left them as they approached the part of the woods they’d claimed as their own. Jon stayed back, holding Aemon protectively, as Dany advanced toward her unruly black dragon. 

“Be careful,” she heard Jon whisper. 

“I do not fear him,” she replied, unsure whether she truly believed it. 

Rhaegal and Viserion looked at her longingly and she patted and caressed their snouts as she made her way to her largest son, his back to her, sitting several yards away. “Dreamfyre?” she called to him. 

He whipped around, and roared at her angrily, his molten eyes alight with fury. She faltered momentarily, stepping back in fear, but she found the strength to press forward. “It’s alright, my sweet,” she told him, extending a steady hand toward his great maw. He watched her apprehensively, at war with himself. “Dreamfyre, _ please _.” 

He huffed, but let her pet his snout, his scales offering a comforting warmth. “There, my son. I’ve missed you.” Her eyes welled with tears as she continued to pet his snout. “Would you like to meet your newest brother?” 

Jon stopped a couple paces behind her, waiting cautiously. 

“He won’t hurt us,” she assured him, and reluctantly he placed the babe in her arms. 

Aemon was fast asleep, unaware he was in the presence of such legendary creatures. Dany kissed his forehead, and turned toward Dreamfyre, who was instantly curious, bringing his snout closer. Then Rhaegal and Viseron crept closer, also interested in the newest Targaryen. “This is your new brother, another future dragon rider. We must all do our best to protect him.” 

Dreamfyre was as docile as she had seen him since he was a mere hatchling, she carefully placed Aemon back in Jon’s arms. 

“Dany…” 

As if the great beast sensed what she sensed, he lowered a wing to the ground, inviting her up. 

Dany’s body was buzzing with excitement, her heart racing as she touched his impenetrable scales, and began to climb. 

Jon blew out a breath. “Dany, by the gods…”

“It’s alright, I’m alright,” she assured herself as much as him. 

Jon’s voice was tight with frustration. “What is it you expect to hold onto?” 

Dany’s heart was beating wildly, trembling and breathing erratically, she took hold of his horns and suddenly confidence washed over her. Rhaegal and Viserion watched hawkishly, waiting to see what would come next. All of a sudden, Dreamfyre shrieked and began to shake. Caught unaware, Dany lost her seat and rolled down his great body. 

“Are you alright?” Jon asked wildly, helping her off the ground with one hand while holding their sleeping babe. 

“Yes,” she grumbled, brushing dirt off her dress, feeling herself warm with embarrassment. 

“You’re shaking,” Jon said. “We’re going back.”

“I was so close,” she told him, realization dawning on her. “I was on him. If he wouldn’t have thrown me…”

“If he wouldn’t have thrown you here, he might have thrown you midair.” Jon’s eyes were wild, and she suddenly felt guilty for frightening him. 

“I don’t think he’d do that,” she assured him. 

Jon shook his head. “Why are you rushing this? How many of our ancestors _ died _because they were careless with dragons?”

“Because he killed a child!” she cried, anguish returning to her heart. “What kind of queen lets the weakest among her suffer such a terrible fate? What good are dragons if all they do is harm our people? And because I’m afraid. I’m afraid we're running out of time.” 

Jon’s jaw became a hardline. “Let’s get back.”

He was silent the whole way back to Winterfell, through the halls and up the steps. She didn’t hear him speak until he asked a servant to fetch Maester Luwin. The Maester made sure Dany was alright following her fall and suggested she wait at least a month before engaging in anymore strenuous activities. 

Once they were alone, and Aemon was settled in his crib, she asked her brooding husband, “Jon, are you still angry with me?”

He sat at the edge of the bed, and looked at her sadly. “I think we need to reconsider our original plan.”

Dany felt tension building in her chest. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Dany.” 

“We’re back to this again?” 

“It’s different now, you know it is.”

“Because of Aemon?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You really want to bring our son to the Wall? A place with the worst kind of men in the Seven Kingdoms? You still struggle with the cold here, well, there even I feel chilled to the bone. Is that where you want our son to be?”

Her eyes stung with tears. “I want our son to be with his father and his mother.” She took his hand. “Where you go, I go.” 

Jon looked down for a moment at their joined hands before meeting her gaze again. “Not this time.” 

Dany let go of his hand, fury bubbling in her gut. “Do you think you can stop me?”

Jon’s eyes softened. “No, but I won’t have to because I know you’ll do what’s best for Aemon.” 

She couldn’t believe what he was saying, he was going back on his word.“You’re trying to use our son against me?” 

Hurt colored his features. “You know that isn’t true, and you know I’m right.” 

“I _ know _that it will be a mistake,” she told him coldly, lying down and turning away from him. Too upset to even look at her husband, she closed her eyes until she drifted to sleep. 

* * *

Jon had found little rest that night, and was grateful when the sun’s pale light shone through the window. He got up and dressed quietly, so as not to wake Dany, though he expected she would ignore him even if he did. He drifted through the halls, down a familiar path until he found himself outside the solar which had once belonged to his surrogate father. He rapt quickly, hoping he’d find Robb inside, and was relieved when his brother bid him enter. 

Robb sat behind his desk, bags under his eyes, scrolls strewn about his desk. “You’re up early. I barely slept myself. How is Daenerys?” 

Jon thought of his wife and the ice he felt radiating from her through the night. “She’s doing as well as can be expected.” 

Robb nodded and looked out the open window. “I’m sorry for the vile things my mother said to you, but she is right, I cannot let your dragons terrorize my people.” 

Jon felt a pit in his gut. “I know. I’m going to find a way to keep them from hurting the people.” 

“Aye. That’s what you told me when they burned a flock of sheep, and now they’ve killed a child. My lords made me king and they can unmake me just as easy if I allow dragons to murder their children.” 

Jon knew it was true. The dragons would be a scourge to the people of the North if he and Dany could not reign them in. “If we cannot learn to control them then we’ll take them away.” 

“I hope it does not come to that,” Robb told him as he stood from his seat, and handed Jon a scroll with the broken seal of House Frey. “That’s not all. I received a raven from the Twins shortly after Aemon was born. Prince Joffrey is to wed Roslyn Frey.” 

A desperate move from a lack of choices, but one that could cut them off from the south.“The Lannisters are preparing for the next war,” he said through gritted teeth as he read the message for himself. “Old Frey must be overjoyed.” 

“Aye, I’m sure the old goat is happy we broke the alliance now. I’m sure he never dreamed he’d make such a match. I’m going to send more men to Moat Cailin, I’ve no doubt they’re up to something.” 

“Seems like the wisest course,” Jon replied, wondering what the Twins might look like engulfed in flame. 

Robb sifted through the papers on his desk. “I received another raven from Castle Black. It seems Commander Mormont is leading a ranging beyond the Wall. He believes Mance Rayder is up to something.” 

Castle Black loomed in his mind’s eye, and he wished the King Beyond the Wall were the only threat there. “Well, I expect I shall be your eyes and ears there in a few months time…” The thought of leaving now felt like a punch to the gut. “There’s something else... When it’s time, I’d like for Daenerys and the babe to remain in Winterfell.”

Robb raised his eyebrows. “How did you ever get her to agree to that?”

“She’s not happy with me at the moment…” he said, wincing as he remembered the hurt in her eyes. “But she wants to do what is best for Aemon.” 

Robb put a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll forgive you in time. Gods know I’d never want to bring my wife and child to such a place.” 

Jon looked at his brother intently. “I need to know they will both be safe and well cared for.” 

“Your family will always be safe with me,” Robb told him solemnly. “You have my word.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dany sat looking out the window with Aemon in her lap, his little hand clutching the tail of a carved wooden direwolf. She’d broken her fast alone in her chambers that morning, and she wondered how she could avoid seeing anyone else for the rest of the day. Her anger with Jon still raged inside her chest, and she knew if Margaery saw her in this state, she’d know immediately something was amiss. Dany did not yet have the patience to discuss the matter. 

A gentle knock at the door had her rolling her eyes before she politely called, “Come in.” 

A pair of servants entered, carrying an ornate trunk. “This just arrived for you, My Lady. From Dorne.” 

“Dorne?” Dany asked, as they set the trunk on her bed. 

Setting Aemon down in his crib, she ran her fingers over the smooth edges of the trunk before unclasping the lid. A breathtaking red gown made of soft silk lay inside, and she lifted it carefully to get a better look. It had a plunging neckline and sleeves meant to hang loose off the shoulders, a dress she’d never be able to wear in Winterfell… A strange gift… and she couldn’t help but wonder what purpose there was in sending such a gift now? Were the Martells thinking more seriously about forming an alliance? 

Before she could think on it longer, there was another rapping at the door. This time when she bid her visitors enter, she was greeted by Margaery, Sansa and Sansa’s friend, Jeyne Poole. 

Margaery greeted her with a warm smile while Sansa and Jeyne crowded around Aemon in his crib. Margaery took Dany’s arm. “We were worried about you,” she told her with a pointed look that told her she was losing patience with Sansa and Jeynes’ constant giggling and prattling. 

Dany had grown to appreciate the North’s new queen but she lied to avoid any prying questions. “Aemon has been a little out of sorts this morning. I didn’t want to trouble you.”

Margaery looked unconvinced. “Nonsense,” she replied, before the red silk on Dany’s bed caught her eye. “Did you get a new gown?”

“it just arrived,” Dany said, feeling relief at the change in subject. “A gift from the Martells.” 

Sansa and Jeyne darted to the trunk, admiring the fine embroidery. “It’s beautiful,” Sansa said. 

“I’ve never seen a dress like it!” Jeyne exclaimed. 

“You must try it on!” Sansa told Dany. 

“I’d rather not just now,” Dany replied. “But the two of you may if you wish.” Both girls' faces lit up at the prospect and Sansa lifted it carefully out of the trunk before they retreated to the other side of the room with the lavish gown. 

Dany scooped Aemon back into her arms before joining Margaery in sitting by the window. 

Margaery smirked and shook her head. “They are dear girls but sometimes I find them to be a bit tiring.” Dany gave her a weak smile, and Margaery narrowed her eyes. “What’s wrong? Is it about your upcoming journey?”

Dany averted her eyes, looking down at Aemon as he cooed for her attention. “Jon wants us to stay.” 

“Well, at least one of you has some sense.” 

Dany sighed, regretting confiding about the situation at all. 

“I can’t understand why you’re so determined to go,” Margaery went on. “It sounds like a dreadful place.” 

Dany pulled a serious face. “I have to go. I know we’re meant to do it together. We did not bring dragons back into the world for nothing.” 

“And what about this little fellow?” Margaery asked, making a face at Aemon that made him giggle. 

“He belongs with me, with both of us.” Dany sighed. “I understand he wants to protect me, and Aemon, but I wish he’d listen to me. It doesn’t matter what either of us want.”

A piercing shriek erupted from across the room. Dany leapt to her feet, holding Aemon tightly against her chest as her eyes sought the source of the terrible screaming. Jeyne stood in the middle of the room, pale face twisted in agony as her fingers tore at her throat leaving red streaks that matched the lovely red silk hanging prettily around her slender frame. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Margaery cried. 

Sansa shook her head, her face red with tears. “I don’t know! She just started choking!” 

Dany’s mouth fell open in realization. “The dress.” 

“Get the maester!” Margaery commanded a serving maid. Jeyne’s pale face turned a grotesque shade of purple, the whites of her eyes turned blood red, before her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Sansa rushed to her side, but jumped back when Margaery shouted, “Don’t touch her!” 

Time seemed to slow as though this were a terrible nightmare, all of Dany’s senses turning numb as they helplessly watched the girl writhe on the floor, horrific retches and gasps escaping her, her blood shot eyes wide with desperation. Sansa dropped to her knees and vomited as blood began to leak from the tortured girl’s eyes and mouth, and Dany turned away, shielding Aemon from the terrible scene as some of her senses began to return. 

By the time Maester Luwin arrived, Jeyne’s tortured eyes had already lost their light, and regarded the girl’s lifeless form sadly, careful not to touch the treacherous gown. “This dress was laced with a powerful poison. No one is to touch her.” 

Dany could taste bile rising in the back of her throat. She’d touched the gown, she’d opened the traitorous trunk. How close had she come to such grisly death? And what about Aemon? She found a chair quickly as she began to feel faint. 

Sansa’s voice quivered with fear as she spoke. “I touched the gown, Maester Luwin,” she told him before dissolving into hysterical tears. 

The maester examined her palms and arms quickly. “You are alright, my child. This poison appears to act quickly. If enough of it were to have touched you, we would already see the effects. I suspect the poison was spread inside the garment, so that the wearer would be the one affected.” 

Everything went quiet and all Dany could hear was the steady pounding of her heart. Someone had intended for her to die. 

Margaery held Sansa as the girl’s body was racked with sobs. “Dorne has no reason to harm you.” 

Dany closed her eyes to steady her nerves, hearing Jamie Lannister’s mocking laugh in the back of her mind. 

* * *

Jon dashed through the warm halls of the great keep, his heart sputtering, his mind unable to hold on to a single coherent thought. Nothing was making sense. He was told Jeyne Poole was dead, _ poisoned _somehow. Dany was said to be alright, but he wouldn’t trust it until he was able to see her for himself. 

Their argument the night before weighed on him, the way her eyes had pleaded with him. He would hurt her if it would keep her safe, but now it seemed not even Winterfell could shelter them from their enemies. 

He burst through the door to find her pacing around their chambers, rocking Aemon in her arms while he cried softly. 

When their eyes met, she released a strangled sob, and he quickly wrapped them both in an embrace. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m not hurt,” she replied, her voice catching. “That poor girl.” Aemon continued to whimper at his mother’s distress. 

“I was wrong,” he told her quickly. “I’m not leaving you, neither of you.” 

“It was meant for me,” she said sadly. “She died because of me.” 

* * *

Cold wind whipped against Jon’s face as he and Dany rode out alone to the Wolfswood to meet the dragons. The smell of rain weighed heavy in the air, and he thought to suggest they try again tomorrow, but he knew today she was determined. Dany had already forced herself to part with little Aemon that morning, her eyes swelling with tears as she left the great keep without him for the first time since his birth. He would be in the care of Queen Margaery and Sansa for the few hours they planned to be gone. Sansa was still deeply mourning the loss of Jeyne, but she seemed to find some enjoyment in doting upon the babe. 

There’d been no formal plan to set out this morning, but Dany had woken him with a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Today, my love. It must be today.” 

She didn’t have to say more for him to know what that meant. Four months had passed since little Aemon was born, and those four months had been some of the happiest of his life, even if he had been plagued with paranoia and suspicion since the attempt on Dany’s life. They’d spent their days in peace within the castle walls, watching their son grow, delighting in his non stop babbling and gummy grins. Jon had always felt like an outsider in Winterfell, a guest who’d overstayed his welcome, but with this family of his own he found belonging and purpose. That purpose was an all consuming urge to keep them safe. 

Soon after Aemon turned three months old, Dany’s dreams returned. Fitful sleep plagued visions of snow and fire, and all manner of blue eyed monsters. She’d slept with the strange amulet she was given at Greywater Watch, and thankfully, her dreams came without sickness. After the dreams returned, Dany insisted it was time for them to try again with the dragons, and now Jon had run out of excuses. Now, as they came upon the dragons in their tangled nest in the woods, he found himself hoping more for failure than success. 

Dany approached Dreamfyre with a confidence that surprised him, her soft hands caressing against the beast’s hardened scales. Since he’d known her, she’d always accepted her duty without question, so much like himself when he was a green boy, eager to take the vows of the Night’s Watch. He’d do anything to forgo his duty now, to selfishly horde his family away like a secret treasure. 

Dreamfyre seemed to recognize why they were there, bending a wing to encourage her light steps. Her hair blew behind her like a silver banner as she climbed up on his back, and stayed close, ready to break her fall should she come toppling down again. To watch her, one might think she had done it a thousand times, and he could _ almost _ forget that the last time she’d gone this far she’d been thrown to the ground. _ Almost _. 

He watched her carefully even as Rhaegal came closer, shifting restlessly on his feet, unwilling to be left out. Dany’s wide eyes betrayed excitement and fear. 

Jon’s heart was still within his chest. “Do you have a good hold?”

She only nodded, the wide smile spreading across her face contagious. 

Rhaegal snorted impatiently, pressing his snout into Jon’s hand. He took a deep breath and surveyed the cloudy grey sky before he turned to the feisty green dragon. “Are you ready for this, boy?”

Rhaegal chirped happily, folding his wing to Jon just as Dreamfyre had done. His scales were hard and unyielding but pleasantly warm to the touch, as Jon followed Dany’s example. Rhaegal was twice the size of a horse now, but somehow easy to climb. His heart was thundering against his ribcage as he took his seat, shifting until he was somewhat comfortable before clasping his hands tightly around two boney spikes. A powerful feeling surged through his veins... This was right, this was natural, and _ utterly _terrifying. 

Jon took another breath before looking at Dany, and when their eyes met he barked out a laugh, the reality of the moment sinking in. He was really atop a dragon. “Now we sh-”

Dany interrupted him with a command in their mother tongue. “Sovegon!” (fly) 

He heard her gasp as Dreamfyre took the air, and his own cry of “Seven hells!” as Rhaegal spread his emerald wings and leapt into the air. As they drew up and out of the tree line, out of the reach of the old and dark branches of oak, evergreens and black brier, Jon realized he was holding his breath. His blood was humming in his ears, his hands gripping so tightly to Rhaegal’s horns he felt his fingers growing numb. Chancing a look down, he saw the Wolfswood growing smaller beneath him, the clouds no longer far above him but _ around _him. 

He and Dany were the only two alive who could soar through the air like birds, above castles and seas. A rush of boldness had him reaching out to let his fingers play in the icy dampness of a passing cloud until the precariousness of his position had him quickly gripping the horn again. Rhaegal responded to his subtle movements with the ease of horse, and the longer they flew the more daring he felt, soaring higher, taking sharper turns. 

It was Dany who made the first attempt at diving lower to the ground, and it was all Jon could do to keep from shouting, his stomach flipping as he did the same. The grey clouds parted for a moment, allowing the sun to sparkle across Rheagal’s wings and a gushing stream below. He didn’t know how much time had passed when the sky darkened once again. A crack of thunder boomed around them and Jon pushed Rhaegal to take the lead. While smaller, he found the green dragon was faster and more graceful and he had no trouble overtaking his larger brother. 

Urging the dragon to the ground, he barely managed to hold his seat as they landed with an earth trembling thud near the remnants of some unknown tumbledown tower, overgrown with moss and ivy. Dismounting quickly, he was eager to see Dany safely on land, the blowback of Dreamfyre’s wings causing him to shield his eyes as they touched down. 

Her cheeks were pink from the frosty air, a beaming smile hung on her lovely face. “We did it!” she told him happily, her words sending a rush of warmth through his chest. 

He offered his hand, but soon was stepping back to steady himself as she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

He held her by her seat as she breathed against his skin. “That was indescribable.” Her mouth sought his mouth hungrily, kissing him deeply while her little hands caressed the sensitive skin of his neck. At her touch his blood was rushing again. 

“If you don’t stop that,” he told her. “I’m going to rip that pretty dress right off you.” 

She looked down at him through half lidded eyes. “Show me you have more control than that.” 

A strangled groan escaped him as he nipped the pale skin of her neck. Supporting her with one hand, his other trailed down over her chest to fuss with the fastening of her gown at her waist. Just as he managed to loosen the tie, another great crack of thunder rolled, and rain began to fall. 

They both sighed in frustration, breaking apart as Jon set her down. Inspecting the ancient tower, he brushed away ivy, removing moss covered stones until he found the way down into the vault of the tower. 

The air was musty inside, with very little light coming through, but it was a sound enough structure to wait out the rain. Raindrops pattered against the stone outside in a pleasing and hypnotic way as they sat close together leaning against a wall. 

“What place is this?” Dany asked in the dark, her breath visible on the air. 

“I don’t know. Whoever built it is long gone and forgotten.”

“That makes me sad,” she said softly, leaning closer to him. “Eventually, time erases all things.” 

He kissed the top of her head, unable to find words of comfort for her, as he too felt time slipping through his fingers. 

“What do you think the future holds for us?” She asked, catching him off guard, then adding. “Do you think ours will be a story with a happy ending?” 

He wanted to shout yes, of course they would have a happy ending, he would see it done, but fear had been gnawing at him as the weeks passed. This time they had had since Aemon’s birth, so simple and unexpected, was drawing to a close. “I never had much faith in happy endings until I met you. Now I’m learning all things are possible.” 

She drew her knees close to her body and tucked her head under his chin, her hair still damp. “I have been so determined that we should do our duty that I did not think of what we would be giving up. I did not think to be afraid, and now I am afraid.” 

  
  


“Hush, love,” he whispered, holding her closer. “Right now, there’s nothing to fear.” 

“I fear everything,” she cried, her voice starting to hitch. “Lannisters, Baratheons, _ Freys _... dead men beyond the Wall… I always knew this was a dangerous game, but it isn’t just us anymore… now when we play, we play with Aemon’s life just as much as ours.” 

He felt helpless as her shoulders shook. She voiced fears that had been plaguing him since her dreams had returned, but seeing her in such a fragile state allowed him to find his strength. Tilting her chin up, tears still streamed down her face until he wiped them away. “What’s this?” he asked with a soft smile. “The Mother of Dragons, the descendant of Aegon the Conqueror, doubts herself?” She averted her eyes, and he kissed her forehead. “Who do you fear most?” he asked with a smirk. “The one armed knight or old Walder Frey?” She giggled at his jest and his heart lightened at the sound. 

“Are you telling jokes, Jon Snow?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile. “I’m not sure it suits you.” 

He snorted. “I don’t intend to make a habit of it. Neither of us can say what will happen, but we will be together every step of the way.” 

“Together,” she whispered against the corner of his mouth. “Make me forget, Jon.” He kissed her gently, delicately laying her on the roughened dirt floor, certainly no place for a queen. Safe from the unending rain, he leisurely opened her garment, using measured movements to make her come undone. They both needed time to forget, and there in that nameless tower all of their cares and responsibilities faded away until the clouds parted and the rain died. 

* * *

  
  


Dany closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the evening wind blowing through her long silver tresses. Nothing rejuvenated her more than the time she spent soaring the skies with Dreamfyre. 

Another two months passed them by, days and weeks passing like hours as Aemon grew right before her eyes. There had been no more news from Castle Black but men and provisions had already set out just as the leaves of the oak trees in the Wolfswood began to turn red. They would make their way there themselves on dragon back in a fortnight.

She and Jon had been practicing everyday, their connections with each dragon strengthening. Viserion seemed to look on with sorrow, and she hoped one day little Aemon might be a rider for him. In preparation for making the journey with their infant son, they worked with Winterfell’s saddler to fashion riding saddles for their winged mounts. Dany was grateful no one was hurt as Dreamfyre had huffed and screeched with irritation. 

This early evening ride wasn’t going as smoothly as most with Dreamfyre jerking and snapping in indignation at the saddle. Dany too was adjusting to the new contraption, having grown used to riding bareback, but if it would make her and Jon and Aemon safer, she would adapt. 

She couldn’t see Jon and Rhaegal anymore, the quick dragon having a liking for pulling ahead in an effort to outshine his larger brother. Dany was finding it more difficult to hold her seat as the Dreamfyre continued to crane his neck, his dagger sharp teeth trying to reach at the straps holding the saddle secure. Fearful he would be successful and send her plummeting to the earth, now far below her, she urged Dreamfyre to land near an unfamiliar treeline. 

Dismounting quickly, she watched with wide eyes as he jumped about, determined to rid himself of the beautiful leatherworking which had taken the saddler so much time to prepare. She caressed the scales of his neck to calm him, and he responded to her touch with a ferocious roar, before taking to the sky again, leaving her alone on unfamiliar ground. 

Pulling her cloak more tightly around her, she sighed in frustration as she ambled along the forest’s edge. Dreamfyre would return, she told herself, and if he would not, Jon would find her. She looked west to see the sun sinking lower in the sky. Still a few hours of daylight, she assured herself. 

The break of a branch and the gentle plodding of hooves, had her frozen in place. She looked about quickly for a place to hide, but it was useless as a group of five men on horseback emerged from the wood. 

There were no sigils that she could see, and her mind raced to think of where she might be. Surely, they had no enemies in the North. Beside the men ran huge black dogs, a breed unfamiliar to her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as the men drew nearer and// she made eye contact with an ugly young man at the center. He had long dark hair and sickly pale eyes, eyes with an unnerving familiarity. He rode a blood red stallion and a bow was slung over his shoulder. 

Hunting, she told herself, these men are merely hunting. 

“What’s this?” the unknown lord spoke. “A Lady who’s lost her way?”

Dany swallowed. “I am not lost, My Lord. My escort will be returning shortly.” 

A queer smile spread across his wormy lips. “I know who _ you _ are. Silver hair, wayward dragon… _ Welcome to the North, Daenerys Targaryen _.”

A spark of anger flashed in her belly. “Who are _ you _, My Lord?”

He kept a straight face, but she saw his nostrils flare. “I am not a Lord I’m afraid, My Lady but you are on my father’s land. We were just enjoying a hunt when we saw your dragon flying overhead. I’m sure tonight’s _ game _appreciates the interruption.” 

Dany grew tired of his riddles. “And who is your father?”

“I thought you said you weren’t lost?” he replied, cutting her with his eyes. 

Dany felt her heart begin to drum and she silently pleaded with Dreamfyre to return as she searched the skies above. 

“My Lady,” the queer man began again. “I am sure the King in the North would have his humble servant escort his brother’s wife to safety. Allow me to take you to the Dreadfort before nightfall, and we will see you safely to Winterfell on the morrow.”

A sickening realization washed over her, and she remembered that Roose Bolton had the same eerily pale eyes. “As I said already, _ My Lord, _ my escort will be returning shortly, now be on your way.” 

He scoffed and shared a smirk with his men. “My Lady, these woods are crawling with all manner of beasts. Many young women who go in, never again come out. Believe me.” 

She heard the wind rushing under his wings and the look of terror on the Bolton men’s faces before she saw her wayward child. He landed beside her, roaring from deep in his belly at the strange men. Their horses reared,two of the men fell hard to the ground, except the Bolton boy’s malevolent red stallion, who stood his ground. The dogs barred their teeth and growled savagely, unwilling to leave their master’s side. 

Dany breathed a sigh of relief and immediately climbed the scaly stair to retake her seat, saddleless once again. Pride bloomed in her chest as Rhaegal touched down quickly after, the green dragon bellowing his own ferocious threat at the startled men. To her dismay, the Bolton boy looked on only with astonished curiosity. 

There was an urgency in Jon’s eyes as he asked her if she was alright, and she realized he must already know who these men were. 

The Bolton boy’s queer smile returned as he looked up at Jon. “Jon Snow. You’re somewhat of a hero for a _ lowly _ bastard such as myself. From Snow to _ dragon lord _. I was quite surprised to find your lady wife out here alone. I am sure you can understand my concern for her safety.”

Jon pulled a stony expression. “Her safety is no concern of yours, and neither of us will be requiring your assistance.” 

He bowed his head respectively, but Dany felt the gesture hid something far more sinister. “As you wish, My Lord. Should either of you ever find yourselves in need, you shall always have friends at the Dreadfort.” 

The Bolton men returned back into the forest the way they came, and Dany pitied what creatures lay hidden there. 

When they were gone, she looked to Jon from atop his dragon. “Roose Bolton’s son?”

“His bastard, Ramsay Snow,” Jon replied, eyes peeled on the treeline they disappeared into. “It’s best we stay away from these woods altogether.” 

* * *

  
  


The morning had arrived. It was time to leave the haven of Winterfell’s walls for the dark and drafty ones of Castle Black. He felt half mad to truly be going through with it, to be taking his wife and infant son to a place too rough and remote for most men. 

The men and servants sent ahead by Robb had surely arrived by now. And Greyjoy. Jon could not guess what would make Greyjoy want to join their mission, and he didn’t trust it. He’d never trust Theon, but there was also no reason to turn him away. 

Dany was next to him, sat atop Dreamfyre, speaking sweetly to their little son who was wrapped tightly to her chest. By the grace of the old gods, the saddler had managed to fashion another saddle for the rebellious beast, and at least with Aemon present, Dreamfyre seemed more subdued. If they only stopped once at midday, they would reach Castle Black before the evening meal, and Jon was eager to arrive, and safely settle his family in. 

He was about to ask Dany if she was ready when he heard her say, “Good morning, Arya.” 

Jon looked down to see his little sister standing close by, looking at him expectantly. Aemon squealed and shook a meaty fist at her, to which she waved at him delightedly. “Arya, what are you doing here?” he asked. They’d said their goodbyes the night before. His little sister was up to something. 

Arya tilted her chin up at him. “You promised you’d take me for a dragon ride.”

Jon released an exasperated sigh. “Now isn’t the time.” 

Arya looked around before moving closer. “Take me with you. I can help. I’m no use to anyone here.”

“What about Alys? Or your friend Gendry?” 

“Alys is settled with the servants and Gendry is busy at the smith. I want to go with you.” 

“Arya, I can’t. What would your lady mother think if I just took you along? And on a dragon no less.” 

“Well, she can’t really hate you more than she does now.” 

Dany nodded thoughtfully. “That is true.” Arya’s eyes lit up, realizing she could get her wish. 

Jon gave Dany an incredulous look before turning back to his sister. “What about Robb?”

Arya shrugged. “I left a note.” 

“Fine,” he could hardly believe his own ears as he agreed to whisk his sister away. “But any trouble and I’m bringing you straight back.” 

Arya beamed, a pack already slung over her shoulder as he helped her clamber up the dragon and take a seat in front of him. Jon couldn’t think of a time when he’d seen as much joy on his sister’s face. “I’m riding a dragon!” she exclaimed. “And going to see the Wall!” 

Jon laughed as he commanded Rhaegal to take to the air. “Little sister, before this is over, I expect we’ll all see many new things.” 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jeyne... better fate than in the books though, right? 
> 
> Did some of you think Dany was going to be taken by Ramsay? That would be terrifying... ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely comments! 
> 
> Until next time!


	21. Castle Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently :) 
> 
> I’m so excited Piehistory AND MeeMaw were able to beta this chapter for me! Thank you very much to you both. They keep my honest and try to stop me from being lazy in my storytelling. All the grammar errors and things anyone may dislike still belong to me ;)
> 
> And thank you to Qyburnsghost who made me this lovely mood board <3 
> 
> Link to friendly, Troll FREE discord: https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9
> 
> FYI: Jon has not been to Castle Black since just before our story started! As a reminder, I played with the timeline a bit in the beginning: Jon left shortly after he killed the wight but before he found out about Ned’s imprisonment. In other words, Jon had not tried to kill Ser Alliser with a steak knife yet. 
> 
> Also, since it’s been so long here’s just a general story recap if needed: 
> 
> Jon learns of his parentage and leaves the Wall before taking his vows to go to Essos  
He meets Dany who is about to be married to Drogo and they decide they are going to flee to Westeros  
Dany steals the dragon eggs and burns up Illyrio’s manse, killing Viserys and Ilyrio  
They take a ship to White Harbor and… move their relationship to the next level…  
Dragons hatch!  
In White Harbor, they seek out the Manderly’s who agree to escort them to Robb in the Riverlands.  
They cross the Twins and meet Walder Frey  
Along the way, their party is attacked by the Mountain and the dragons roast his face like a marshmallow.  
Jon and Dany make their way to Robb alone, they are attacked again, Jon his hurt- Ghost and Greywind reunite and bring Robb to Jon. Dany reveals who they are.  
They are taken to Riverrun  
Meet Talisa, find out Robb’s plans, Ser Barristan arrives, Dany meets Jamie Lannister as Robb’s prisoner  
Jon and Dany get married at Riverrun, they meet the northern lords and ladies  
Jon and Robb learn they can both warg  
Head out to war with Robb, meet the Mormonts who teach Dany some self defense  
Dany finds out she’s pregnant  
Battle of Oxcross  
Talisa leaves  
Dany is strangled by Jamie Lannister, Jon cuts off his hand, Robb sends Jon on an envoy to Riverrun- he is taken by the Brave Companions  
Jon is taken to Harrenhal- meets Tywin, and Arya comes to see him in his cell  
Robb lays siege to Harrenhal, Dany uses the dragons to light up the towers, Jon wargs Rhaegal  
Arya’s friend opens the gates, she and Jon escape, Robb attacks  
Jon and Dany reunite  
The Mountain comes after Dany, dragons roast his head again, this time all the way.  
The Mountain’s body is sent to Dorne.  
Tywin is captured. Jamie is traded for Tyrion, Sansa and Ice.  
Meet Lady Olenna  
Marriage alliance between Robb and Marge  
Jon and Dany meet Melisandre in the woods  
Northerners start back to Winterfell, Dany has a fevered dream at Moat Calin  
Howland Reed appears on the scene- takes Jon and Dany to Greywater Watch  
They meet a child of the forest who tells them they are supposed to fight the dead in the north  
Arrive at WF, Tywin and Tyrion are kept in the dungeon. Tyrion is allowed to roam with an escort, Tywin is not.  
The Lannisters left in KL manage to defeat Stannis with hired mercenaries from Essos, and Stannis sails back to Dragonstone.  
Robb and Marge marry  
Dany has baby Aemon  
Dragons are accused of killing a child  
Learn that Joffrey is going to marry Roselyn Frey.  
Jon and Dany learn to ride their dragons  
Jeyne Poole is murdered by a poisoned dress meant for Dany, supposedly from Dorne  
Decide they are going to Castle Black  
While practicing dragon riding, Dany is accosted by Ramsay Bolton  
Arya becomes a stowaway on Rhaegal as they leave for the Wall.

When Dany had envisioned the Wall, she had pictured a great structure of gleaming white ice, glittering under the sun. However, as they approached on their winged mounts with the orange sun sinking into the horizon, it appeared a dirty shade of grey. Impressive nonetheless, the great barrier stretched on forever. 

Little Aemon had long since fallen asleep, his cheek warm against her chest, and she kissed the top of his head. “We’re almost there, sweetling.” 

“It’s not as cold as I thought it would be,” Arya said from atop Rhaegal. 

“That’s because you’re on the back of a fire breathing dragon, little sister,” Jon replied indignantly. “Tell me it’s not that cold once you’re at the very top in the dead of the night.”

“I’ll take that wager,” Arya said. “And if I win, you have to take me beyond the Wall. Do you think there are giants? Or ice spiders?!”

“The only place I’ll be taking you is back to Winterfell. Remember, this is a dangerous place.” 

Dany snickered. Jon and Arya’s banter had been a welcome diversion during the long day of riding. Muscles stiff, she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, eager to stretch her weary limbs. They’d stopped a few times along the way to attend to Aemon, the wild terrain of the northern kingdom growing colder the further they went. Traveling with Aemon turned out to be easier than they’d expected, the babe soothed to sleep whenever they were in the air. 

A short distance ahead, Rhaegal began to descend as Castle Black came into view. Unlike any castle she had ever seen, this castle had no outer walls for protection save for  _ the  _ Wall to the north. Snow covered the tops of the stone towers and timbered keeps and excitement rushed through her. 

A group of men were gathered in the yard as they touched down with lurching thuds. Barristan’s white armor and Ghost’s shining white fur stood in stark contrast to the other men dressed in black. The knight offered assistance as Dany climbed down from her scaly mount, and Little Aemon’s head popped up. His eyes were red and heavy from sleep, and he looked about with confusion until he saw Ser Barristan. Aemon cooed and gave the knight a gummy grin. 

“Little Prince,” he said with a bow of his head. 

“He remembers you well, Ser,” Dany said. 

Jon patted Ghost’s head before whisking their son out of her hold. “Welcome to Castle Black, Dany,” he said offering his arm. 

First among those awaiting their arrival was a wrinkled old man wearing a black robe and the chain of a maester. He had thin white hair and clouded, milk white eyes.  _ Aemon Targaryen,  _ she thought as she clutched Jon’s arm. 

“Uncle Aemon,” Jon greeted him. 

“Jon  _ Snow _ ,” he replied. “When I heard the leathern crack of dragon wings, I thought I might still be dreaming. My brother, Egg, would have loved to see them, he dreamed of them too. Is that my namesake I hear now?”

“Aye, he’s travelled a long way to meet you.” Jon smiled down at little Aemon as he babbled at Ghost now standing beside them like a sentry. “May I also introduce you to your niece, Daenerys.” 

Dany swallowed. “Uncle… I am so pleased to finally meet you.” 

Aemon’s smile was bright and disarming and as he reached out to take her hand, Dany’s eyes stung with tears. 

“You cannot know what comfort it brought me that you were not alone,” he said. “And what joy to learn of the light you brought into the world.” He squeezed her hand gently before letting go. “I hope you’ll join me in the Maester’s quarters once you’ve settled. We can speak more privately there. Jon still knows the way, I should think.” 

Her spirits were flying. “I would like that, Uncle.”

Jon met Theon Greyjoy next with a curt nod. “How are you finding the Wall, Greyjoy?”

Theon shrugged. “It could use more women and better ale.”

“Should Castle Black become too rough for you, I trust you know the way back to Winterfell,” Jon said before moving on. 

Beside Theon was an older man with grey streaks running through his black hair. His eyes were black too and there wasn’t a trace of mirth on his face. 

“Daenerys, this is Ser Alliser. He’s master-at-arms here at the Watch.”

Ser Alliser knelt before them, and Jon’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead. 

“Your Grace. My Queen. Were I not bound by my oath to the Night’s Watch, I would serve you faithfully as I did your family before you. It was the honor of my life to fight for your house…” He gave Ser Barristan a sharp look before adding, “Until the bitter end.” 

Jon was dumbstruck. He’d shared many harsh words about Ser Alliser Thorne and now the man was kneeling before them in reverence. 

“I am glad to meet you, Ser,” Dany interjected. “Your bravery shall not be forgotten.” 

Jon’s face lit up as they moved along to a group of four young men. One was much larger than the others, round and soft like Lord Manderly.  _ Samwell Tarly _ , she guessed. 

“Good to see you lot are still alive,” Jon said happily, giving each of them one armed hugs while still holding his son. He reached out to Dany. “This is my wife, Daenerys… and this of course is Aemon… Daenerys this is Ed, Sam, Grenn, and Pypar.” 

“Grenn’s the ugly one,” the smaller man japed. 

“At least I don’t have ears like a bat!” The taller man spit back.  _ Grenn _ , she assumed. 

“I’m happy to be in your company,” Dany added, biting the inside of her cheek. “Jon’s told me so much about all of you.” 

“Never thought we’d see you again,” Grenn said to Jon. “And not flying through the sky on a dragon.”

Ed clapped Jon on the back. “Dragons, a pretty girl, and the world at your feet. Why in seven hells did you come back here?”

Jon barked out a laugh. “We heard you could use the help.” 

“We’re glad you’re here,” Sam said. “It’s not been the same since you left.”

Sadness transformed Jon’s features. “I received word that Commander Mormont was betrayed just before we left. What happened?” 

“Murdered,” Ser Alliser said bluntly. “By craven turncloaks.” 

Jon scowled, his jaw becoming a hardline. “Who?” 

“Karl Tanner, and Rast,” Ed said. “They’re holding up at Craster’s Keep. Enjoying his food... and his daughters.”

Grenn shook his head. “Poor girls. Bet they never thought they’d miss their father.”

“It’d be wise to bring them to justice before Mance and his men find them,” Ed added. “Who knows what secrets they’d tell.” 

“Aye,” Jon replied grimly. “Let’s see what Tanner and Rast make of dragons.” 

* * *

After Jon had made the decision to leave the Night’s Watch, he thought he had laid eyes on the Wall for the last time. Now he found himself back there at the edge of the world, surrounded by the three most important people in his life, as they gazed in wonder at an endless snow covered forest. 

Arya wore a wide grin, her hands laid out over the top, grey eyes drinking up the wild lands beyond. “Now I’ve been to the top of the Wall and rode a  _ dragon _ . Not even Robb has done that! I can’t wait to tell Bran.” She raised an eyebrow at Jon. “ _ And _ it’s not as cold as I thought it would be up here either. You have to take me beyond the Wall!”

Jon rolled his eyes. “I think not, little sister.” 

Dany’s hood was pulled over her head, her nose and cheeks having turned pink, as she stood back from the edge with Aemon bundled up in her arms.“Does it snow often?” she asked. “I’d like to see the snow fall.”

Her question tugged at his heart. “Aye,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I promise you’ll see it snow.” Little Aemon hummed in dismay as Jon lifted him from his mother’s arms. “Look,” he told his son. ”The haunted forest... and out there past all those trees is the Land of Always Winter.” 

There was a loud squawk and a rustling of black feathers as a great raven landed on the Wall before them. “Snow!” the bird shrieked. “Snow! Snow! Snow!”

Jon jumped, holding little Aemon protectively. “Where in seven hells did you come from?”

Dany drew to his side instantly. 

“That’s a big raven,” Arya said, resting her hands on her knees to get a closer look. “He’d be worth a lot of coin in Flea Bottom.” 

Jon blew out a breath. “It’s Mormont’s old raven…”

“Corn!” the raven demanded. “Corn! Corn! Corn!” 

Little Aemon giggled in delight, squirming about and reaching after dark feathers. 

“You like that dusty old bird?” Jon asked, the joy on Aemon’s face lightening his mood. “Shall we go find some corn for him?” 

“Corn!” The bird chirped as it landed Jon’s shoulder. “Corn, corn, corn.” 

Dany whisked little Aemon back into her arms. “That is a strange raven.”

“Let’s get back down below,” he said, shooing the bird away. “We’ll find him some corn another time.” 

Ser Barristan was standing dutifully outside of the iron cage as the winch brought them back to the castle grounds. The knight would entertain his little sister while he and Dany attended to business of their own. 

Jon led his wife and son through the grounds, past new recruits in the training yard and men toiling with various tasks. Eyes lingered too long for his liking, and he shot threatening glares at the most brazen onlookers. His shoulders relaxed when they reached the rookery above Uncle Aemon’s stout wooden keep. 

Little Aemon squealed at the ravens surrounding them in their cages. Uncle Aemon and Sam were there already, Sam tossing pieces of raw meat to the hungry birds. 

Dany’s face was alight with happiness as she greeted her uncle. “I think my son has developed a fondness for ravens.” 

Uncle Aemon laughed. “So like dragons, birds are, and safer to handle.” 

All the Targaryens left in the world were together now, and a quiet contentment spread through him. Lingering longer than he meant to, Jon nodded to Ghost who lay curled at Dany’s feet before pulling himself away and making his way to the common hall with Sam.

Fond memories of times spent with his would-be brothers came flooding back as they made their way. It was warm inside the hall, the smell of mulled wine filled the air as brothers diced and drank around them. They sat near the fire with mugs of ale. 

“You can’t know how happy I am to see you again, Jon,” Sam said. “I knew you were meant for greater things.” 

“I’m glad to see you again too, Sam. I’m sorry for the way I left… I didn’t know what to say, only that I needed to leave.”

Sam averted his eyes. “It’s alright. I can’t imagine what it was like… learning something like that. And you’re a husband now… and a father… didn’t take long, did it?” 

Jon laughed and shook his head. “I don’t deserve them.” 

“I can’t understand it though…” Sam leaned closer. “If I were you, I’d never have returned to this place.” 

“Daenerys and I came here to help… something dark is coming.” 

“You don’t need to tell us, Jon… wait until you learn the things we’ve seen.” 

Jon was surrounded by familiar faces in the hall, but those who weren’t present were also on his mind. “The Lord Commander is truly gone. I keep expecting to see him come around a corner.” 

“Yes,” Sam nodded somberly. “And I shudder to think who will take his place.” 

“Alliser Thorne?” 

“A  _ dreadful  _ thought.” 

“He’s a hard man, but he’s brave and capable. Could be a fine commander,” Jon said.

Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Never thought I’d hear  _ you  _ praise Ser Alliser.”

Jon took a swig of the bitter ale. “Tell me everything that’s happened since I’ve been away. Tell me what you saw beyond the Wall.” 

Sam blushed as he told him of Craster’s Keep and a Wildling girl named Gilly he brought back with him. 

“The babe… is it yours?” Jon whispered. 

“No!” Sam said quickly. “She was pregnant when I helped her escape… said her son would be killed if she stayed.” 

“Killed?”

“Craster has many daughters, but no sons… he sacrificed them to the  _ gods _ .” 

Jon grimaced. “What of the dead?”

Sam told him of the vile Craster and his keep of daughter-wives, of walking deadmen, wildling attacks, mutiny and his own slaying of a white walker with a dagger of dragon glass. His once craven friend had found his bravery when he needed it most, to protect someone he loved. Jon had never been able to relate to him more. 

“You’ve changed, Sam.”

“You’ve no idea. Without Maester Aemon’s mercy, they might have branded me an oath breaker.” Sam reached into a pocket and handed Jon a crude dagger with a black rippling blade. “This is one of the daggers we found at the Fist of the First Men. Take it and keep it close if you mean to go out there. The children of the forest used to gift a hundred obsidian daggers to the Watch every year.”

“How do you know that?”

“I read-”

“You read it in a book. Of course, why did I ask? What else have you read about them? Do they have other weaknesses? What about dragon fire?” 

“I haven’t read anything about the Others and dragon fire… I wonder if anyone’s ever tried?” 

“Keep searching. I don’t think we have much time.” He told Sam of Dany’s dreams and what they learned at Greywater Watch. 

“If three dragons cannot save us, I don’t know if anything else will,” Sam said wearily. “We need you here. I’m glad you’ve come.” 

* * *

  
  


Little Aemon turned about in her arms, trying for a better view of the winged black creatures around him. Uncle Aemon's face lit up as Aemon squealed and babbled. “Might I hold him?” he asked. 

“Of course, Uncle.” The smile fell off little Aemon’s face as he was placed in the lap of someone unfamiliar, and Dany braced herself for his cry. Uncle Aemon touched his small round face, and the babe cooed, reaching out to do the same. 

Uncle Aemon laughed. “We Targaryens know each other, don’t we little one?” Sadness clouded his features then. “It’s hard to be so old. And harder still to be so blind. What color is his hair?”

“It’s dark like Jon’s…and he has violet eyes.” 

Maester Aemon’s smile returned. “A perfect prince. I counseled Jon that love was the death of duty. What is honor compared to a woman’s love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms? It seems he brought you with him to reconcile the two.” 

Hope sprung in her heart to be in the presence of another person who could truly understand her. “I’ve had dreams uncle… dreams of death, betrayal… of the dead walking beyond the Wall and an unending winter… and before that… I used to dream of dragons… of Jon…” 

“I see dragons in my dreams too, Daenerys… I hear the beating of their wings and feel the heat of their breath on my skin... My brothers dreamt of them… each and every one… their dreams killed them… but not  _ you _ .” 

She told him of Greywater Watch and the strange creature they’d met. “What do you think it means, uncle?” 

“Prophecies are often such that no living man can interpret. Your brother Rhaegar tried, and so he did not see what was happening around him. Your dreams brought you here. Perhaps that is all you need to know.” 

* * *

Little Aemon’s chest rose and fell peacefully inside his crib. His dark wisps of hair were growing longer and beginning to curl like his father’s. Dany brushed her hand softly across his chubby cheek. “Do you think he’ll get too cold in the night?” 

“No,” Jon said, scratching Ghost’s ear from where the wolf lay beside the crib. “He has the North in his blood.” He offered her a smirk. “I’m more worried about you.” 

Leaving her son with a final kiss goodnight, she climbed into their bed with Jon following close behind. The room was darker and more plainly furnished than their cozy chambers in Winterfell, and the floor was cold even with a fire burning in the hearth. Still, it was not the worst castle they had visited in Westeros. 

She shivered and curled into her husband’s warmth. “We’re finally here… white walkers… deserters… rangers lost beyond the Wall… Where do we even start?” Jon welcomed her into his embrace and her body calmed. 

“Those who killed the Lord Commander are still out there...The deserters need to be dealt with... If the wildlings find them, there’s no telling what secrets they might tell.” 

“Dreamfyre and Rhaegal would make short work of them.” 

“Without a doubt.”

“You’ll not try to stop me?”

“I’ve given up on stopping you.” 

Dany hummed in satisfaction. “Good.” Her eyes turned about the room. “So this is where you’d be if you’d not gone to Essos.”

He snorted. “No, I’d not be staying in the King’s Tower. My sleeping cell was in Hardin’s tower.” 

“The broken one with a lean to it?”

Jon chuckled. “I didn’t mind.” 

She laid her head against his shoulder. “It’s not as lonely as I imagined… You’re surrounded by friends here… even Ser Alliser… I thought you said he hated you?”

“No one is more surprised than me… He was sent to the Wall for his loyalty to our family… If either of us had known what we know now, I think our first meeting would have gone differently.” 

“You’ve charmed him. You seem to have that effect on people. I think it must be your pretty hair.” 

Jon’s eyes narrowed at her, pursing his lips to hold back a smile, and she giggled at his distress. 

“You think that’s funny, do you?” He asked, wriggling his fingers into her ribs. “If anyone’s  _ charmed  _ him, it’s you.” 

“No!” She squeaked, twisting herself up in the bedding. “Stop! You’ll wake the baby.”

He snorted at her pitiful excuse but halted his assault and pulled her flush against him. “Using our son to fight your battles?”

Aemon was a sobering thought as she caught her breath. “We’ll have to leave him…”

Jon was silent for a moment. “Not for long… He’ll have Ser Barristan and Ghost to protect him and Uncle Aemon and Arya too.” 

Closing her eyes, she willed the thoughts away. She had insisted they come, knowing they might be separated from their son at times. Whatever was coming, she and Jon were meant to face it together. 

She waited for Jon to meet her eyes. “This castle is not as warm as Winterfell…”

The glint in his eyes told her he caught her meaning. “You must be the first southern girl to come this far North since Queen Alysanne.” 

“And if I freeze to death, no southern girl will come again.” 

“We can’t have that, can we Dany?” 

It was easy to forget her troubles as his lips brushed hers, and she was ready to surrender herself to him when a queer voice called her name in the dark. They both sat up with a start, the figure of Mormont’s raven barely visible in the corner. 

“Dany!” shrieked the nuisance raven. “Dany! Dany! Dany!”

“How did you get in here, stupid bird,” Jon grumbled, climbing out of bed to shoo the bird out of their quarters. 

“Stupid,” it cried as Jon closed the door again. “Stupid. Stupid.” 

Dany laughed then and once she started she found she couldn’t stop until there were tears pooling in her eyes.

Jon laughed too and shook his head. “On top of dead men walking and wildlings raiding, we now have magical birds to contend with.” 

She tugged at the collar of Jon’s bed shirt until he was lying over her again. “What’s one more magical creature?” 

* * *

  
  


When it was time to leave, Dreamfyre and Rhaegal had grumbled and fussed like naughty children as Jon and Dany had urged them to cross the barrier into the land beyond. Viserion remained in the yard, not following after his brothers as he so often did.

Ed, Grenn and another twenty Stark men had set out on foot several days ahead of them. Flying low to the ground as they neared the keep, they came upon their men hiding out in the Haunted Forest before nightfall. 

The tall timbered structure that was Craster’s Keep stood out in the distance against a darkening sky. White billowy smoke was rising out of the chimney, and there was a faint smell of cooking ham. Rast was bent over a pig pen, shoveling muck, and muttering to himself and Jon smoldered with resentment. He recognized several of the men. Men who would have been his sworn brothers. Men who  _ were  _ sworn brothers of Commander Mormont. Craven oathbreakers. 

Were it not for the women, he might have enjoyed letting Rhaegal light the keep up with the cursed men inside, raining down death and judgement from above. But this did not feel like justice. 

Jon led the attack on foot, the mutineers calling out shouts of warning to their disgraced brothers, grabbing anything in their reach to use as weapons. Piercing screams and the thundering clatter of steel were deafening. In the chaos, several men tried to run deeper into the forest and instead dropped to their knees as they were met with ferocious fire breathing dragons. 

Jon’s heart was raging in his chest as he searched for Tanner and Rast. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Dany, still on top of her dragon. She had given her word she would stay mounted on Dreamfyre until the attack was over and Craster’s trembling daughters stood huddled nearby. 

Fresh blood dripping from his blade, the wooden frame rattled as Jon kicked open the door. He was washed over with warmth from the heat of the hearth, sword drawn as his eyes scanned the room for movement. It was Karl Tanner who stepped into the center of the room, a long dagger in each hand. 

“Lord Snow,” Tanner said with a mocking bow. “You’re the last person I expected to see here. I heard you turned tail and ran before taking your vows. Too soft to take the black.”

Jon held his sword at the ready as he moved deeper into the open room. 

“You learned how to fight in a castle. How to stand, how to fight with honor.” Karl’s daggers screeched as he scraped them together in a flurry. “Honor doesn’t get you far, Lord Snow. Let’s see how your honor fare’s against the legend of Gin Alley.” 

* * *

It was full night now as Dany sat atop Dreamfyre observing the skirmish below. A crescent moon hung half hidden by clouds and the stars offered only a dull glow. All around her the ground was covered with white snow, and she was grateful for the heat of Dreamfyre’s scales. 

The figure of a deserter cloaked in shadow came rushing towards them in the madness, with the women huddled in a protective circle behind her. In all the melee and chaos, he didn’t see Dreamfyre’s black and hardened scales until he nearly slammed into the dragon’s puffed up chest. The whites of his eyes glowed as they grew wide in disbelief and his sword hit the ground with a thud. Dany’s heart skipped a beat before she regained her senses. With an utterance of one Valyrian word, the disgraced brother lit up like dry wood. 

Dany wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt flesh, smoke and ash rising around her as Jon and the others overtook the deserters. She hadn’t imagined the encounter at Craster’s Keep would be so quick. A piercing wail rose to her ears over the hollering and the clanging of metal. It tore at her heart before she recognized what it was. The fresh cry of a newborn. 

She turned in her seat and addressed one of the older women. “I hear a babe in the woods.”

The woman stared at her blankly. “Pay it no heed. It will stop soon.” 

Dany gaped at her a moment and her stomach sunk. Jon had disappeared into the keep, and the world around them had begun to quiet. The bodies of deserters and a few Stark men littered the ground. Ed and Grenn had begun finishing off the mortally wounded with sound thrusts from their blades. 

Rhaegal moved restlessly on his hindquarters nearby, and then the cry came again.  _ No one will come near them while Rhaegal is near _ , she reasoned. 

She willed Dreamfyre forward, staying low to the ground, thankful he was still small enough to glide through the trees. Every so often she stopped and listened. The pitiful cry filled her with urgency as she envisioned a babe, cold and alone. The trees grew thicker, and when the wail sounded nearer, Dreamfyre stopped abruptly. 

“Come on, boy,” she urged him. “Just a little farther.” 

He hissed and huffed, but didn’t budge. 

_ I’ll be quick _ , she told herself as she dismounted, her boots slipping onto the snow covered ground. 

She wasn’t used to walking on the icy terrain and she stumbled a time or two as she trekked under dark and gnarled trees. An owl hooted overhead, and the cries and creeping of other creatures were all around her, but the desperate cry from the unseen child allowed no room for fear in her heart. 

There on the snow covered forest floor, lay a babe. Tiny legs and fists kicking, swaddling cloth mishappenly placed, leaving him exposed to the fierce cold. Without a second thought, she darted out of the treeline and scooped the infant into her arms, wrapping him with her fur cloak. “It’s alright, sweetling,” she whispered. His cries began to calm as he squirmed for warmth. “Hush, little one.” 

A bitter chill surrounded her then, piercing her bones as her whole body shivered. The world grew darker as though the light of the moon had gone out completely. She sensed a presence and her heart was hammering before she looked up. A towering creature, clouded in shadow. It was like a man and yet its eyes glowed in the dark. Her hair stood on end as the white monster with ice blue eyes stared at her and the babe in her arms. The bones of his hulking rib cage were protruding and it had long colorless scraggly hair. 

Her feet were frozen in place, as she opened her mouth to call for help, to call for Jon, but she couldn’t make a sound. The white walker took a step forward, and she jumped back, losing her footing, and falling hard on her backside. The babe in her arms began to cry anew as she crawled backward on one hand, the other keeping a tight hold on the infant. 

The creature studied her curiously before stalking towards her. Dany screamed, scrambling to her feet, she had to reach Dreamfyre. The forest was so dark she couldn’t see the path she had taken. Dreamfyre let loose a furious roar, flames of the dragon’s anger bloomed in the dark, and she dashed toward them. Her lungs began to sting and her legs felt stiff and weak. 

Suddenly her name echoed through the trees. “Jon!” she tried to call back, her voice strangling in her throat and her breath visible on the air. Jon appeared in the night, bolting to her side like salvation. He darted past her and faced the assailant. 

The monster stood his ground as Jon drew his sword. “Run, Dany!” he yelled. Unwilling to leave him, she hid behind the black bark of an ironwood tree while she bounced the whimpering babe in her arms. 

The creature stood more than a head taller than her husband, and came at him with a hacking swipe. Dany screamed as Jon jumped back to avoid the blow. 

“Dany, go!” Jon demanded fiercely. Their blades cracked like thunder. 

The monster knocked Jon off his feet and her insides twisted as she cried his name. Penetrating blue eyes found her in the dark and black hate trembled through her body as she stared back. 

Jon clambered to his feet, sword in hand and quick as lightning swung a mighty blow into the white walker’s side. Dany held her breath as Dark Sister made a clean break, cutting the creature in two. Its shriek was deafening as it shattered into thousands of ice crystals. Then Jon was standing alone in the clearing. 

He was still panting when she reached him, blood splattered across his face. Her eyes traced his body for injury and found a weeping gash on his thigh. 

“You’re hurt.” She said. 

“Aye,” he told her, eyes surveying the surrounding woods. “A parting gift from the legend of Gin Alley. Where did the babe come from?”

Dany looked down at the babe who had fallen asleep. “I found him out here in the woods… I could hear him crying… Dreamfyre stopped… it was like he couldn’t come closer… Was that a wight?” 

“No. A white walker.” He fingered the rippled pattern on his blade before resheathing it. “Valyrian steel. Must work like dragonglass against them… let’s get back.” 

* * *

The stench of blood and mud was thick in the air . Only a few of the mutineers surrendered to be brought back to Castle Black for trial, and Jon helped the others drag the bodies inside for burning. 

Dany carried the sleeping babe to the group of wilding women still huddled together near Rhaegal. “Do you know this child?” she asked. “I found him freezing in the woods.” 

The older woman stared daggers at her. “You should have left him where he was. He’s Craster’s last son.” 

Dany felt her body flush. “He’s only a babe.” 

“You don’t know what you’re melding with, dragon girl.” The lines on the woman’s face spoke of long years and hard truths. “That child doesn’t belong to you any more than he does to us.” 

Dany held the sleeping child closer. “I will not leave a babe to freeze to death,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Jon placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come with us,” he said to the women. “We’ll find work for you… make sure you’re protected.” 

“Thank you, Crow,” the woman said with an air of finality. “But we’ve never known  _ protection  _ at the hands of any man. We’ll find our own way.” 

The wildling women didn’t want to stay at Craster’s Keep either. Only fire could cleanse the sins and suffering from those walls, Dany supposed. With the bodies of fallen brothers and mutineers laid inside, Jon commanded Rhaegal to light it on fire. The raging orange flames blacked out the forest around them as the keep was devoured like the manse had been so many nights ago. 

She leaned against Jon as they listened to the creaking of burning beams, the smell of smoke filling the air. “We need to return to Castle Black so Uncle Aemon can tend to your wound.” 

“We’ll be back by morning,” he said. 

Ed Tollett joined them in front of the collapsing keep. “The Lord Commander’s sword,” he said, handing Jon a bastard sword sheathed in a black leather scabbard. “He was planning on giving it to you after you saved him from the wight… had the pommel changed to a wolf’s head.” 

Jon studied the pommel, the head of a white wolf with red garnet eyes. He pulled the blade out enough to admire the ripples in the smoky steel, same as Dark Sister. 

“He never changed it back after you left,” Ed added. “Seems to me you should have it.” The brother walked off to join the others as Jon drew the sword and tested the balance. 

“I should return this sword to Bear Island,” Jon said. 

“Perhaps,” Dany replied. “Though it seems plain he meant to give it to you.” 

“Aye, but then I left.” 

“And you’re here now.” 

* * *

The Wall glowed a pale blue under the pale morning sun as Jon and Dany returned on dragonback to Castle Black. Filthy and bone weary, Dany’s eyes were heavy when Dreamfyre touched down within the gates. Jon went directly to Aemon’s quarters for their son and to have his wound tended to by Aemon’s apprentices. Dany followed shortly after once she had entrusted the care of the Wildling babe to a nursemaid who travelled with them from Winterfell. The poor child had hardly fussed during their travel. 

Peace settled in her heart when she found little Aemon fast asleep in his bassinet, and she threw her arms around her aged uncle in gratitude. Jon insisted Dany return to their chambers accompanied by Ghost while his wound was tended to, and once Aemon had fallen back asleep, she wiped away the soot and grime covering her body. 

Aemon would sleep for another couple hours and she hoped to find rest as she buried herself under the furs, waiting for the chill to leave her bones. Shadows from the flames played tricks on her eyes and she imagined gnarled long fingers reaching for her. She would never forget those ghostly blue eyes. To see them in person, had been far more terrifying than her dreams, and she feared to close her eyes and see them again. Exhaustion had almost taken over by the time Jon cracked open the door, a bitter draft coming with him. 

She squinted in the dim light to see what he had in his hands. “Come here, Dany girl,” he said. 

“What is it? It’s too cold to get out of bed.”

“I have something for you, it will only take a moment.” 

She left the warmth of the furs reluctantly, rubbing her hands down her arms for warmth. 

Without a word, he wrapped a leather belt around her waist.

“What’s this for?” 

“Dark Sister. You’ll need something to hold it with.” 

“What?” she asked in disbelief, fingering the fine leather. “I thought you said  _ you’d  _ be my sword.” 

“That was before you had Valyrian steel,” he said with a shrug, his hands going to her waist. “It suits you.” 

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Well, you are in a nightgown.” His hand moved to her cheek, and there was a somberness to his features. “I don’t expect you to charge into battle with it, but... with what’s coming… if I-...” he stopped himself and offered a weak smile. “if you ever find yourself alone… you could kill a wight or two... before I get there.” 

If I  _ fall _ … the words he wouldn’t say cut her deepest. It would never happen, she vowed, but the thought was suffocating all the same. 

“Alright,” she replied, covering his hand with hers. “A wight or two… until you get there.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited for this part of the story, and there may be some events coming up that may freak you out, but if and when that happens, just refer to my tags.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I'll update about every 2 weeks. Thank you for reading!


End file.
